Spring Break
by artiist1284
Summary: It's spring break and the gang all have their own plans, on how to spend the week. Only to find that whatever happens in spring break stays in spring break, right? Chap 31 Finally Here! Plz R
1. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** I'm truly very sorry for making you guys wait so long like that. But I really ran into major writer's block. Also I was real busy with the holidays and everything. But I worked my butt off yesterday and wrote two chaps straight, 9pgs all together, plus with two I already had written. I hope I did good.

So Merry Christmas to everyone (I know it's late, lol) and Happy New years. 2006  
Thanks guys for all the prayers and good lucks cuz I really needed it to get me out of my writer's block and it so helped out a whole lot.

A really big thanks to Luckybiatch your pep talks really helped me out the most, and Clois4life, thanks for the encouragement.

And as always thanks so much for your reviews they are heaven sent and fuel that keeps me going.

Now with out further adieu', on with the show...

* * *

_rest of the flashback..._

_...Damn it, Clark what are you doing to me? Wait...this is so not happening, he can not be doing this to me!_

Lois stood there in mock confusion, at the fact that she- Lois Lane actually admitted, having feelings for "boy wonder" in front of her. Well admitted to herself anyway, which was bad enough. It was strange and wonderful and so very wrong all at the same time, but even more bizarre was that Clark- wanted her to feel something for him. He wanted her to like him, to possibly even love him.

Clark couldn't take the silence any longer, he had to let out what was going on inside of him.

His voice low, spread with pain. "Lois, I can't pretend like there's nothing..."

"Smallville stop, stop right there... just don't say anything that you'll regret." Lois interrupted, knowing exactly what he was going to say, but feared the words to come.

He turns around to look at her, hurt displayed in his blues. The sight kills Lois, knowing he's hurting because of her.

"If anything I'll regret not telling you the truth... how I feel about you." Clark saids, stepping toward her.

Lois stiffened at what he said, not even realizing she was slowly backing away from him. It was happening she knew it would, was only a matter of time before the words were actually spoken. That the chances she would never give him to say them would find a way, somehow to come out.

"Clark..." she swallows the lump that forms in her throat, avoiding his eyes for the life of her. Lois, you're suppose to be the strong one in this. Why are you letting him do this to you?- She looked up, starring at anything on his face other then his eyes. "... you don't have feelings for me, not like that. We hate each other,...well-hate is too strong of a word. We really, really dislike each other, right?" her voice cracks, trying to make him come to his senses that it wasn't her these feelings were for, but someone else.

Lois stopped, finding there was no where else to go, she being completely backed against the wall. "We're the ones who fight, remember. I call you the "Prince of Plaid" and you let me know how bossy, arrogant, and stubborn I am."

Clark closes the space between them, touching chest to chest, feeling her heart racing against his. Starring into the vastness of her hazel green orbs. Lois lowers her head unable to look at him, wishing she didn't have feelings for him so this wouldn't be so hard to deal with.

He raises his hand, gently pushing back a strand of chestnut brown hair from her face. Slowly lowering his hand down, caressing her cheek. He guides his fingers from her cheek, outlining the shape of her mouth, savoring the softness of her creamy skin.

Goosebumps spreads all over her from his touch. Lois bites her bottom lip from the sensation of his skin upon hers, making her feel weak all over. In all history of Lois Lane's life she was rendered at that moment, speechless. As for once, this farm boy grew a back bone and took the upper hand in the situation.

Putting his hand under her chin, he lifts her head up starring once again into her eyes. Leaning closer to her face, he smiles and whispers. "Lois, you are bossy, arrogant and stubbron,... but these are the things about you I can't find myself living without." inching closer, feeling the warmth of her sweet breath against his lips. "I can't live... without you."

Her eyes burns into his, captivated once again by them.Those baby blues drilling through all her boundaries and fighting this time was no option. "We're friends, why can't you just leave it at that?" her voice shaky, fearing what he was about to do. Knowing at this point she wouldn't be able to control herself.

Clark slips his hand behind her head through her silky tresses, leaning closer to her lips. "I want to be more...and I think you do too..."

He moves in to kiss her, Lois panics and pushes him back to his previous stance.

"Don't..." she whispers.

"Don't what...kiss you?"

He pulls her toward his face, meeting her lips with his own, catching her off guard before she could refuse. His lips claiming hers as his own, kissing her with such passion and fire thats been bottled up for too long. Tongue nipping her lips begging for entry, for her response.

Lois eyes widen in surprise, trying hard to fight what her body longs to do. Refusing to give him the satisfaction of what he wants. Only making Clark deepen his kiss onto her mouth even more. Wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her up closer to his body. Lois closes her eyes, finding herself slowly giving into this seduction flowing through her. Returning his kisses with a hunger for the ecstasy he spilled through her.

Instinctively she raises her arms over his broad muscular shoulders, wrapping them around his neck. Entwining her fingers in his raven curly locks. Lips refusing to disconnect from the fire that now stirred ablaze, lungs pleading for release. Tongues fighting for control, exploring each others mouths.

They pausing only for mere seconds to suck in air, just to return back to full hard lip-locks. His hands rubbing the small of her back, tempted to go further down. Her hands entangled, marring his soft dark hair.

"Guys are you OK? Mrs Kent is really wor...WHOA!" Chloe gasps, coming to a stop in the door way, seeing the explicit "hard core" kiss make-out of her Cuz and best friend.

At the presence of her, Lois immediately pushes Clark off her like some dirty little secret. They both turn their heads to look at Chloe, "busted" written all over their faces, and a hint of sadness in Clark's eyes, that Lois pushed him away.

"Yeah...Um, Mrs Kent sent me up here to make sure you two were still alive." Chloe cocking her brow high, holding back the urge to laugh at their expressions. Cursing herself for not having her handy camera around, cus this was going to be so hard to believe. Heck, she seen it with her own two eyes and still doesn't believe it. "With all this yelling and commotion, and then complete silence there for awhile, you guys are seriously scarring away the customers."

They just give her an awkward smile, faces turning bright red from their caught-in-the-act endeavor.

"Annnd... about what I walked into..." her eyes wavering from Lois to Clark's face, apologizing for her intrusion. "...sorry if I interrupted anything."

Lois takes a quick glance at Clark before returning her focus back on Chloe. Taking in a big breath, and clearing her throat. "Don't worry Clo...it wasn't anything important."she dismisses, not wanting to do it but believing- it was for his own good. She not wanting him to attach himself to her. God! Smallville, PLEASE understand. I'm really not trying to hurt you.

Clark turns his head to stare at her. Lois didn't have to see, but could feel his ice cold eyes piercing through her.

"No...I guess it wasn't anything important...not at all." he saids bitterly, through clenched teeth, before storming pass Chloe and out of the apartment...  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_present day..._

Lois stares out at nothing in particular, mind thinking back also on that day. Her fingers lightly rubbing her mouth, it's been five days but she could still feel his lips upon hers. Their first kiss...

It was good, no, in fact it was great! The best kiss she ever had, and she was the expert in that field. Though she never had many boyfriends, come on she wasn't that kind of girl. She did have many experiences with kissing, it was suppose to tell if their was a connection between you and the person. So she heard.

God, she never figured farm boys to know how to kiss so...perfectly. _Must practice allot, there sure is nothing else for them to do... _

"Do I even need to Guess, what you're thinking about?" Chloe asked, a grin upon her face. Seeing as how she and Lana were yapping each other's ears off, and Lois had yet to speak.

Lois gave her usual scowl and said in her defense. "Who said I was thinking?"

"Well that would explain the stupid and dangerous situations you always get into." Chloe teased. "But I'm not talking about that."

"Like you're Mrs Innocent in that matter." Lois smirked. " If I do remember correctly, I certainly recall you having a part or two in our little escapades."

"Hey, I may have my "take-no-prisoners" moments, but you Cuz take on a whole other view" Chloe quirked," But to get back to the question at hand, one couldn't help but notice the "dreamy" far away look in your eyes. Over a certain tall, dark haired, blue-eyed farm boy, no doubt.Who shall remain nameless for the time being."

Lois starred dangerously at Chloe, who brimmed with satisfaction.

"...and least we forget the sad longing, finger-touch to the lips, contemplating the first kiss between "army brat", and in the words of my fav Cuz, "Prince of plaid."." Chloe saids, placing her fingers on her lips. Imitating Lois behavior a few minutes ago. "I wouldn't be surprised one bit if he was thinking about the same thing, at the exact moment as you."

"Clo, remind me to send Uncle Gabe a sympathy card."

"Sympathy card? Why?"

"Real tragedy, his one and only child was mysteriously found strangled in line. Poor dear, never did make it aboard that cruise."

"Funny, Ms Lane." Chloe smiles, an evil glint appearing in her eye." Or should I say Mrs Lane- Kent."

Lois dropped her bags onto the ground. "CHLOE! THAT'S IT YOU'RE DEAD!"

Chloe broke from Lois in a fit of giggles, as Lois leaped after her. Chloe runs behind Lana, who still busily chats on her cell.

"Hold on, I'm going to have to call you back..." with that Lana hangs up her cell, and is reluctantly being moved side to side by Chloe, who is desperately trying to stay from the "charging bull" that is Lois Lane.

"CHLOE, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!..."

"Lo, it's not my fault that you have the hots for Clark Kent..." bursting laughing, swaying and forcing Lana to do so. Lois all the while trying to grab Chloe, who keeps dodging behind Lana, in front of her.

Lana puts in her two cents. "What!... Lois likes... Clark!" she saids, very much in the dark. Just to be ignored by the cousins back and forth rantings.

"I do not have the hots for plaid wearing, brooding, BOY SCOUTS!..."

"Well that's not what you were saying five days ago...Well you wasn't pretty much saying anything seeing as how your tongue was practically down CLARK'S THROAT!"

"CHLOOEEEEE!"

Lana's jaw dropped to the ground, did she just hear Chloe correctly? " HER WHAT!" Lana screams.

Chloe and Lois stopped at the outburst that escapes from Lana's mouth, just realizing she was in the middle of their childish works.

"What is going on?" Lana asks, looking from Lois-who just starred death daggers at Chloe- who just smiled her trademark wide grin.

"It would appear that our very own Lois June Lane, has fallen for Smallville's Seventh Wonder, a-k-a Clark Jeremy Kent."

A smile spreads on Lana face, as she turns her head to look at Lois. "You and Clark?" she inquires, being over Clark for awhile now and knowing the "unique" relationship between Clark and Lois. She was having a hard time processing the info. "So how far are we talking?"

"Ah..."

"First Kiss!" Chloe breaks in before Lois could object.

"Really?"

"Yup, it's been five days already and I just caught her still thinking about it. Beside the fact that I saw the whole thing!"

"You actually saw them! You didn't have you're camera!"

"Just my luck, I left it down in the Talon."

Lana and Chloe continued to gossip in their own little world, leaving Lois out of the loop and hearing every word.

"I would of figured another year to go by before something could happen..."

"Nah, believe me these two were just itching inside to release some of that sexual attraction for each other..."

Lois stood there her arms crossed against her chest, growing angrier by their comments. "HELLO! I'm like two feet in front of ya. Do you guys seriously think there's some kind of invisible barrier around you, keeping me from hearing anything you say!"

They look at her and laugh. "I see what you mean." Lana whispers to Chloe, who's unable to keep from laughing harder.

"I heard that! There is in no ways sexual or any other attraction between me and Smallville!"

"Lois, you were thinking about kissing him. You know the kiss that I abruptly walked into."

"I DID NOT KISS HIM! HE KISSED ME!"

"Well it sure looked to me like you were enjoying every minute of it."

" ENJOYED IT! I PUSHED AWAY!"

"Yeah, after like seven minutes and thats when I came in." Chloe stood there arms folded, not buying a word she said, well yelled. "...and as far as you not enjoying it, your fingers sure weren't rummaging through his dark following locks by themselves."

Lois stood there, stumped for comebacks. _Damn, Clark! Damn, Chloe! Damn, Lana, I don't know why just Damn her anyway!_ Ever since Lois, moving to Smallville, things never really been the same including her. "I...I...was caught by sur...Look it doesn't matter what happen, all you two and everyone else need to know is that there's nothing between us."

"Riiiiiiight!" Chloe and Lana said in unison, believing other wise.

"So, what happen afterward?" Lana laughs, but then stops as the mood of her two friends changed.

Chloe's smile disappeared from her face, replaced with the look of guilt for bringing up the subject in the first place. She forgotten all about Lois blowing off Clark in the end and how he looked like his whole world crashed around him, while she was taunting her Cuz.

Lois looked a bit guilty and hurt herself, she being the one to brake poor Clark's heart. Not intentionally, she was scared. God, something as simple as caring or possibly something even more sent Lois running. Clark was the closest thing beside Chloe, who wasn't family, that was a really good friend to her. She really not having many in the world, didn't want to loose what friendship she had with him. _God, Clark didn't I tell you count less times not to fall for me!_

"Uh...Well, things were sorta left on a bad note." Chloe try to explain.

"That's putting it mildly." Lois mumbled.

"Well Lois, since you're the one who dissed Clark, would you care to explain?" Chloe sassed, still not understanding Lois' action.

"Look, Clark doesn't know what he wants. He's a lost puppy trying to find anyone who wants him."

"Lois, that is so not true, and it would appear Cuz that Clark found something he wants."

"It would appear so." Lana confirmed also.

"Ugh, Eww, No!"

"Oh, come on Lois what is so wrong about having a relationship with, Clark?" Chloe asked, starring at her along with Lana waiting to hear the answer-excuse she'll have.

...

"...TICKETS!..."

The girls turned around to a guy dressed up in some fancy sailor suite, appeared to be the ticket collector. They hadn't realized they were steady walking closer to the front of the line and they were next.

"Thank God!" Lois thought.

"Do you ladies have your tickets?" the guy spoke in a deep voice.

The girls just starred at him, grinning widely, mesmerized by his sexy features and muscled rippling body. Their eyes gleaming seductively, thinking of all the damage they could do to such a physique.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** OK, OK I've been reading some pretty amazing Clois stories out there and FanFic world, and it has sort of helped me with my writing style. I've learn that you don't have to use so many words, or go so deep in the story, with describing and, thoughts from the characters' head, to make it a good story. Thanks to all the writers out there who made such wonderful Clois stories that has inspired me to do things differently.

**So PLEASE,...Please read and tell me if I have improved since my first two stories.**

Plz Read, Review and leave your complete _Honest _opinion in the reviews. Thanks!

* * *

_Spring break, cruise trip to the Bahamas..._

'Miami Sunny Ship Port'

_Lois and Chloe waiting in line to board, The Royal Cruise line. Sporting tropical tank tops, denim blue jeans and wearing a flower over their right ear. Island tradition signaling that they are single, and looking._

"I can't believe we are actually going on a week long Bahama cruise," Chloe grinned, hardly able to contain her excitement."Bright sun, sandy beaches, crystal clear waters, and... hot bods."

Chloe eying a cute guy walking by, muscles rippling through his tight, yellow t-shirt.

"Hell yeah! 7 days, 168 hours, 10,080 minutes, and 604,800 blissful seconds, of pure spring break ecstasy." Lois gleamed, pushing her sun glasses to the top of her head.

Which conveniently held back her chestnut brown, loose flowing locks from her face.

"Wow, Lois please show a little more enthusiasm next time."Chloe teased, "Really excited about this trip aren't we"

Chloe dropping her heavy luggage onto the ground, tired of waiting in line, being pressed against other antsy teens ready to get the party of "Spring break" started.

"Let's just say, that working 20 extra shifts at the Talon sure weren't for nothing." placing her bags down as well, her excitement making it hard to be patient in line.

"So,... getting away from Smallville and a certain farm boy had nothing to do with it." Chloe remarked, glancing at her Cuz devilishly.

"That's just being a big bonus going on this trip. No Smallville, woo hoo!" Lois saids, a little too loudly getting stares, and sneers from others waiting in line.

Chloe smiles embarrassed by her cousin's outburst, that caused nearly everyone in line to turn their heads and stare at them.

"What about Clark?." she asked slyly, wide grin apron her face.

"Who ya think I was talking about, Clo?" she saids laughing.

"Right," Chloe saids, laughing also, forgetting that Lois also referred to Clark as "Smallville", "You know, for two people who can't stand each other, you guys sure do hang out allot."

"Like it can be helped," she sneers, rolling her eyes, "We have practically all the same classes at K Central, which I can't wait to earn enough credits from, so I can finally blow that one horse town and transfer over to Met U...

Besides, his mom has basically adopted me into the family. So she expects me to be there mostly every night for a home cooked dinner, which is hardly a bad thing because Mrs Kent's cooking is to die for, and plus she's so cool all by herself."

She walks up a few feet, the line moving, dragging her bags against the ground. Chloe along side of her doing the same, getting closer to board the huge and best vacation cruisliner in the world.

"And I swear, ever since I moved to the Talon, he seems to be hanging around there more then at home. I think he's paying me back for the time I took over his room and he had to sleep on that hard couch."

"Maybe,...that or he just misses you being around the house," Chloe teased, and receiving glares from Lois.

"Ha, funny Chloe when did we become such a comedian. Correct me if I'm wrong, Cuz ,but isn't Journalism more of your field."

"Hey, just stating the obvious..."

"Obvious what? The fact me and farmer John can't be in the same room with out police escort." Lois blared before being interrupted from their ranting.

"Hey ladies," a voice yelled to them from the crowd. Causing them to turn around to behind them.

A blond muscled guy, standing in line, a few people back. Hands cupped on the side of his mouth to yell loud enough for the girls to hear him.

"As much fun as it is to watch two beautiful women in a "Cat fight" bickering, it isn't really much of a show unless you girls are gonna pull your shirts off, or throw some fists." smiling ear-to-ear hoping for some girl action.

A statement that started a wave of hoots and "cat calls" to stream from the men in the crowds.

Lois and Chloe looked at each other their brows cocked up in annoyance, smirks displayed on their faces.

"Can you believe this guy?"

"Lois, this is a "Spring Break" cruise, mostly every...well, every guy here are the same way. Big blocks of hormonal dysfunction, with only two things on their minds, parties and sex."

Lois shook her head at such lame excuse, but true. "Well at least they could act like they actually have an IQ bigger then a 4 year old."

"Come on ladies, don't keep us guessing."

They faced the guy once again, him standing with his hands resting on his back, waiting for a reply.

"Hey moron, mind your own damn business, Jerk." Lois yelled back at the guy, a dangerous glare radiating her face.

"Lois don't, he's just trying to get to you."

"Well, it's working." she quickly snapped.

"Why don't you come over here, Sweething and show me just what my business is?"

Causing more gestures and harsh oooooo's to escape from the male's mouths.

Lois was about to do just that, but Chloe grabbed her arm stopping her from going any further.

"How about you get some better lines then that, assw..."

"Lois!..." Chloe putting a stop to her sailor language before it began.

"...and get back in line before I decide that it's about time for my foot to meet Jr." Lois crossing her arms, gesturing down to what was hanging in his blue hibiscus print shorts.

This time the tables turned and he was the one on the mocking end, as the crowd jeered him.

Seeing as how he wore only loose shorts, and his jewels were no where near protected from a sudden groin shot, by a girl who looked fit enough to beat him senseless. Wasn't going to take any chance of defying a girl whose glares alone caused pain.

Embarrassed, he crept back into the laughing crowd, out of view.

"Now, anyone else..." arms displayed in front of her, challenging anyone to cross her. Everyone in ear range of the situation went silent, "..thankyou."

They turned back around to where they was headed before.

Chloe laughed,"That was totally unnecessary."

"He was so asking for it."

"HE, was really hot."

Lois rolled her eyes, leave it to her Cuz, find in that time to check the guy out.

"The guy's an ass."

"Excuse me, but I guess being hung-ed up on Clarkie boy,does have a way of swaying all other guys from the picture." she smirked playfully.

"Chloe, shut up or I won't be responsible for what I'll do to you."

"Lo, why don't you just admit it...you've fallen for the olé Kent Charm!"

"Please, what charm? Farm boy couldn't charm a lie, let alone a girl."

Chloe rolled her eyes at her Cuz stubbornness.

"Come on Lois you can not tell me that within the two years or so that you've spent with Clark Kent. You never once thought what it would be like to be with him."

"Hell no," _though she was lying, but she wasn't going to admit to something like that, to anyone_,"Unlike you Clo, I don't find plaid wearing farm boys irresistible."

"You are so lying," giving her a piercing stare,"Yes I admit, I have fallen into the Kent charm, that being a long time ago, and me being way over it. But you are so completely denying that their is a chemistry between the two of you."

"I'm so gonna kill you right now." Lois angrily, turning away from Chloe trudging forward to close the gap in the line.

Chloe running up behind her, pulling her luggage along,"So you're telling me that their is not one ounce of chemistry between you and Clark, and that the rest of us are the ones who are blind.

The line came to a halt, as well as Lois, causing Chloe to almost plow into the back of her, luggage and all.

"A chemistry?" Lois pretending to be stupid, then purked up like an ideal came to her, "Ah, well if you mean, the bantering, the constant sarcasm, the bickering,..."

Chloe interrupted,"You know what I mean.", annoyed by her cousin's smugged behavior, "The finishing of each others sententeces..."

"The constant who-hates-who more..."

Chloe glared at her, "The way the same words pops out of your mouths at the same time."

"Me, busting Smallville's chops..."

Chloe laughs, "Oh come on, anyone can see that Clark is a different person around you."

Lois sighed, she hated Chloe's reporter instincts that allow her to see right through most people her being one of them, and she wasn't so sure Chloe was the only one who saw that things were changing between her and Clark.

One of her main reasons for going on this trip, not that going on a week long cruise trip to the Bahamas wouldn't be fun all by itself, she just had to get away from him.

Over the years, they have gotten quite close, with school and all. They were always near each other, in class, at lunch, studying, helping each other with homework and projects. All too soon it became a natural, just being around each other. They were joined at the hip, didn't see one without the other, this becoming very evident to her.

He was there with her, where she felt he should be. If he wasn't she was wondering where he was and what he was doing. She found herself not just doing that but also becoming jealous...something never in a million years would she admit not even to herself...at seeing Clark with other girls, talking, engaging with them instead of her. She couldn't believe she was finding herself possessive over farm boy here, over Clark Kent none the less. Not a crazy possessive, stalker like quota, but in a jealous girlfriend sort of way, that was demanding he be only for her.

Thats when she decided on getting a much needed leave from Clark Kent, things like that just couldn't be happening to her, and over Clark, and just shouldn't be happening at all. Not only because of that, but also, as if there could possibly be more, but yes. Also because they found themselves too many of times, in compromising situations.

If it wasn't the glances, when they thought each other wasn't looking, it was the constant awkward silences in between the soul searching stares into each others eyes. That on more then one occasion almost lead to the unthinkable, forbidden first kiss between them.

Not that it should even be something like that between them, because they were only friends, as they secretly admitted to each other. They were after all Clark Kent and Lois Lane, nothing remotely resembling love or more then friendship could exist between them, as she thought.

It was just that, some things were becoming way too comfortable and uncomfortable around Clark, if that even made sense. She was feeling things for him and it scared her more then anything.

" Ah ha, see you're even thinking about him. Can't be one whole day from Clark and he's already running rampant through your head."

Jolting Lois from her reverie, causing her to jump in surprise.

"Chloe if you do that again, there will be hundreds of witnesses here placing me away in prison for what I'm about to do."

"So I was right then, you were thinking about Clark."

"No!.."

"Lois,...you're lying." Chloe saids flatly.

"Clo, shut up."

Chloe smiled widely, an idea formulating in her mind. She turns around as if seeing something.

"Hey, oh my God, I didn't know Clark was here. God, who's the red head with him." sounding very convincing.

Lois quickly spins around toward the direction Chloe is looking, eyes frantically searching through the vast amount of people.

"What..."

Chloe stares at Lois, amused by her reaction, exactly what she expected.

"Ha, I knew it!"

Lois stopped her search realizing it was a setup. She pressed her lips together and gently let her Cuz have it on the arm.

"Ow," rubbing her the spot where she was punched. "Did I hit a soft spot there, Lo."

"Look, I know what you're trying to do and isn't going to work."

"What, you not admitting what you feel for Clark."

"Yes,...wait, I mean no."

"No, what."

"Clo stop it, you're really confusing me." she said trying to figure her Cuz's accusations." I'm not going to admit to anything because there is nothing to admit."

"Not admitting to what exactly, just so we're clear about this."

"That there is something between me and Smallville."

"See, you just admit it, and I thought you said there was nothing between you two." grinning evilly.

Lois growled to herself, at how her Cuz cunningly twisted her own words around.

"Could we please,...please, stop talking about farm boy," she groaned, "You're starting to put a damper on my "Spring Break" mood. I don't want to think about Clar...Smalllville, or about school or anything that doesn't have to do with me tanning on a beach somewhere on a beautiful sandy beach with a glass of tequila in my hand."

"Lo..."

"Clo.." Lois said through clench teeth and giving her a warningly glare.

"Okay...okay."

Grin beamed across her face, putting her hands up in defeat.

"For now, anyway" Chloe piped, "Just don't think for a minute that this conversation is over."

Lois sighed in disgust allowing her eyes-roll to the back of her head, and marched forward as the line started to move again, Chloe from behind pushing her along, still glowing.

Unknown to them way up ahead, there were some very familiar people, that would make this trip more then what they bargained for...

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 2

**_A_/N: **OK I'm sorry I didn't post as soon as I wanted so to make it up to yall I'm posting 3 Chaps. Hope you like them, and tell me what you think in the reviews. So **Please Read and Review, ****Thanks! **

**Thanks Everyone who already Reviewed, your words are so encouraging!**

_

* * *

__Further ahead in the line, two other friends also waited patiently as they could, to board The Royal..._

"I can't believe I let you talk me into doing this." Clark sighed, arms crossed against his chest.

He, seriously wishing that his parents weren't so keen on allowing him to go, well his mom anyway. But instead letting him make his own choice, with being a young adult and all. They trusted him to make the right decisions, and to do the right thing.

It sure didn't help any, that Bart was a smooth talker...

* * *

_Kent's house yesterday..._

"Why hello, Bart." Martha greeted with a warm smile upon her face, "What brings you here?"

He steps through the doorway, after Martha motions him in. "Hi there, Bart." Mr. Kent said.

"Hi, Mrs. Kent, Mr. Kent." standing in front of the table, while Martha return to her seat, next to Johnathan.

"Hey, Bart what are you doing here?" Clark, displaying his trademark smile, walking in from the living room, and hugged his speedy friend.

"Hey, Clark man...and actually, coming to steal you for the week." Bart said, giving a mischievous grin.

To which Clark, nor his parents liked the sound of.

"Bart, what exactly do you mean, steal me for the week?" Clark asked, looking from his parents to Bart, worriedly.

"Dude, where's your Brain, hello, Spring Break!"

Inwardly, the tension fell from them, they didn't know what to expect him to say.

"Oh no." Clark said, shaking his head at the proposition Bart was offering.

"I don't think so, Bart." Johnathan stated, not really sure if he should trust Clark with such a character as Bart, especially on "Spring Break". He might have grown up in different times then today, but he damn sure seen enough "Police videos" and "Crazy Moment" shows to know exactly what kind of stuff happen on those so called vacations, and he was not amused at all by what he saw.

For once, Clark couldn't believe he was actually agreeing with his dad, how abnormal was that or he for that matter. Any other 19 year old would kill to get a chance to leave the sanctity of home and parents behind for a whole week, to go all out on some crazy vacation to Cancun or other flocking spot for College kids to go nuts on "Spring Break".

"Ugh, Mr. Kent I thought you would have a little bit more faith in me by know." Bart ignoring the fact that Clark didn't even want to go, despite what his dad said.

"Look, Bart I know the kinds of things that happen on those trips, and that's exactly the type of stuff I don't want my son around."

"Johnathan, Clark is practically an adult..." Martha started, but was interrupted.

"Yeah, a young adult that lives under my roof..."

Martha just smiled at her husband, taking his hand into hers. "Whom, we raised into a responsible, intelligent young man. Who, can make his own decisions."

"Could everyone please stop talking about me like I'm not in the room, and was it just me, when I heard with my own ears. Out of my own mouth that, I'M not going."

"Dude, come on...Spring Break," he empathized with his hands," All of your other friends are going away...Chloe...Lois."

" Friend?" he smirked.

"Lois?...OK, bad example. But come on, every guy out there is gunning for the chance, and you're staying home... with your parents."

He quickly turned to Clark's parents, feeling an insult was taken. "No offense, Mr. and Mrs. Kent."

They just replied with a raised brow and sidelong smirk yielding on their faces.

Martha raised up from her seat, going to the counter to retrieve a dish of cookies and two glasses. "Why don't you two take this to the loft and talk it out. Me and your father will discuss..."

"Uh hem..." Johnathan cleared his throat, indicating he wanted no part in it.

"We'll...discuss it as well and Clark whatever you decide, will be fine with us."

If only they knew what kind of cruise Bart had booked, not even Clark knew that the cruise was rated # 1 for throwing the biggest and wildest "Spring Break" parties then any others. That and the unknown fact that one particular feisty spirit was coming along for the ride, too.

as well as another friend...

* * *

_present day..._

"Come on man, were you seriously going to spend the whole week at home?" Bart asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and what's so wrong with that?" Clark trying to defend himself.

"Clark, your 19, single..."

"Don't remind me..." Clark looked down to the ground, recently just having his relationship with Lana use up it's last life line. Plus among other things on his mind that confused the hell out of him.

"Hey man, plenty of fish in the sea, and all around, if you haven't notice." Bart flashing a grin.

Clark shook his head, grinning widely as he watched Bart starring at two hotties' bottoms, walking by them wearing "barely covering" bikinis.

"Besides..." Bart, turning back around to face Clark. "I know you got problems and all, but God, I practically had to drag you outta there, kicking and screaming."

"Bart...shut up."

* * *

The Loft, yesterday 2:25 PM... 

"God, I haven't been in here for a minute." Bart, gazing around, trying to remember when he'd been here last.

"Yeah, how long exactly has it been." Clark smiled.

"Four months, I think." he said looking through Clark's telescope. "But, hey we email each other so much, it's almost like I never left."

He faced Clark, his hand buried into his sweater pockets. "Yo, look man, I'm sorry about what happen with you and Lana."

Clark gave him a confusing look. He didn't tell Bart about his break up with Lana, a month after he last saw him. Well, he didn't remember telling him about it anyway.

"Chloe told me." he said, seeing as Clark was confused.

"Chloe?"

"Yeah, you know we do talk."

"Really, I thought after she blew you off four months ago..."

"Yeah, yeah, she gave me some excuse how I wasn't mature enough to handle her persona or something like that." flopping down on the old sofa.

"So, I assume you didn't just throw in the towel."

"Nah, I'm just warming her up to me. I did at least got her email address, and was I surprised that she actually responded, when I wrote to her."

"It sounds like things are going great."

"Well, we get along better, I guess. We do talk allot, and since I happen to be in the area, I do see her allot at Met U."

"So you guys are dating?"

"Nothing like that, even though I've tried, we just hang out sometimes."

They stop talking, a bit of silence in between while Bart looks at Clark. "So man , how you doing with you know."

"Bart, It's been four months."

"Yeah I know, which means like yesterday to you."

"I'm fine, really"

"So then you're coming to Spring Break, right?"

"No."

"Dude, you are not blowing me off just to stay home...with your parents!"

Clark looked away, "Well, actually my parents are leaving for the week to."

"You're kidding, Kent?"

Clark shook his head, digging his hands into his jean pockets.

"God Kent, even you're parents are cooler then you, their taking the plunge so why not you?"

What could Clark say, he was having to deal with allot of things that were on a whole other level of confusion. Lana sure have been apart of that, but wasn't the main concern. Their relationship had been rocky even way before they called it quits. Why they even held it for so long, he could only assume that neither of them wanted to hurt the other, or maybe they thought things could get better but it didn't, not even close.

Sure he was in pain afterwords, though the connection that was between them died in the last months of their relationship. They did date for a year, she was the one he dreamed about being with since the first year of High School. He loved her, but wasn't really sure if he was in love with her.

Now on top of that, to make things even more strenuous he found himself feeling something for a person he thought wasn't even possible...

"It's Lois, isn't it?" Bart asked, hitting the nail on the head.

Clark eyes grew, wondering how he knew what was going on through his mind. "Lo...Lois" he faltered.

"Look, Chloe told me all about it." Bart trying to reassure him, but Clark not sure what he was talking about.

Chloe? She was certainly telling it all, and to Bart, they must be closer then what he lets on.

"Um...what exactly did she say?" he asked, nervous, fearing the answer.

Bart's face lit up, a grin broaden across. "She told me about last week." he pausing letting the suspense sank into Clark's mind.

"Wh...what about...last...week." Clark's mouth suddenly becoming dry.

"About, what almost happen between you and Lois."

Clark swore his heart stopped beating, damn Chloe...wait how did Chloe...Lois, she told.

With a helping hand no doubt, leave it to his best friend to get the truth out of any one, especially one who was acting strange as she was that night, after she came from his loft...

* * *

_Last Wednesday 8:45 PM..._

Books, papers, and food were thrown all over the loft. Clark and Lois sat on the old sofa, worked for hours, helping each other with their history report.

"I'm telling you Smallville, The Battle of Fallen Timbers happen in 1889" Lois stuffing her mouth full of Mrs. Kent's turkey sandwich.

"Lo, it was in 1898." Clark said snatching a piece of her sandwich from her hand and into his mouth, smiling widely.

Lois cocked her head to the side, her lips pressed into a tight smile. "Cute, Kent."

She punched him in his arm, before she took another bite of her sandwich.

"So, you finally notice." he teased.

Clark was enjoying himself, the hours doing his report with Lois was anything but boring. With all her re pore of being a dropout he never figure her to be so intelligent. He knew she wasn't stupid, far from it. He just never figure her to be so book smart. She helped allot, there was so much about history she knew of.

"Ha, you cute, now that's a joke." she saids playfully.

He continue to stare, her face always brightens when she smiles, he loved it.

_OK, did I just admit that I loved ... LOIS'...smile. Well she is very attract...come on Clark this is Lois Lane sitting next to you, not some other girl._

He looked away, realizing he was still starring at her, and she at him.

Lois did the same, she couldn't believe that she allowed herself to be captivated by Smallville's baby blue's once again. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Um...right, like I said Smallville. The battle of Fallen Timbers happened in 1889, 1898 was the Whiskey Rebellion." grabbing the large text book off the table in front of them.

_Down Lois, it's not like you haven't study with the boy hundreds of times before. Small time farm boy can not be getting to you. This is Clark Kent after all, not some strange guy you don't even know._

Lois turned through the pages trying to find the event," I guess I'm just going to have to burst your bubble, Smallville. If I'm right, tonight you can have the pleasure of cleaning this mess up yourself."

"And, If I win." Clark asked, leaning towards her, waiting for a reply.

"Then I'll help." Lois gave him a wink.

Clark just shook his head and smiled

"So, what does it say."

"Keep your pants on Kent, I'm still searching."

"Lois..."

"OK, right here. There, read it and weep farm boy."

Clark grabbed the book from her hands, to see for himself and read. "The war of 1889, or best known as The war of Fallen Timbers was the battle for the Northwest lands."

He raised his head and saw a very pride filled Lois gleaming at her victory. The same winning smile she gave to him, the day she dunked him in the tank at the pep rally.

_God she's beautiful...wait, did I just say that?_

She raised off the sofa and went to grab a trash bag. "Well, Smallville it looks like you have a date with a mop and broom and me, I have a date with a very comfy goose down mattress."

Lois walked back to the sofa, hitting her shin on the corner of the table causing her to stumble and fall on top of Clark...


	4. Chapter 3

Clark caught Lois in his hands before she banged her head against him.

Lois was stunned, he caught her so perfectly, anyone else would have been caught off guard with such a sudden fall of someone. She was put in mind of the time they first met and he moved her out of the door way with such ease at the hospital. She didn't dwell on these weird things about him long, for all she could think about at that moment was loosing herself deep into his eyes.

Clark was already paralyzed in her hazel orbs. He couldn't believe that Lois Lane was doing this to him, making his heart beat faster and slower at the same time. He always thought Lana was the only one who could make him feel like he was floating on air and it took his body allot of convincing, that he was still there on the couch.

They found themselves slowly leaning forward, their eyes not once breaking contact.

She closed her eyes, heart pounding within her chest, mind screaming to run.

He followed, leaning closer, anticipating the softness of her lips upon his.

Lois wanted this more then anything, for awhile she longed for this to happen. Being envious of Lana's intimate relationship with him. She couldn't believe she actually wanted this, to be with him. She been denying it for along time even longer to herself.

Lois stopped, inches from his lips.

Clark opened his eyes, confused, seeing she was as well, and something else he never seen before in her, fear.

She quickly stood to her feet, rising from his hands. Her back turned to him, wishing he didn't have such a hold on her, trying to believe he didn't.

"Um,...well it's getting pretty Late, Small..." she couldn't bring herself to say his name, well the name she dubbed him.

Her back still facing him, not daring to turn around."...and I should be getting home. Me and Chloe starting out pretty early in the morning...going to decide where we're gonna spend spring break...she hates when I'm still in bed when she arrives."

Clark stood, walking up close behind her. He places his hand on her shoulder, wanting to know what was going through her mind, needing to figure these feelings that she brought up within him.

Lois shrugs from his grip, stepping forward, not able to bring herself to face him. "I'm really tired...you know I don't do morning too good..."

"Lois..."

"Clar...please, just let me go home. I really can't...can't do this..."

Can't, a word he never would associate with Lois Lane, a girl who could and would do anything she wanted to.

Yet, here she was not able to face him not able to allow herself to feel for anyone. It made him think that maybe someone broke her heart. That she buried herself too deep behind her barriers to allow herself to feel, or maybe she just couldn't feel anything for him.

Despite what she did, Clark couldn't stop what he was feeling, and he needed to know if she felt the same.

He watched as she quickly descend the stairs from the loft, he watched as she enter her car, backed up, drove down the gravel road and from his sight.

Clark used his super hearing picking up Lois words from down the road.

"What have you done now, Lois...what the hell have you done?"

* * *

_Clark and Bart in the Loft..._

"Do you like her?" Bart asked., seeing the hurt look upon his face.

Clark thinking about that day, and how everyday after that she avoided him as much as possible, not even coming to his house for dinner like she usual did. He knowing why, though she said differently in her excuses.

"Bart, me and Lois are just friends." he sighed, not caring how disappointed his voice sound.

"Yeah, but you want to be more."

"No." Clark murmured, sitting down on the other end of the sofa.

Bart knew he was lying, and from what Chloe has told about them two really having it bad for each other but they being in such denial, he figured it to be true. "So you say."

"I really don't want to talk about it." he didn't know if he was lying, he really wasn't sure how he felt about Lois. All he knew was that he drove away a good friend and not being around her, was making him miserable.

"Clark, looks like you really got some issues to deal with and I'm not that really good with words of encouragement, but I can do the next best thing, offer you one whole, paradise filled week of fun in the sun, man." throwing him a ticket.

Clark picks up the ticket that lands on his leg,"Cruise line...The Royal, to...Bahama!"

The next thing he knows, after much pleading and convincing on Bart's part, he was in front of his parent, telling them that he changed his mind.

"Don't worry Mr and Mrs Kent, I could only afford the cheapest fare for both of us, so really it's more of a family cruise then anything."

* * *

_Earlier..._

"Family cruise! Cheapest Fare," Clark almost screamed, in disbelief at his surroundings.

Everywhere, and meaning everywhere were nothing but kids around his own age, vast majority of them being girls, most of which wore clothing that hardly covered anything.

"This cruise is practically a Frat house, and how did you find the money to afford these tickets. Their sold at $750 a piece, and the last time I checked you weren't actually swimming in dough."

"Hey, in my line of spending this is the cheapest, and as far as family, depends on what kind doesn't it?"

Clark glared at him, not sure if he could speed fast enough to-wards him to beat some sense into his head, without him speeding away faster, and then there was the whole issue of all these people being around.

"Clark chill, man, I didn't say I paid for them..."

"Bart!..."

"No, I didn't swipe them, if you let-ed me finish I would have told you."

Clark stood his ground waiting to hear his explanation and hoping it wasn't something that would have his parents kill him before the week even begun.

"Well as you know I hang around all over the place..."

"Bart what does this have to..."

"Let me finish...anyway, about 2 months ago I met a friend, a special, you can say super friend. If you catch my drift."

"You mean, born that way."

Bart nods his head, "Yeah, he's so awesome, not as cool as you, but cool none the less. Long story short, we became good friends, I told him about you, Spring Break came around, he got us the tickets and here we are."

"Bart, you told him about me!"

"Funny, he wasn't all that surprised though."

"Do you even know who he is, how can you trust him?"

"Clark man, I'm not stupid. I never would have told about my own powers let alone yours. If I had the slightest bit of a hint that he couldn't be trusted."

Now on top of all the problems he already has, he began to feel a bit panicky inside about the friend joining them.

"Well, who is the guy?"

"He said to wait till he came, for all the introductions and stuff."

"Bart..."

"Kent will you just stop worrying for one day, and let loose."

Clark didn't know if he should be scared or glad that the week ahead of him was going to be filled with so many unexpected surprises.

more then what he knew...

* * *

_present day with Bart and Clark..._

"Well, it's true. I still can't believe you're here though"

"You're not the only one."

"Oh, come on man. What guy wouldn't want to be here right now, surrounded by all these beautiful woman." Bart checking out the view, as his eyes wondered from girl to girl, rubbing his hands with anticipation.

Clark took a look around, but there was only one girl on his mind that made his view of all the exotic beauties around him, seem not all that tempting as it did to Bart.

"Me." he, simply putted

Bart shook his head and grinned, "Well that happens, when you're all hung-ed up on some girl."

"I'm not hung-ed up on anyone." Clark said, trying to convince himself more then Bart.

"That's not what it looks like from this end."

Clark rolled his eyes, walking forward to close up the space in the line, Bart following along side.

"What I can't get is, that you didn't hit that, her living at the time with yall. Did you even think about doing the deed."

Clark stopped dead in his tracks, dropping his luggage onto the ground. His eyes looked as though they would pop from his head, he couldn't believe Bart was actually asking if he ever thought about having sex with...Lois!

"You know, while you're parents weren't home, just you and her alone in the house. Dark outside, her wearing her nightie, her soft creamy skin showing. You weren't the least bit tempted to get a piece of that?"

"Bart!"

"What! Hey man, I've seen pics of her from Chloe, and met her a couple times at Chloe's dorm. Man, she's hot!"

Clark finished walking the rest of the gap in the line, once the initial shock wore off.

"I just can't see how you could of controlled yourself around her, I know I would have found it extremely difficult."

Truth be told, there were times he thought about Lois in that way, it only getting stronger as they gotten closer over the years. Not in the beginning though. Yeah, sure he found her attractive what guy wouldn't, but there was always the sarcasm and her making sure that he had a dose of her criticism on a daily basis, from his clothing to his personal life. That made it kinda hard to like her all that much.

Latter, though he found himself joining her in this game of who-could-damage-who the most. It brought out this whole other side of him that didn't mind letting a few things off his chest, a more funnier side of him, and she was the one to thank for that.

It became all the more apparent that she was growing on him the day she turned in her playful sarcastic ways, to-wards him. To make goggely eyes at some guy who saved her at Crater lake. It wasn't the fact that the guy took his "hero persona" like Chloe said, any other guy he would have given a benefit of a doubt, but not him. No, the truth came smacking him in the face when Lois said, "If I didn't know any better, Smallville. I would say that someone was jealous." Thats when it hit him, that maybe the reason he was so hard on the guy, was that he caught the attention of the Miss Lois Lane, his Lois Lane.

So, did he want Lois in that way, of course, but it was also something more then her body that intrigued him. It was the whole package, it was then he realized that he was falling and falling hard for that army brat.

"You can't tell me, you weren't just thinking about her." Bart smiling, taking Clark from his thoughts.

"Bart, will you drop it already, there's nothing between me and Lois."

"Now that is the question isn't it?"

Clark glared at Bart reminding him that, he was the one with the heat vision.

"OK, OK I'll drop it." Bart backing up from Clark, hands in front of himself. "But just for now, my friend. Don't think for a moment that this is over with though"

Clark shook-ed his head following behind Bart, this was going to be a long week and he had the feeling it wasn't going to end too smoothly either.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Please Read and Review, Thanks!**_

_

* * *

__present day with Lois and Chloe..._

"My God, how long does it take to board a vessel that's bigger than 2 football fields." Lois was about ready to explode.

"Well, "sleeping beauty"." Chloe taking a swig from her water bottle," if someone was out of bed sooner, we would have gotten here earlier"

"Hey, it's not my fault my damn alarm didn't go off, and you know my brain doesn't function properly until pass noon." grabbing the bottle Chloe handed to her, and downed some of the water.

Wishing badly that it was a nice hot cup of coffee, but with the weather so hot and burning the mess out of their skin, water was the only thing they were craving for at that moment.

"Lo, the alarm was going off, when I arrived at your place." taking back her bottle and soothing her skin with the rest of the cold water.

"It was?" she asked confused. "I kept wondering why in my dreams, Smallville was making this awful beeping noise every time he talked. Like he isn't annoying enough when he just talks."

Chloe raised her brow, a smirk crossing her lips. "So you're dreaming about him too, huh?"

Lois suddenly regretting what she said, they had just gotten off the subject of Clark Kent, and damn how he just snakes his way back into her head, and out of her mouth.

"Chloe?..."

"Yes?"

"What time is it?" she trying to get of f the topic of the boy wonder and remembering something.

"What?...Why?" Chloe puzzled by her switch of subjects.

Lois grabs Chloe's arm, pulling her wrist that bore the watch, into view.

"It's 10:15, God I can't believe I'm up this early."

"So you almost pull my arm out of it's socket, just so you can see how early you're up?" Chloe still confused by her actions.

"No, "Sherlock Holmes", wasn't Lana suppose to meet us here around 9:30?" giving Chloe back her arm.

"Yeah, so she's running a little late." Chloe still not seeing what she was getting at.

"A little late," Lois asked, rolling her eyes, "Chloe for someone so insight to everything you sure are blind."

"Hey, I can say the same thing about you with Clar..."

"Whatever. Look, Lana has the tickets remember and we're only like about 200 people away from showing our boarding passes."

"Oh right, I forgot." Chloe said almost in panic.

"There is no way in hell, am I going to the back of this line because we don't have our tickets."

"I'm gonna call see where she's at." Chloe digging through her purse, then dialing her number.

After a few seconds they jump in surprise at the ringing sound behind them, they quickly turned around to see Lana standing there phone in hand.

Dress in, what a shocker, a light and dark pink hibiscus print top and a light pink mini skirt, dragging her pink wheeled luggage and pink carrying bag, even her damn Nextel phone was a custom glittery hot pink color.

_How much pink is it humanely healthy to have, _Lois thought to herself._ God I know she likes the color but how much of it could one person own. She better hope she's never around a cotton candy machine when it explodes, they'll never find the poor girl._

Lois didn't hate Lana, but then again she didn't, not, not like her as well. Lana sure didn't do anything personally to Lois to make her dislike her, it was just that Lana played the victim role too much around Clark, that had him leashed to her like some pet.

In Lois' eyes she was just some pitiful excuse to the female race, helpless "everybody look at me" plastic Barbie doll. The helpless pink princess, pink fairy, pink, pink, endless erupting mountain of pink, all the pinkness that's in the world pink, pink Barbie doll, as Lois dubbed her.

The only reason why she even putted up with her was because her Cuz is good friends with her, and like Chloe said, "She had no plans, and I just couldn't not invite her after I told her about our plans." Plus Lois felt she had to give the girl a chance, with her saving her life and all. Not that, she couldn't have totally wasted that guy herself.

So she got to know her, she wasn't all that bad, a few things about Lana bothered her though, and her constant stringing Clarkie boy along giving him the false hope of the possibility of them still having a chance of being a couple in the future. Living in a little white cottage some where. White picket fence, a couple kids, a dog, definitely not Shelby though, Lois would rather steal that dog and get 12 needles every 3 weeks to control her allergies, then to let that poor mutt go through the pink torture for the rest of what little life it would have. Well like she said, Lana's constant stringing him along, definitely putted her in Lois's top 10, not hated, but disliked chart.

"Well, I'm here." Lana said after hearing their conversation and seeing their jolted reaction.

"How long have you been standing there?" Chloe asked, her heart rate returning back to normal.

"I just arrived, I was about to say hi when my phone vibrated."

They gave her a confused look. "Which it does on it's first ring." she explained, they nodded.

"So I went to answer it, but then it ways you guys."

"OK, so do you have the tickets?" Lois asked, not really caring for her explanation.

Lana fished through her purse, do I have the say the color, you should know it by now if not, then please think about getting that Cat scan. She pulled out the wide, colorful Cruise line "Royal" tickets. "Sure do."

"Great!" Lois said in relief.

"What happen, what took ya so long to get here." Chloe asked.

"The traffic was terrible. Some guy in a 18 wheeler, lost control, it turned on it's side blocking all four lanes. Police had to direct the traffic over the grass to get everyone around the truck."

"Oh my God, was anyone hurt. What am I saying are you OK?" Chloe asked in concerned, and cursing her luck for not being around the action.

Chloe such the reporter, always had to be where the news was.

"No everyone was fine, including the driver, and as you can see I'm great."

Chloe and Lois sighed at the good news, glad everyone including Lana was fine.

"Strangest thing though, just when it happen I was a few cars away. I could of sworn I seen someone or something speeding so fast it was like a blur, helping the guy out of the truck, I mean he was really moving."

Chloe's heart leaped in her chest at those words. She could only think of two people, Bart or Clark. Bart did mention he was going to take...well steal, was what he really said. Steal Clark away to spring break, he never did contacted her to say if he was successful or not or where they were to go. Could they actually be in the area or even yet going on the same cruise as they. God, she could hear Lois screaming now.

"A guy moving so fast, just leaving a blur in view. Next thing you know you'll say he flew away." Lois sneered.

If only she knew, Chloe thought. She knew two guys who were super fast and Clark just started to learn how to fly last summer, well hover was more like it. He never went over 7 feet off the ground, him being afraid of heights and the fact he wasn't really good at it yet.

"Um...did you see the guy's face." Chloe asked scared that Clark might have blown his cover.

"No like I said, He moved so fast that all you really saw was just a blur, and at least I think it was a guy. All I know is that I saw dark brown hair, and I think a red top and blue shorts." Lana replied kinda annoyed that Lois didn't believe her.

Clark! It was him, he was the only one she knew who fancy the colors red and blue as much as he did . It sure wasn't her Bart...wait did she just referred to Bart as hers, as being possessive. God, this denial thing from Lois must be catchy. Denial...please she was so not Lois, she knew what her feelings were to-wards Bart. They were just friends nothing more, right?

"Wow it sounds like some..."

"...story." Lois finished for her.

Chloe glared at her. "It sounds like something from Smallville, only we're not there."

"I know guys, this sounds really strange, but I'm positive of what I saw, at least what I think I saw."

"Maybe it's just the adrenaline getting to your head." Lois smirked.

Chloe jabbed her in her side, but after thinking decide to use Lois' ideal. "Yeah, Lois is right maybe it was just the adrenaline, you know...um over exerted your perception." Chloe having no ideal what she was talking about, and despite her trying hard not to, but it showed so on her face.

Lois just looked at her like she was strange or stupid, but seeing as how her Cuz was good at writing articles and use to run The Torch at Smallville High, she crossed the stupid part out of her head. But seeing as she did grow up in the Weirds-ville town leaned heavily on strange and had a feeling she was hiding something. The future reporter, instincts brewing in her, begging for release.

Lana also looked at Chloe like she had a couple screws missing on the churning wheels that functioned inside her brain.

"Um... yeah maybe that's what happened." Lana not really believing it though.

Lois broke through the awkward silence that threaten to build up wrapped her arm around Chloe's shoulder.

"Well if that's all the abnormal to report today. I do believe, ladies we have a date with a ship cruise filled with an endless buffet of guys and alcohol."

"Now, that's beginning to sound like my Cuz." Chloe said wrapping her arms around Lois' and Lana's shoulders.

Lana laughed. "To Spring Break" she yelled.

"To Spring Break!" Chloe and Lois yelled back.

"This ladies, is going to be a week that none of us will ever forget. One for the History books, Clo?" smile beaming across her face. The other two girls beaming as well.

"One for the History books," Chloe agreed.

"One for the books." Lana agreed as well.

They marched forward a little bounce in their step, still entwined walking as the line steadily moved on.

Little did they know how true those words were...

* * *

_with Clark and Bart..._

Clark was fidgeting around, he couldn't help it. He was nervous about who Bart's friend was and why he didn't want Bart to tell him who he was, till he got here.

"Man, will you calm down, you're making me nervous and I'm the who knows who he is." watching as Clark paced around in what little room they had.

"Well you can't exactly blame me, Bart. You told some complete stranger about my powers, and yours too, lets not forget"

"Clark, he's one of us. A guy out there just trying to find his way in this world. Trying to find where he belongs. He's a good person, and he uses his abilities to help others, he really made me take a long look at the errors of my ways, just like you did." Bart trying get Clark to trust him.

Clark felt kinda ashamed by Bart's words, here he was judging someone before he even met him. But his parents always taught him to be careful when it came to his powers. You never know who anyone really is, he just hope Bart was right about this guy.

"Bart, I'm..."

"Hey, don't sweat it Kent. I know you're just trying to be careful and you're just concerned, but really man, there's nothing to worry about. The guy is cool so just chill, alright." he said giving Clark an encouraging smile, and holding his fist out to be pound.

"Alright," Clark smiled, pounding his fist.

The joy didn't stay long in Clark's spirit as he heard the voice of a familiar someone behind them.

"Hey Bro, didn't expect on seeing you again." the voice said.

Clark turned to see someone he didn't expect to see again either, but there he stood.

"You!..." Clark uttered in complete shock, him being the last person he thought Bart would have run in to.

"You guys know each other?" Bart asked, unsure of the situation.

"Yeah, you can say we're pretty good pals." giving his seductive sideways smile," By the way Clark, how's Lois...?"

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:** OK sorry, sorry I know I haven't update for awhile. But I was really busy last week and this weekend. I had so much to do, but one thing was always on my mind and that was getting another chapter up for all my reviewers out there.

OK, I'm not quite sure how I did on this chapter, it deals with another flash back, so sorry if that annoys anyone. Also this will be the last flash back, it's not finish though, the next chapter will have the rest, and this will be the last flashback. Also the next chapter and the rest of the chapters will deal with all the mishaps and fun that will happen with our gang from Smallville on Spring Break. I just wanted to get all out and explain the tension and dislike between Clark and Lois, so you'll understand when certain things happen to them and it seems like they hate each other, you will know why and what' s going on.

**So please be patient and read this Chap and let me know if I sailed or sinked.**

"A big thanks for all the reviews guys, their worth more to me then silver and gold."

* * *

"Arthur!" Clark said through clenched teeth. 

He couldn't believe it, there standing before him was none other then Aurthur Curry, aka Lois' ex, aka the one she compared him to every chance she got. Especially to really annoy him, and it always worked.

Clark could feel his blood boil, his hands tightening into balls of fists. His eyes were glaring and on fire as though his heat vision would activate. It took all of his might not to use it on the guy standing before him, displaying that stupid sideways smirk of his.

That's when he realized that he, Clark Kent had it bad for Lois, he had it really bad for her.

Arthur being back in the US meant he was only back for one thing Lois Lane. It took him long enough, but Clark wasn't going to allow him the chance to hurt her again, like last time. Lois Lane deserved better, maybe it wasn't him but who ever it was Clark wanted to make sure it was someone who would love her the way she deserved.

Fortunately for Clark, he wasn't displaying any of his emotions on the outside, though it felt like it.

"Bro, I thought we were past first names, AC, remember." he, still grinning.

Clark try to shake off the green eyed monster, even if he didn't want to admit that it was jealousy he was feeling. Besides he and AC were kind of friends, the last time he saw him they sorta left on good terms, that being a year or so ago. But he sure didn't score any points for just leaving Lois the way he did, causing a sadness in her Clark never seen before, and hated.

"AC, when did you get back in the U.S.?"Clark, trying to give an honest smile.

"About, six months or so ago, decided to take a break from the hero business." AC replied, dropping his bags next to theirs." Bro, was I surprised when I ran into Bart here, and he knew of the same Clark Kent."

"Actually, I ran into him,...literally." Bart laughed.

Clark tried to stifle a laugh, but his sudden change in mood was harder to get over then first thought. For some reason AC presence was a threat to him, and it had to do with one particular brunette.

"So how's life been, Bro?"

God , he hated when Arthur called him that even more then Lois calling him Smallville, or Clarkie.

"It's been good...great in fact."

"You sure, Bro?"

Clark's face bore confusion, "Why...why shouldn't it be?"

"It's just that I heard you and Lana broke up. What like after a year of dating?"

_"What the hell is with everyone knowing my business, don't people have lives of their own...and wait,...how...?" _

Clark glared at Bart, who gave him the innocent "I didn't tell him" look.

"Nah, it wasn't him Bro, Lois told me."

"Lois!"

"Yo, dude you know Lois Lane?"

" Yeah, we dated, well sorta."

"Dude, you dated Lois Lane!" Bart's eyes grew wide, looking from Clark to AC. Not able to believe what he was hearing, and knowing the fact that Clark liked her, even if he won't admit it.

AC shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"Well, I don't know if kissing a girl is considered dating."

"Dude! You kissed Lois Lane?" Bart yelled, shocked by the info.

"Bart!" Clark snapped, familiar feelings were already rising up from that day Aurthur came into town saving Lois' life, and Bart was just making it worser with all his questions.

Clark's face turned beat red once he realized he let his temper slip a bit. Something that didn't often happen if rarely, and over Lois, making him blush even more. AC stood there giving him a questioning look.

Bart just rolled his eyes, and smiled. Clark wasn't confessing to anything so how should he know how hard it is for Clark to hear AC talk about Lois, even though Bart really knew. "So when did you meet these two?"

"About a year ago at Crater Lake, the place where I rescued Lois from. She banged her head on the dock, almost drowned. Clark was actually in the water before me, but I got to her first." he turned his head to look at Clark."But don't sweat it Bro, the water's just not your world."

He turned back to Bart." I stayed for a day or so, but me and Lo, we kept in touch with one another after I left."

"So, man you two still an item or what?" pouring salt onto the wound and he knew it. One way or another Bart was going to get Clark to talk."Should we expect to receive wedding invites anytime soon?"

This made AC laugh. "Bro, we're just really good friends, but you never know, could be." AC having no clue about Clark's feelings for Lois.

Clark on the other hand wasn't humored and knew exactly what Bart was trying to do. "Lois never mentioned anything to me, about you two keeping in touch."

"I guess that would explain why I never got an email from you. So how is she, by the way ? I haven't heard from her in a couple weeks now, she ok, Bro."

"Yeah...um, just fine." he said. _Beside the part of her avoiding me for the past two weeks and acting like I never existed. Other then that, yeah she was great and lets not forget her completely kicking me out of her life ever since that day ..._

* * *

_The Talon, 4 days before Spring Break..._

Martha stood behind the counter, making a few orders. Watching as Lois fumbled with getting the tray from table to table without..._Crash!... _Martha turned her head and scrunched up at the sound of the glass cups shattering on the floor. Lois just broke another, her 5th cup to be exact.

Lois looked at the person next to the mess she created. "I'm so sorry about that." she sighed, feed up with herself, and bended down to pick up the jagged pieces. "Damn it, whats wrong with me?" she mumbled.

Martha grabbed a mob from the closet, Lois certainly approved over the years working here at the Talon, but today she seemed a bit off, and this worried her.

"Here let me help with that." Martha giving a warm smile, hoping to cheer her up.

"Thanks." she replied giving a weak smile in response.

"Lois, dear is everything alright?" Martha asked, concerned about Lois' behavior. They walked back to the counter after thoroughly cleaning the cup pieces off the floor.

Lois was quiet, unusual for her, and not focused. But how could she be after the whole ron de vu she had with Clark last week. She couldn't believe how far he gotten her to put her guard down. Everything was relaxed, she was actually enjoying herself being with him, and then...then they- he almost kissed her. Something she couldn't quite talk about with the guy's mom, well could, but didn't want to. It would be too awkward, something she hated to deal with, awkwardness.

"Um, yeah Mrs Kent everythings peachy." giving a fake cheerfulness that Martha seen right through. "Why wouldn't it be?" she asked scared that Clark might have mentioned something about last week.

"Well it's just that I haven't seen you around the farm in awhile. I just thought you and Clark were study partners." Martha watched as Lois tensed up as she spoke."Lois, did something happen?"

"No!" she almost screamed. _Good job Lois! Now you really given her something to be curious about._" I mean no, everything is great." she said in a more calmer tone.

"Well, why don't you come over to dinner tonight? I'm making a roast, potatoes, carrots..."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Kent." Lois said looking down."look, I know I've come up with a hundred and one excuses for not coming over lately. But it's just that I've been so busy with homework, projects, and playing detective with Chloe, helping her with various cases."

Martha smiled on the last part, she loved Lois like a daughter, and kinda secretly wished she was. Hopefully she will be, if only Clark would come to his senses, well both of them, and stop this denial waltz they been doing for along time.

"You sure the reason you're not coming over, isn't because you're trying to avoid Clark?"

Lois froze in place, she knew Martha would figure it out, especially since it was her son around brooding. It's been four months since breaking up with Lana, and everyone knows Lois was the one who broke him out of that slump. And everything had been ok, before last Wednesday, so she knew it would only be a matter of time before she figured it out.

She slowly turned, not wanting to face the music, but Lois felt that Martha deserved to at least know some of the story of why she been avoiding the Kents. They to her, were after all her second family and she cared about them very much. _Why, oh why do I even _care?

Lucky for her, at that exact moment Chloe came walking up to the counter. "Hey Cuz. Hey Mrs. Kent."

"Hello Chloe."

"Chloe!" she squealed, hugging her like it's been forever."So good to see-ya Cuz, what can I get for you."

Martha shook her head and grinned letting her get away for now, but later was a different matter. She walked away down to the other end, taking orders from a line that already formed.

"Ok, so I'm assuming that wasn't all about how happy and overjoy, break out the Champagne cus I'm here excitement."Chloe asked suspiciously.

"What are you taking about? It's been awhile since I saw you last. Goodness, can't I show how happy I am to see my favorite Cuz?"

"Yeah if it was the case, but you forget Lois, we went shopping this morning, remember for our Spring Break wear."

"Shut up Clo," Lois said throwing the towel at Chloe's face. "I know we were, I was just merely trying..."

"...to get rid of Mrs Kent." Chloe finished for her.

"Exactly."

"So, she knows about you and Clark."

"No, and for your 411 Cuz, there is no me and Clark, nothing happen, and never will."

"If you say so Lois."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Lois, Clark really likes you, whether you believe it or not." taking a mocha-latte from the tray. " He's been driving me crazy, calling me up everyday. Why? Not to see how I'm doing but asking about you and why you're avoiding him."

"So he cares big deal, doesn't mean he's head over heals for me Clo."

"You two are the dumbest people I know" she said rolling her eyes."...he said the same exact thing about you."

Lois looked at her like she was crazy, "So?"

"Ugh, don't you guys find it a little strange how your brains seem to be on the same wave length. You guys say the same exact things every time when answering a question, and without one fault you guys can finish each others sentences, word for word. Hello! can someone say connection."

"Chloe, we're cousins, we do that as well. What's your point?" Lois walking from behind the counter taking the tray of coffees to a table, Chloe following after her.

"That's true, if it happened all the time, but you and Clark not once had words differ."

"Wow, Clo we think alike. So somehow that means we're written in the stars for each other, please." Lois said sarcastically, walking back to the counter.

"You can not be this blind? Clark Kent likes you and I have a feeling that this isn't just a one way street."

"Clo..." but before she could finish, she spotted Clark walking through the doors and into the Talon.

Chloe turned around to see what made her stop and saw him too."Well, I guess their's no avoiding him this time." Chloe said as she turned back around to face Lois, only to find her not there anymore.

"Lois! Lois, where are you?" she yelled, her head darting around, trying to find a glimpse of her.

Chloe checked, over the counter to find her crouching down on the ground, "Lois what are you doing down there?" she whispered.

"Chloe, what does it look like, I'm having a picnic." Lois smirked.

"You can not be serious, Lois get up."

"No"

"Lois you're acting childish"

"Good, now go away!"

"Hi, Chloe. What's up?"

Chloe spun around to the familiar voice, behind her. Rearing his usual trademark grin, as well sporting his red coat, blue shirt, and jeans.

"Clark, hi." she quickly said, giving him a hug which he returned.

"Hey, have you seen Lois around? I was hoping to catch her here."

Chloe smiled widely. "Actually I believe she's around here, somewhere."

She stretches out her arms, knocking over a plastic cup. "Oops." she said innocently.

The cup fell, clunking Lois on the head. "Ouch!"

Lois slowly raised up, one hand on her head where the cup fell on, and the other grasped tightly around the cup, slamming it onto the counter. Chloe was beaming, while Clark was wondering what she was doing on the ground.

"Thank you Clo, I was looking for that." she sneered.

"Glad to be of service, now if you don't mind I think Mrs Kent wants me." she said excusing herself to leave them two alone.

Lois glared at her as she left, mouthing "good luck" before she headed over to Martha at the other end of the counter.

"Lois we need to talk."

Lois rolled her eyes, leaving to take an order to another table. "Smallville there's nothing to talk about. In case you don't know, in order to have a conversation, you have to have a reason to talk."

"Lois, I'm serious."

"So am I, Smallville. Do you know how important it is to know what to say before saying it? she joked.

"Can you please be serious for once?" grabbing the tray from her hands, placing it on top the counter, as she went behind it.

"Look, like I said, there's nothing for us to talk about." becoming crossed.

Clark grabbed her hand pulling her toward the apartment. "What's the hell wrong with you, Kent?"

She stopped, bringing him to a halt. Her wrist still firmly in his hand. "Unless you want to discuss our problems in front of all these people. I suggest we take this to your apartment." malice spread in his words, feed up with her stubbornness, her avoiding him, not even trying to hear him speak.

"Please." his words softer, eyes apologizing for his behavior.

"Fine." she said bitterly, yanking from his grip and ran up the stairs. "I'll be back down in five minutes Mrs. Kent."

Martha just nods, starring at her son, confusion written all over her face. She seen her son and Lois argue before and seen them angry. But if she didn't know any better , she would have sworn this was a lover's quarrel.

Clark just starred back, not knowing what words to say to explain what was going on. Martha gives him an encouraging smile and motioned him to go on.

"Chloe, what is going on between them two?" Martha watching as he runs up the stairs and enters into Lois' apartment.

"Life."she simply replied, giving an uneasy smile.

Clark reached for the knob, turning it and walked in. Glad she didn't have it lock making him stand in the hall knocking. He closed the door, turning around to a hand slapped across his face, only acting as though he felt it. Lois was pissed, more so then he'd seen before.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she screamed, crossing her arms over her chest, head cocked to the side. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of him, ready for battle. "I've never in my whole life allowed my own dad to grab me like that, so you are sadly mistaken if you thought I would just accept it from you!"

Clark stood there in awe, trying hard not to loose his temper. "Look, Lois I'm sorry, but what did you expect me to do when you won't even talk to me."

"Did you even bother to think that maybe, there's nothing to talk about."

"Nothing, nothing, so what was happening between us in the Loft was nothing?"

"Excuse me, was something even happening?"

"Something must have, you've been running away ever since that day."

"Running? I do not run from anything like some people I know."

"Don't try to turn this around on me, Lois. It's what you do best remember, run from things you can't handle."

"One, there's nothing to handle for us to even discuss, and two your the expert in that field, Smallville not me."

"Like you're the expert at keeping what you feel from everyone including yourself."

"So what are you trying to say that I'm feeling impaired!"

"Yes!...when it comes to me, you are. Every time we get close, you always push away, avoid me or do what you're doing now...fight me, fight what you're feeling!"

"Newsflash Kent, I don't feel anything remember, your words not mines."

"Lois why don't you just admit that you just can't feel for me!" he yelled turning from her, his head lowered down.

Lois couldn't, the truth of the matter was she was falling for him harder then anyone she had liked or even thought she loved. He done something to her, made her feel complete in ways no one has, and that fact alone scared her. She didn't want to fall so completely only to realize it wasn't meant like she seen with other girls in relationships with him. She was very strong but not even she believed that she could handle such heartbreak, especially if it meant she wasn't the one for him.

So the best way not to know such loss in life was to never know such love in the first place, what she held strongly onto growing up, something embedded into her that was so hard to surpass. Lois Lane, the one who could do anything, would not and could not allow herself to... fall in love.

**To Be Continue...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Anyway I don't know if this chap is good as the last one, but hey what can I say, lighting doesn't strike twice in the same spot right. Still I hope you enjoy it.

**Big thanks for the reviews, they keep this cruise afloat, lol.  
**

* * *

"Ah Hem." clearing his throat, snapping the girls from their explicit thoughts. "Tickets?" 

"Of course." Lana first to come to, grabbing the passes from her purse and handing them to him. Smiling sheepishly.

He slips the passes from her fingers, flaunting an incredible "go-weak-in-the-knees" smile. Knowing he looked good and wasn't afraid to show it. He looks down at the pass numbers, then onto his clipboard. "Ah, yes. Ms Lane, Ms Sullivan, and Ms Lang." looking at each girl correctly as he called off their names.

"Welcome to the Royal Cruise, for a whole week of Island fun in the sun. If you would so kindly to wait patiently until everyone is boarded. I personally will show you to your accommodations, shortly."

He then proceeds with ripping the stubs from the passes and handing them to each girl. "So, will you be joining us in our rooms then." Lois asked slyly, eying the buff stud. She was such a sucker for a guy in uniform and this one was extremely hot.

Lana chuckles to herself, while Chloe elbowed Lois in the ribs, rolling her eyes. Exactly what she was thinking, but not as bold to actually speak her mind.

"Well I guess we'll meet up with you later then. Excuse us." Chloe said giving the guy her charming smile, while pushing Lois pass him and up the stairs to the huge vessel.

"Thanks," Lana added, before following behind them.

They stopped at the top, panting for air, after dragging all their luggage up about four flights of stairs.

"God, they seriously need to think about hooking up an elevator to this thing."

Chloe and Lana rolled their eyes at Lois. "I seriously doubt that's possible" Chloe sighed, exhausted from the trek.

"You know what I mean, shut up." Lois said, ready to collapse.

They dropped their luggage to the floor and straighten up to look at their surroundings.

Tropical Island music blared on unseen speakers, from a live band on stage, sporting grass skirts and tropic print shirts. While people danced to the beat or tapped giant beach balls through the crowd.

Many vacationers just walked around headed to various locations with friends or just stood around chatting, looking at the sights. Some lade tanning on beach chairs or towels next to the 2nd biggest pool on board. At the pool formed a crowd, watching the water sports taking place in front of them.

There was a game of water volley-ball going on at one end of the pool, while a battle happen on the other end.

Two people would cross, as best they could on huge round foam circles. When they got close enough to each other, they would pound each other with hard foam sticks. Trying to knock each other in the water, and will be the loser.

"Definitely gotta try that!" Lois and Chloe said, as they saw some poor girl get bashed by another, falling roughly in the water.

"Looks, kinda...um challenging doesn't it?" Lana eyed nervously.

"That's just half the fun, the real fun is totally knocking the crap outta someone you don't even know" Lois gleamed.

While others vacated the huge Island themed bar in the middle of the scene, drinking all matters of tropical drinks varying different colors and dressed with fruits.

Chloe watches Lois eying the bar. "Oh no, Lo you are officially banned from all liquor on this here cruise."

"Hey, when am I ever not responsible when it comes to drinking." she defended. Chloe rolled her eyes, not really wanting to answer that.

Lois was responsible yeah, unless she was pissed or something tragic happen to her. And Chloe had a feeling that a storm would arise when they least expect it. Only this hurricane was named C.L.A.R.K. and she highly doubt there will be peace after this storm. "Hopefully it doesn't come to that." talking more to herself then any one else.

"What?"

"Nothing." she pipes, glad Lois didn't hear her.

"Wow this cruise is great!" Lana said, looking everything over.

"Yeah, I know. I did some research..."

"Shocker there..." Lois teased, smiling widely.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Anyway,... this cruise is rated number one on the Top Ten "Spring Break" vacations chart. It has 7 pools. Seven grand dance rooms, and has activities everything from scuba diving to mountain climbing. Plus like over 100 other things to do, we'll probably won't even get to do like half of. Also in the heart of The Royal is the biggest shopping complex in the whole world of cruise-lines."

The girls gleamed at each other at the sounding of "Shopping" and "Complex", anticipating the things they could buy and would buy. Along with other things like getting massages from some topless, bulging muscled guy, among various tid bits to do to keep them busy for the whole week.

_BBBRRRROOOOOONNNNNNGGGGG... _The girls jumped grabbing each others arms instinctively at the sounding of the ship's horn. They laugh and sighed once they realized it was just the ship signaling it's departure, ready to head out.

"A little jumpy there Lo aren't we."

"Hey, I seen Titanic, and you jumped also." Lois laughed.

"Let's go to the sides and wave to the others who aren't coming." Lana suggested.

"Why?" Lois asked, her brow furrowed.

"Lo, it's like some unwritten rule to do on a cruise." Chloe answered, like it was a obvious answer. " You wave "goodbye" to those who aren't going and to your home. It's like some superstition to guaranteed your way back home, safely. That's why those who aren't on the cruise shouts "Bon Voyage'" and "God Speed" to those who are on the cruise. Its like wishing and giving them safe passage across the seas."

"Ooookay." Lois saids looking at Chloe as if she said. "Welcome to the Twilight Zone."

"Oh, just come on." Chloe shouts, grabbing Lois hand along with Lana's, pulling them to the side of the ship.

Sure enough the people on the docks were shouting "Bon Voyage'" and "God Speed", and waving white flags to love ones and friends on the ship, as it slowly took from the port.

"BYE!" Lana and Chloe shouted waving to the people left behind.

"Bye" Lois saids flatly, really in no mood to shout. Never really saying the word, unless she meant it.

"BYE SMALLVILLE!" Lana and Chloe shout also, believing the silly superstition. Well taking no chances, was more like it.

"Bye...Smallville" Lois mumbles, a sudden sadness invading her. It felt like she was leaving for good, and the fact that she already decided she was moving back to Metropolis. Hence, her reason for overpacking, seem to make it official. She was doing it because of him, he didn't need to screw his life up anymore then what it was by adding her to his life.

Chloe looked at her Cuz confused by her down expression, not aware of her plans. Lois looked as though she was never returning. She would have commented on it, but suddenly Chloe stiffined as a couple familiar sounds passed by her.

_"Dude, I can't belive some really hot chick just walked up to you and gave you her number. But what really got me is that you refused..." _

"Bro, even I was shocked..."

"What can I say she wasn't my type..."

"Yeah Dude, I can imagine what that is..."

"Shut up..."

Chloe quickly turned around to see a few familiar back sides disappearing into the crowd, her worst fears was just confirmed.

"OH!.. S!" Chloe not quite screamed, but said loud enough for her friends and a couple other people to hear.

"WHAT!" Lois and Lana yelled spining around to face her, taken back by Chloe's use of profanity.

Chloe slowly turned around, her hands covering her mouth. Not sure if their outburst was because of her slip of the tongue or because they saw what she seen.

"Chloe did you...did you just ..." Lana stuttered.

Lois broke in, tired of waiting for Lana to spit her words out. "Did you just say 'S'!" saying it like it was natural.

Lana and Chloe just glared at her. "Hey, you said it too."

"What happen?" Lana asked concerned, never hearing Chloe use such words before.

Chloe looked nervously between her Cuz and friend. _Think, Chloe Think! You're quick on you're feet, remember!_ "Oh,...um, I left my notebook at home?" it coming out more as a question, then direct statement.

"You're notebook?" Lois asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I wanted to bring it to download the pics I take from my camera."She quickly thought up."You know how my camera only holds a certain amount of pics before I need to unload it."

Lois and Lana exchanged glances with each other before turning their focus back to Chloe.

"Yeah Right, Clo. I know how possessive you are of that thing but something else had gotten you to slip your tongue, so spill." Lois demands, knowing her Cuz quite well.

"Lo,...I...um...Oh, Look that ticket guy is coming over here, our rooms must be ready." she quickly avoids any further questioning.

Lois rolls her eyes, knowing something was up and she would drag it out of her later.

"Hello again, Ladies." he saids, pouring on the charm. "If you would please follow me. I will take you to your rooms, that you'll be staying in for the session of the trip."

He then, without even bothering to help with the luggage, leads them to the far side of the ship to doors holding the passengers rooms. After a bit of time going up stairs and through various halls, he finally ends at their door. Room 217.

"Here we are room, 217." he saids, holding out the key. Lois snatches it from his hand. "Hope, you ladies have a Royal time, and enjoy your stay."

The girls kinda hint, "need of help with the luggage", which he is too naive to see or just plainly refuses to see.

"Ladies." he saids, with a slight bow, excusing himself from their presence and leaves.

Lois grudgingly swipes the card on the door, and the three of them, luggage and all pours into the room.

"ASSWH...!"

"Lois, I think one slip up is one too many for the day." Chloe advises.

"Who said I was slipping?" Lois sneered.

"Let's just get these bags...in...here.." Lana comes to a stop.

All three of them gazes around, their mouths hanging wide open at the sight. It was like a room from one of those houses they show on Cribs.

It was a creamy colored white and tan brown setting in what looked like a main living room area. Wrap around furniture was set in the middle adorn with pillows of all shapes and sizes. On one side of the wall was lined with a huge flat screen TV, with tall white chrome speakers.

On the adjacent wall was a built-in-wall fireplace. Three doors leading to the bedroom were on the next wall including another door leading to the bathroom. It was definitely not the room they were expecting.

"Lois, how much did you say you payed for those tickets again." Chloe asked, unable to take her eyes from the room.

"No way! Did paying $850 a piece on this cruise get a room like this. I was expecting bunk beds, but not this."

"I'm not feeling too well, I'm going to use the bathroom." Lana saids, going to the nearest door. "Oops, wrong room." Coming out one of the bedrooms and going to the right door.

"What's up with her?" Lois asked, at Lana's strange behavior.

"I don't know maybe she gets sea sick."

The cousins walk around the room, checking out all the neat furniture and gadgets.

"Hey Lo, look a food cart and a... note?" Chloe saids spotting the cart in front of the couch.

Chloe walks over and picks up the note. "It has Lex's name on it."

"Lex?" Lois asks fiddling with the huge TV, a puzzled look coming over her face. "How the heck did he know we were going on this cruise? No one knew but us."

"I don't know but it looks like he left us a little message." Chloe saids, then begins to read the letter:

_Dear Girls, _

Hope you don't mind the change of rooms. I thought it would be better if you could enjoy yourself with a Little bit more style. I hope you have fun in the week ahead of you, and don't do anything I would.

- Lex

P.S. I took the liberty of ordering you girls breakfast.

"Great cus I'm starving." Lois informs, mind still set on trying to figure how Lex could of known. But Chloe answering as if she read her mind.

"Well, Smallville is a well- small town, secrets are very hard to keep." trying to make since of how he could of known, also. "At least he gotten us some food, I'm staving as well."

Chloe grabs the handle on the fancy silver cover, and lifts it up from the tray.

"Uh Oh..."

"What? Chloe, the food on this cruise can not be that crappy. With the money spent for each of us to stay in this room, the food better not be." Lois, walks over to Chloe's side, to see what caused her to freeze in her tracks.

There on the tray before them where a pile,...of what,...a pile of muffins...but not just any muffins. No it was a pile of Lois' favorite (Yeah Right!)...a pile of blueberry-banana muffins!

Along with a note in front of them, that read:

_Enjoy! _

- Lex

Lois turns red, and Chloe could swear smoke was leaking from her ears. "Lo..." she saids cautiously, scrunching up from the look on Lois' face. As if all hell would break out from the evil glint in her eyes.

* * *

_with the boys... _

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Did you guys hear something?" Clark saids stopping in front of their door. "It almost sounded like Loi...never mind."

"Well, here we are Room 127" A.C. saids, swiping the room card through the slot.

They too, entering and starring amazed by the room they walked in.

"Wow!" they say, at the same time.

It was huge! Three steps led down into the lowered living room, furniture wrapped around the hole-like room.

A dark bluish color, while the floors and walls were a dark wood color. Down in the living room against the wall was a huge flat screen TV. Tall black chrome speakers on both sides of the screen.

From the living room lead three other steeps up to the regular leveled floor. There a pool table and other furniture resided, and three doors, two being bedrooms and the other a bathroom.

"Whoa, who's crib we done swiped?" Bart gleamed. "All we need now is a couple of honeys, sprawled out on the couch, and we're set."

Clark rolled his eyes. "I don't know, but I think we were given the wrong room" Clark saids, looking around.

"Bro, I sure didn't get this. Way over my budget."

Bart super-speeds in and out of the three rooms. "Dudes, you've got to see these beds, they could easily fit ten people and still have room. The shower is like big enough for 20 and plus it's a steamer!"

He then super-speeds all over the place, sitting down in the living room, standing in front of the TV- changing channels, shooting a ball on the pool table, lying on a couch, then returning to shoot another ball.

"Well if this is our room I guess the real question is who gets the bedrooms?" Clark informs.

"Hey, I don't care how big those beds are I'm not sleeping with another dude!" Bart puts in quickly.

"Bro, I'm with you on that one."

"Well it will appear that someone will have the couch for the week."

"Dibs on the bed!" AC and Bart said at the same time.

Clark sighs. "Figures it would be me"

"Good luck with that, cus that couch looks real uncomfortable." Bart laughs. "Good thing you're like the "man of steel"

"Well we better start unpacking." AC suggested, taking the first room.

Bart walks down into the living room, flopping down on the nearest seat. His eyes catching a glimpse of a white paper on the end table.

"Hey, there's a note on this table." Bart saids, speeding over to it, and picking it up. "It's from Lex."

With that Clark super-speeds to his side, snatching it from his hand. "It's a letter."

AC comes from his room, hearing Bart mention Lex. "How did he know we were here?"

"I don't know. The only other people who knows we're on this cruise is my parents and they sure wouldn't have told him. Not even Chloe or Lois knows where we went."

"I thought you and Lex weren't even friends anymore. " AC asked.

"We aren't, well at least I thought we weren't."

"Well, what does the letter say?" Bart a little impatient to find out what's going on.

Clark unfolds the note and reads:

_Dear Clark and friend,_ (Lex not knowing about AC, being with them)

_I hope you don't mind me giving you my private room to stay in for the days you're on board. I know we haven't been the best of friends lately but I hope this could be sort of a step in the right direction, so to speak. Have fun on your week of "Spring Break", and don't do anything I wouldn't. _

- Lex

_P.S. Hope you enjoy the events to come..._ (If you didn't get it. Yes, Lex is implying something.)

"The events to come?" Clark slowly saids, eying the words on the note, a bad feeling sinking to the bottom of his stomach.

**To Be Continued...

* * *

**

**A/N:** OK, I myself have some crazy ideals for these charcs on the cruise, but if you have an ideal or want to read a certain kind of scene between two charcs let me know and I'll work it into the story. 


	8. Chapter 8 Part 1

**A/N:** Really! Thanks So Much For The Feedback! I'm bursting with Joy, because of the Reviews! Everyone, you guys are the Best!

OK, Like I said here is the 8th Chap, Part 1 of 3. Chap 8 2nd Part will Probably be ready by Tues. You will see why I did these two Parts when you read Chap 8 Part 3.

Summary for Part 3: Everything you've been waiting for **Clois?  
**  
**Plus:... Discovery...Kissing...PPl Screaming...Alcohol Overload...fighting...Red, White, and Blue...?**

(Confused? Good, you'll just have to wait and see in Chap 8, part 3) Read,... Review... and Be Merry! Thanks!  
  
Now let's get the Ball rolling, Shall We?

**Chapter 8 Part 1: The Girls**

* * *

Chloe uneasily watches as her cousin turns several shades of red, as she starred relentlessly at the tray of muffins.

"Oh, he is so dead!" Lois vexes, teeth clamped together.

"Lex really has it "in" for you, Cuz. Doesn't he?"

"Clo, you're really not helping me right now!"

"Oh right, sorry."

"Baldy got some balls...Errrr, I am not a muffin peddler!" She shouts, grabbing one of them and hurls it across the room.

"Really Lo, resorting back to pre-school...tantrums?" Chloe asked her arms crossed over her chest, giving Lois a disapproving look.

The muffin flies through the air, smacking hard into the face of one unsuspecting Lana as she emerges from the bathroom.

"OUCH!"

Lois and Chloe turns around to her squeal of pain, she holding the left side of her face where she was hit.

"So, are you happy now?" Chloe retorts, seeing Lana get bashed with breakfast.

"Very." Lois replies, a bemusing smirk gracing her lips. "God! They felt like bricks."

Chloe rolls her eyes and smiles, fighting the urge to laugh.

Lana walks over next to them, wiping off the bits of food that clung to her face."Guys really, If I was taking too long in the bathroom you could of just knocked." she saids, half jokingly.

Chloe stares at Lois, using her eyes commanding her to say she's "sorry".

Lois just cocks her brow, showing a "yeah right!" expression, refusing to apologize.

Chloe huffs, giving Lois a glare before looking at Lana. "Sorry about that it's just muffins aren't really our favorite meal, especially blue berry-banana kind." Chloe saids, giving Lois a final glare.

Lana looks from Lois to Chloe. "It's OK, just kinda warn somebody before you go target practicing with food again."

"I'm sure it's not going to happen...again." Chloe looking at Lois as she said this.

Lois folds her arms, and rolls her eyes. Ignoring Chloe's "warning" look.

"How the Hell did Lex know we were on this ship?" directing the question solely to Lana, judging by her behavior earlier. How she sorta panicked when she saw the room, Lois figured she knew something about it.

Lana paled, hoping they took her strange behavior as seasickness. "Um...Well, I told him"

"You did, what?" Chloe asks.

"I didn't think it was a big deal." Lana, meekly shrugs."He knew that I wasn't planing on going anywhere for Spring Break. So he suggested that I come along with him to Metropolis, but I declined since Chloe had already invited me to come along with you guys."

"So when does Lex offers you to come along with him, anywhere?" Chloe, tunning into reporter mode.

"Well, believe it or not Chloe, me and Lex are...sorta friends." taking some offense.

"Are you sure that's all you two are?"

"Chloe, we're just friends, nothing more, and no, I didn't know anything about the room. I was just as surprised as you two."she explains then realizing something.

"Is me getting stoned with muffins, because of Lex?"

"Something like that, it's a long story." Chloe looks at Lois who's about to hyperventilate."Lois, calm down."

"Clo, will you stop! I am calm!"

"Lois you are not calm, you're shouting."

"I'M CALM!"

"LOIS!"

"WHAT!"

"Lo..." trying a more settle tone.

"Clo, if you tell me to calm down one more time..."

"JUST DO IT!" Chloe shouts. "... Thanks Lo now I sound like a freaken "Nike' commercial."

"Are you two, OK?" Lana works the nerve up to ask.

"We're fine, Lois is just going through a rough couple of weeks. Since we're cousins, we help each other with the the load. So she freaks out and then I do...we're just really stressed."

"It's Clark." Lana sighs.

"WHERE!" Chloe screams and begins to panic, then realizes what she meant. She nervously chuckles. "Erm...Yeah."

Lana and Lois looked at her, wondering if all those FOTW articles and wall of weird she has, had gotten to her brain.

"Stop looking at me like that, I'm not crazy...I'm not the one pinning for Clark, and then is badly lying about it. For an expert in lying, you sure are terrible when it comes to him"

"No! We are ABSOLUTELY not, getting into that again!"

Chloe gives Lois a "look".

Lois rolls her eyes and flops onto the plush sofa. "I'm calm, ok...calm." holding her head into her hands, fingers rubbing her temples at the threat of a migraine coming on. "As long as there is no other surprises on this cruise. I'm just...great."

Now Chloe was the one to pail. How the hell was she going to tell her that Clark possibly, no not possibly, definitely was on board also. She was already over the edge because of him, thus Lois reason for dragging her and Lana. Well Chloe dragging Lana, along for this ride, far away from Smallville as one could get.

Only to have Lois', "Smallville" ,closer then what she knew. Boy, the Cosmos were sure trying to tell them something, now if only they would listen. Chloe hoped it was soon because they were driving her crazy, with the back and forth phone calls. Especially from Clark, those last two weeks were hell for her...

* * *

_last week...  
_  
_RRIIIINNNNNGGGGG...RRIINNNGGGG..._

"God, nooo! Not again!" Chloe groaned, awaken by her cell. She picks it up, not bothering to check the ID, already knowing who it is.

"Clark! It's one o' clock in the morning!"

_...Sorry, I figured you be up still, working on your report._

"I just finished, and was nicely falling asleep, and wait... If I'm not mistaken, I told you last time to only call me if it's an emergency. Lois does not count!"

_...Chloe, I just want to know if you talked to her yet._

"Yes!"

_...And?_

"And,...I have a beep...hold on." she clicks over to the next line. "Hello?"

_Chloe Anne Sullivan! Do not tell me "You-Know-Who" is on the other line!_

"..."

_CHLOE!_

"Well, ya did said not to tell you"

_Don't get cute with me, I'm the one who taught "you" remember._

"What are you two psychic! Can you guys sense each other or something!"

_So the hopeless king of "Brooding" is on the other line. What does he want now?_

"Errr...The same thing he wanted last night, and the night before that and every night for the past Flipping WEEK! YOU!"

_Erm..._

"Hold on, I have another beep...how the heck is that even possible!" clicking over. "Hello?...Clark!"

_...I hung up and called back, I thought you forgot about me...She's on the other line, isn't she?_

"Look, Clark I'm extreeeeemmmly tired. So just PUH LEAZZZEE call her yourself ."

_...I've tried but she's avoiding me! She won't even look at me in class!_

"Clark, Lois is a very complicated, person and I'm sure once she gets use to the ideal, she'll open up to you..."

_HELL NO!...CHLOE YOU TRAITOR!_

"LOIS!"

_Et Tu, Clo!_

"LOOK I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" she puts them both on the same line. "You guys want to know about each other so bad, then TALK! As for me I'm going back to bed...GOODNIGHT!"--------------

_CHLOE!_

_...Lois?_

--------------

_sighs_ -------------

* * *

The other thousand or so calls weren't any better, and she couldn't remember the last time she gotten any sleep. Now the storm was brewing and Chloe had a bad feeling that this trip was going to be a nightmare.

Before Chloe could say anything to Lois, a knock came to the door, and then opened.

A Lady dressed in a white blouse and khakis, walked into the room along with a younger girl around their age.

"Hi, and welcome to The Royal. For a full whole week of Tropical fun in the sun." the lady said, standing in front of them.

While the other girl leaned against the wall, her arms folded across her chest, rolling her eyes as she spoke. "My name is Tracy, and this young lady with me is my daughter, Morgan. And we're the official welcome wagon for The Royal."

Lois, Chloe, and Lana just smiles, giving small waves to the duo.

"Now, to make your vacation less stressful and more enjoyable. We at the welcome committee have put together schedules according to the days' events." she said giving each girl a pamphlet.

"Inside you will see the event's in order of time, and location...Ooo, Big hula party by the pool tonight." She gives an excited fake, I-get-paid-for-doing-this squeal.

Her daughter drops her head down in embarrassment, and shakes it. "So I hope the room and and everything is to your liking?"

The girls nod their heads, not looking at her, but at Morgan behind her, making "disgusted" faces at her mom.

"OK, well that's everything. If you have any questions or need anything, please give me a call." taking a card from her blouse pocket and handing it to Chloe. "Or if you're just in need of a tour guide to show you around, I'm just a call away, so enjoy yourselves and have fun."

She turns around to leave holding open the door for her daughter. "I'll catch up in a minute." plastering a huge grin on her face. "I want to tell them of the other really fun things to do on the trip."

"OK, Chrissy don't be too long, we have lots more people to welcome in." she saids, before leaving shutting the door behind her.

As soon as she's gone from the room, Morgan drops the cheesy smile. "Thank god, finally a break from that woman!"

They give her a strange look as the "sweet and innocent" facade she putted on in front of her mother, pulls from her face and she turns into a "bad girl" before their eyes.

She strolls up to Chloe snatching the card from her hand, tearing it into pieces, and dropping them to the floor.

"Here.." she saids giving Chloe a new card.

"This is in case you guys want to have some real fun. Her way will have you feeling like you left from a 'Senior Citizen' cruise."she smirks.

"Also if you guys ever run into a rut, and in need of some money. Which by looking at your room doesn't seem like money is an issue."

"Oh, a friend had gotten this room for us." Chloe replied.

"Friend?" Lois sneers.

"Well someone we know?"

"Anyway, if you girls are ever in need of some quick cash. With those bodies and looks, there are ways for it to be done..."

They stare at her hesitantly, catching her drift.

"Oookay, if you girls aren't into that stuff. There are plenty of back screen games to try for cash."

"Back screen games?" Lana asks, and the other two curious to know as well.

Morgan cocks her brow up, and rolls her eyes. "They're unofficial activities of the cruise, mainly run by spoiled rich brats. With loads of cash and too much time on their hands. Think of "Truth or Dare" meets "Fear Factor", and you can imagine the games they come up with. So if you're interested, give me a call, anytime." She comes from off the wall and heads out of the door.

Lois and Lana goes over to Chloe's sides, reading the card in her hand. "Wild Girlz Connections." Chloe mocks. "In need of cash, don't mind shaking that..."

"...ass" Lois finished, seeing how she was hesitating.

They glared at her, she rolled her eyes. Chloe continues. "...not your game, then players field is for you. Tons of challenges, and all is green, ask for Chrissy (Morgan)...Yeah, really sounds copacetic."

Lois snatches the card from her hand and tucks it into her shirt. "Save you for later."

"Lo, you are seriously not thinking about going to those games"

"No, Chloe I was thinking about going out and shaking my bottom for a little extra dough, since I do it so well."

"Yeah the "Demi Moore" look, really suits you...but seriously."

"I'm not exactly basking in money, ped..." her eyes roll up"...working at the Talon. The tickets sure didn't leave me with much cash either. Besides it might be fun."

Chloe and Lana looked nervously at each other, some how they didn't expect these "games" to involve playstation...

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Chapter 8 Part 2

**A/N:** First I want to give a really** Big Thanks** to **Mysterious-Vixen** for the "Toasting" scene ideal, and for supplying a couple of the lines. Thanks so much it worked really well, and I really needed the ideal to fill in the gap. I hope I written it to your liking.

Thanks always toYou guys, for always encouraging me and giving me such wonderful feedback!

**Spoilers for Chap 8 part 3: **Everything you wanted to know and waited to see/read happen, will happen and will be revealed! (Sorry If I'm torturing yall with no Clois yet, but Chap 8 Part 3, will definitely have it, So wait just a little bit more cuz it's coming.)

**So Plz Read, Review and Enjoy! Still taking suggestion for scene ideals if u have any, Thanks!**

**Chapter 8 Part 2: Three Guys and a "Toast"**

* * *

Clark comes from the bathroom conveniently in AC's room. The main one being hogged by Bart, showering and dressing for the outing they planned on having. To explore every option the cruise had to offer, but they would start off slow today. Since they just came aboard, and the trip didn't officially begin till tomorrow. 

He himself wearing a black shirt, with red flames streaking up from the bottom. Probably the only fashionable thing he owned, not that he choose the shirt himself or would have. Nope, it was a birthday present from a certain someone.

He didn't know why he was wearing it, well he did know why, it was from her...But it made him look to showy and there was no one he was counting on impressing. The girl he wanted, he couldn't believe he was actually admitting it, after everything that happened, was in Metropolis with Chloe no doubt...

AC breaks him from his thoughts. "Bro, I thought I was the one who loved the water." he said, standing up from off the bed.

"Started to think maybe you needed saving too."

Clark stands there rubbing the towel through his soaked hair, trying not to glare at the smugged faced Aurthur, fearing that his heat vision might slip._ Then on the other hand that might not be such a bad ideal...Stop!_

"Sorry...I thought Bart would have been out by now." he smirks, ignoring his last comment.

AC eyes the clothes he wearing. "Nice shirt. Where you get it...girlfriend?

"Not yet." Clark saids grinning widely.

He walks over to the mirror, a picture catching his eye. It was Aurthur with Lois in a very intimate position, he was standing behind her his arms around her waist. She holding onto a bouquet of lilies, smiling widely for the camera.

"It was her birthday, I came back a little early to surprise her." AC reading his thoughts.

"When was this?"

"Last April."

"Lois' Birthday is in April?"

"Yeah, Bro you didn't know?"

"She never told me...you two seem close." starring enviously at the couple in the picture.

"Just friends. We try the dating thing, just didn't work. Why, you interested?"

Clark laughs nervously. "Me and Lois? We would kill each other before the first date even began."

"Yeah seriously, Bro. You two together? Now that is something never to happen, not in a million years." he laughs.

Clark gives a weak chuckle, restraining himself from beating Aurthur into a pulp. Knowing he could, but not the right thing to do. _Err...Do I always have to be such a freaken BoyScout!...Ugh! Damn Lois, and those stupid nicknames!_

"Maybe,...I guess time will only tell."he saids, headed to the door. "By the way, there's no hot water left." displaying his own smugged grin, leaving out of the room before AC could protest.

Clark walks to Bart's room, where he was keeping his things. Sharing a room with AC would have led to murder, and he didn't think his parents would approve. He walks into the room seeing Bart dance around wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Checking what little muscles he have, out in the mirror.

Clark slams the door shut, Bart spins around and crimsons, being caught dancing like he was. "So those are the moves you going to show the ladies."

Bart laughs. "Dude, you have no room to talk."

Clark laughs and digs through his luggage for a comb. Bart notices his assumable.

"Dude, cool threads. Lois right?"

Clark stops his search, at the mention of her name. "Chloe told you." he huffs, assuming so.

"Nope just guessed...So she did buy you the shirt?"

"Yes..."

"Dressing you, huh? I thought only couples did that?"

"Bart stop! It was a birthday present, stop reading so much into it. It's just her way of telling me that my taste in fashion sucks. It's an insult."

" Yet you're wearing it, and you're a dude."

"Yeah, so?"

" Clothing is like the last thing a girl buys for a guy, especially if she supposedly hates him."

Bart speeds out of the room into the bathroom and back, fully clothed. Wearing a yellow tank top, with two red lines down the side with baggy shorts. "So your a man, "hers" and shes dressing you,...Confimation! Geesh, Kent I don't have much luck with the ladies but even I know that."

"I can't believe in some weird way I actually understood that." Clark shakes his head. "We're only friends, I don't know about lately, though. But it's not like we're strangers. We did live together for a few years..."

"Which I still can't believe." giving Clark a devilish smirk.

"And I'm still sticking to my story, that nothing happen between us. Because it's the truth."

"Which I really don't believe. You might be from another planet Dude, but you're still a teenage guy, full of hormones. Nothing happened?... Right!"

Clark blushes feeling guilty, not that anything did happened between them. But there were many restless nights of dreaming that made up for what he longed to do in reality.

"You..."

A knock at the door interrupts Bart before he can pry any further into Clark's thoughts. They hear a female's voice calling out to them.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

Bart and Clark come out of their room, seeing Tracey and her daughter Morgan, leaning up against the wall. Looking like she rather jump overboard then do this again, but at least she got her little job on the side, done as well.

Her mouth curled at the corners, eyes gleaming seductively seeing Bart and Clark walked in front of them, along with AC from his room.

"Oh, excuse us. We're the welcome committee for The Royal, just here to greet you and tell you of all the things here to enjoy on your stay."

They smiled and nodded, while she continued...

Tracy went on to explain the different things to do, as she done to others before them. All the while Morgan stood, there sending sexy glances and looks their way.

"So if you have any problems or if you would like a tour around. Here's my card, just call and Me or someone else from the staff should be available." handing Bart her card. "Hope you enjoy your time here and have a wonderful, week."

Like before, Morgan had gotten to be left alone, but not without a concerned look from her mom. Who wondered if she was really the angel she pretended to be.

Morgan watched her mom close the door, then turned her head to look at the three studs before her. Gleaming at them like a child left in a candy store, licking her tongue over her top lip. She walked to-wards Bart, giving a little extra swing to her hips, as she neared him.

Bart gulps, as she barely leaves space between them. Morgan raises her hand to his face, sliding her finger from his cheek to under his chin. She pushes up, closing his hanging jaw, loving how she can make guys drool. She takes the card from his hand, and flicks it to the ground. A seductive smile crosses her lips as she reaches inside her shirt and pulls out her own card.

"Here's my card, if you really want to know why this Cruise is the Best Vacation spot."

She proceeds with walking to AC, gliding her hands down his chest and then to his back as she walked around them. Admiring their well toned rear ends and chiseled back muscles.

"Mm-mm"

She stops in front of Clark, hands running down him. "Tall, dark, and hansome...with gorgeous blue eyes?"

"Th-Thanks" feeling his cheeks flush red again.

She pulls out another card from her v-shaped shirt, chuckling as Clark averts his eyes from her chest.

"Gentleman, are we?" laughing seductively. "My personal cell number"

"I can't...I already have..."

"A girlfriend?"

Clark nods and Bart sparks up, it wasn't a confession but it would do. All he needed, to know that Clark wasn't telling all the truth there was behind him and Lois.

"Lucky her"

"I'm the lucky one, really"

She shrugs, "Can't blame a girl for trying."

Morgan walks to the door, and turns to face them. "Still, if you guys want to play some exciting games, give a shout." then leaves out the room.

Bart looks at Clark his brow raised high, a smirk on his face.

"What?"

"So who's the lucky girl? Anyone we know?"

Clark rolls his eyes. "Come on, let's just get going."

"Where do we go first...the pool?" AC suggests.

"Nah...the food court, I need something to eat."

"Bart, you're always eating." Clark saids ruffling his hair and pushing him out of the way, getting to the door first. " Let's just get out this room and we'll go from there."

They head out the door to explore what lay ahead of them for 7 whole days...

_

* * *

__the girls..._

They stood there amazed by the endless view, rows and rows of chained stores. Tingling with anticipation, as their eyes wonder from window to window checking out the goods.

"Wow!...this is like my ultimate dream!"

"Wall-to-Wall shopping!"

"Whoa!"Lois said, looking around the vast four story shopping complex. "I know you said it was huge, but this place could be a state."

Chloe stares out the glass elevator, slowly making it's way up to the fourth level. "Look huge food court on first floor. We can stop to grab a bite to eat after shopping."

"Which reminds me." Lois saids, pulling her cell from her purse.

"Who are you calling?" Chloe asked, puzzled.

"Chrissy." she replied, searching for her number.

"For what?" she asked nervously.

"Thinking about trying one of those games tonight, since we are going to be low on cash."

"You guys can go but I'm staying in the room." Lana quipped.

"Oh no Lana if Lois is dragging me along, you're definitely coming too." she turns to face Lois. "You did hear what those games are like, right? Fear Factor Lo, you know what kinds of things they do on there?"

"Yeah, but "you know" the kind of money they give away? She did say these games are run by spoiled 'Rich' kids."

Chloe crossed her arms determined not to be swayed by her Cuz, into doing something crazy like always.

"Come on Clo, I promise we'll go to the easiest one, nothing too crazy or difficult." she pouted, knowing Chloe could never refuse her.

Chloe sighs. "I'm going to live to regret this, I just know it."

"Thanks, Cuz!" Lois squealed, giving Chloe a quick peck on the cheek and dialed Chrissy's number.

"Hello, Chrissy?...hold on my phone's breaking up...I'm in the elevator..."

The elevator dinged, and the doors opened. Lana and Chloe went with the flow of people leaving the elevator, Lois straggled behind busily chatting with Chrissy on the phone. In her rush to get out with everyone else as others rushed in, she hits her shoulder against someone coming into the elevator. She grabs her shoulder, feeling as though she ran it through a brick wall.

"Erm, Sorry!" she quickly apologize, not seeing who it was, in the crowd around her and continues to talk."...Ok Chrissy, go ahead. I just got out the elevator."

"No problem..." Clark saids to the apology, too busy conversing with Bart to pay attention to the person, as he stepped in. "No way, am I doing ..."

Clark stops, he turns his head quickly to see if he can spot the person who bumped into him, the voice sounding very familiar. But before he can see, the elevator doors closes and heads down.

"You, Ok?" Bart asks.

"Yeah, I just thought...nevermind. What were you saying?"

"That we definitely need to go on the climbing wall."

"Right!..." he saids sarcastically.

"Heights, still bothering you, Dude?"

"It's just not that, I don't see how climbing a rock shaped wall is fun..."

Lana and Chloe sat on the bench waiting patiently for Lois to arrive. "About time! I thought I might have to send a search party."

She cocks her head to the side and places her hand on her hip. "Clo, I was only ten minutes long. Stop being such a drama queen."

Chloe laughs. "So?"

"Oh yeah,...tonight definitely. I told her to take us slow, we being new to it and all. She said she has the perfect game."

"What is it and what do we have to do?" Lana asks.

"Don't know, she wouldn't say but first prize pays out $1,000."

"A grand?...Really?" Chloe gasps in shock.

"Yup, and believe me, on this cruise we're going to need it."

"As long as the games aren't too over the top." Chloe adds.

They raise off the bench and turn to stare at the shops, on that floor. Salons to Sports goods were up and running, plus loads of stores with every fashion possible.

"So, where do we start?" Chloe gleams.

"How about that one." Lois points to a store with a huge purple sign lit up, with bold white letters that read "Fashion Plus".

They agree and walk inside, to clothes, clothes, and clothes galore. All of the latest and best-est fashions from around the world. The girls light up as they see the various items to buy and start out in all directions. After hours of picking the tops, bottoms and shoes they want, they meet at the dressing room to try everything on.

"Naaah!" Chloe and Lois say sitting onto their own soft fuzzy chairs, as Lana comes out posing in her seventh choice for an outfit.

"Errr...What's wrong with this one?" Lana asks, examining the set herself.

"The shoes don't go with the shirt, and the shirt clashes with the pants." Chloe answers.

"A little bit more color wouldn't kill ya either." Lois puts in.

"Wouldn't it just have been easier to say 'everything'?"

They shake their heads. "Fine, I'll take these back and pick out some new choices." she grabs the load of clothes and heads back to shopping.

"Ok you're turn Lo." patting her on the leg.

"Alright, but I still have my eye on that frilly blue shirt you picked out."

"Don't count on it, no way are you getting that."

Fifteen minutes later Lois emerges from the dressing room, wearing a white oriental shirt, two dragons displayed on front. A white mesh covering over the low cut in front of it and black jeans faded slightly on top to very dark on the bottom. Along with a wide black belt with silver dull spikes and black leather boots.

"Well, how do I look?"

"Like you should give me that set."

"In your dreams." Lois smiles checking herself out in the mirror.

"Humph, so you going to get it? Chloe asks, raising off the chair to get a better look, knocking over Lois' purse as she stood.

"Oops, sorry about that." Chloe saids, squatting down to pick up the contents.

"Uh..., No Chloe that's ok I'll get it." Lois quickly squats down to pick up something before Chloe sees it, but Chloe sees and snatches it up before Lois can get her hands on it.

"So what do we have here?" Chloe asks standing to her feet waving it in front of Lois.

"Chloe, it's nothing really." Lois tries to snatch it from her hand, Chloe turns away from her.

She looks at the paper, it's a picture of Lois standing next to Clark, his arm draped around her shoulders. It was their first picture together, she should know since she was the one to take it. Lois was leaving to look for her sister, and didn't know when she was coming back. Chloe suggest taking a picture of them, since Lois already took one of her and Clark, and it was the last picture left on her camera.

They refused at first not wanting to, but then when Chloe got them to agree, since it was just one picture. They stood there with a huge gap between them, Chloe had to keep telling them to move closer, just so they could fit in the frame. Finally she got them into the position in the photo, by threating them that if they didn't pose like they 'liked' each other. She wasn't going to take the picture any time soon, and they would have to stand close to each other like that until they comply. So they planted on big smiles to get it over with, Lois' grin became bigger as Clark surprisingly slipped his arm around her, and Chloe took the picture just at that moment getting a perfect shot.

Chloe looks up from the picture to Lois, who was cringing at what she would say. "So does this means what I think?"

Lois snatches the picture from her hand. "No!"

Chloe folds her arms giving her an, "Oh, Really?" look.

"Ugh!...I don't know." she sighs, flopping down into the chair, starring at the picture in her hand. "I have no ideal what it means

Chloe sits down next to her, putting her hand on Lois' arm. "Look..."

"Uh..."

Chloe puts her hand up. "Before you object, just let me say something. I know you're probably confused and all since this is Clark we're talking about, but I just want you to know. That if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here ya know."

Lois gives her a small smile and nods her head. "Besides did I ever tell you how cute you two look together?"

"Chloeee!"

"What?" she saids, in an Innocent tone.

"...thanks." she rolls her eyes, wrapping her arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"No problem." returning the hug. "Just relax for now, it is Spring Break. You can figure everything else out later."

"If there's even anything to figure out." Lois mumbles.

Lana comes back with another load of clothes. "Ok, I'm ready for round two."

They laugh, seeing she hadn't change her style of clothing much, and stuck to the same color.

"What?" she groans.

"Here we go again." Chloe laughs, along with Lois.

After another four hours had gone by and they tried on almost everything in the store. They paid for what they wanted, wearing the outfit of their choice, and the rest in bags piled in their hands. Done with shopping and stomachs growling from hunger, they head down to the food court. They stand in the middle of the square, deciding whether to eat fast food, healthy choice or restaurant.

"Chinese?" Lois insisted.

"No." Chloe and Lana said, looking at each other and shaking their head.

"How about 'The Kitchen'?" Lana choose.

"Lana we said food, not animal feed." Lois smirks, seeing that it was a health food station. Serving salads, or a bunch of unappetizing organic meals.

"There." Chloe spots "Catalina's" bar and grill.

"Great! I'm dying for some ribs." Lois saids, heading in that direction, Chloe and Lana following along side.

Catalina's was swinging with Jazz music, big stage and dance floor resided in the middle of the restaurant. People hopped and swayed to the beat, twirling and swinging their partners across the floor. Huge dude in a black and white tropical shirt bellowed his lungs out on the Mic, singing a fast tempo song to the music while another guy swooned on the saxophone. Others pound away on drums, piano and other instruments.

"Nice choice Cuz!" Lois enjoying the atmosphere and the fact that she loved Jazz.

"Wow! It's really jumping in here!"

"It's pretty good. Now if only we can find a waiter to seat us."

They looked around watching the people dance on the floor and as waiters busily brought orders to the tables. Soon one came to where the girls waited at the front desk.

"Sorry for the wait, but as you can see the place is really crowded tonight."

"Hey, no problem." Lois waves her hand. "Table for three."

"Will anyone else be joining you?"

"Nope, just us."

"Very good, now if you would please follow me to your table." He leads them to their seats close to the dance floor. A red glowing lamp in the middle of each table, setting a dim glow around them. Once seated, he hands them menus. They glance over the list and make their choices, after jotting it down, he takes them back..

"If you tell me what you would like to drink with you're meal, I'll have it ready at the bar for you to pick up."

"Three beers,...thanks." Lois orders, before Lana and Chloe could speak. They giving wide eyed stares, to her response.

"Ok, you can pick them up at the bar over there shortly, and your meals should be done soon." he saids then leaves to wait on some other customers.

Chloe kicks Lois' leg under the table."Lois are you crazy?"

"Owe! CHLOE!" she kicks out her own leg harder, hitting the wrong person's shin.

"Owe!" Lana reaches down to rub her leg.

"Sorry I thought you were, Chloe." Lois apologize and glares at her Cuz.

"Lois, we're not exactly drinking age here!"

"Chloe will you chill! Every one on this cruise is under the age limit and yet their still drinking." Lois stands and heads over to the bar.

"Excuse me!" Lois impatiently yells out over the music thats been started up again by the band. Making her way through the mass of people standing around the bar, to get to the counter. "Hey, table Seven's order, Please!"

"Here ya go." the bartender places them in front of her.

"Thanks." she grabs all three of the glasses with her hands, and turns around to head back to the table. On her way to Chloe and Lana, she brushes up against someone's back, sending a tingling sensation through her. Lois stops, at the all too familiar feeling coursing through her body. She shakes her head dismissing what she's feeling and continues to walk to the table.

Clark quickly turns around feeling the same jolt like before, when he enter the elevator. He turned to behind him, trying to figure who it was that had touched him. Making him fluster inside, like an electrical current surging through his body. _What the hell...again? _He slips off into the crowd on the search for the person.

Lois sits down in her seat, passing out the other two drinks to Chloe and Lana. Thinking about the jolt she felt at the bar. _Ok...what the hell is going on?_

Chloe looks at Lois seeing the weird look on her face. "You, Ok?"

"Hhm,...yeah I just got this strange feeling on the way here." she saids, rubbing her arms, a chill still in her. "I can't describe it, it's like someone is around...someone I know."

"Do you think it's Lex?" Lana asked concerned.

"Lex! He makes me feel allot of things, mostly nausea, but tingly all over is definitely not one of them." she sneers.

Chloe realizes what happened. _Oh no! He's here! Why now,...why so soon! _Chloe looks around nervously, eyes trying to find some kind of sign of him. She clears her throat, finding her voice. "Let's make a 'Toast'." she saids quickly changing the subject, raising her glass in front of her.

"To the fun and adventure that awaits us for seven blissful days."

Lana raises her glass. "To being with friends, and seven full days of no classes."

"To seven days of no problems, and no regrets." Lois saids raising her glass high.

"To Spring Break!" they shout, hitting their glasses together in the air.

Lois brings her drink to her lips, quickly downing the whole glass of beer like a tequila shot. At the sight of one 6' 5'', dark haired, blue eyed farm boy. Spotting Clark Kent across the room, then disappearing somewhere in the crowd, not seeing her. Before Chloe could even take a sip of her drink, Lois snatches it from her mouth and downs it in the same fashion as the first.

Chloe furrows her brow, starring at Lois like she's crazy. "Cuz, you do know that when toasting 'Everyone' drinks."

"Trust me, I needed it more than you."

"I think you seriously got a problem." Chloe saids, referring to the drinks.

Lois continues to stare into the crowd. "You can say that again..."

**To Be Continued...**


	10. Chapter 8 Part 3 ACT I

**AN: **I know it's been awhile, **BLAME** my computer, that crashed on me and deprived me of the net for almost two weeks now** (Well it feels like 2 weeks), **making me go crazy. So if this story sucks in anyway, you know who/what to blame.

**Warning: **Chap/ 3rd part, is extremely long. The longest I ever written, approximately 21 pgs long. So I will be posting a little at a time. So you won't get bored with the darn thing.

OK, so here it is! Break out the champagne and pour me a glass, this ladies and gentlemen is going to be a bumpy ride...

**Chapter 8 Part 3: It "all"comes together.  
**

* * *

**ACT I**

Lois stares straight ahead, shocked by what she saw. _God No! It can't be! _

She grabs Chloe's hand, yanking her from the chair and pulling her along as she ran to the crowd of people. Her head spinning from what she saw, and the slight buzz from the drinks.

"Lois! What's wrong with you?" Chloe asked, when they finally stopped.

"He's here!" panic stricken in her voice.

"Who? Lex?" Chloe's face twisting up in confusion.

"No!" Lois shouts, eyes frantically searching the faces around her. Hoping they were playing tricks on her, a very cruel trick.

It dawns on Chloe who she meant and started to get nervous, herself. _Great! The storm is nearing, only a matter of time now._ She takes a deep breath and exhales, "Lois exactly, who do you think you saw?"

"Clark...he's here!"

"Are you sure? Maybe you just saw someone who looked like him." Chloe tells her, trying to convince, make her believe she didn't see, what Chloe no doubt knows she saw.

"It was him! He was wearing that shirt I got him for his last birthday."

"Are you sure you're not seeing things? I mean it's not the only 'one' in the world."

Lois stops and glares at her. "I know what I saw, he was right over here!"

"Lois, you just knocked back two beers in under a minute. I'm pretty sure you're seeing probably anything right now." Chloe stating matter-of-fatly.

"Look, I saw him before I even had a drop of alcohol coursing through my system." Lois places her hand on her head, trying to steady it from the room that appeared to be spinning. "OK, that's the last time I drink and run."

"You, OK?" Chloe asks, concerned. Seeing Lois starting to weave around, she grabs her arm to support her. Lois turns green, wrapping her left arm around her stomach, her other hand still supporting her head. "I'm not feeling so good."

"Lois, you did drink those beers pretty fast, and on an empty stomach. You need to sit down before you pass out on the floor." Chloe places her hand on Lois' back and arm ushering her over to their table, before she faints.

"No, Chloe. I need the bathroom, quick! I'm going to be sick!" Lois mumbles through her hand, clasped over her mouth, breaking from Chloe and rushes to-wards the bathroom.

Lana appears in front of Lois, her shirt drenched with beer. That spilled on her when Lois snatched Chloe away from the table. "Thanks for the shower guys, and I just bought this shirt too."

"LANA, MOVE!" Lois screams, clasping her stomach. Feeling the affects of the alcohol doing a number to her insides.

"Are you, OK? You look a bit green there." Lana noticing her sick complexion.

Lois clenches her mouth with both hands trying to stop the flow that threaten to pour out, Lana's yapping only making the nausea worser. Before she could stop herself, the beer and what little contents she had in her stomach erupted from her mouth going all over Lana's face and shirt. Chunks clung to her hair and skin, dripping down onto her jeans and shoes. A $132 dollar outfit not even worn for two hours yet, covered by the smelly remains of Lois' stomach.

Everyone in the restaurant and even the band stops and gasps as they stare at Lana covered with puke. She looking as though she wants to cry, her bottom lip quivering, holding her arms from her vomit covered body. Others around her snicker and chuckle to themselves at her misfortune, some hold their nose, and make faces at the smell reverberating from her.

Lois grabs a napkin from a nearby table wiping some saliva from her lips. "I'm ok...I'm ok...You guys go back to you're business." showing a smugged look on her face, feeling sorry for her, but only a little. It's not like she meant to do it, Lana was in her way, and she couldn't hold it down any longer.

She pats Lana on her back. "Let's get you back to the room, and cleaned up."

Lana could only nod, too embarrassed and shocked to speak. Chloe makes her way through the crowd to them, surprised by the sight before her.

"Whoa!..." About to make a comment but thinks against it as she sees the startled look on Lana's face. Chloe goes up to her side, Lois already on the other helping her through the people.

"What happen?" Chloe mouths to Lois behind Lana's back. Lois just shrugged, a small smile playing on her lips. They led Lana through the snickering people, staring and whispering about the "pink one" the girls helped out the restaurant.

She steps into the steaming shower, relaxing as the hot water rolled down her body. She rubs her hands through her hair, standing under the water. Letting it stream down her face, feeling guilty about what happen earlier. Even though she knew it wasn't entirely her fault, but somehow she couldn't help but feel that somewhere people were cheering. She shakes her head quickly dismissing the thought. Her stomach feeling allot calmer, and head not spinning as much.

Lois grabs the sponge hanging on the bath hook, and squeeze some bath wash on it. Slowly she scrubs her arms and neck. She sighs, breathing in deeply the scent of strawberries & cream, then exhales. Listening to the calming affects of the water hitting against the floor, and the sound it makes as it rushes from the shower head. She closes her eyes inhaling the steam from the hot water, glad there was even some left after Lana's very much needed, shower. The heat from the water puts her mind and body in peace, hypnotizing her to the tranquility of her surroundings.

Suddenly, Lois feels a light tapping on her shoulder, but thinks nothing of it. Just assuming it was the droplets of water falling onto her.

It happens again, this time becoming aware that it felt more like a person's touch. Quickly she turns around, knowing she's the only one in the room, but looking anyway.

Nothing, no one there behind her, just steam and the opposite wall of the shower. Her heart pounding slightly from the ordeal, but not taking a second thought about it, she returns to enjoying the heated water.

A few minutes later Lois freezes at the feel of a finger sliding down her back bone. She speeds around, heart racing through her chest. Eyes wide, scanning the shower, then opening the glass doors to scan the bathroom,...nothing!

She groans, rubbing her head. "Damn, alcohol."

She steps back inside closing the glass door, shrugging. She grabs the shampoo bottle, about to pour some in her hands. But drops it to the floor as she feels two strong arms snake around her waist. Lois spins around again quicker then before, this feeling a little too real.

Turning around into the chest of someone, slowly her eyes gaze from hard toned packs, traveling up a very muscular chest to the face of the last person she expected. Staring at his charming toothy, boyish grin, and deep blue eyes always turning her into a giddy school girl inside. Her reason for avoiding them when speaking to him.

"Cl- Clark!" Lois stumbled, her tongue becoming tied. Not believing he was actually standing there in front of her, just as bare. He making his grin even bigger at the sound of his name, and not one of the many nicks she gave him.

"Shh." he saids, placing his finger on her soft lips. Backing her against the wall, chests touching. He smiles wider, hearing and feeling the pounding of her heart.

Clark leans his face close to hers. "No more running." he whispers against her ear, his voice deep and husky. Lois shudders at his warm breath against her skin as he talks, making her stomach flutter inside.

Before she could utter one of the many questions swarming in her head, he presses his lips hard against hers in an intoxicating kiss. She closes her eyes not even trying to fight, giving in to what she wanted to do since the first time.

He lifts her up against the wall allowing her to wrap her legs around him. She grabs him by his hair pulling him to her lips, kissing him furiously. Not caring how he found her, or how he slipped pass Chloe or Lana. She wasn't even going to question it, all she knew was that he's there and there was no way, she's going to put a stop to it this time.

She moans softly as he kisses her neck running his hands over her breasts, caressing her nipples with his fingers. He returns back to her lips, slipping his tongue into her mouth. She rakes her nails against his back, moaning against his sweet lips, he rubs his hands along her thighs, making her crave more of his pleasure.

Knocking sounds at the door. "Lois, You OK in there?" Chloe yells from behind the door worried, knowing she's been in there for hours now.

Lois jumps from the sudden banging on the door, she looks around, seeing she's alone. Her head slightly pounding, realizing the whole thing was just a dream. "Ugh! I really need to quit drinking!"

"Lois!" Chloe calls again. "You, OK?"

"Yeah, Clo I'm fine!" Lois yells back, causing her head to pound more, she puts both hands to her head. She looks around puzzled by what happen to her. Was she really dreaming about having sex with Clark of all people! She shakes her head again trying to get the mental pictures out, with no success.

"Well, hurry up! Chrissy will be here in half an hour, it's almost Seven."

"Alright I'm coming out the shower now!" wrapping a towel around herself and doing as she said.

Chrissy led the girls down a secret hall holding many doors. Each door leading to a different "Unofficial" cruise game, each one doing something completely different from the other.

Chrissy stopped in front of the door, where they would be engaging in the challenge for the evening. She straighten up her wear for the night, a purple low cut v-neck shirt, showing more cleavage then what lawfully should be allowed. With a tight khaki skirt, and silver chain hung loosely around her waist for a belt.

"OK, now a little warning." Chrissy saids, standing in front of the huddled girls.

"You wait all this time, and Now you're warning us?" Lois saids, sarcastically emphasizing on the word 'now'.

"Well, it shouldn't really be a problem. Just know that there will be a little examination before you're deemed fit for the game."

"What do you mean examination and fit? Like a physical test of strength and endurance?" Chloe asked.

"Right!" she saids rolling her eyes. "These games are enter at you own risk, like we care if anyone isn't physically capable of handling the challenge, that's their problem. But don't worry about that, like I said I'm going to take you slow tonight. The only physical problems you need to worry about is your looks, and since I see no real problem. You guys seriously don't need to worry."

"What is this "Beauty Pageant" or something...examination of our looks?" Lois growing impatient with the tart, in front of her.

"No, but you will be classified by you're beauty. Whether you're drop dead gorgeous or just make people drop dead."

"What!" the girls asked, clearly confused and starting to have second thoughts about these so called "games".

She rolls her eyes again, making Lois want to snatch them from her head and stump them into the ground. "I'll explain everything once we're inside, you'll understand then."

She turns toward the door, pounding five times, pauses, then two more times. The door creaks open, and a low voice is heard. "Password."

Chrissy puts on a cheesy grin and saids in the most annoying high pitch cheer-leading voice they ever heard. "Sex is a girl's best friend."

Lois points her finger in her mouth wanting to gag, Chloe and Lana raising their brow at the scene before them. Is she serious, what the hell were they getting themselves in to?

The door opens and Chrissy stands to the side letting the girls walk in first, the door closing behind them. They enter a small black painted room poorly lit, maybe how they wanted it, a silver metal table in front of them accompanying two young guys dressed in fine black suits.

"Come in, come in." one of the guys from the table say.

The girls walk closer, stopping a few feet in front of them. Chloe and Lana looking a bit scared not knowing what to expect, while Lois stood there arms folded over her chest, not to be intimidated by anyone. Chrissy walks over to the two at the table sitting on the corner and crossing her legs.

"OK, what kind of freaky stuff is this." Lois speaks out, the heavy silence in the room killing her. "Is this some kind of an occult and we happen to be the stupid ditsy blonds, going to be sacfficed..."

Chloe looks at Lois and rolls her eyes about the "blond" comment.

"...Actually believing the Vixen about the so-called "games". Which is just code for, if you come your ass is gone. Cuz I would have you know, I am the daughter of a three star general, and if Me or any of my friends are touched in any way..."

"Well Chrissy, I see you have brought quite a group this time. Girls with quite some neurons firing through their brains. Should be fun to see how this turns out." the other guy saids cutting Lois off, he talking in a dignified manner.

"Well, I do try." Chrissy saids smugly.

"This being your first times here I can see what you guys must be thinking, but I assure you Miss -..." looking at Lois.

"Lane." she saids flatly.

"Lane...that we aren't an occult, just "Hosts" of pure entertainment."

"Seriously suggest that you use your money in a more useful way."

"Where would the fun be in that?" the other said.

The lights come on fully, revealing the acute room and hosts. They stand from their seats and began to peal away their suits. Showing their true selves through all the professional image they wore. They were nothing more but regular teens, like every guy on the cruise.

"What's with the getup?" Lois smirks eying the plain ordinary guys before them.

"We like to be dramatic...scare the hell outta people."

The girls roll their eyes, couldn't believe they were going along with this. The guys walk in front of the table siting on the edge. Glancing at the girls figures, looking over every curve on their bodies.

"Alright Ladies show us the goods."

"Excuse me!" they shout.

"We're not perverts, just a little display."

"Turn around we want to see the whole package."

"You have got got be kidding me?" Chloe saids, about to burst a vein.

"There's no harm in just looking." he replies.

"Ugh! you guys are freaken jer..."

Lois spins Chloe around before she could finish , turning around also, Lana doing the same. The guys grin, peering at their tight bottoms, and well defined curves.

"Alright..."

They turn back around to face them at this, waiting for him to continue. "...you guys are in. The games will start soon. Chrissy will fill you in on the details." he quickly saids, before they both disappear into another room.

"Follow me." they walk through a thick curtain into what appeared to be a club.

It was filled with 20 other girls, attractive and hand selected for just the purpose of exploiting them through this game. Huge pink sofas and fancy big round white pillows were all around, some being used by the beauties, others stood, conversing among themselves or preparing to do whatever this game was. Colorful lights flashed around controlled by the booth in the center.

One of the guys from the previous room siting inside, wide screens around his mini control station. Setting up the night's events, and making sure everything was a 'go', on the guy's side as well. He puts on a mix tape of jumpin club music, cranking up the volume, while some of the girls in the room began to move their bodies seductively to the music. He eyed their bodies twisting and turning to the beat, licking his lips and letting his mind wander.

Lois, Chloe, and Lana looks around not seeing what the heck this game could be, so far it looked like an all girls club. Not much of anything happening but dancing, drinking and loud music.

"It looks like Lana threw up in here." Lois grunted.

"It looks like Barbie threw a major PG-18 sleep over." Chloe added.

"This place is awesome!" Lana said heading over to a table serving drinks.

"She would." Lois sneers, rolling her eyes, making Chloe laugh.

Lois turns, noticing words projected on the wall by a purple light hanging from the ceiling. Displayed over two huge wooden, fancy framed doors. White columns on either side of the doors, covered with fake but realistic vines bearing red full roses.

"The Kissing Booth!" Lois saids in disbelief, reading the words. "What is this 7th grade! If I wanted to play high school make-out games, I could have gone to Kansas High, student parties."

"The game is allot more challenging then you think, this is Kissing Booth, Spring Break style, after all." Chrissy saids coming up behind them.

Lana by her side handing Lois and Chloe a drink, pink colored beer. Chloe willingly grabs it from her hand, taking a sip of the beverage she didn't have a chance to enjoy earlier. Lois pushes it away, having enough of alcohol for one day. Beside the fact that it was pink, she didn't want to end up fantasizing about farm boy again.

"Err, I find it a little hard to believe that "spin the bottle" type game can be anymore challenging." Lois quirks.

"Well, for one there's no bottle involved choosing who will be your make-out partner. The computer randomly draws a name of one girl from this room, and a boy from the room next to this one."

"Oh yeah, that sounds so challenging. Um-hum." Lois smirked.

"Let me finish. Anyway, the two chosen are blind folded and taken behind those two wooden doors to the sound proof room. Once inside they can remove the blind folds if they want but it doesn't matter since the room is pitch black anyway."

"Sounds like the typical "spin the bottle" game." Chloe states.

"Really. How do you decide who wins?" Lana asks, drinking more of the colored beer.

"The winner is the couple who can kiss the longest without a single breath."

"OK, seriously how are you gonna know if they took a breath or not?" Lois asks, starring at her strangely. Thinking that this game was pretty stupid, and wanted to leave, like now.

"Night vision camera's, how we can see the action going on inside, and will be shown on the wide screens on the wall. Plus high tech sensory mics are installed in the walls of the room, could pick up the sound of an ant sneezing if you set the frequency right."

Lois looked at her doubtfully. "So what makes this game challenging, besides the obvious?"

"Well, Tim and Mitch, the Ads for this room, and Esra and Alice the Ads for the guys room likes to mix it up some."

"Mix it up how, exactly?" Lana asks fearfully.

"First, there is no rule on not touching, so if you want go for it. It's what the challenge is about. Since someone might not want to be touch and utters a word, which talking is absolutely not allowed. So really two complete strangers have to work as teams. Plus you know add a hot guy, throw in an ugly girl, and vice versa...don't know who you're really kissing until the lights come on." Chrissy saids in an evil smile. "So you can imagine what happens..."

"Yeah, and it sounds really cruel." Chloe, saids not amused by the fact.

"Hey, they...everyone here knows what their getting into. We've been up for 5 years now, so if they get hurt emotionally in any way. That's just the risk involved playing this game, point blank. Now if you excuse me I have to check out the guy's room." she steps swinging her hair behind her and marching out the room.

Lois squeeze her hands into fists, cracking her knuckles. "B!"

Chloe and Lana just laughs, knowing Lois is itching to do some major damage on "Miss Houchie".


	11. Chapter8 Part 3 ACT II

**ACT II**

Clark, Bart and AC stops in front of the door, the one Chrissy gave directions to. It was plain and skinny like the many others in the long narrow hallway.

"Why are we here, again?" Clark complained, not wanting to come in the first place.

"Dude, doesn't game and first prize $1,000, interest you at all?"

"Um, let me think...No." trying to be sarcastic. "We don't even know what this 'game' is."

"Bro where's your sense of adventure?" AC asked patting him on his back.

Clark rolled his eyes, and shrugs from his touch. "Back in Smallville, believe me I had enough adventure to last a life time."

Bart shakes his head and smiles at the tension between Clark and AC, "all" of which AC isn't much aware of. He raises his hand, knocking on the door the way Chrissy told them to.

"Password." they hear a girl's voice say, behind the door.

Bart blushes at what he has to say. "We got the beef."

The door opens, revealing a busty blond. She looks them up and down a seductive glint in her eyes. "You sure do." she saids, stepping out the way and motion them to come in.

They walk in, stopping in front of a sofa where two other girls sat, giggling, one of which is Chrissy.

"Glad to see you decided to come." Chrissy saids, showing a sexy grin.

The blond girl at the door sits down next to her, leaning close to whisper in Chrissy's ear. "You weren't joking when you said they were Hot!"

Chrissy smiles and stands, the other two girls doing the same. "Well ladies I think it's time for that inspection."

They take their places in front of AC and Bart, Chrissy stands in front of Clark. The desire still in her eyes from before. She runs her hands down his chest, tracing the curves of his muscles with her fingers, feeling the hardness of them.

Clark felt uncomfortable, him and Lois weren't even together but it felt wrong, it went against his feelings for her. He looked over at the other two girls, they were also being all touchy with his friends who were enjoying it way more then he was. Especially Bart, he looked like he was having a great time, having a little too much fun, exactly.

He was snapped back to the girl in front of him when he felt Chrissy hands slip under his shirt, rubbing his bare skin with her palms. He grabs her hands pulling them from under his shirt, his face burning red. She entwines their fingers, pulling his hands behind her back and places them on her bottom.

Clark quickly pulls away from her. "It's not that I don't find you attractive, but there's someone in my life that..."

She wraps her fingers on his shirt trying to pull him to her lips. He backing away, gently removing her grip off his top. "Chrissy, I already have..."

"Yeah, yeah...I know you have a girl." Chrissy said,angry at his lack of interest in her. She snaps her fingers, signaling the other girls to stop. "OK, ENOUGH!" she yells, when they don't comply, they stopping at the demand she shouts.

"So we in?" Bart asks

"Yeah, y'all in...Esra, Alice take them to the room and explain the rules. I got to get back to the others."

She watches as the guys follow her friends. "You'll see blue eyes. Whatever Chrissy wants, Chrissy gets. You'll know that soon enough."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lois and Chloe sits on one of the sofas waiting for everything to begin. Chloe still sipping on her first cup.

Lois looks at Chloe drinking, she rolls her eyes and grunts. "Ugh!"

Chloe takes the cup from her mouth. "What?"

"You're drinking beer and it's pink."

"You seriously have a problem with the color? Don't you?" Chloe asks, Lois just shakes her head annoyed by the question. "Well there is plain ones over there too. I'm surprised you're not wafting them down."

"I've quited."

"Hah! Since when does Miss Lane give up on alcohol?"

Lois squirms uneasily on the seat, realizing her mistake for bringing it up. No way did she wanted to tell her Cuz about her fantasizing over Clark earlier, because of those beers she had. Or so she tells herself. Chloe would never let her hear the end of it.

"Since earlier."

Chloe turns her full attention to Lois, sniffing that a good story is being withheld. "Oh, you are so hiding something."

Lois gives a wide eyed innocent look. "OK what does giving up on alcohol has to do with me hiding something?"

"Lo, you love to drink especially tequila. And for you just to quit, as you say. There has to be a reason and you're hiding it. So spill."

"Oh my God!"

"Is it that bad?" Chloe asks surprised by her outburst, but then notices Lois eyes are focused passed her. Chloe turns around to see Lana and some other girl walking up to them.

"Lana, your hair!" Chloe exclaims, shocked by the hot pink highlights streaking through her dark tresses.

"Oh this." Lana saids, taking a strand of her own hair checking it out. "Don't worry their temporary. Liz did them for me, isn't it great?"

Liz waves her hand, signaling who she is. "Hey,...So this must be you guys first time here."

"Hi,...yeah pretty much. Truthfully, is it as bad as everyone say?"Chloe asks, having heard some pretty weird things about this game, from others in the room.

"Well, in the times that I've been here, there were quite a few girls that ran out of here screaming and even crying after they saw who they been kissing. And I'm not talking little pecks, everyone goes in full blown lip locks. Tongue and everything." Liz saids, nodding.

"Ewe! OK one, who goes in rapturously and goes all full scale make-out mode. Not even having the slightest ideal of who it could be." Lois saids in disgust.

"You be surprised. Many do it just for the pure excitement, and yeah, many are in it just for the money. I won once, luckily all the dudes I been with, were Studs."

"Hey Liz!" Someone calls from across the room. "You have more people waiting to see your music vids. Come on!"

"Alright, I'll be over in a minute!" she yells back, and turns around to face them. "I gotta go, but you girls have fun. Laters."

"Later." they said waving as she leaves.

"Good to see not all girls are airheads on this trip." Lois beams.

"Yeah she's great." Tim saids behind them.

They jump not expecting anyone to be there. He comes around the sofa to stand in front of them. "I see you met Liz, she's the one who makes and does all the special effects for the vids that's playing on the screens right now. She has a real talent for it."

"Yeah their pretty good."Chloe saids, Lois and Lana nodding their heads, agreed. Watching the clips showing of past games, being displayed on the wide-screens hung on the wall.

"So you girls joining the fun, in tonight's event or just here to watch?"

"In."

"Watching." Chloe and Lana say at the same time as Lois gives her reply.

She glares at them, her teeth clenched together. "What are you guys doing? I thought that we agreed we all were participating."

"Lo, I'm just not sure about this. I mean...I'm just not up for surprises, right now."

"Since when? We're on a cruise that's a surprise within itself, who would of thunk?"

"I have my reasons."

"It's just kissing, nothing more. If the guy happens to get a little too friendly, point him out to me and I'll kick his ass."

"I have to agree with Chloe, not really feeling up to it."

Lois sighs. "Well I guess it's just me then. One of us has to win this money."

"Lo...short for Lois right?" she nods. "OK I'll just add you're name to the computer and the games start in five." he walks off to his station raring to begin the games.

Tim returns to his station, noticing Chrissy in his seat, toying with his computer. He stops beside the chair glaring at the girl messing with his stuff.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of such visit." he saids, his eyes fixed in a demeanor stare.

She spins the chair around to face him, the same seductive smile she constantly wears rearing on her face. "I want a favor."

He sighs annoyed much by her facade, and motions her to move. She slowly raises off, placing herself in the chair next to his, crossing her legs in such a way that would have made men fall to her feet. He wasn't impressed or attracted to her. He sits himself in his rightful seat, and begins to pull up some data.

"If this is about you're pay, I already sent it to you." his eyes fixed on the screen, fingers busily typing away.

"No, it's not. Already received it...you know what I'm talking about."

"Again, Chrissy? I thought you said the favor before this was you're last."

"So, what I'm not entitled to "favors" every now and then?"

"This is a game Chrissy, not a means for you to get your "kicks" whenever you feel like it."

"A game that wouldn't even be so if I didn't supply the people. The girls you're too much of a coward to approach, but here they are for your viewing pleasure because of me. I..."

"Alright, enough!" Tim rants. "Geesh, favor granted. Now who is the victim, you seem to already have picked out."

Chrissy rolls her eyes, grabbing the mouse from his hand and clicks on the live camera that's in the guy's room. She moves it around the room, till she spots him next to his other friends, chatting away next to the bar.

"There." she saids, a satisfied tone in her voice.

"So that's Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome." he inquires.

"You're forgetting, with the most incredible sexy blue eyes, I ever saw."

He rolls his own eyes, at her all dreamy expression. "I thought you said he has a girlfriend?"

"What he said, but he must not be all that in to her, if he didn't even bother to bring her along with him."

"You are so messing with destiny." not knowing how true his words are. "This is so going to come back to bite you in the ass."

"Hopefully, he's the one doing the biting." she smiles, and notices the look he's giving her. "What?"

"He has a girlfriend Chrissy, isn't that kinda below the belt even for you?"

"So...he...saids..."pausing between each word. "If he loved her so much, he would be with her. Not on a cruise filled to the brim with sexy, over attractive women such as me."

"It's,...such as I."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"So, favor granted or not?"

"Whatever, it's your funeral. Like I said, you're the one screwing with fate."

"Hopefully by the time I'm through with him here, fate won't be the only thing I'm screwing."

He wrinkles his face up at her words. "Whatever, ...Look, you'll be the sixth girl I call, can't have people getting suspicious and wanting "favors" of their own."

"Number six it is. Just makes sure you rig the computer and get the right person." Chrissy sits there and watches as he puts her name to be drawn at the same time as the one she choose.


	12. Chapter 8 Part 3 Act III

**ACT III **

Lois tenses, as the latest high score of 3mins and 56 secs is added to the top of the list for the next challenger to break. Vicky the fifth girl to play comes out the room, grinning proudly, not just at the fact she might just be the one to win, but that she was making-out with a total Hottie.

So far they witnessed five couples sucking each others faces to no end. Two girls screamed and went all my-life-is-over mode after the lights came on and they saw who they been making out with. To Lois and their surprise, the guys weren't that ugly as they were just plain looking.

"I guess it's true when they say beauty is in the eye of the beholder." Chloe commented.

"Hey, I firmly believe beauty is on the inside, that's where it counts." Lois retorted.

"But they were..." Lana try to throw in.

"So okay, they had some flaws, but they act like they were making out with Frankenstein or something."

"To these girls Lo, it might as well been."

"There you go ladies, 3mins and 56sec by the voluptuous Vicky Sanders. Good grinding action there Vicks." Mitch, the MC blares on the mic. Music playing and lights flashing at her victory.

"Now the hands of fate rolls again, will it be a match or a crash. Will these two couples walk away with the cash. Tim, push that button and see who the next Luck or Doomed lady shall be."

Tim pushes the button on his keyboard, revealing the name of the person on his computer as well as on the movie size screens. Chrissy's name flashed on, flames showing in the back round.

Mitch covered his hand over the mic, and bent to Tim. "Man, Chrissy again?"

Tim shrugged his shoulders, and Mitch shook-ed his head returning back to the crowd. "Chrissy, fate is calling you're name. Let's see if you have what it takes to succeed in The Kissing Booth!"

Chrissy puts on her best front of being surprised, two girls in matching, red glittery bikinis come up to escort her to the room.

"SCANK!" Lois coughs as Chrissy makes her way pass them, not noticing what she said.

Chloe bumps her elbow into Lois side, smiling widely, catching what she said in her supposed cough.

_Ok blue eyes, time to see what a real woman is like. _

Chrissy stands in front of the doors, one of the girls in bikinis places the blind fold over her eyes.

Totally in the dark she is led into the even darker sound proof booth, the doors being sealed behind them.

The two hear Mitch's voice from the speaker in the room. "OK, you can remove you're blind folds...like it matters." he laughs, they take them off. He was right the room is pitch black, you couldn't even see your hand 2 inches in front of your face.

"Now for visual." Mitch saids, and Tim pushes the button, everything going on in the booth being seen by everyone in the girl's room and the guy's.

The girls explode in cheers and whistles at the scene before them. Chrissy has got the dude's finger in her mouth, sucking on it like a lollipop.

Lois, Chloe, and Lana eyes go beyond wide, their mouths hanging on the floor, at the sight of the guy.

Chloe looks at Lois, who is about to erupt. "Oh my God!"

"He's...!"

"No way!"

Chrissy then takes both of his hands, rubbing his strong long fingers. She slips them under her shirt allowing him to rub her breast. She removes her hands from off his, still groping her round size Cs, and grabs him by his shirt. Pulling his lips to hers, mouths consuming each other whole. Tongues sliding in and out of each others mouths.

They stared horrid, at the scene on the screen, while everyone shouted out 'cat calls' and kept on whistling, enjoying the show before them.

"I'm going to be sick!" Lois said, feeling nauseated again, Lana stepped away and stood by Chloe. "He is so dead!"

"I can't believe this."

"He's...!" Lana kept repeating.

They continue to battle with their lips, 2 minutes going by and they too wrapped up into each other to stop.

_So I guess right, blue eyes, you're not that into your so-called girlfriend after all...next stop my room...the bed...the shower...and we'll see from there._

Four minutes and 23 seconds went by before they finally went for air, and of course, it ending their time in the kissing room.

Chrissy let his hands lingered, caressing her breast, her hands entwined in his dark tresses. "How bout we take this to my room, blue eyes?"

"Sure thing, but my eyes aren't blue, their brown."

"WHAT!" Chrissy squeals, not recognizing the voice.

At that moment the lights flicked on, both of them coming face to face with each other. Chrissy eyes go wide, gasping in air at the sight of the guy shes been kissing for 4 minutes and 23 seconds, and lets it all out in one blood curdling scream.

Everyone on the outside covers their ears as Chrissy's high pitch screams makes the speakers screech, and boom. The noise passes, and everyone returns their eyes back to the screen, bursting with laughter at the sight. Chrissy was slapping on the poor guy co-warding in the corner, his arms raised over him as she pounded away.

"See, I told you he was dead." Lois saids, watching as Chrissy beats the crap out of the poor guy.

"He's..." Lana continues.

"Yes Lana, we know he's...he's not all that attractive." Chloe puts in a nice way.

Chrissy comes running out the room, screaming obscurities and cursing at everyone laughing at her.

"Dude, man Chrissy is so going to have your ass when she gets a hold of you." Mitch saids, laughing.

Tim stood there in disbelief, it should've been the guy she picked in there with her. A smile spreads on his face. "Dude, I think fate just bit her ass."

Chrissy runs out of the room, everyone still doubling-over as she makes her leave, not to return anytime soon.

"OK, OK so there we have it folks, new high score 4 minutes and 23 seconds. But was it worth it?" Mitch laughs. "Here we go...Destiny. Is it in the cards for the next match, or will fate be just as cruel?"

The lights flashed and swirled around, music started up again adding to the suspense. "Time to reveal who's name the cosmos is calling. Tim show us our next victim." Mitch saids in a sinister chuckle, playing up to the hype.

Lights flashed brightly and swirled around in a dramatic affect, rock music playing a haunting tune, then died down low as the name was revealed.

Chloe and Lana's eye's went straight to the person who's name stood out boldly in sky blue block lettering over a red silk looking cloth waving in the breeze. They stared at her waiting for her to do anything other then, staring motionless at the screen.

Lois heart sank-ed, a huge lump formed in her throat, and her mouth went dryer then any of the deserts in Sahara. The fact that she was picked didn't bring this feeling of thread, it was the back-round shown behind her name that sent the immediate chills surging through her body. It put her in mind of her constant nightmares, the man with the red cape, as she stared blinklessly at the red cloth rippling on screen in the back-round.

Her hands began to get very sweaty, her heart beat-ed with no direction. Her eyes in the set of fear, of what lay behind those doors.

"Lois, you don't have to do this you know." Chloe saids concerned, seeing the worried look on her Cuz's face.

"Yeah, we could always find another way to get the money we need."

Lois laughs it off. "Psst." she scoffs, putting on a smirk. When really inside she felt like running, but never the one to back down from anything. "It's just a stupid game...kissing some complete stanger...I can do this...piece of cake. Besides we really need the money, we don't even have enough to last us half of the week..."

"Lois."

"What?" finally taking a breath.

"Calm down, you're ranting."

"Right." Lois saids, taking in a deep breath and blows it out in a steady flow.

She stands up as the two "glittery red" girls come to take her to the booth. Chloe rubes her arm and Lana rubes her shoulder for encouragement. Lois though, still felt her stomach knot up, and heart race non-stop inside her chest.

"Lois Lane!" Mitch yells through the mic. "Come on down, and see what the future has in store for you!"

The bikini girls take Lois by the arms leading her over to the wooden doors. She gulps, eyes nervously looking at the faces she passes, they smiling and clapping as she makes her way through them.

Everything seem to be moving in slow motion, she couldn't even hear the music banging through the room. Just lights and people cheering as she was lead to the booth. The only sound bouncing through her ears was that of her pulse, ringing loudly.

_You can do this Lois, you're a Lane, you can do anything. It's just a stupid game, nothing to be so scared about...Scared!...I'm not scared...no, far from it..._

"Good Luck!" she hears someone yell. Lois turns her head to the voice and see Liz giving her two dumbs up. She forces a smile at her, too overcome by the moment to do much else.

They stop in front of the huge light brown doors, one of the girls let go of her arm and goes over to it. Holding onto the knob, about to open it. The other girl stands in front of Lois, the black blind fold in hand.

"Have fun." she saids, giving Lois a wink before slipping the blind fold over her head and onto her eyes. Lois is put in complete darkness, just hearing the girls around her laughing and talking loudly.

The girls take her arms again, taking her through the doors to another single door, leading to the booth. Her hands out slightly in front of her trying to feel where she is going. They too lead her through that door, into the booth where they let go of her arms, leaving her there alone and closes the booth up.

"Ok, you may remove the blindfolds, but if you don't already now, it's dark either way."

Lois pulls it off, her eyes meeting the same darkness and isolation as before. Her heart beat pulses through her ears, making it hard to hear anyone in the room. She inhales shallow breaths, straining her ears to pick up a sound, and hears breathing in front of her.

"Now for the visual." Mitch ques. Tim pushes the button on his keyboard, but all that is shown on the screens is static. "Yo, Tim man whats going on?"

"I don't know." he shrugs his shoulders, pulling up some work on the computer trying to figure out the problem.

The girls began to "boo" and complain about the situation, the voices growing louder and impatient.

"Calm down, ladies. Tim will have the camera up in a matter of seconds, just please wait."

Lana and Chloe looked at each other nervously, their minds wondering what was going on between Lois and whoever was in there, with her.

The awkwardness and the silence because of the no talking rule was becoming a little too annoying for Lois' taste, and the fact that the guy didn't seem to be making the first move was making things even more uncomfortable. Lois stepped forward and heard as he moved also.

"Somethings wrong." Chloe saids, looking at the snowy screen.

"I'm sure they'll have the camera up soon."

Chloe looks at Lana. "Not that..." She turns her head, focusing her gaze at the entrance to the booth.

Lois stretches her arms in front of her, as she slowly walked forward. Her finger tips touch something, she quickly retrieves her hand back, knowing he's standing right there in front of her.

_OK, so are you going to be a guy and make the move or am I going to have to do all the work._

She grows tired of standing there doing nothing, she reaches out toward him again. Her hands coming in contact with his chest. She could feel him tense up as she slides her body up onto his.

Sliding her hands up his chest she wraps them behind his neck, interlocking her fingers. She pulls him down to her face, closing in to his lips. Only to have him pull away from her, she standing there confused by his action.

Lois hears him sigh deeply as if struggling with himself on some unseen matter. Moments later she hears his heavy steps coming towards her. Her body stiffens as she feels his fingers touching her chest, a few inches above the twins.

_Kinda close to the boobs aren't you? Come any closer and you'll pull back a stump._

To her surprise he doesn't even try to go lower, he moves his hand slowly up her chest, and along her neck. He brings his other hand, cupping both of them around her face, caressing her lips with his thumbs.

She shudders as he brings his body to hers, closing the distance between their faces. She closes her eyes, feeling his warm sweet breath against her lips. Softly he places his lips onto hers, kissing her passionately, she melting every time their lips met.

He drops his hands down wrapping them around her waist. She locking her arms around his neck, moaning against his lips. As he deepen his kiss, pulling her up closer to his body.

Tim types in a few things on his lab top, suddenly the picture comes into view onto the screen. "Whala."

Everyone cheers when the screen comes alive, the two going at it like it's the end of the world.

Chloe gags on her beer, it spraying from her mouth onto Lana's face when swallowing it wasn't an option.

Lana raises her hands, pushing off the liquid wetting her face. "What the heck is wrong with y..."

Chloe grabs Lana by her shoulder turning her around to face the screen. Her cup crashes to the ground, the beer inside splattering all over the floor. Both girls jaws are gapped open, skin paler then fresh snow, eyes widen in shock by the scene.

Chloe snatches Lana arm and runs to the station. "Bring up the image closer!" she yells.

Tim turns in his chair to face her. "What?" he asks taking the headphones from his ears.

"Zoom in the camera to their faces, Now!" She repeats.

He looks at her as if she's crazy. "Why?"

"Can you do it or not?"

"Yeah but why do..."

She pushes him out of the chair and quickly seats herself down. "Hey!"

"Look I'll explain in a minute, I just want to make sure what I'm seeing is true." Chloe grabs the mouse, already knowing her way around a computer brings up the camera file. She clicks on the zoom in button, trying to see if her speculation is correct.

"Is there another camera in there, where I can get them at a different angle?"

"No, that's the only one in there."

"Great! Come on Lo move your big head out the way, so I can see the guy."

She watched vigilantly, eyes never once blanking, as they continued to kiss. He rubbing his hands along her back, she rubbing her hands against the back of his neck, and through his hair.

"So what happen to that talk of, 'who goes in raptureslessly and goes all full scale make-out-mode. Huh, Lo?" Chloe mocked, scolding the Lois on the computer screen.

Lois tilts her head the other way, they turning slightly in their stance, a clear shoot of the guy's face coming into view.

Their jaws clunk to the floor, eyes widen to the brim of bursting from their sockets, they even stopped breathing. Tim and Mitch starred at them not knowing whether to ask if they were okay or call some help for them.

On the guys' side two familiar friends saw the same exact thing, thier expression more or less the same as thier's. They only knowing the reason for such shocked appearences they bore on their face.

Chloe and Lana: "OH!..."

AC and Bart: "MY..."

All: "GOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Chloe and Lana: "AAAAAAAAAHH!"

AC and Bart: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

All: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"She's going to kill him!" Chloe gasps. "I'm mean REALLY KILL HIM!"

"This is so not happening!" Lana burst out.

"Dude! She is so going to kill him! She's gonna really kick his ass!" Bart laughs, finding all of it hilarious.

"I wonder if they know?" AC asks.

* * *

**AN:** Hey, thanks so much for the reviews! You guys are really too, much! 

On more ACT to go, prepare for a shocker!


	13. Chapter 8 Part 3 Act IV

**ACT IV : (Warning: May Cause eyes to leak, get tissues handy for such case)**

**

* * *

**

He grabbed her gently by the neck, pulling her lips closer to his, wanting to consume her entirely. He slips his hands through her soft tresses. She slides her hands under his shirt, feeling his hard rippling back muscles. They forgetting, and not caring that they were being displayed in front of other people on huge wide screens.

They slam up against the wall, her back against it, he pressed up in front of her. He takes her hands entwining their fingers together, pushing her arms onto the wall. Mouths not releasing from their hold, lust for each others body growing to the point that they don't care if people are watching. They wanted to bang each other senseless, audience or not.

Lois couldn't believe how much she was enjoying this, not only was this guy a great kisser, she couldn't believe she was actually thinking about having sex with the guy right then and there, even with a camera present.

But something she couldn't quite explain...something was definitely very familiar...

Lois eyes shot wide open, that "something" clicking in both of them at the same time. They pull their faces away from each other, breathing heavily, gasping in air their lungs burned for. Heart racing at the thought that was spreading through their mind.

The touch, the feeling it all confirmed it, the chills they got earlier, on more then one occasion, it was no denying it...

"CLARK!"

"LOIS!"

The lights shot on, their faces drained of all blood, mouths formed as if yelling but no sounds coming out. Seeing making it all too real for them to handle. Lois pushes Clark off her, he slamming into the opposite wall.

She swore her heart stopped, and she saw her life flashed before her.

Clark stood their shocked not believing he was actually making out with the person he wanted the most, the one person he was thinking about the whole time he thought he was kissing a complete stranger.

"Dreams do come true." he breaths out, the only thing coming to mind.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" she lets out, her voice coming to her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Clark, screaming because she is.

Setting off another chain of screaming amongst friends, seeing and hearing the whole thing. Having great difficulty in believing that this is actually happening.

Chloe and Lana: "AAAAAAAAHH!"

AC and Bart: "AAAAAAAAAHH!"

Tim and Mitch: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Wait...Why the hell are we yelling?" Mitch asks after the screaming stops.

"Us? Dude, why are they yelling?" Tim asks, referring to Lois and Clark. "Dude, she's like a freakken goddess, and he,...he could easily get a job as a model."

"Yo, What is up with your friend? Is she blind?" Mitch asking Chloe who's mind was still in a coma from the shock.

"Man, is he blind?" Tim asks, not directing the question to anyone in particular.

"What is their deal?" Mitch asks, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Well..." Chloe begins, not taking her eyes off the screen, showing her best friend and Cuz in high panic. "...it all began, with a funeral..."

"This can't be happening!" she shouts, her hand covering her mouth like they were doing something terribly wrong. "We were not just kissing!...Again!"

Clark looked on at Lois, she starring back, frozen where she stood. "Lois..."

She places her hands over her ears, turning her back to him, her eyes closed tightly. "You're dreaming...this isn't real...This is just a dream, no a nightmare. You're really still in line...The sun!...yeah you got heat stroke, and this is just a nightmare...and I'll wake up any minute now and then I can start my vacation, and I swear I'm never gonna play any stupid "Unofficial" cruise games...I'm not even going to gamble..."

Clark cautiously steps toward her, worried that maybe the shock was too much for her. "Lois..."

"God, No! He's still here! Why doesn't he go away?" she saids shaking her head, hands still on her ears.

"Lois..."

She spins around facing him with such fury that he's all too familiar with. "What the Hell are you doing here?"

"Uh.." he tries to say.

"And don't tell me it's a coincidence we happen to be on the same cruise, because there is no such things as coincidences, Clark!"

He cringes at his name, knowing she only said it when she was being serious or when she was pissed, and he guess it had to do with the latter.

"I'm on vacation and no, I didn't have any ideal that you would be here."

"Right, you sound so very convincing!" she shudders thinking back to a few minutes ago how they were all over each other."So when did we add stalking to our agenda?" She saids sarcastically.

"I'm not stalking you! How many times do I have to say, I didn't know you were on here?"

"Are you kidding me! Farm boy actually took a step out in the real world." she smirks, folding her arms across her chest, not believing him.

"Lois, Smallville isn't the only place I've ever been." his anger starting to match hers.

"Hah! Name another."

He thinks for a second. "Metropolis."

"Wow! three whole hours away. You are so predictable!"

Just then the door opens on his side, AC and Bart standing in the door way. "You guys okay?"

Lois' heart drops. "AC!" _Great! This just keeps getting better!_

"Hey! I'm here too, ya know." Bart saids folding his arms across his chest. Lois rolls her eyes not paying him any attention.

The door opens on her side also, Chloe and Lana steps in. Everyone turning to look at them.

"Bart! AC!" Lana gasps. Chloe the only one not entirely shocked by it all.

"Finally! At least someone sees me." Bart sneers.

"Lana!" Clark surprised to see her, and already figuring Chloe would be here.

"Yeah, Ok! We all know each other! We don't need to do a role call!" Lois sneered, she looked around all eyes on her, watching her as if she was some kind of circus act. "I gotta get out of here!"

She walks over to the door, Clark starting after her. "Lois!"

She comes to a stop raising her hand up to him, bringing him to a halt. She not wanting to deal with their issues right now, and storms pass Chloe out the door. Clark tries to do the same, but is forced by the other girls in the room to go back to the guys' side to leave out that way.

Chloe catches up to Lois in the hall. "Lois, wait!"

"For what?"

She tries to keep up with her, running out of breath. "Where are you going?"

"To get wasted." She answers bluntly, anger playing dangerously in her eyes.

"Lois, please stop!" Chloe grabs her arm making Lois turn around to face her.

"You knew this whole time, didn't you?" she yells, arms folded tightly. "Did you help him set this up, were you part of this scam!"

"No!" Chloe yells back, hurt sounding in her voice. "I wouldn't never have played with you're emotions like that."

"But you knew he was here, the way you acted on the deck, you knew!"

Chloe sighed. "Yes, but only then, and the only reason I didn't say anything because I already knew how stressed you were and I didn't want you freaking out, like now."

"You could of warned me, I wouldn't be this upset if I had found out then instead of...instead of like this!" tears began to form in her eyes, she quickly wipes them away hoping Chloe doesn't notice.

Chloe sees them and it confuses her, Lois never cries. She always kept it away from view, she would never dare let someone see or know she had been crying. "Lois you're starting to freak me out. What's wrong?"

Lois turns from her, and rants out whatever comes to her mind. "I thought it was just an infatuation,...couldn't possibly be real. I thought it was proven when I felt the same,...towards a complete stranger I was kissing. Only to find out that it wasn't an infatuation,...it was the real deal, when that stranger turn out to be the one,...I'm falling for."

"Lois what's so wrong with falling in love with Clark?"

"I can't hurt him,...I won't!"

"How could you possibly hurt him? Lois, you love him and believe me he's totally, madly in love with you." Chloe completely confused by her behavior.

"I know, that's why I can't let him get hurt by being with me."

"What, but how..."

Lois turns starring her in the eyes, cutting her off. "Clo,...I'm dying."

She drops her head down, seeing her Cuz's face grow with fear and pain. Chloe stutters barely getting the words out. "Wh-What are you talking about, dying!"

Lois sighs heavily. "It seems that my nasty little drinking habit since I was 12 caught up with me." Lois lets out a deep breath. "...I was diagnosed with liver cancer."

"Ho-How...How long ago?" Chloe voice failing her, tears starting to stream down her face.

"Two months ago." She turns from her again the sight of her Cuz crying is too much. Lois paces around, trying to get the information out that's been haunting her for so long. "The Doc saids, I need a donor..."

"Well there's hope, there's a chance for yo..."

Lois shakes her head, slowly. "I have AB - blood, it's the rarest type in the world. Only one in a million people are ever born with the type, no one else in the family has it. My...mom was only the other person beside me, Luce took after the General...With being in the rare blood type, their aren't many donors and when one does come around, it goes to the highest bider...one willing to pay the most for it."

"But...But hospitals they have waiting lists." Chloe's brain trying to think, refusing to give up.

"Yeah, and I'm on the bottom, the latest one to come aboard...It takes years for a donor to come up and...I only..."

"How long?"

Lois knew what she meant. "...a year,...six months at the most,...maybe less, their not sure."

Chloe turns away from her, tears pouring down her checks, her hands covering her face.

"Don't tell anyone,...I'll tell them in my own time."

Chloe faces her, eyes red and swelling, cheeks stained with tears. "Lo, usually I would agree with you, but their are just some secrets that shouldn't be kept."

"Yeah, you should know." Lois saids bitterly.

Chloe looks hurt, but doesn't take offense, knowing her Cuz is going through a rough situation.

Lois sighs, she didn't mean to hurt Clo's feeling. "My reason for going on this trip was obvious that I needed some time away from "him", and I don't want things to change. I know as soon as I tell anyone, people are going to act differently towards me...I don't want a constant reminder of what could be laying around the corner of everyday."

"What about Clark?"

Lois backs into the wall, sliding down until she was sitting on the floor. She pulled her knees to her chest and begin to sob. "Chloe, I love him so much."

Chloe sits down next to her, wrapping her in her arms. "Then be with him."

"I can't! I won't..." Lois cries, shaking her head. "...I'm not going to put him through that pain."

"Lois, it would be worser, if you never gave him that chance to love you."

"LOIS!"

They hear Clark's voice calling for her. Chloe turns her face back to her Cuz.

Lois gives Chloe a look. "Give me a head start?"

Chloe gives her Cuz her famous smile and nods. Knowing Lois needed time to sort things out before she faced the tasks that lay-ed ahead, telling Clark and everyone she cared about that things...were going to be rough for her.

She Stands up helping Lois to her feet. "But drinking, Lo?"

"Hey, I'm gonna continue to live, no matter how short or long." giving her a genuine Lane grin. "Now keep wonder-boy busy till I'm outta here."

"Go."

Lois pulls her into a quick hug, then takes off running down the hall. She watches as she disappears out of sight, then turns around hearing foot steps approach her.

"Chloe." Clark notices her wet cheeks and slightly red eyes. "Clo, what's wrong? Where's Lois?"

She wipes her face with her hands. "Every things OK, Lois just needs some time to cool off."

"What happen?"

"Just a little disagreement."

"She's a tough person to reason with, huh?" Clark giving her a small smile.

Chloe grins widely and stares him in the eyes. "I have a feeling you'll find that out soon enough."

* * *

**AN:** See, I told you it was long. I would like to thank my computer for breaking down and making me go crazy or none of this would be possible. (Yeah Right! LOL) 

Hope this last part wasn't too much of a tear jerker, but let me know if you at least shed one tear. Then I would be satisfied in knowing that I did my job. LOL.

OK, **Coming up in Chap 8 Part 4**: Yes there's a part 4! But don't worry it's short.

**Spoilers: What happens when the gang finds Lois? Red...White...and Blue? (Wait and See!)**


	14. Chapter 8 Part 4 Act I

**AN:** OK, I know I said this would be short, but I have come to the sad conclusion that I just can't do 'short'. So there goes my dream of ever doing a one shot. Anyway there's only two acts to this part 4, and then Finally! (For Me) on to chap 9, the official first day of the cruise. I'm gonna try to do one"short" (as short as I can do) chap for each day the gang is on the cruise (Seven) and I promise no more parts/acts. Believe me they are more frustrating for me then they are for you.

**Shout Out/Thanks:** First to Mysterious-Vixen who provided the "big nose" ideal and provided a couple lines for it and also some lines for the "mix up" ideal which is in act II. Thanks so much, M-V!

To Liza (thanks again, for the dedication!) not only does she make great Clois vids, she's a great friend! So, thanks so much for the encouragement and for just being a great person to chat with.

To Everyone who been with this story since the beginning and those who just joined. Thanks Big time, you guys will never truly know how much your reviews help with making this fic. Thanks!

**Chapter 8 Part 4/ Act I : Lois is no one's B!**

**

* * *

**

Clark and Chloe searched around for hours, even showing people Lois' picture, to see if they might have seen her anywhere. They stopped and rested on a nearby bench, Clark's hand tightly grasped on his cell phone waiting to be "chirped", about any news of her.

"Err! Where can she be?" Clark saids frustrated, on the verge of panicking. "We been searching for two hours now!"

"Clark, you will find that Lois has a way of disappearing when she doesn't want to be found, even by you."

He runs his hands through his hair. "God, does she hate me this much?"

Chloe places her hand on his arm. "Clark, Lois doesn't hate you."

"Then why is she acting like this towards me?"he sighs, his head lowered down." She pulls away, every time we get close. Every time I try to tell her, how I feel."

Chloe sees the sadness in his eyes. "You really love her, don't you?"

He looks hesitantly at her, and she knowing why. "Look, Clark I told myself a long time ago that we were never meant. Whatever feelings I harbored for you are of pure friendship now." Chloe saids, smiling widely, her eyes reassuring him.

Clark smiles back. "I need her Chloe, more then anyone I ever did." he lowers his head again."I want her so much that it hurts, and I know she wants to be with me too. I see it in her eyes... I feel it in her touch."

She lets out a deep breath. The first time Clark ever came out with his true feelings about Lois with her, and decides not to pry at the moment seeing as how worried he is.

"Clark...Lois is just going through allot at the moment...don't give up on her." Chloe wraps her arms around herself, knowing more truth to that matter. "She's really going to need you, more then ever now."

Clark went to question her about that comment, hearing something disturbing in her voice. "Chlo..."

His phone begins to beep, both of them jumping at the sound, making Clark nearly drop it to the floor. He pushes the button and quickly raises it to his mouth.

"Bart?"

The phone chirps and Bart's voice comes on. "Yeah, it's me..."

Clark and Chloe stare at the phone intently, waiting for him to say more. After a few seconds go by Clark impatiently pushes the button again.

"Well!..."

The phone chirps again. "What?" Bart asks not getting what he meant, his mind busy elsewhere.

"Bart! Did you find Lois?" Clark all but yells.

The chirp sounds. "Oh, Yeah we did..." Bart saids, then nothing else.

"And?"

"And...Dude! You have got to see the rack on this girl...their HUGE!"

"Bart!" both Chloe and Clark shouts.

The chirp sounds, and AC's voice is heard, Bart complaining as the phone is snatched from him. "Hey!..."

"Don't worry Bro, we found her. She's in "The Oasis" bar, Section B...3rd floor."

"We're on our way. Don't let her out of your sight."

Clark and Chloe walks into the bar, the place looking more like a strip club. A stage for the performers was set with dark blue curtains, a catwalk running down in front, bearing a pole in the middle. The dance floor wrapped around the front of the stage, people busily danced with their partners to the bangin club music consuming the atmosphere.

"Talk about Deja vu." Chloe quips, seeing the skimpy dressed waitresses delivering drinks to tables, reminding her of a certain club back in Metropolis.

Clark's face flushes red, remembering the same night in question, as Chloe. He pulls on the top of his shirt, feeling the same awkwardness and "out of place" as he did then.

A waitress in a pink "Playboy" bunny suit, stops and winks at Clark before taking drinks over to a table. His cheeks tints more, his face baring a goofy grin. Chloe rolls her eyes, shaking her head at him, he just shrugs.

They look around the bar trying to locate their friends amongst the vast group of people sitting at tables and occupying the floor. The deafening music and blinding flashing lights, makes the search near impossible.

Chloe then notices a hand waving in the air at them, the limb belonging to Bart. "Clark, over there."

They make their way through the crowd and tightly spaced chairs, reaching their friends' table. They standing to greet them as Clark and Chloe make their way over.

"Bart. AC." Chloe saids, a wide smile displayed on her face, giving each guy a hug. Not having time for proper greetings earlier. Plus the fact none knew each other was aboard.

"Clark." Lana whispers, giving him a quick hug. He nods as she smiles at him, he displaying his own grin. He takes her a strand of her hair baring the hot pink highlights, they laugh at the fact she went through with it. Glad that things could remain as friends between them, realizing that they were just never suppose to be anything more. He too blind and selfish at those times to realize or accept it.

"So, where is she?" Chloe breaks through.

Lana turns, pointing to the far side of the club, where a long bar resided. "At the bar-stand." Turning back around to face them. "She's had quite a bit to drink, but I wouldn't advise going over there. We already tried talking some sense into her, but she liked to bit our heads off."

"Uh! I'm going to kill her." Chloe mummer, storming over to that direction, Clark following behind.

"Yo, barque another shot over here." Lois banged the shot glass on the counter.

"Don't you think you had enough?" the barque asked, rubbing a towel through a glass.

"Nope!...and neither does this twenty." Lois quirks, stretching the bill out in front of him.

He looks around, checking if anyone is looking, knowing he should be denying her of anything else to drink. Seeing as how she's on the brink of being wasted. He sighs, snatching the bill from her hand and leaving her with the whole bottle.

"It musta been someday for you to get piss drunk, the way you're headed."

She lifts a shot up to him, starring him in the eyes. "You have no ideal." She downs it in one gulp, feeling the burn of the tequila on her throat as it makes it's way to her stomach.

"Ahh!" she breaths out, slamming it against the counter.

The barque just shakes his head and walks away to serve others. A guy in his late thirties, comes over and sits down next to her. Leaning in a little closer then what she was comfortable to.

"So, Doll..." his musty breath blowing in her face, ranking of cheap beer. "...need any help, drinking that bottle? Little thing like you can't handle the whole thing."

She waves the air in front of her face, at the stench protruding from him. "Need a tick-tack?" Lois sneers. "Or is that how fresh breath smell, now-a-days?"

"HAH! Fiesty..." he laughs. "...I like my woman like that."

Lois turned to glare at him but started to bust out giggling, not able to help herself with feeling all tipsy from the shots. She grabbed her stomach, tears forming in the corner of her eyes, laughing hysterically at the guy's nose which was as big, if not bigger then his head.

She continue to double-over from the sight, causing people to turn and stare at her strangely. He thinking that he's succeeding in "picking" her up. "How about we take this to my room, and I could really show you a good time."

He leans in closer, resting his hand on her leg. Lois' smile quickly fades and her eyes glare up, looking from his hand to his smugged face. "Look, I appreciate the laugh and everything, but I advise you to remove your hand from off my leg. Especially, if you still want the thing around for those lonely nights." starring him down. "Seeing as how you suck at picking up women."

"Well, maybe you can show me how?...Pretty Thing." he runs his hand up her thigh, not getting the hint. Lois grabs his fingers bending his wrist back in a painful position.

"OWE!...OWE!...OOOOWE!" he yelps.

"I said, No!" she quips, tightening her grip and twisting his wrist further. "...did you not, just get that?" She pushes him away, making him stumble off the stool.

Lois turned back around to the counter, finishing off a shot she just poured. The guy burns with anger not about to let some girl show him out. He rushes toward her, grabbing her arm in a death grip

"You, B!" He yells, yanking her from the seat, raising his hand in the air to strike her face.

She spins around the other way out of his hold, ramming her fist into his face, a loud "Crunch" is made as she makes impact. He drops to the floor screaming obscurities, his hands cupped over his nose. Blood pouring down his cheeks, and seeping through his fingers.

"Damn it!" Lois shakes her hand, pain surging through it from the hard punch.

She weaves back to the counter grabbing another shot, swallowing it down fast. "Ahh." breathing out the sting.

"Who's the B, now." she smirks, staring at the grown man that she just turned into a baby, weeping on the floor. Her face lit up with satisfaction, even with a few 20 or so shots, she still could kick some major ass, in her worst of days.

"You broke his nose!" a waitress saids, bended down beside him after seeing the nasty hit he took.

Lois shrugs, not showing one ounce of sympathy. "Well , at least he won't be mistaken for Fog Horn now...he should thank me." she saids then starts giggling at her own joke.

She sits down on the stool, a couple guys next to her quickly leaves to a different seat. Lois looks behind her, heads quickly turn away as she scan around. People not wanting her to know they were staring and snickering at her.

The barque walks in front of her, handing her a small bag filled with ice, a smirk gracing his lips. "Here ya go."

"Thanks." she groans, taking the bag and placing it on her right hand, red and swollen. She winces as the coldness stings the small cuts on her skin.

The guy is helped to his feet, but he pushes away from the waitress, his face smeared and shirt covered in blood. Looking to even the score as he charges back to Lois. "Fing, Whore!" he growls. "Someone needs to teach you some manners!"

Lois turns around to his shout, coming into the path of his fist being swung at her. Before she could react, a hand shoots out in front of her face, blocking his punch.

"OWE!" he screams, his fist coming full force in contact with a steel wall.

"Funny, the only one I see needing to be taught is you." he squeezes his hand, the guy yelping in pain as he is forced to his knees.

"Smallville! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Lois scolded, her arms folded across her chest.

"It's called helping. Lois!" he sneers back.

"And, who gave you permission to?"

Clark looks at her, arms folded, face rearing her usual smugged look, he not believing she just asked him that. "I'm sorry!" he shouts, sarcastically. "But I didn't think there was time, seeing as how he almost bashed you in the face!"

"HAH! He wouldn't even had touched me!"

"Right! Coz you're so invincible!" he mocked.

"I'm sure as hell ain't fragile!"

"You're unbelievable!" Clark saids, shaking his head. "I try to help and this is the Thanks I get."

"I can take care of myself, Smallville. I don't need a hero!"

Lois leans over a little too far, slipping off the stool. Clark catches her with his free arm, starring into her eyes as she looks up into his. Time pausing for a moment, Clark's blues trying to break behind whatever barriers left that she still held strongly to. Lois not giving him the chance to succeed in his attempts.

"Get off." she mumbles, pushing away from him, standing to her own feet.

"Err!" Clark groans. "You are so stubborn!"

"And, you're such a BoyScout!" Lois barks back.

"Look!" the guy shouts, snapping them from their bickering. "I'm sorry, Ok!...I didn't know she had a boyfriend." his hand still being crushed by Clark's on top.

"HAH!" Lois snorts. "Please give me a little more credit then that. I would like to believe I have better taste in men."

"Like, AC?" Clark concedes, hurt sounding in his voice, his blues drilling into her hazels.

Lois glares at him. "Like, Lana?" she retorted back.

They stood there challenging each other with their eyes. "Don't bring Lana into this, she has nothing to do with us."

"Well, don't bring AC into this." Lois quips, cocking her head to the side in the Lane way. "...and for your info, Smallville. There is no us!" She spins on her heals, flicking her hair behind her with the twist of her neck and marches back to her seat.

"Can I go now?" the guy pleads, sweat streaming down his face.

Clark lets go of his hand, grabbing him up by his collar. "If you ever touch her again, I swear I will make you regret it!" his face scrunched up in anger, eyes burning red into his.

Clark places him back to the floor, releasing his hands from his shirt, the guy takes off running out of the club tripping over his feet along the way.

Lois sits herself back on the stool, sighing heavily as she pours herself a shot. She pulls it too her lips letting it linger there a bit, then knocks it back without a second thought. She coughs, choking on the liquid at the feeling of sudden wails on her arm, by a pissed off Chloe.

"You're an Ass!"

"What the hell was that for?" Lois asks, rubbing her, already sore limb.

Chloe gestures to the bottle of tequila, half way gone. "This! Are you trying to kill yourself faster?"

Lois looks away, the hard truth smacking her in the face. "No, there's other ways of doing that."

Chloe not finding her humorous, snatches the shot from her hand, she was about to drink. "I'm not going to stand here and watch you do this to yourself."

"Then leave, and you won't have to see a thing." Lois grabs it back from Chloe, downing it before she could protest.

"Lois it's alright to be scared, but there's better ways of dealing with it then this."

"Who said anything about being scared. Just because I might be dea-not here in a half a year or whatever doesn't mean I can't live, and that's what I'm doing...living."

"So this is how you're going to live, by drinking it away?" Chloe asks, angry at how she's acting.

"Geesh! Can't I just forget about things for one night, and have a drink?"

"You had more then a drink...half a bottle of tequila Lo." Chloe saids holding it up.

"Sew I hata..." Lois shakes her head the alcohol beginning to take effect. "So I hada few drinks, sue me."

"Lois you're drunk."

"I'm fine!" she shouts.

Chloe huffs storming away from her, seeing she's getting nowheres. "I give up!"

She passes Clark on the way to join the others. "Maybe you can get through to her, good luck with that."

* * *

**more coming soon... **

AN: Act II is almost finished so don't Worry it won't be a long wait. (definitely will put all ur fears to rest)

**WARNING:** ACT II...best yet to come!


	15. Chapter 8 Part 4 Act 2

**AN:** Sorry, If I took longer then expected, school is really doing a number on me. I don't know how I did with this, so like always I'll leave that up to you guys to say how it is.

**Thanks:** To Mysterious-Vixen who has supplied some of the ideals and lines in this update. Thanks so much, can always count on you to get me out of a pinch. To Liza who's vids inspire me, she displays how Clois should really be.

**Big Thanks:** Always to the Reviewers, you guys feedback is always the push and encouragement I need to keep going. Appreciate it so much, Thanks!

So...Lights...Camera...and...ACTION!

**Chapter 8 Part 4/ ACT II : Red, White, Blue and Lexy, Too!**

**

* * *

**

Clark watches as Chloe walks over to the table where the rest of the gang waited to hear what was up. He turns around, heads to the bar and stands beside her.

"We have to talk." Clark saids, scaring "The Hell" out of Lois who jumped at his sudden appearance.

"Thanks for the heart attack, Kent." she wipes off a bit of the tequila that fell on her shirt.

"I'm serious, we need to talk."

Lois shoots him an annoyed look. "You can talk all you want, Smallville. Coz in a few minutes..." downing another shot. "...I won't understand a word you say."

Clark looks at her as she drinks. "Is that really necessary?"

"Yes! To me it is." drinking yet another. She grabs Clark's arm pulling him down onto the stool next to her, giving him an ear full. "Out of all the people in those rooms. What are the odds that we got chosen the same time...Hell, out of all the places we could of gone to on Spring Break! What are the chances we end up on the same freakken cruise?"

"Well, isn't that telling you something?"

"Yeah, I'm cursed!" she snarks.

"Lois, I'm being serious."

"So am I." she teases, starring at him.

Clark notices something and reaches his hand out to her face. "You're lip is bleeding."

He rest his hand on her chin, gently wiping the blood from her bottom lip with his thumb, Lois' eyes closes at his touch, feeling sensations spread through her body. She pushes his hand away, not trusting herself around him.

"It's just a cut...I musta had did it, when I was putting Fog Horn in his place. It's no big deal."

Clark shakes his head placing his hand over Lois', worried about her and his face showing so.

"Owe! No, touchy." Lois saids, pulling her hand away. The one she hurt by plowing it into Fog horn Leg horn's face. "I'm not your girlfriend, Kent. So, stop acting like it."

"Fine!" Clark grumbles. Knowing Lois was pulling out all the stops at pushing people away, just not knowing why, exactly.

He walks over to the others at the table, giving Lois some space and time to cool off, all he can do for the moment.

He sits down by Chloe, at their round booth next to the dance floor. "How is she?" Chloe asks.

"Wasted." he sighs.

"Bro, don't worry so much. Lois is a big girl she can handle herself."

Clark just shakes his head, not wanting to hear any advice from her ex. He cups his hands on his face leaning his elbows onto the table.

"Dude, seriously what is her problem?" Bart asks, leaning back in his chair. "I knew she disliked you. But, God! She acts like she hates you!"

Clark rubs his hands through his hair even more, looking as though he would rip each strand from his head.

"Bart!" Chloe hisses, staring death his way. She kicks his leg under the table, making him loose his footing.

"Whoa...Whoooa!" He tumbles back-wards, chair and all into the path of a passing waitress.

The waitress stumbles onto Bart, his hands cupping her breasts, the way he caught her as she fell.

Bart's cheeks' tints red. "So...you come here often?"

The waitress looks at where his hands are then returns her eyes to his face in an evil glare. "Pervert!" she yells, smacking him across the face. Then rising off him to leave, kicking him in the side before going.

Her tray of drinks went flying ahead of her onto the nearby Lana Lang. The pitcher of beer drenching her from head to toe. She sits in totally sub-coming shock, not believing something else has happen to "her" yet again.

"What the Fu...!" she stops not finishing her words, instead looking around at the faces starring at her. She clears her throat, speaking back in her timid innocent voice. "I mean...What the heck!"

Chloe raises out of her seat, napkins in hand to help Lana clean off, Bart fixing his seat and placing himself back in it. AC and Clark smirking at him, making him blush even more. "Hada nice trip, Bro?"

"Sure do have a way of making the Ladies fall for you, Bart." Clark strides.

"Ha ha. real funny." Bart mocks, breaking a piece of bread stick from the basket and throwing it at Clark and AC.

Lana pounds the napkins down on the table, after using them to dry herself off. "I'm so glad someone is having fun, cuz yet again I managed to get messed upon!" She pouts, pissed that another of her outfits is ruined and that she's wet, again.

"Again?" Clark asks, not understanding her.

"Lois had a bit of an upset stomach earlier and..." Chloe began.

"Lois hurled on YOU!" Bart shouts, laughing as he pictured the event in his mind, getting death glares from both Chloe and Lana. While AC and Clark fought hard to stifle back their laugh, faces turning red in their attempts.

Chloe glares at Clark and AC. "Real mature you gu..." she stops, noticing something not where it should be. "Lois?...Lois!" Chloe shouts, eyes searching the bar, the others looking to-wards the bar not seeing her either. "Great! She's gone AWOL, again!"

"The Hell with Lois..." Lana cries, not realizing she said it out loud. "...my freaking clothes are ruined!"

The others starring widely at her, about to comment on what she just said. When suddenly the room grows dim then dark, everyone goes silent as a familiar beat booms across the speakers...

Chloe plops down in her seat recognizing the beat, eyes wider then saucers. "Oh no!"

Clark gulps, frozen to his seat afraid to turn around. God, no!...Please, no!

"Whoa, Dude! Who's the hottie!"

On stage a single spot light shone, a person's backside showing to the crowd. Wearing a tight black leather jacket, barely covering her bottom, sleek to her body frame, split up the sides. Along with knee high matching boots, and belt tied around her waist. Hair done up in a quick bun, with black "matrix" looking frames covering her eyes. Standing with her feet spread apart, and hands resting on the side of her hip

**Busta Rhymes  
The Pussy Cat Dolls **

**OK...OK...ok...ok...(ahh)  
YEAH...YEAH...Yeah...(ahh)  
Oh we about to get it just a little hot and sweaty in this (oh baby)**

She looks behind her, licking her red colored lips, giving a sexy smirk. She bends over her right leg, hands around her ankle, letting her bottom hang in the air, revealing her glittery red underwear.

Slowly she glides her hands up her leg, all the while her face turned to-wards the crowd rearing her sexy smirk.

**Ladies let's go (uhh)  
Soldiers let's go (dolls)  
Let me talk to y'all and just you know  
Give you a little situation...LISTEN...LISTEN...Listen (fellas) **

"God, tell me that's not who I think it is." Chloe gasps

Clark turns around facing what everyone else saw, his jaw and eyes widen just as that night a similar event happen. "Believe me...it is!"

Lois unties the belt in front of her, letting the jacket slip down a few inches showing her bare shoulders. She lets it fall to her arms, wrapping it tightly around herself, forcing the curve of her bottom to show through the jacket. Swaying her hips side-to-side in beat with the music, making all the guys drop their jaws and drool at the sight.

One guy especially getting heated up in various places, having seen the act before, and long since dreamed about it on many occasions.

**Ya see this get hot  
Everytime I come through when I step up in the spot (are you ready)  
Make the place sizzle like a summertime cookout.  
Prowl for the best chick  
Yes I'm on the look out (let's dance) **

She pulls away the clip, her long flowing chestnut tresses cascading around her face. She shakes her head, whipping around her locks. She half turns her top peering through her dark shades out into the crowd. Her smile widens as she bites down on her bottom lip.

The jacket slides down her frame dropping to her feet, exposing the same assemble she wore on her first debut. Slowly she runs her hands through her hair, churning her hips seductively to the music. Guys heads going round and round as they follow the motion of her bottom, displayed before them.

**Slow bangin shorty like a belly dancer with it,  
Smell good, pretty skin, so gansta with it (oh baby)  
No tricks only diamonds under my sleeve  
Give me the number  
But make sure you call before you leave... **

"Whoa! Lois got back!" Bart exclaims, receiving a hard punch in the arm from Chloe.

Clark clings to the chair, hands squeezing the metal arm rest leaving his imprint behind. He felt his eyes burn, fighting hard not to ignite anything with his heat vision.

Lois turns around, facing the crowd, the men whistling and making other perverted noises. She slides her hands up her body, over her busty chest, every guy wishing they were those hands, sliding her fingers along her neck to the glasses on her face. She removes them, showing her sparkling hazel eyes, looking straight ahead at one guy.

Clark gulps as she winks at him, the stick of the glasses in between her teeth, softly biting down on them. She throws the black shades into the crowd, and strides over to the pole, a little bounce in her step as she walks.

**Pussy Cat Dolls **

**I know you like me...(i know you like me)...I know you do...(i know you do)  
That's why whenever I come around, she's all over you.  
And I know you want it...(i know you want it)...It's easy to see...(it's easy to see)  
And in the back of ya mind, I know you should be "On" with me.**

She grabs the pole, circling it once to pick up speed. Then expertly swings around it, coming to a stop, she drops down low her hands grasping the pole above her, then slowly stands up grinding her pelvis raunchily onto it.

Clark grabs at his neck, feeling as though he's wearing a tie and slowly it's tightening around his throat.

"Looks like someone's been practicing." Chloe notes.

"Humph, I could do that." Lana mumbles, Chloe rolls her eyes.

Lois wraps her right leg around the pole, releasing one hand throwing herself back and rising up again. She slowly descends back-wards, her hand gliding up her curves, pulling a red lollipop from her top. Grasped in hand she slides it up to her stomach, temptingly rubbing it over her skin.

**Don't Cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't Cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't Cha...Don't Cha...  
Don't Cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me? Don't Cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't Cha...Don't Cha... **

She unwinds herself and stands in front of the pole her left hand grasp around it over head, her other hand holding onto the stick of the lollipop. She teasingly slides it in and out her mouth, while rocking her hips and shoulders in time with the music. She slides down, squatting on the floor, knees spread apart giving view to her strong inner thighs. Slowly she stands straight up enticingly swaying her hips and moving her stomach around like a belly dancer.

She slides the lollipop from her mouth, erotically licking her tongue around it before throwing it into the crowd. She moves from the pole, switching her hips as she walks down the steps off the cat walk, toward one person in mind. He freezes as she makes her way over, turning back around in his seat praying the floor would open up and swallow him whole.

**Fight the feeling...(fight the feeling)...Leave it alone...(leave it alone)  
Cuz if it ain't love, it just ain't enough to leave a happy home.  
Let's keep it friendly...(let's keep it friendly)...You'll have to play fair...(you'll have to play fair)  
See I don't care, but I know she ain't gon wanna share. (Hmmmm) **

Lois stalks behind Clark, sliding her hand along his shoulders as she makes her way in front of him. A lustful glint showing in her hazel eyes looking down on his face, red and embarrassed amongst other things he was feeling. Steadily she straddled his lap, he jerking up in his chair as she comes down on his waist. She grins wider at his bashful appearance, acting the same way as that night. Clark tightly squeezes his eyes shut at the feel of her against him, sensations, hormones surging through his body, and...Pain?

He opens his eyes, seeing Lois' chocker was strand with little circular green Kryptonite. She pushes his head up with her finger, "Eyes up here, super-boy."

"Lois..." he coughs out.

She teasingly rubs her hands over his muscular chest, along his broad arms and interlocks them behind his neck. She leans in toward him, brushing her soft lips against the side of his face. The chocker laced with the kryptonite coming closer to him, but Lois arousing touches makes the pain hardly noticeable. She leans toward him, her warm breath caressing his skin, making his body shiver. He squeezes the arm rest more as he feels her lips kissing the side of his neck and upon his ear.

"Enjoying this?" she speaks against his neck, he squeaks, to both their surprise. "Good!..." she whispers into his ear. "...Cuz I'm gonna make you wish, I gave you a real lap dance that night." Without warning she attacks his mouth with her own, cupping her hands around his face pulling him closer to her. Kissing him like he's never been, literally taking his breath away. She pulls back tacking him along, his bottom lip clamped between her teeth. Nipping it before letting go, he raising his hand to his mouth, blood staining his fingertips.

He looks up at her, she starring back at him in satisfaction running her tongue over her bottom lip, licking off a bit of his blood...

**Don't Cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? (Ohh) Don't Cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? (Like Me)  
Don't Cha...(Don't Cha, Baby)...Don't Cha...(Alright, Saying)  
Don't Cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me? (Raw) Don't Cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me? (Big Fun)  
Don't Cha...(Ok, I see how it's going down)...Don't Cha... **

Lois pushes off him, and switches over to AC, dancing explicitly in front of him. Clark starring at her in shock , then burns with anger as she rubs her rear end on AC's lap. Knowing she is just doing it to make him jealous, but can't help but feel the green-eyed monster breathing down his neck. AC's face rearing his usual smugged grin at Lois dancing erotically upon him.

"She is so drunk." Chloe saids, seeing her Cuz give AC the lap dance of his life, and Clark steaming at the sight.

"You sure?" Bart asks, knowing about her Demni More premier. Grinning widely at the show. "She has done this before."

"Bart!" Chloe punches him harder in the arm, at the gawking look on his face. "...she was undercover then."

**Busta Rhymes **

**Seems like shorty wanna little menage pop off or somethin, LETS GO...Lets Go...Lets go**

**Well let me get straight to it  
Every broad wan watch it, when I come through it  
It's the god almighty, looking all brand newish  
If shorty wanna jump in my a$$ then vanjewish**

"Yeah, Well it looks like she's trying to get under AC's covers." Bart rubbing his arm, Chloe turns her attention back to Lois, her jaw drops.

Lois stands leaning over to AC, swaying herself in front of him. Rubbing her hands over his body, tracing her fingers along the curves of his muscles. Her rear end rocking side-to-side, displayed in front of them.

**Lookin at me all like she really wanna do it  
Tryna put it on me till my black and blueish  
Ya wanna play wit ah playa girl then play on  
Strip out the channel  
And leave the lingerie on **

She comes down straddling his waist, rubbing herself up against him, swiping her face against his. Bringing her lips dangerously close to brush upon his mouth, but instead softly trails kisses along his face. Up to his ear where she began to nibble upon his lobe, her hands under his shirt toying with the folds of his chest.

Clark clamps his mouth tightly together, eyes glaring over at them. He grips the arm rest tighter, his fingers digging deeper into it. Eyes red, burning on fire, wishing to release it and fry AC on the spot but thinking best against it.

**Watch me and I'mma watch you at the same time  
Lookin at ya wan break my back  
You the very reason why I keep a pack ah the Magnum  
An wit the wagon hit chu in the back of the magnum  
For the record don't think it was somethin you did  
Shorty all on me cuz it's hard to resist the kid  
I got a ideal thats dope for y'all  
As y'all could get so I could hit the both of y'all...(Ha, ha don't worry about it shorty) **

Lois turns around seating herself on AC's lap, grinding her bottom against his pelvis, moving to the music. She leans back against his chest, sliding her arms up and wrapping them behind his neck. Churning her body on top of his, eyes cutting through Clark, tongue running over her lips, mouth curled up in an evil smirk. Enjoying, seeing him flare up at her little endeavor, and not able to do anything about it.

**Don't Cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? (Ohh) Don't Chat wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? (Like Me)  
Don't Cha...(Don't Cha, Baby)...Don't Cha...(Alright, Saying) **

She stands up to her feet, starring smugged at Clark before stepping back to and on stage. Facing the crowd, twisting her body around temptingly to the music. She stood, arms crossed against her chest and folded against the side of her head standing in a pose as the music began to fade into silence.

**Don't Cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me? (Raw) Don't Cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me? (Big Fun)  
Don't Cha...Don't Cha... **

Everyone, mainly the men claps and whistles at Lois, she smiling widely at the applause giving her way. She descends back down the stairs but being exhausted and tipsy from the drinks and dancing, her foot gives out on the stairs and stumbles down them. Her rear end colliding with all four of the steps leading to the floor, she laughing at her own clumsiness.

"Uh!" Chloe groans, burring her face into her palm, head shaking at such embarrassment.

Clark uneasily leaning back into his seat, his hand rubbing the temple of his head. The others giggling at her fall, Bart laughing loudly but stopping as he receives two blows this time to his arms. Seeing Chloe and Clark retreating back to their chairs after giving him a quick punch for his outburst.

"Dudes! I'm not a dang punching bag, quit it!"

Two guys go over to Lois' side each grabbing her arm, helping her up to her feet. "Thank you boys."

They returning to their seats seeing she's stable enough to stand on her own, Lois walks back to join her friends at their table.

She walks pass Clark, smacking him hard in the back of the head. He immediately raising his hand to the spot, actually feeling the pain because of the stones. He looks at Chloe noticing in her eyes as she stares back, that she spotted the Kryptonite in Lois' chocker too.

Lois strides back over to AC, laying herself across his lap, her legs hanging over the chair's arm rest. Gleaming seductively at AC, her arm resting on his shoulder while she ran her fingers through his "sandy blond" spiked hair.

Chloe stared nervously at her Cuz, for one fact that she had a deadly weapon sporting around her neck and not even know it. She being too pissed at Clark not to use it on her poor best friend if she did stumble onto that little secret of his. And the other was that Lois had the tendency to ramble on about things when she was drunk.

Clark also dreading a few things that she knew about him, and could blare out. None of which he wanted to relive over again especially in front of everyone.

"OK fishstick...Fishstick!" Lois repeats as if it was a pun to some unknown joke, laughing hysterically. Then covering her mouth with her own hands trying to calm herself from her fit of giggles. "Now..."

She runs her fingers along his jaw her hazels starring deep into his eyes. "...are you gonna tip me better then Clarkie over there, or should I expect another Twenty." She erupts with laughter again, thinking back to the events of that night.

Lana and AC giving her a look of confusion, Bart and Chloe turning red already knowing the story. Clark sweats bullets, inverting his eyes from Lana who starred at him as if it would drill answers from him.

Lois still mindless with laughter. "You should of seen his face!"laughing harder "Deer caught in headlights? HA, Smallville was the "deer caught in headlights" realizing the sad truth that the truck wasn't stopping. Hahahah."

"Lois!" Chloe sounded, warning stricken in her tone. "I think we should go back to our rooms now."

"Hush, I want to tell AC the story. I'm sure the rest of us has already heard...More so then others." glancing over to Clark, who was cherry red.

"What is she talking about?" Lana asks looking from Lois to Clark, eyes demanding answers.

Lois going on with the story, twirling AC's hair around her finger. "He try to act like he wasn't interested, he kept turning away from me especially when the twins came into view." giggling more. "Then when I slid across his lap, lets just say, his eyes sure weren't on my face for all of...two minutes."

"What is she talking about?" Lana repeats more drastically.

"Lois, please..." Clark begs as if it would work.

"Lo we really need to go back to the room, you need to sober up."

Lois continues, ignoring their words. "He gives me a Twenty! but yet he can't seem to buy a new fashion sense." winking over at Clark, who shakes his head burring it into his hands.

"Now the best part!" Lois exclaims, Clark shooting his head up at those words knowing exactly what she was thinking. He try to stand and make his way over to her but only falling back down into his seat, Lois armed unknowingly with the kryptonite making his attempt futile.

"Has to be me rising up of his lap." she starts giggling evilly. "He didn't think I know but me rising wasn't the only thing,...it sure wasn't a gun I felt poking me in the a..."

"OK!" Clark shouts out interrupting her last part, grinning widely from embarrassment and cheeks glowing bright red.

Lois pays Clark no mind, continuing on while she kept tracing her fingers around AC's face. "Well,... I guess his lack of attention in me had to do with the little fact that he did have a girlfriend at the time..."

"WHAT!" Lana screams, the glasses on the table cracking at the sound. She staring sharply at Clark who dropped his head down too ashame to look at her.

Lois turns her attention to the two. "What? Did our favorite farm boy forget to mention this little act to his girl at the time?" She smirks. "For-shame, Smallville." she teasingly scolds rubbing her forefingers together at him.

Lana stares at her evilly anger playing dangerously in her eyes, Clark looking up at her with a bit of anger and betrayal shown in his blues, face still expressing "awkward" moment.

"Clark is this true?" Lana asks her voice soft, and eyes pleading to say differently.

"She sat across my lap, it was nothing, not even close to what she did to AC!" Clark quickly defends. "She had to do it, or she would have blown her cover."

"SHE HAD TO DO IT!" Lana mocks his words with rage.

"Couldn't of been nothing, since Clark Jr did make an appearance."

"SHUT UP!" Lana and Clark shout at her.

"Do..." but not able to say much else as AC wraps his hand over her mouth, and retrains her with his arm. Seeing as how she was about to rise and do some damage on someone. She snatches his hand off, and turns to glare at him for interrupting her.

Seeing an opportunity Chloe quickly walks over to her, snatching the chocker from her neck and throws it across the room. Lois touches her neck feeling her jewelery being yanked away, and turning around to see the suspect. "Chloe! What the Hell are you doing?"

"Taking you back to the room, so you can sleep this off." she signals Clark to come over, he looks at Lana as he rises up. Her eyes filled with pain knowing about one of his dirty little secrets. He shakes his head not having the right words to explain or the time at that moment to do so.

He heads over to Chloe's side, Lois putting up a big fuss. "I am not going back to the room! If anything since I'm the oldest I should be saying who's going back or not."

Chloe rolls her eyes moving out the way so Clark can grab her up, but AC intervenes. "Lois can handle herself, if she's not ready to go back to her room yet. Then she shouldn't be forced into doing so."

"Look, AC stay out of this, it's none of your business."

"Bro, Lois happens to be a good friend of mine can you say the same." cutting his eyes at Clark. "...Cuz from here it looks like she rather stay here with me then go with you."

Clark squared his eyes back at AC, he was so crossing the line, maybe he was just trying to be a good friend to Lois, but now she needed to get some rest not stay and continue to down every drink in sight.

"You two stop it!" Chloe shouts, looking from AC to Clark as they continue to glare at each other, as though they were going to battle. "My cousin is not some property to be fought over. So put your masculinity to the side and let me get my Cuz into bed."

They look at Lois who's already dosed off, head cocked back and softly snoring. Before anymore protest Clark bends down wrapping his arm around her back and under her legs, swooping Lois up from AC's grip. He quickly stands up, taking offense to Clark's action, not understanding why he's acting the way he is over her if their just friends and not even close ones at that. (to his knowledge)

AC crosses his arms over his chest as if daring Clark to do something, broadening his smugged look on his face. Clark just rolls his eyes and walks away, Lois tucked in his arms, with Chloe by his side making their way to the girl's quarters.

AC slumps down in his chair, leaning his head back against it. Lana continues to wipe her clothes dry with napkins, eyes glassy with tears, thoughts running through her head that Clark might have cheated on her with Lois, after hearing the little story of theirs. Bart on the other hand was enjoying himself immensely.

He grabs a glass of beer from a passing waitress, taking a swig from it. "Ahh!... God I love Spring Break."

Clark gently lays Lois onto the bed, pulling the sheets up to her chin. She turns on her side, facing Clark and mumbles in her sleep.

"No it's too early, I don't feel like running the obstacle course today."

Clark smiles, softly tucking back her hair from her face. He leans down to her ear and whispers "Don't worry, I'm giving you the day off, and that's an order."

"Good..." she mumbles again.

Chloe stands back seeing the whole thing, having just come from the bathroom. She smiles widely, seeing the happiness in Clark's face being around her Cuz. Knowing Lois will be just as happy if not more when she finally decides to let Clark in.

He notices Chloe standing by the door and smiles, she returning the same then gestures him out the room. He nods, turning his attention back to Lois. He caresses her cheek with the back of his fingers before following Chloe out into the main room.

"What a night!" Chloe sighs, flopping down on the nearest couch, but sits back up as someone comes through the door.

Clark turns around to see Lana walk in from the door starring at him intently, he knowing he has some explaining to do.

Chloe sees that they need a moment alone together, excuses herself. "Well, I'm gonna go put some coffee on, to calm everyones nerves."

She gives Clark an encouraging smile before retreating into the suite's small kitchen area. Lana makes her way over to the spot where Chloe was just siting across from him. The air heavy and awkward around them, not really knowing where to begin or what to say.

"Lana..." Clark starts but is cut off.

She holds her hand up to him. "Clark just tell me that nothing happen between you and Lois while we were dating."

"How could you even think that?"

"I don't know! What am I suppose to think when my boyfriend..." she sighs. "...at the time. Doesn't even bother to mention that something liked this happen to him. What exactly am I suppose to think, especially now knowing you...care for her, and want to be with her. After only four months of us being seperated,...calling it quits." her voice trembling as she spoke.

Clark rises off the couch, siting down on the table in front of her wrapping her hands into his own. "Lana, I will always love you. You were my first love, and no one could ever erase the times we had together." he raises his hand, wiping the tears falling from her eyes. "I would have never done anything like that to hurt you. But you more then anyone know that we were just never meant to be, that we were just holding onto something that wasn't real, long before our breakup four months ago."

She looks up into his eyes smiling sadly knowing his words to be true, but it hurting too much to really except, he smiles back then drops his head down.

"As far as me and Lois, I'm not even sure if there is such a thing."

Lana takes a deep breath, hurting over the words she's about to say. "Clark just follow your heart, I think you already know where it leads you."

Clark raises his head smiling gratefully that she was encouraging him to move on, he leans over giving her a friendly peck on the cheek.

One heart crumbling, seeing from the door cracked open a bit what looked like a kiss on the lips and only hearing clearly the words "always love you." She slowly makes her way back to bed. Slipping under the covers and balling up into a fetal position. Lois lays against her pillow eyes closed as tears poured silently down her cheeks.

"Coffee is served." Chloe announces making her way back in the room, bearing a tray with three mugs.

"Thanks, but I'm gonna turn in, after I take my seventh shower for the day."

"Pleasant dreams." Chloe saids returning to her spot on the couch.

"Night, Lana" Clark saids watching as she disappeared in her room.

"So, how did everything go?" Chloe takes a sip from her mug.

"She's hurt." Clark sighs

"Well, yeah I could of figured that."

"I don't know I mean beside being really upset, I guess she's OK with the fact that we're not meant."

"What about you?"

"Chloe what kind of question is that? Lana and me are over with, it took allot of growing up to realize I was being a..."

"...Selfish, naive, dumbass." Chloe suggested. "Pick one or all three."

Clark rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yeah I know I was stupid, but I'm not that boy anymore longing for Lana through my telescope."

"I know, I know and Clark you know I'll always love you but this is my Cousin we're talking about here, I just don't want to see her get hurt."

"Here I'm afraid of hurting you."

"You're not. I'm glad to finally see you happy without all the angst following behind it. You two are truly written to be, and I can see how much you really love her even more then I ever did with Lana."

"Yeah, if only she would see it."

"She will, give her time."

Clark forces a smile and nods his head, then looks around noticing the quality of the room. "It appears my good friend Lex seems to be overbearing with gifts." being sarcastic on the friend part.

"Wait Lex upgraded your room, too?"

"Actually, giving us his personal suite."

"I can figure how he knew about us, but you guys..."

"How did he find out about..."

"Lana, but she only told him because he invited her to Metropolis, but I already invited her to come along with me and Lo. Did you tell her?"

"No, I didn't know where we were going to the next day. I definitely didn't know about AC tagging along until I was in line."

"You don't think AC and Lex are co-existing?"

"I really hate AC but there's no doubt in my body that he would ever be involved with Lex."

"True, but there's not doubt that my reporter senses are tingling that Lex is up to no good..."

Clark and Chloe continued to chat for hours, trying to figure Lex's motive if there was even anything to be worried about. Knowing Lex they decided caution was still best.

Clark came back into the room after have putting the tray and mugs away in the kitchen. He notice Chloe starring at the door to Lois' room, a bit of wiriness lingering on her face. The same look he saw in her eyes from earlier when they were talking about Lois.

"She's okay."

Chloe jumps, placing her hand over her racing heart. "Clark! You seriously need to make noise when coming up on someone."

"Sorry, but she is okay." he saids seating himself back in his spot.

"Still sleeping?"

"Like a baby. She just went back to sleep about an hour ago after releasing her stomach into the toilet."

"Well that happens when you go on a drinking binge. So much for the quiting part." Chloe smiles weakly.

Clark still sees she's troubled about something, knowing that "something" is Lois. "Chloe is there something your not telling me about Lois?"

Chloe tenses up, trying to look innocent. "No. Why would I not tell you something about Lois."

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"I don't know what to say, Clark."

"How about starting with the truth. I've learned that usually works."

Chloe rolls her eyes at him, he being the "King of secrets", and sighs. "Look, I promised Lois that I would keep my mouth shut for once."

"That must be hard considering your status." Clark laughs

She throws a pillow at him smacking him in the face. He picks up the pillow from his lap and begins to play with the edges. "Seriously what's wrong?"

"Clark, did you not just hear me say the words "Promise" and "not to say."

"I'm worried...I mean I kinda figure she would be upset, but this is a bit overboard even for her." he rises up off the couch stuffing his hands into his pockets, and paces around.

Chloe looks down, feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders. "Clark, it's not for me to say, Lois..."

"So, this is what all the fuss is about,...me?"

Clark and Chloe turns around to see Lois leaning against the door frame. She holds her hand to her head feeling a hangover come on, and notices what she's wearing.

"What am I doing back in this?"

"How much of tonight do you remember?" Chloe asks with caution.

"Vaguely, bits and pieces." rubbing her head, eyes closed. "You know what I don't even want to know. It ends with me back in this, definitely don't want to know."

Chloe walks up to Lois, wrapping her in an embrace. She pulls back to look at her. "Are you..."

"Fine." Lois replies, seeing the sadness in her Cuz's eyes, as well as tears building up in the corners.

Clark becomes even more worried from their actions. "OK, you guys are making me nervous. What's going on?"

Chloe looks up at Lois, taking her hand into hers and squeezes it. "I think you should tell him, he needs to know...everything."

Lois takes in a deep breath, and nods. Chloe squeezes her hand again for support. "I'm gonna hit the sack now...You sure you're, OK?"

"Yes." Lois saids, trying to reassure her.

"OK, Goodnight." giving her cuz a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight, baby."

"Night, Clark." she saids, standing by the door to her room, looking at her best friend then glancing back at Lois before heading inside.

"Night, Chloe." Clark saids seeing her close the door behind her.

Clark looks back over to Lois, seeing she's not there. "Smallville, can you come in here? We need to talk."

He heads into her room but stops in front of the door. She standing with her arms wrapped around herself. She looks at the door, Clark getting what she wants, closes the door behind him.

"Look, I know I probably did something stupid tonight, especially to you. Seeing as how I was extremely pissed with you. So, I'm..." she takes a deep breath, rolling her eyes to the back of her head. "...sorry."

"Excuse me, what?" shaking his finger in his ear, like he didn't catch what she said. "Did I just hear you correctly?"

She cocks her brow, smiling. "Yes I apologized, just don't think I'm going to repeat myself."

He smiles back, giving his Trademark grin. She drops her head, unable to take the look of his blues upon her. Not knowing how she was going to tell him. Lois sits down on the bed starring at some invisible spot on the floor, Clark sits down next to her placing his hand over hers. She pulls away from him, turning her head to stare at the stand next to the bed.

Clark lowers his head, sighing deeply. "What's wrong?"

"Everything."

Clark looks at her, she still not facing him. "Are you pregnant?" he asks sadly. "You know my parents would do anything to help you. My mom would spoil him-her rotten, and I'll ..."

She spins around and furrows her brows at him. "Thanks Smallville, for thinking so highly of me. Cos I would do something so careless as drink while I'm pregnant!"

"Right." feeling stupid for what he just said, knowing Lois was better then that. "I'm sorry, but your not giving me much to work with."

Lois looks down, he puts his hand under her chin tilting it back up. Starring into her beautiful hazel eyes. "Tell me, so I can help."

"There's no way you can."

Clark looks down then back to her eyes, tempting his chance to gently slide his fingers around her mouth. Glad she doesn't pull away. "Whatever it is,...the reason why you're avoiding me?"

"Except for our friendship Smallville, there's nothing really going on for us, to avoid."

"I don't believe that, and neither do you...Don't pull away from me, Lois please."

"You're talking to the wrong girl, Smallville. She's in the next room."

Clark looks at her confused. "What?"

"I saw you kiss Lana, and I heard when you said 'you'll always love' her."

So it was Lois he heard closing the door, he mentally kicked himself for not realizing. "I told her "love" as in friends, and if you had heard the rest you would know that I also told her we're not meant to be, and I kissed her on the cheek not the lips."

Lois shakes her head. "I don't know why I even let it bother me." she turns her head away, starring back to the floor.

Clark gently turns her face back to him. "I think you do."

He slides his hand down the side of her face, caressing her skin. Letting it linger there cupping her cheek, he leans in to kiss her.

Lois closes her eyes, not willing to hurt him with just being another thing he loses in his life. "Clark...I'm dying..."

She opens her eyes to see him stopped inches from her face, his blues displaying shock drilling right through her. She moved from his touch, lowering her head down she began to tell him the whole story. She told him the same like she spilled to Chloe earlier, how she went to the doctors when not feeling well. Thinking it only to be the flu and she would get a Rx for antibiotics and that would be all, but instead hearing something worser.

She watches as Clark paces the floor, taking it worser then she did when she first received the news. It all sinking in and not easily either, he kept running his hands through his hair, and shaking his head. Not wanting to believe any of it.

"How can you be so stupid?" he finally saids.

Lois eyes grow in shock, then furrow with anger. "Excuse me!"

"Not careless, huh!" Clark shouts with fury. "Your liver is damaged, but yet you're still drinking!"

"I said I wouldn't be so careless if I was with child, I didn't say anything about if it was just me!"

"Like you don't matter!"

"Believe me Smallville, this world wouldn't be missing anything important if Lois Lane suddenly dropped from it!"

"You're wrong." his voice still laced with anger but softer. "I couldn't see this world without a Lois Lane in it, especially mine."

Clark walks over to the bed, bending down on his knees in front of her. He takes her hand placing it over his heart, his other hand combing back her hair behind her ear. His face showing all the love he wanted to give her, if only he could make her see how worth it she is, and not be afraid to allow herself to be loved despite her situation.

"You're worth more in the world then you know, the - my world would be a cold, dark place if you're not in it."

"Are you sure about that?"

He stares deeply into her eyes. "I don't ever want to find that out,...what it would be like without you."

The back of his fingers caressing her face, leaning up close to her, whispering loud enough for her to hear. "I love you, Lois Lane."

Her eyes fill with tears, never believing she would hear those words out loud from him or anyone. She not believing she was ever good enough for those words to be directed to her. Especially from someone as wonderful as her farm boy, who grew way pass just friendship with her to something she always longed to have with him. But afraid to be just another long loss and pain in his life after just a short joy. Lois not understanding how he still wanted to take that chance with her, knowing her life was numbered.

He cups his hands along her face, wiping away the falling tears gently with his thumbs. He moves in closer, not once breaking his gaze from her angelic face, starring into the vast sea of her hazel green orbs. His lips nearing and longing to be reunited with the depths of her soft, luscious mouth. To feel the ecstasy that only she could spill through him, her love that made him feel that Anything was possible.

BBRRRIIIIIIIIINNNGG. They both jump sightly apart as Lois' cell phone goes off, interrupting the moment between them.

Lois stares into Clark's blues wishing just to loose herself in them as times before. But also grateful for the interruption, breaking them apart before things got too far. She shakes her head, sighing heavily before moving from Clark to sit next to the stand and answer her cell.

She looks at the ID, but it coming up Anonymous. Lois flips it open. "Hello?...Yes, this is her...Oh, Hello Dr. Stevens...Yes, I'm good, and on vacation like you recomended...Sitting down? Yeah, I'm sitting but why -...Why don't you just say it, cuz you're really starting to scare me..."

Clark jumps up on the bed next to her, instinctively grabs Lois' free hand. Every-being in his body fighting not to hear in on their conversation, his heart pounding at what he could be saying to her.

"...WHAT!...Th-That just can't be right, are you sure?...You've tested it multiple times and it still saids the same...You're quite, absolutely , positively, 100 sure?...TWO MONTHS! TWO WHOLE FREAKKEN MONTHS, AND YOU'RE JUST TELLING ME!...JUST FOUND OUT!...CALM DOWN!...I'LL CALM DOWN, ALRIGHT. I HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD LAWYER, DR. STEVENS CUZ I'M SO GONNA SUE YOUR ASS! AND YOU SO BETTER HOPE THE GENERAL DOESN'T HEAR OF THIS OR THERE REALLY WILL BE HELL TO PAY!" with that said, she slams it shut.

* * *

"Thank you Dr. Stevens for your cooperation." 

Dr. Stevens hangs up the phone, as his unwelcomed company stands from his seat in front of his desk. "I appreciate, you helping me with this little favor."

"What about the pictures?" Dr Stevens asks, his voice shaky, scared of the man looming over him.

The man reaches into his inner coat pocket retrieving a Manila envelope. "Don't worry Doctor, You're wife and Practice won't find out about you're secret."

He throws the envelope on the desk in front of him. "These are the only copies and the negatives as well. But why a professional man like yourself, would choose to waste his wealth and time on prostitutes is beyond me."

He turns around, walking out the office to leave the Doctor with his sins. His company for the evening comes from off the wall, have been waiting for a while and joins beside him as he strides down the long hall.

"What's with the Doctor, and this broad? Mr. Luthor."

Lex grabs his leather gloves from his pockets, pulling them on his hands. "This "broad" is Lois Lane, the one who has something very important of mine."

"I thought we were after this Kent kid?" he asks puzzled by the new information.

"We are, we're after them both. It's what you call killing two birds with one stone." Lex continues his walk down the hall.

"You've lost me there"

Lex grows tired of the guys ignorance, he grabs him by the throat pushing him against the wall. "Try to get this through your undersized brain. I want those surveillance tapes from my suit, and from the girl's room! That "bitch" Lois Lane has a very important disk, that if exposed could put me, my company and everything I own six feet under!" he squeezes on the man's neck making him gasp for air. "I'm not paying you to ask questions, I'm paying you to get the job done. I want those tapes and the disk, before that ship comes even close to docking. Do you understand this?"

Then guys groans out a yes, Lex takes his hand from the man's throat. "Good, now make sure you and your men are ready. I won't tolerate failure, for your sake. You better hope there is none." Lex wipes his hands against the man shoulder straightening out the wrinkles he made.

He puts out a paper and places it in his shirt pocket. "It's a picture of the girl, make sure you get the right one."

"What do you want me to do with her once we get the disk?" he stutters, sweating under his glare.

Lex smiles evilly, his eyes gleaming. "...Kill her."

* * *

Lois sits their completely motionless shocked by the news, her arms wrapped tightly around herself as she just stared blanklessly ahead. 

Clark squeezes her hand, she looks so fragile and helpless. "Lois?"

She lays back onto the bed, her eyes closed and tears streaming down. She raises her hands, covering her face the emotional rollercoster she's been on for quite some time has gotten to her and she doesn't hold back.

Clark's world seems to shatter around him, his heart seemed to be robbed of it's beat at the sight of her like this. He lays down beside her on his side, wrapping his arms around her waist.

He looks at her, his eyes swollen with tears, pulling her closer into his embrace. "Lois, I swear to you I'm not going to let you die..."

She rubs her face, wiping away the tears that continued to fall, her body and mind too numb with the over flowing of news and emotions to really take in his words.

"...there's something about me you should know..."

"Clark." she mumbles through her hands, as he continued to ramble on.

"...I know this is going to sound strange..."

"Clark..."

"...but I swear this is all true..."

"Clark!" she saids loudly, turning into his embrace and cups his face, making him stop his continuous run of the mouth. Seeing the tears that he had shed and eyes red from crying. There in that moment staring into those endless sea of blue, did she see how much truly she was loved by him.

This time his face cupped into her palms, she wipes away his tears with her soft delicate thumbs. "...I'm not dying..."

His eyes widen at those words, and a sparkle of hope shines through. He springs back to his previous position, praying that what he heard was not his mind playing tricks on him. "What!"

She sits back up too starring at the floor, shock still rolling through her. "I'm not dying." she saids more to herself, as if these words some how were strange and not known to her.

"You're not dying!" he shouts, as his prays have been answered.

"I'm not dying." she repeats, the words finally snaking into her head. "I'M NOT DYING!"

Clark laughs for joy the heaviness lifting from his insides, quickly he rises up to his feet and swoops up Lois into a hug. He swings her around as they repeat those words over and over, laughing uncontrollably. Clark stops and just hugs her tightly, but not too much as too crush her, just holding onto her for dear life never wanting to let go.

"OK, Smallville do you think you can let me go now?" Lois saids realizing how close they were onto each other.

"Right." he saids blushing and places her back on the bed, sitting down beside her, taking her hands into his. "But how? I mean you were shouting two months and the doctors said and what you told..."

Lois quites him with her finger to his lips, then removes it when he finally stops. She shrugs "There was some kind of screw up at the lab when testing the blood samples."

"What about the two months, you were shouting at him?"

Lois shakes her head. "It's how long I've been living with this whole mess, thinking I was going to die." she snatches her cell phone from off the nightstand. "All this FREAKEN TIME!" she shouts angrily, squeezing it tightly, it breaking in her hand.

Clark looks at her strangely, forgetting for a moment that he was the one with super strength not her. He looks from the shattered cell phone in her hand and up to her face, suddenly reminded of all the reasons why he feared her.

Lois sees the look he gives her, and grins her Lane smile widely. "Hey, you're not the only one that ate their spinach."

"What?" he asks, clearly confused.

Lois rolls her eyes, cocking up her brow at him. "You didn't watch Saturday morning cartoons as a child, did you?" she rolls her eyes at him, still not getting it. "You know,...Popey."

"Oh, Right." Clark finally realizing what she was talking about.

A thought going across his mind, eyes narrowing into an evil glint, his lips curl up into abroad smirk. "Aiey...Aie

Lois quickly shoots her hand up, point her finger at him. "Do NOT, finish those words if you value your life. Cos I can always go and tell everyone about your Elmer Fu..."

He quickly covers her mouth, to shut her up, she laughing behind his hand, making him laugh also. He slides his hand to the side of her face, her hazels captivating as always, pulling him in closer to meet his lips with hers.

Chloe comes barging in through the door, interrupting them as she tackles her Cuz back down onto the bed. "Whoa!" Lois yelps.

Chloe begins to giggle and squeal with delight, planting loads of kisses onto her Cuz's face. Then squeezes her tightly in a big bear hug, her eyes closed, and smiling. Lois looks over to Clark next to them, showing his pearly whites at the sight before him.

"Cuz, OK I can't breath." Lois gasps out. "A little help here, Smallville."

Clark shakes his head. "No way, I've learn the hard way not to come between cousins."

Lois rolls her eyes. "Fine." she manges to sit herself back up, Chloe still stuck to her like a leech. "OK, Chloe I'm not going anywheres you can let go."

Chloe gives one more big squeeze then finally loosens her hold. "I've heard everything. So, no need to explain." she saids with delight, smile still plastered to her face.

"I could tell, the death grip kinda gave it away." she smirks.

Chloe punches Lois hard onto her arm. "OWE! What the Hell was that for!"

"Lois June Lane! Don't you ever scare me like that again!" she saids seriously, then pulls her back into another hug.

"I'm sorry, baby." she whispers into Chloe's hair, knowing her Cuz was really scared.

Chloe pulls back, nodding her head, she wipes her eyes at the feel of tears swelling up in them. "Well, I'm going to head back to bed. Tomorrow we can really begin this vacation."

She stands from her spot next to Lois, bending over she gives her Cuz a kiss on the Cheek. "Night, Lo."

"Night, babe." Lois saids, smiling admiringly.

She gives Clark a big hug, and whispers into his ear. "Take good care of her."

"Always." he whispers back and lets her go, watching as she leaves from the room.

Clark turns toward Lois at the feel of her rising off the bed, and sees her going to the dresser and starts pulling out some clothes.

"What are you doing?"

"Going out. I'm in so need of a drink."

"Lois!" he warns.

"You heard the Doc, I'm as healthy as a horse, even more so."

"Yeah, but you're already drunk as a skunk." gently grabbing her by the arm, turning her to face him.

She arches her brow, and smirks. "Smallville, that was lame, real lame and besides I'm not that drunk."

Clark smiles, and rolls his eyes. "Well you're not that sober yet either. Now back into bed."

He gently drags her back over to tuck her in, she huffs and complains but doesn't fight, too tired and strained from the recent events to even try to.

"OK, OK I'm going." she saids pulling from his grip and slumps into bed letting out a long yawn.

Clark lifts up the sheet from the bottom of the bed and brings it up, covering her body. "Thanks." she whispers sleepily.

"No problem." he wraps the sheets tightly around her.

Clark looks down at her, eyes already closed, he turns to leave the room but stops when he feels her hand snake into his. He faces her and sees her shining eyes and lips up in a small smile.

"Do you mind just staying until I fall asleep?" she asks, hesitantly.

Clark smiles and shakes his head. "I don't mind at all."

He goes to get a chair, but not letting go of his hand she pulls him back and pats on the bed next to her. He agrees and sits down beside her, only to be pushed back against the headboard. Lois curling up next to him, using his chest as a pillow.

"Lois?" he questions, cocking his brow.

She snuggles up closer wrapping her arm around his waist and burying her face into his chest. He didn't have to see, he could feel her smiling from ear to ear.

"Shut up, Smallville. Don't read so much into it, I'm drunk remember."

Letting the grin widen upon his own face, he wraps his arms around her and stares down admiring the treasure he holds.

"Whatever you say...Salior."

Lois whacks him on the chest for saying the secret nickname he gave to her. He smiles as she settles back down into his embrace, loving how she feels laying against him.

"Goodnight, Smallville." she yawns, allowing sleep to overtake her.

He watches as she drifts off, not believing he would be where he is now two weeks ago. Allot has happen since then, and he was relieved that things turned out for the better. Lois was safe, she was more then safe, she was alive. Nothing was wrong, he couldn't imagine how she could of went through those months thinking she only had so short of a time left. He finally understood her reason for all those times pushing away from him. She would have rather died then let him get close to her and end up loosing her like all the others he lost in his life. Clark didn't know whether to be angry with her for making that decision on her own or love her more for such a selfless act in a way.

She stirs in her sleep, bringing his focus back to her, as if it ever left. His smile widens, combing back her chestnut hair from her face, allowing his fingers to gently caress her soft skin.

"Goodnight, Lo." Clark whispers, wrapping her tighter in his arms.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, you can pay me by leaving a detailed review Thanks! **

Spoilers for Chap 9: Let the Games begin!...The Bet!...Winner takes All!...Welcome aboard Carlos and Lola?

( wait and see! Until next time, See ya!)


	16. Chapter 9

**AN:** Sorry it took long for an update, was really blank on what to do. So as the days passed I was typing down anything that popped into my head. Thanks so much for the feedback cuz it was great encouragement, to help me get done.

**Thanks:** To Mysterious-Vixen once again some ideals and suggestions she gave saved my butt. Liza though you didn't suggest or gave these ideals, I picked them up from what happen to you and put my own twist on it. So thanks anyway, lol.

Like I said, I was totally blank with this chap but I hope it still good, so enjoy...and like always I love detailed reviews, let me know all that your thinking. Thanks!

**Chapter 9: (Day 1) "The Bet"**

**

* * *

**

Lois wakes to the alarm beeping, the sound pounding through her head. Knocking over things as she swipes the stand for the alarm, and pushes the button on top. She slowly blinks open her eyes, the light from the bright sun irritating them. Just her luck she ends up with the room that has windows.

She scrunches her eyes at the flashing red numbers. "6:30! Who the hell sets their alarms this early!" she moans, but then realizes her mistake for speaking so loudly. Flopping back down on the pillow, she grabs her head, hangover in effect and at full force too.

"Owe! I swear I'm never drinking again."

Lois turns on her side to face behind her, looking at the empty space, feeling something is missing but can't remember what. She rubs her head as her thinking causes the pain just to intensify. She couldn't seem to remember a whole lot from the previous night just bits and pieces but nothing really concrete to make sense.

"Wait!" she yells, then grabs her head again. She quickly turns back around to the stand to grab her cell, the sheets wrapped around her keeping her in place. She tugs on the sheets and reaches for the phone at the same time, the blankets gives out and she falls over the edge of the bed.

Lois yelps as she impacts with the floor but doesn't care, she flips the phone open and frantically searches through her Recent Calls. She scrolls down to the bottom, exhaling deeply as the Anonymous call displayed on the screen.

"Thank, God." she sighs with relief. At least that was real , she was alright, and best part was she was going to live. Holding her hand up to her head, she slowly stands, her head feeling like it weighs a ton.

The sheet slips down her body, pulling the rest off she is yet again in sight of the clothing she wore and remembers a bit more about last night.

She groans as images of what she did rolls through her head. "I'm, so in need of a shower."

Lois walks over to the dresser, taking out a fresh outfit to wear and heads over to the closet to grab her robe. She stripes down to the nude and wraps herself into the fluffy complementary robe given to every suite in the upper class rooms.

Wrapped in the white robe she heads into the bathroom, engulfed by steam as she steps in. Thinking that Chloe probably started the shower for her knowing she would be suffering from a major hangover. Without a second thought she lets the robe drop to her feet and steps inside the enormous walk-in shower. Steam blasts her in the face, the inviting warmth of the shower sending goosebumps upon her skin.

After what happen to her last time and being creature of habit, knowing no one else is in there she looks around anyway, just to be sure. Eyes only meeting more steam, and the peach colored tiled walls, along with two other shower-heads and matching knobs. One of which was already on, spraying out the hot water, she long to be covered in.

She turns the shower on in front of her, creating more heat and steam to soothe the ache that throbbed through her head. Lois stands under the falling water letting it stream down her face and body, easing the pounding pain.

Clark walks back into the bathroom from Chloe's room, having forgotten the towels she given to him on her bed. He stands in front of the glass doors and begins to take off his clothes, mind a bit dazed with the lack of sleep from last night as he watched Lois slumber. He didn't mind at all though, he was too over joyed just having her there in his arms, and knowing that she was OK was worth it. Clark opens the glass door, stepping in front of the shower he already started a few minutes ago.

Lois' eyes open, a sexy smirk broadens her face as she hears the glass doors squeak open, then shut. _It's about time you showed up._

She spins on her heels turning around to behind her. Lois smiles wider, bitting down on her bottom lip, eyes drinking in the well defined curves of his back muscles. Eyes lowering to his hard toned rear end, watching as he lather himself up with the soapy suds. She sneaks up behind him, inches from his body, admiring his strong shoulders and back. Remembering how it felt running her hands against it last time and clawing into it as he pinned her against the wall. Lois smiled evilly, she was beginning to like these hangovers.

Deciding to play his own trick against him, she lays her hands on his shoulders and slowly slid them down the lines of his back muscles. Instinctively Clark quickly turns around to her touch. His eyes goes wide at the person standing there just as bare as him, not meaning to he can't help but let his vision trail along every part of her shapely body. Catching what he's doing and who he's starring at, he averts his eyes back to her face. She giggles at his innocent behavior, his cheeks flushed red and brows seeming to disappear into his hair, putting her in mind the first time she walked in on him in the shower.

"Playing shy, are we?" Lois taunts, resting her hands on his broad chest. He looks down on her mortified, his voice escaping him, leaving him only with squeaks protruding from his throat.

She laughs at the sounds, pressing up against him she leans toward his ear. "I liked the take charge attitude, but we can switch, I can be the forceful one now."

Clark's face bore confusion. "Lois?..."

"Shhh." she saids placing her finger to his lips. "We never got to finish...or really began last time, for that matter."

Clark stares at the seductive grin displayed on her face. "Last time?" he asks, before Lois brushes her lips upon his teasingly, then deepens her kiss onto his mouth.

He parts his lips at the feel of her tongue desperately seeking entrance and moans, all rational thought is lost from his mind. Lois lifts her hands, entangling her fingers through his thick locks. Clark slowly slinks his hands down her smooth skin, tracing his fingers along an invisible trail down her back and lower. She softly groans against his lips, as she feels his strong hands cup her butt, and squeezes it. He moans back, and squeezes harder as she grinds her pelvis against his, driving him crazy.

Clark pulls back from her lips, both getting some much needed air. "Lois we shouldn't be doing this."

Lois breaths heavily. "OK, I know I said we should switch roles, but you don't have to play the "shy guy" routine completely."

She pulls him back down to her lips, he once again being overcome by the intoxication of her kiss.

"You're hunged over..." he saids against her lips, and pulls back again. "You're not thinking clearly."

"I liked it better when you were the assertive one." she complains, his words not really registering in her mind.

He's pulled down yet again onto her mouth, she kissing him forcefully, and he returning the same. He spins her to the wall pushing her up against it like before, she wraps her left leg around his waist, pulling herself up closer to his stiffness.

Chloe bangs on the door. "Clark!...Clark!" she knocks harder. "Clark...you in there?"

Lois eyes spring open wide, looking at the person in front of her, his eyes still shut and mouth still claiming hers as his own. A million thoughts running through her head, like why was Chloe calling for Clark in the bathroom? Why was she calling for him at all in their room? and...Ok, why the Hell is Clark still here?

"Clark, hurry up! Lois is gone again, and I don't even want to think about what she's gotten herself into now."

"Holy Crap!" she mumbles against his lips, and pushes him off, starring into his eyes, shocked clearly evident in them. "This is Real!...Oh my God! This is REAL!"

Clark looked at her like she was crazy. "I thought you knew that, and wait. What do you mean this is real?"

Lois screams and pushes Clark through the shower doors, he had already slid open to escape her wrath, realizing her mind was still cloudy from the hangover. He falls to the ground, as the glass doors unexpectedly opens wider.

The bathroom door being unlocked, Chloe quickly opens it at the sound of her Cuz screaming and sees why. There on the bathroom floor is her best friend, soak and wet, as well as naked.

"I see why she calls it Clark Jr!" Chloe gasps seeing "It" for the first time, and at full salute too.

"CHLOEEE!" Clark shouts, his face turning beat red. He quickly raises to his feet, grabbing a towel to wrap around himself and runs into Chloe's room.

Chloe gives Lois a suggestive look, her face showing a broad smirk upon her lips. "So I'm guessing he didn't get to home base."

Lois rolls her eyes at Chloe, wraps herself back up with the robe and storms into her own room. "Very funny Chlo!"

Chloe sat upon the couch her head resting against the back. Her eyes closed and hands resting at her temples slowly moving them in small circles. Very discouraged and tired of the back and forth bantering between her Cuz and best friend, dealing with the little incident that happened earlier. At first it was amusing but now it was getting very annoying especially since they been going at it for like half an hour now.

"Why the hell are you so angry at me?" Clark shouts, standing a few feet in front of Lois, his hands waving in the air as he spoke. "If I remember correctly, you're the one who came onto me!"

Chloe giggles at the word "Came", dirty thoughts plaguing her mind at the mention of it. Clark and Lois stop for a moment to look at her, still in the same position but with her arms folded across her chest, and a wide grin over her lips. She shaking as she held her laughter in, but still loud enough to hear. They stare at her weirdly, not getting what was so funny.

Lois turns her anger back on Clark. "You sure wasn't resisting." she shouts back, her hands rubbing through her hair as it still throbbed slightly with pain."...and what the Hell are you doing here, anyway?"

"Lois, we slept next to each other on the same bed all night. In fact you were the one to pin me down on it, remember?"

Lois' face goes pail, he was the missing feeling she had when she awoke. "God, please tell me we didn't...please tell me I don't have little Clark Jrs swimming around inside me!"

Even though she was still very upset by all the shouting, Chloe had to let out a burst of laughter on that one. They both glare at her, their faces displaying "this is so not funny" looks, she rolls her eyes and returns back to her previous position.

Clark looks back at Lois who was impatiently waiting for a response. "No!...Coz I would really take advantage of you while you're drunk." he saids, sarcastically. " But would it have been so horrible if we did have...you know?"

"Yes!" she quickly shouts, and rolls her eyes. "...and it's called Sex, Smallville."

Clark shakes his head. "So, it would have been horrible if we had...sex." he struggling with the word. "...but yet a few minutes ago you were more then willing to screw my brains out in the shower!"

Lois folds her arms and looks at him like he's hopeless. "You have a hard time saying the word "Sex", but you can make smutty comments like that."

Clark rolls his eyes. "If it wasn't intended, then what was going on in there?"

Lois averts her eyes, trying to stay calm as he bore holes through her with his piercing blues. She continued to stand there rocking on her heels, hands stuffed into her pockets really not wanting to answer that.

"Lois!"

"I thought I was dreaming again, OK!"

"Dreaming?"

Lois looks at Clark, her brow cocked up. "Yes dreaming, you know something you do when you're brain is in an alternate state. The opposite of being awake, aware,..."

Clark glares at her. "Lois I'm not stupid, I know what dreaming is."

"Could of fooled me." she saids, and walks away. Clark gently grabs her arm, bringing her back around to face him.

"So you dream about me?" Clark saids, a little smugged look upon his face.

"Please, don't flatter yourself. It takes quite allot of alcohol or consumption of it really fast..." she rubs her head, remembering her last venture with liquor. "...to make me even think about having sex with you."

"Let me get this straight, you would rather have sex with me in your dreams, instead of the real thing?"

"At least in my dreams you aren't so damn annoying!"

"Ha that's funny, are you sure I'm enjoying having sex in your dreams, or is it pure torture like everything else with you?"

Lois burns on fire, she throws her fist toward his head, Clark quickly catches it firmly in his hand. Pissed at her but still doesn't want to see her get injured, by breaking it against his face. She cuts her eyes at him for his action and tries to side kick him in the ribs, only to have Clark catch hold of her leg too. His eyes showing a glint of satisfaction, at her frail attempts and burning anger.

"Enough!...Enough!...ENOUGH!" Chloe shouts at the two, standing to her feet. "I'm so done putting up with this crap!"

They turn their heads to look at her, Lois pulls away from Clark, placing her leg back to the floor, and punches him in the arm. He rolls his eyes, like she really done some damage.

"For the past 2 and a half months you guys have dragged me through the seven regions of Hell and believe me it wasn't fun or pretty."

"Chloe..." Clark starts.

"Ump, No!" She cuts him off, holding her palm up to him. "I've came on this cruise to have fun. Not play surrogate mother to the two most stubborn people in the world!"

"Way to go Smallville, you finally driven my Cuz over the brink of madness." Lois scoffs.

"You so do not have room to speak, Ms Lane!" Chloe crosses. "I'm still not completely happy with you at the moment."

"WHAT DID I DO?"

"Two months you knew about this and didn't even bother to mention it to me, that you could be dying!"

"But I'm Not! I don't even have Liver Caner!"

"It still doesn't make it right that you didn't say anything to me even when you thought you did. We're cousins Lo, we tell each other everything."

"Oh, I'm sorry baby." Lois went to hug her.

Chloe holds her hand up stopping her. "No, you don't deserve a hug right now."

Clark laughs then quickly stop as both cousins give him a demeanor look. "You're not exactly on my list of favorite people either, Clark."

Lois sticks her tongue at him, he rolls his eyes. "What!"

"Thanks to you out of those months I've only gotten a week's worth of sleep, you constantly bugging me coz Lois was avoiding you." she looks from one to the other. "Now this may be the last chance we ever get to be all together like this, with our classes and life taking us in different directions, and I for one want to look back on this day and remember how great it was."

Clark and Lois hang their heads down in shame, Chloe giggles to herself at their child like behavior, she was truly the only mature one in the bunch even with Lois' age. "Now what ever is going on between you two, do you think at least you can put it off to the side, and let's just enjoy ourselves without all the drama."

"That should be easy since there's nothing going on between us." Clark smirks, throwing Lois' words back into her face.

She glares at him. "Exactly what I've been saying , it's about time it actually gotten through that thick head of yours."

Clark glares back, his action didn't exactly go according to his plans. "Even after all that I said to you last night."

"Can you be a little more specific, Smallville, I'm not a freakken mind reader. Also if you forgotten I was drunk as a skunk remember." She saids, slyly, playing at his own game.

"Errr!" Chloe growls. "Do I have to put you two in the corner?"

"Sorry, Chlo." Clark saids. "I know we haven't really been the most gracious people..."

"Speak for yourself." Lois mumbles, turning her head to the side.

Clark rolls his eyes. "But if there is anything we can do to make it up to you..."

Chloe cuts him off, smiling wickedly. "I'm glad you said that, Clark."

Lois smacks Clark against his chest with the back of her hand. "Thanks, Smallville! You know Chloe is gonna take you up on that offer, and you had to put me into it."

Clark looks on at Chloe horrified by what he's gotten into, she smiling a wide toothy grin. "You two so owe me! Payback is a bitch, and I'm just the Biatch to deliver."

They look at her nervously, fear running through them. "Uh, Chloe you know I was just kidding about the "anything" part."

"Oh no, Clark! It's too late now, you've already spoken."

"Look Cuz, whatever you have going on in that super brain of yours, just forget it."

"Hush!" Chloe snaps. "You owe, and it's time to pay your debts, but don't worry I'll take it easy on you. Now sit!" she points both of them to the couch, they obey mainly out of guilt, knowing they put her through allot. She being the one to put up with them so long, helping where she could, and not once really complained.

She sits across from them on the parallel couch, enjoying herself as they sweat before her, wondering what torture she'll put them through.

"OK, now I have a little proposition, which I will conveniently call "The Bet"."

"Nice title Cuz, the million words in your vocab, and that's the best you can come up with."

"Look it's still early and I have yet to get any caffeine in my system. My brain is a bit frayed, so sue me." Chloe rolls her eyes. "Now this is the deal, which is totally up to you guys, but it would be nice to comply seeing as how I've already done so much for you two."

"Stretching the guilt trip there, aren't you Cuz?"

Clark elbows her arm, giving her a look that she should go with it. "What do we have to do Chlo?"

"Hold it there Smallville, when did you and I suddenly become, We?" Lois looks over at Chloe who's giving her best baby doll face, the one she knows Lois could never resist.

Lois sighs. "Fine, what do we have to do?"

Chloe smiles, eyes sparkling with excitement. "Not be yourselves."

"Say, what?" Clark and Lois say in unison, very puzzled.

"That's "The Bet", for you two not to be you two. You don't be Clark and "You" don't be Lois." she saids pointing to them as she said their name.

"So you want us to act like someone else?" Lois asked, cocking her head to the side not sure if she heard her correctly.

"...And act like you don't know each other." Chloe adds.

"Well this should be easy for you, Smallville giving your account of amnesia."

"Sometimes Lois, I wish I could forget you completely."

Chloe breaks in before they got started again. "SO, do we have a deal?"

They look at each other before cautiously moving their eyes back to Chloe. "OK."

"...But what's in it for us?" Lois puts in.

Chloe shrugs. "The good feeling knowing your saving your favorite Cousin's sanity?"

"Nice try Cuz, but I don't think so."

"Alright, I wasn't going to add this, but since you two are so into wanting to play games." Chloe exhales deeply. "Who ever loses their temper at the other person, loses and has to do whatever the winner saids."

"You have got to be kidding me?" Clark wines out.

"Yes! Now that's what I call a game prize, and oh Smallville I'll be sure to have a list ready of all things I want you to do." Lois smiles smugly.

"Right! Like you're going to win." he rolled his eyes, and looks at Chloe. "How long do we have to keep this up?"

"Three days." Chloe replied.

"Three days!" Clark shouted.

"Yes, whoever looses their temper the most during those days, is to do whatever the winner desires. As long as it isn't lawfully wrong or sexual unless you want it to be, up to you two." Chloe gives them a little wink.

Lois gags, Clark glares at her. "...And no Lois you can't order Clark to jump off the Cruise."

"Come on, that's just taking the fun out of winning." Lois teases, Clark shakes his head.

Chloe laughs. "OK you two, since you guys are not "you". What are we calling ourselves?"

"Well Smallville, you already have a list of names to choose from. Lets see their's Clarkie, Skippy...or you know, you could just pick Smallville and make it official."

"Sorry Lo put that's part of Clark, and you guys are two different people now."

"I tried." Lois smiles, shrugging her shoulders, then her face lights up. "I got it,...Carlos!"

Clark looks at Chloe who smiled weakly. "You told her!'

"Ha, about the Lesbian vampires who wanted your man juice." Lois chuckles. "I was laughing my ass off all night!'

Clark quickly looks back at Chloe. "Not that Man Juice." she mouthed, meaning his super powers.

"I'm not naming myself Carlos."

"Carlos or Zorro, either one." Lois smirks

"I wasn't Zorro, just a guy in a black cape and mask."

"Zorro!" both Chloe and Lois said.

"Alright, I'll pick Carlos, but since you chose it I get to pick yours." Lois starred horrified at him. "It's only fair."

"He's got a point." Chloe agreed.

"Hey, who side are you on?" Lois saids whacking her Cuz with one of the couch pillows.

"Well?" Clark asks.

"OK, but if you choose, you know what. I'll kill you." Lois warned.

Clark playfully gulped and then thought of the chooses. "...Lola."

"Lola?" Lois repeats. "How the hell did you get that?"

"The first two letters from you first and Last name, Lo-is La-ne."

"Nope it's part of me."

"It's a random Alias that came from your real name."

"I agree, in no ways is there a connection except the letters which doesn't count."

"We're the cousins remember." Lois smirks pointing back and forth between herself and Chloe.

"So?"

"Fine, Lola it is."

"Great!" Chloe exclaims, having not just some peace and quite in mind but also some other plans too when bringing up this bet.

Lois and Clark quickly turn their heads toward her, their faces curled up in a "sick" expression as they hear and see Chloe hawk up some saliva in her mouth then spit in her hand.

"It's exactly 8:35 in the process of "The Bet" and with this sacred handshake we make it official."

"Ewww!"

"Come on Lo we use to do this all the time."

"Yeah, that's when we were kids."

They once again passed glances with each other, Clark shrugged his shoulders, making some disgusting noise he let it rip into his hand. The girls scrunched up at the sounds and sight of him spiting in his hand. He reached out, Chloe hesitantly doing the same, and shook his hand in agreement.

Lois looks like she wants to vomit again, watching the little display before her. "What's wrong Lois, afraid I'll win?"

She cocks her brows up, outdoing Clark in his sounding as she hawks up saliva and spits into her palm, then shakes Chloe's hand.

"OK, now you two gotta shake."

They roll their eyes, spitting into their palms again, trying to out do each other in the "spitting" part and shake, everything now on the line.

Lois pulls her hand back, trying not to think how many germs were crawling around on it. "God, I need another shower."

Chloe smiles. "I now..."

"If you say, I now pronounce you husband and wife. I'm going to kill you." Lois seethes.

Chloe roll her eyes up and then returns back to her chipper self. "I now...officially welcome you, Carlos and Lola to The Royal. The time is 8:37 and from this moment on anything is fair game, let the best man..." Lois cocks her head to the side, Chloe adds another part. "...or woman win."

Chloe looks smugly at (Lois and Clark) the foil of her plans just starting...Let the games begin...

Lola and Carlos stare mischievously at each other, both thinking of ways to make the other trip up. Carlos (Clark) also thinking of how he can get Lola (Lois) to put down all her barriers she's still keeping up for some reason, and finally take a chance with him.

Chloe drops her head down, inhales deeply, rises her head up, exhales and puts on her game face. She turns toward Lois. "Lola, darling! So nice of you to come."

Lois stares at her oddly, Chloe already getting the ball going. "Um...yeah, likewise."

Chloe then turns toward Clark. "Carlos, I'm glad you were able to come, didn't think you would make it."

Clark looks at Lois strangely then returns his eyes back to Chloe. "Yeah, I'm just as surprised."

"How rude of me, Lola this is Carlos. Carlos this is Lola."

Clark stretches out his hand. "Nice to finally meet you, Chloe told me allot about you."

Lois rolls her eyes, and shakes his hand. "Funny, Chloe's never mentioned you."

Clark glares at her, knowing exactly what she's trying to do. "So where you from?"

"Oh, here and there." She sighs. "But I can tell by you're assumable that you must live on a farm somewhere."

Clark looks down on his blue flannel shirt. "That is so stereotype, just because I'm wearing flannel that's suppose to mean I'm from a farm. Really Lois are you even trying to act like you don't know me."

"And the first point goes to Ms Lane." Chloe announces, and Lois does a little victory cheer.

Clark looks at Lois then back at Chloe. "What! How?"

"You called Lois by her real name, clearly a suggestive manner that you lost your temper." Chloe explains.

"Ha, In you're face Smallville!" Lois excitedly laughs, but quickly covers her mouth when she realizes what she just did. "Oops!"

Chloe shakes her head at Lois' arrogance. "Point to Mr. Kent."

Clark smiles smugly his arms folded against his chest. "Tied game."

"For now." Lois hisses. "So what's the plan for today."

"First we're off to a nice little eatery top side, and I'll introduce you to some of my other friends." Chloe laughs.

"Wonder who they could be." Lois snickers, standing to her feet. "Give me a sec, I'm gonna grab my purse."

Lois walks into her bedroom, grabbing her brown bag on the side of the stand and places herself onto the edge of the bed. She reaches inside, pulling out a thin square casein, the sliver round disk clearly visible and sparkled as the sun's rays reflected off of it.

She stared nervously at the disk, her plans exploding in her face getting that phone call that she wasn't going to die. Relief was a natural feeling knowing that she was going to live, but on top of the thread she once felt another fear replaced it.

She wasn't going to die from liver cancer, but she was good as dead if Lex ever discovered she was the one to sneak into his office that night, stealing some very top secret files. Conveniently having seen Lex type in his new code into his laptop which she found out he replaced every 48 hrs, before her interview with him for the DP. It was her one last insurance against him to protect the people she love in the case of her impending death.

What the hell was she thinking when she decided to steal this, well that was just it she wasn't thinking when she received the news of doom form her doctor. All she could think of was that she was going to die and not be there to protect her Lil Cuz , Clark and the rest of her family from the Bald Billionaire.

He becoming more cynical as the days went by and his pending obsession with Farm Boy for some reason, which she yet to figure out, had only return with a vengeance too.

Now a greater threat was against her and there was no cure or chance of a mix-up for this disease, and she prayed that him knowing of their whereabouts, and giving them this room has nothing to do with the fact that he knows of the disk, planning on doing something about it. The retching feeling in her gut told her otherwise, how the hell could she be so stupid?

But now at all cost she had to keep it safe, it was her only card against him and he would be coming at her with a full house...

Lois looks around trying to find a better hiding spot, she was lucky Chloe missed it when she knocked her purse over and just notice the picture. Not that she wanted Chloe to know she carried a picture of herself and Clark around with her all the time, but it was a whole lot better that she seen it instead of the disk. She feels along the mattress, taking the disk and pushing it deep underneath.

"We can intercept the boat in two days, way before they even reach port in the Bahamas."

"Good. The papers, blue prints, weapons will be ready for pickup tonight. Everything you need to know is on those papers." Lex speaks into his cell. "No screw ups, I will have none of this coming back to bite me in the ass."

"Don't worry Mr. Luthor, everything will be taken care of, I'll personally see to it."

"See, that you do." Lex hangs up his line.

"Bastard." Mattie saids placing his own phone in his pocket, and turns to his fellow colleagues in crime. "We have two days boys, get the disk, the tapes, and kill the girl. Sounds easy enough?"

"Yeah!" they shouted, clapping and whistling ready to get done and receive the biggest pay of their lives.

"Plus a little plan of my own."

"Mattie we should stick to the plan at hand, we're already getting paid a shit load of money here. And what about Lex?"

"But with the ship's Vault, we can have our cake and eat it too..." placing down his hand on the man's shoulder. "... and damn Lex! What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

They arrived at "The Veranda", a nice little restaurant opened up on the deck. Round white tables with big grass looking umbrellas scattered about the area, most of them already holding crowds of people. On a small platform four guys in island getup played traditional steel drums, putting a nice tropical atmosphere into the setting.

Lois lifts her stylish sky blue shades to the top of her head and glances around. "Ahhh, finally nice to be out in the open and get some fresh sea air." she turns and looks at her "Cuz" dressed in a slinky tropical print dress. "So, where's these friends of yours?"

Chloe lifts her hand over her eyes shielding it from the blinding sun, searching for hind sight of her friends. She spots them not far away talking adamantly among themselves.

"Right over there." Chloe pointing the way.

Lois and Clark followed with their eyes where she pointed to, they see AC, Bart and Lana a few tables ahead of them. "Whoa! Who's the hottie?"

Clark rolled his eyes, his teeth clenching together knowing exactly who she was talking about. "You should know, since you were shaking your but all over him last night." Clark mumbled.

"I think you got me confused with someone else , hello Lola, remember?" she smirks, cocking her head to the side. "...And, what was your name again?"

Clark rolls his eyes for what seem like the thousandth time. "Carlos."

"Riiiight. Carl, why don't you make yourself useful and get us a waiter." she saids tapping him on his chest, before turning back to Chloe.

"So Chlo, who's the stud?" fake gleam setting in her eyes and smile, not one to loose at anything.

Chloe shakes her head. "Lois I know this is a game but don't you think you should tone it down a little."

"OK, who is this Lois everyone keeps calling me? Annnd can we please get seated? I'm starving and I'm hunged over which I can't seem to remember how." she acts out, walking pass Chloe and heads to the table.

Chloe shakes her head starting to regret bringing this "Bet" up. She stares up into Clark's blues. "Shall we?"

Clark gives her a pointed look then follows behind Lois to the table. Chloe sighs watching them head over. "God, this is going to be a long week."

Bart is the first to notice everyone coming over. "Well, well, well if it isn't "Patriotic Barbie". Here to give us another show, huh?"

Lois glares at Bart, rolling her fist up into a tight ball, making Bart gulp and regret what he said. "Well, if it isn't..."

Chloe cuts her off, elbowing her in the side. Lois clenches her jaw together. "I don't believe we've met. Hi, the name's Lola."

She extends out her hand for him to shake, Bart looks at her oddly, reaches out and shakes her hand. Lois smiles innocently at him, then squeezes his hand hard for the little comment he made.

"Owe!...Owe!...OWE!" Bart yells, as she squeezes harder. Chloe yanks Lois arm away giving poor Bart back his hand. Lois smiled triumphantly, seeing as he coward behind her glare at him, he babying the wounded hand.

"Sorry, bout that. I have a bit of a grip there." Lois gleamed.

"Chloe what's going on, and what does Lois mean her name is Lola?" Lana asked confused, her hair wrapped up in a white scarf.

Chloe took a deep breath, looking at all her friends sitting down, their face searching for answers. "Hey guys, I want you to meet Lola and Carlos, two "other" friends of mine."

They give her even stranger looks, thinking she lost it or something. She huffs and quickly explains. "It's a little bet I came up with, since they owe me "big time". So they aren't Clark and Lois anymore, just two complete strangers even to each other."

They turn their eyes to Lois and Clark, who smiled weakly and waved at them. Lois plops down in her seat, Chloe sits on her right and Clark on her left, Lana next to him and AC next to Chloe, with Bart between them. They sat there for a moment not knowing what to say, this being their first time all together like this. They all looked one from one to another, some shot quick glances and others shot glares.

Lois rolls her eyes and speaks first the unbearable silence killing her. "So, since I have no clue who you are and my friend Chlo here is so rude and haven't introduce..."

Chloe chokes on her water a bit, placing the glass back down on the table. She shoots Lois a quick glare. "Yes, how rude of me..." Chloe replies sarcastically. "...this here (starting with AC next to her) is Author Curry, but he refers to be called AC."

AC winks at Lois. "Hey Lola." she fakes a blush smiling all giddy like, it not going unnoticed by Clark and he gives AC an evil look. "Next to him is Bart."

Bart gives his trademark grin. "Chloe's husband from the future."

Chloe blushes and kicks him lightly under the table, everyone else rolls their eyes.

"King of Cheesy lines." Lois mumbled into her glass of water.

"Sitting next to Bart is my best friend..." Lana gives a sweet smile. Chloe continues, putting salt into the wound seeing Clark's face at the mention of best friend, and decides to pay Lois back for the comment she tough no one could hear. "...Lana Lang, she's like a big sister to me."

Lois chokes on the water at those words, water spraying out of her mouth and flying all over Bart's face. She cuts her eyes at Chloe for saying that, Chloe just gives her an innocent smile.

"Dude, you're suppose to swallow." Bart complains taking the neatly folded napkin off the table, wiping the water and spit from his face.

Lois gives Chloe a "you've got to be joking look" and pinches her arm for even thinking about saying something like that. "Owe!" Chloe jumps at the sharp pain.

Clark shakes his head deciding to try and add a point to his scoreboard, he takes Lana's hand and places a soft kiss on top. "Very nice meeting you, Lana." he saids in a husky voice, the same deep voice he always uses to whisper in Lois' ears. Lana flushes red, feelings of old time springing through her, Lois biting down on her bottom lip, hands clasped tightly together in her lap at the sound of his voice that way, sending her hormones on overdrive.

"Nice meeting you too, Carlos." Lana saids, her voice finally coming to her.

Clark looks at Lois his brow cocked and lips in a wide grin, Lois stares death glares his way. Her hand grasps tightly around her glass of water about to throw it in his face when the waiter comes.

"Hey, welcome to "The Veranda". My name is John, and what can I get for you guys."

"A very sharp knife." Lois blurs out, not realizing it, and to everyone's surprise. "What?" she asks, seeing their strange looks.

"I'll have the breakfast special, and strong coffee." Chloe orders, putting things back to normal.

Everyone gives the waiter their order, Lois still looks through the menu trying to decide what she should get. "Lola, could ya hurry up and order while we're still young." Clark complained.

Lois raises her brow, ignoring him. "I'll take the breakfast deluxe meal, coffee, sugar, milk not cream and a glass of orange juice..."

"Non-alcohol." Chloe adds in.

Lois sighs. "Not that I was, but what are you my mother now? Geesh!"

The waiter takes back the menus and head off to place their orders, to the kitchen.

Lois takes a sip of water. "So AC, where you from?"

"Florida." AC replies, smiling.

"You go to UV there?"

"Yeah, in Miami. I'm actually head of the swimming team there."

"Hmmm, sounds like you're pretty fast." Lois saids seductively.

"Very." AC replies in the same manner.

"We should hit the pool later on and you can give me some lessons." Her eyes glinting into his as she traced around the edge of her glass.

Clark wanted to gag and beat AC into a pulp, well wanting to do that first then gag on top of him. "Maybe this time you'll actually stay above the water."

Lois shoots Clark an annoyed look and smirks. "Again, wrong person."

Clark about to comment when his cell goes off, playing the ringer style he chose for his parents, Lois all to familiar with the song "PCD- Don't Cha". She punches him in the arm for that, as he flips it open.

"Hello." Clark laughs.

"Hey Clark, it's mom"

"Hey Mom, how's the trip going?"

Lois watches Clark as he talks on his cell, an evil ideal crossing her mind which was notice by Chloe she shaking her head at the look on her face. Lois leans in closer to Clark, resting her hand on his knee and tauntingly squeezing it.

"I should be asking you the same." Martha chuckles. "But everything is good. How about there, everything ok?"

"Um! yeah, everything is great!" Clark's voice going an octave higher, as Lois slowly slides her hand up his leg to his inner thigh.

"Clark are you ok? You sound a bit funny."

"Yeah!...Uh Hem, I'm fine..." Clark quickly grabs Lois' hand right before it got acquainted with Clark Jr, and shoots his eyes at her sharply. "...just fine."

Lois smiles wickedly at him, she quickly rises from her seat and straddles his waist grabbing his hand with the cell phone in it. "Oh god Clark!...Right there!...Right there!" Lois groans loudly, rocking herself on his lap..

Everyone around them turns around to see what's going on, they snicker and laugh at what they see. The gang at the table turns red from embarrassment, except Bart who is turning red from laughing so hard.

Martha's heart drops at the perverted sounds, and recognizes the voice. "Clark! What's going on?"

"Uh! Nothing mom it's just..." Clark quickly saids, but is cut off by Lois' voice in the background continuing on, she pulling on his shirt and rocking faster as if they were really doing the deed. "Yes!...Harder!...Faster!...HARDER!"

"Clark Kent is that Lois, and what are you two doing!" Martha asking, in shock by what she was hearing.

"Lois!...Stop!" Clark shouts, flushing bright red by the stares coming from all around.

"No!...Don't Stop!... I'm about to COME!" Lois screams, throwing her head back as if the release had happened for real. She dismounts him, sitting back down in her chair breathing heavily as if they really did something, everyone around claps and cheers at such performance.

"CLARK KENT!" his dad's voice booms on the speaker.

"Umm, Dad?" Clark asked cautiously.

"What the Hell is going on there?" Johnathon blares.

Clark spent the next 20 minutes nervously explaining everything to his folks, all the while starring angrily at the proud army brat sitting next to him.

"Lois I'm going to KILL you!" Clark screams, flipping shut the phone.

Lois blows a kiss to Clark. "So was it as good for you as it was for me." she teases.

Chloe shakes her head, she couldn't actually believe that she thought something so simple as what she made up would go smoothly with these two. She pulls out her handy pocket size notebook, putting 2 more notches under Lois' name. "Two more points to Ms Lane."

Clark covers his face with his hands unable to look at anyone, snickers and laughter still in the air.

A guy in a black suit comes over to their table, his expression not too happy. " Excuse me, are you Lois Lane?"

Lois turns to the guy behind her. "That depends on who's asking?"

"Well, I'm the head manager at this restaurant and the "Oasis" bar, it appears you have a thing for making a scene."

Lois scrunches up, guilty written all over her face. "Well I do try."

Chloe elbows her cousin in the arm. "Lois this isn't funny." she turns to the guy. "Sir, I'm really sorry for my cousin's actions, she really wasn't herself. She was going through allot that day."

"Well what about a few minutes ago was she not herself then?" he asks, accusingly.

"No, she wasn't." Chloe replies truthfully.

"By your cousins actions, this cruise and not to mention me, could have gotten some serious shit on our hands cuz of that little stunt you pulled. A minor on stage dancing the way you were." He saids pulling on his collar, getting steamed up again having seen the show last night.

"Serious trouble for letting a, "ONE" minor, barely a minor I might add, shake her ass on stage, but yet it's ok for you to serve countless underage teens alcohol beverages?" Lois asks, clearly trapping him.

He pulls at his collar even more, not expecting the wits of Lois Lane. "Not just for that my dear, but also a complaint of battery on Mr. Merson."

"Oh, yes Mr Leg Horn." Lois laughs. "How is he by the way?"

"You shattered his nose, he needs extensive plastic surgery, but lucky for you he isn't pressing charges. He said to thank your boyfriend for that."

"My boyfriend?" Lois crunches up in confusion. Then realizes who "big nose" was talking about, she turns to look at Clark. His arms crossed against his chest, grinning proudly, she rolls his eyes at him and turns back to the manager.

"You're getting off with a warning because it was confirmed by the bartender that Mr. Merson came onto you and you did tell him "no", but if I so as much hear you're name around anywhere. You will be confined to your room for the remainder of this trip."

"Yes, Sir." she salutes.

Chloe shakes her head. "Don't worry I'll keep her in line."

"She's been warned, any other disturbance won't be dealt with so kindly." He saids then walks away.

"I'm trembling in my panties, if I had any on." she murmured, trailing off on the last part that no one could hear her, except Clark. He spewed out water from his mouth, hearing what she said, Lois looked at him strangely along with everyone else.

"What? The water went down the wrong pipe." Clark tries to explain, looking at Lois wanting to "see" if what she said was true.

The waiter from before comes back with their food, placing each of their orders in front of them. Bart's the first to dig in, stuffing his mouth full of the mushroom egg omelet he ordered.

"So, "Lola" what's all the stuff you went through to make you turn into Striper Barbie?" Bart asked, talking with his mouth full.

Lois inhales deeply trying to stay cool. "For one, McShorty that stuff happened to Lois, and "I'm" Lola. Two, did not me almost breaking your hand off your arm not teach you, the last time you called me "Something" Barbie?"

Lana's eyes went wide. "Lois...err um Lola...um whoever you are, you're not pregnant are you?"

Everybody stopped eating and stared at Clark, except Chloe who already knew the truth. Lois drops her fork. "God, do you people really believe I would be that careless and drink if I was pregnant?" she picks her fork back up and stabs into some pancakes putting some into her mouth. "And please, don't curse my children before their born." referring to Clark.

Everyone looked at AC. "Oh god! Will you guys please stop it, I'm not pregnant!"

"Thank God! I don't think the world could handle an offspring of yours right now." Clark teases, returning back to his meal along with everyone else.

"Shut up Sma-Carlos." She quickly corrects. "Try this."

Before Clark could say anything, she stuffs his mouth with some of the mouth watering pancakes she ordered. "They're almost as good as your mom's. Not quite, but Mmm they come so close."

Clark nods his head in agreement. "So since we're all going to be spending this vacation together. What should we do?"

"The pool is always a great start." AC suggests, again.

"I still want to race up the climbing wall." Bart drags in.

"There's still allot of places to shop, and Oooh spas." Chloe adds.

"Yes, exactly." Lana agrees, excitedly.

They chatted on and brought up possibilities of where they should go, while they ate their meals, each one talking to each other amiably

Lois and Clark conversing as well, but only they eating from each others plates as they naturally did whenever Lois was around for his mom's home cooked meals, they thinking nothing of it, to them it was normal . Lois felt as Clark slipped his hand over hers under the table, she smiled, he always did that it was like a comfort blanket to him whenever she was around, his hand always seeking hers. She missed this moment, her being away from him for so long she forgotten how truly it was a comfort for her also. Their unspoke little secret, that just grew upon them unexpectedly one day. She squeezed his hand assuring him that this always belonged to him, and her touch though wordless told him how much she missed him too.

A smile graced his lips that she didn't pull away , and of the feel of her touch once again, he couldn't understand that how close they could be sometimes they were still yet very distant in ways. Then again he never really could get Lois, she held thick to her barriers, but if anything Clark knew he was the guy to knock them all down, and he wouldn't rest until Lois was his.

Lois stabbed another piece of the wonderful pancakes drenched in the rich syrup, and lifts it to Clark's mouth. A bit of the syrup leaks from the side of his lips, Lois rolled her eyes when she sees the mess on his face.

"You're hopeless, Smallville." She mouthed, not caring she broke one of Chloe's stupid rules, she wasn't paying attention anyway, and it was killing Lois not to be able to call him that.

"I know." he mouthed back, grinning widely.

Lois rolls her eyes, smiling widely herself as she grabs a hold of the napkin with her free hand. Not daring or wanting to let go from his hand, she lifts it to his face wiping away the sticky syrup that clung to his skin. He interlaced his fingers with hers, making her smile wider as she continued to clean his mouth, his blues starring deeply into her hazel eyes. They loosing themselves into each others orbs. He hesitantly lifts up his hand, half afraid of what she would do, but luck being on his side she didn't pull away from him. He slowly traces his fingers along her mouth, both forgetting where they were. Her eyes closed at his touch, savoring every sensation he sprung through her.

They quickly turn their heads at the sound of gagging, seeing Bart pointing his finger into his mouth pretending to be sick. The others staring at them, desperately trying to hold back their laughs that threaten to break free.

"Awww! Carlos and Lola getting all lovey dovey there. Do I see future couple here before us." Lana tease, breaking free laughter the others held tightly onto.

Lois and Clark retreated from each other, their faces flushed red as their friends laughed seeing them the way they were. "Hey, he was cleaning something from my face!" Lois try to defend.

"Please, is there not a time you two don't act like a married couple, and so naturally too." Lana quipped in.

Clark and Lois shot quick glances at each other, they couldn't answer, there were too many things that happen that seem to make them always look like they been married for awhile.

Chloe stepped in and reminded Lois and Clark why they always held her as their favorite. "Come on guys, this "IS" Lola and Carlos we're talking about this could be natural for these two. So we're all agreeing on the pool for our next venture, right?"

Which started the group up in another destination spot discussing, taking the focus from the two. Lois smiled at her Lil Cuz, showing how grateful she was for what she did, Chloe gave her a small wink telling her she's welcome.

Lois glances back over to Clark his cheeks still red from embarrassment, but returning back to his meal and conversing with Bart. Everyone was back to their meals and talking to those closest around them. Clark dug back into his fluffy scrabbled eggs he ordered not having the chance before to try them out. They were pretty good not quite as good as his mom like Lois had put it, he dug into them again almost dropping the fork as he brought it to his mouth. Feeling Lois soft skin snake back over his hand, he could feel her smiling as she chatted away with Chloe. He interlocked their fingers again, Lois giving him a reassuring squeeze to his hand bringing the smile upon his face to stretch wider.

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

Thanks for Reading and Plz before you go leave a little something behind. **

**Spoilers for Chap 10:** The pool...Chloe's got a plan for some little Clois time...want more?...stay tuned...

**Spoilers for Chap 10:** The pool...Chloe's got a plan for some little Clois time...want more?...stay tuned...


	17. Chapter 10

**AN:** Sorry for the wait but I haven't been feeling quite good lately, so I don't know if this chap is good as others I've done.

**Thanks:** To Mysterious Vixen, always coming up with great ideals for me, though none is used in this chap, will be in the next.

And always to my awesome Reviewers, to which this story would not be if not for y'all guys encouragement. Thanks immensely!

**Chapter 10: (Day 1) Chloe's plan**

* * *

The girls walk up to the pool area, each wearing their own respective swim suits. Chloe in a two piece, dark blue with light blue hibiscus printed all over in various sizes. Lana stayed to something a little more simpler, cotton candy pink two piece, top tied in front into a small bow and a hot pink shawl hung loosely on her hips. Lois flaunted a black bikini, metal rings covered with rhinestones connected the straps to the top part, and covering the top of her bottom piece.

The area was filled with freedom crazed teens, running around shooting each other with water guns, playing different games in the pool, and making out. The girls faces scrunched up in disgust, seeing two hormone surging teens slobber all over each other. Their tongues visibly seen slipping in and out and lips hungrily consuming each others mouths.

"PLEASE, get a room!" Lois sneers, they only stopping for a moment to glare at her, and roll their eyes before going back to their slobber-fest. "I bet they only met like two seconds ago and their already down each other throats, literally."

Chloe and Lana laughed. "This coming from the girl who's written the book on behaving badly."

"Hey, that was a good book." Lois tease, Chloe laughs and bumps her shoulder into hers.

Guys stopped and gawked as the girls walked by, eying their shapely, well curved figures, moving all the right ways as they walked. The girls smiled widely at the appealing stares and hunged jaws displayed by every guy they went pass along the pool. They laugh as one guy stares at them intently, forgetting he was helping his girlfriend out the pool and she falls back in, creating a big splash.

Chloe turns back around laughing, from watching the guy pull his pissed girlfriend back out of the pool. "I think it's official. We're Hot!"

"Ha, was there ever a doubt?" Lois beams, swinging back her loose chestnut hair.

"And...Speaking of Hot." Chloe notes, a sexy smirk gracing her lips, checking out the guys straight ahead, as they greased themselves up with sun block. "Carlos is looking pretty sizzling. Wouldn't you say, Lola?"

Lois' mind is off in space somewhere as she watches Clark run his hands over his bare chest, rubbing in the white cream over the folds of his bulging pecks and chest muscles. His tan smooth skin glittering in the sun light. Her top teeth clamped down on her bottom lip at the sight, the corner of her lips curled in a seductive grin.

"Lola?...Lola!"Chloe impatiently saids, to the wandering mind of her Cuz. "Lois!"

Lois jumps as Chloe shouts her name, breaking her from her explicit thoughts about Farm Boy. "So, Carlos is Hot, huh?"

Lois shakes her head. "I really haven't notice."

"Riiiight." Chloe strides, knowing she's lying.

Bart bumps into Clark's side seeing the girls walking over towards them. "Yo, check out the girls!"

Clark looks up and is blown away by one "girl" in particular. He watches as she seems to glide over walking in slow motion, her bouncy hair swaying softly around her face. The sun making her look like some angelic creature, but that smugged, proud look she always wore, made known that she was very naughty and could be when she wanted to. This Clark knew very well.

Bart laughs at the the expression on Clark's face, his jaw dropped down and eyes really wide. "Dude, you're letting flies in."

Clark elbows him in the side, but doesn't stop staring. "Lola is looking pretty yummy there, isn't she?" Bart teases, and gets hit in the side again.

They stopped in front of the guys, smiling widely. "It took you guys long enough. Did y'all get lost?"

"Listen McShorty, it takes time to look this good and...yeah, a bit." Clark and Bart laughs, both getting punches from Lois who tilts her hand giving them her Lane grin.

"And Dude, the name's Bart, not McShorty."

"Well, "Dude"." Lois exaggerating on the word "Dude". "I'm not "one", as you can see."

Chloe shakes her head then gives a little pose. "So, how do we look?"

"Amazing." Clark answers, starring straight into Lois' hazel eyes, making her cheeks flush to her surprise. Chloe smiles seeing them stare like that at each other, her plan coming together nicely...

Lois shakes her head, damn those blue eyes of his. "Where's that cute swimmer guy? What's his name, AC?"...and then her plan gets shot straight to hell, Chloe sighs with annoyance and lowers her head.

Clark rolls his eyes, no matter how close they were getting, if they even were. She still was on a bet, "The' Bet", that she did the sacred hand shake on, which was a big thing since her and Chloe hadn't done it since they were kids. She was in this to win, and Clark had to admit he was kinda nervous.

"He's in the pool." Clark sighs, pointing him out. Lois looks at where he's pointing, seeing AC flexing his muscles as he jumps to hit the ball.

"Nice." Lois replies, admiring the view.

Clark crosses his arms, seeing the way Lois is eying AC. "He's playing pool Volleyball with some other people, which we're about to play."

"Great!" Lois saids in a chipper voice, turning back around to face him. "Catch." she saids suddenly, throwing the sun block at Clark.

Being caught off guard he fumbles with the bottle, it slipping through his hands but catching it before it drops to the ground.

"Nice catch, Carl." Lois saids sarcastically, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "Now grease my back up, I'm already tanned enough and don't won't to get burned." she flops down on the beach chair in front of him.

Clark rolls his eyes. "The name is Carlos, not Carl, Lo-..." Chloe gives him a look, he catching on quick. "...la." He was already behind 2 points, he didn't need to give her anymore by messing up on simple things.

"Beside, I don't remember anyone winning yet, to be giving out orders."

"Fine." Lois saids, rising up to her feet about to walk pass Clark. "I'm sure AC would be more then willing to do it."

Clark quickly grabs her arm, gently pulling her back down on the chair. "I knew you would listen to compromise." she saids smugly, a wide grin on her face.

He rolls his eyes, moving another beach chair up closer to the one she's on so he can have a good reach to her back. Chloe sees this as an opportunity to get her mission started. She walks over to Bart's side, giving him a slight nudge with her elbow, he knowing why.

"Um, we're going to get some towels for us to dry off with afterwords." Chloe announces.

"I'll help." Lana offers.

"No!" Chloe shoots out quickly, getting strange looks from everyone. "I mean thanks, but that's ok, Bart is going to help."

"Ok." Lana saids, still looking at her strangely. "Well, I'm going to head on in the pool then."

They watch as she walks away, Clark and Lois turn their eyes back to Chloe, trying to figure what's going on.

Chloe ignores the looks they give her. "We're going to get those towels now."

Lois stares from Bart to Chloe mischievously. "Chloe if you wanted some "alone time" with Bart here." making clicking sounds with her tongue and moves her brow up and down in a suggestive way. "You don't have to make up an excuse to get away. Especially something so obvious as "We're going to get some towels."

"Lola, we really "are" getting towels." Chloe presses, cheeks redden at what Lois was implying, but at least she wasn't suspicious about other things.

"Riiiiiight, "towels". " Lois mocks. "Well have fun getting some "towels". "

Chloe rolls her eyes and walks off, Bart by her side. "Whatever, we'll be back in a few minutes."

"Have fun!" Lois calls again, after them.

"And hurry up! We want to start this game soon." Clark shouts.

Chloe and Bart walked far enough away from the two, so nothing of her mission was overheard especially by one boy's special ears. Chloe looked around one last time seeing where all her friends were, all where preoccupied doing something and there was a crowd of people around to blend them in as just another couple among the faces.

"You sure this is far enough from you know who's super hearing?" Bart asked.

"Yea, we're good, besides Clark is too wrapped up in Lois right now to notice anything."

"Ok, one question, why not bring Lana into your little plans?"

Chloe sighs. "Lana obviously still hasn't gotten over Clark, which is ironic cos I woulda thought Clark would still be the one all mopey over yet another break up."

Chloe fixes her top, Bart's eyes ogling the goods, he quickly averts his eyes when Chloe looks back at him. "Also there's something..."

"What?" Bart asks , confused by her sudden stop in her sentence and the faraway look in her eyes.

"I'm not sure yet." she tapping her finger to her lips, her reporter instincts still trying to figure that "something" out. Then snaps back to the situation at hand. "Anyway, did you get it?"

"Not that it was hard to get, this being Spring Break after all." Bart saids, showing the item in his hand.

"Good." Chloe smiling brilliantly. "You think you can plant it on Clark without him knowing?"

"Hey, fastest hands in the world babe." Bart wiggles his fingers in the air.

"Perfect, now sneak it into his pocket after we're through here at the pool and he goes to change at the changing stalls. You rigged the door, right?"

"Yup, switched the knobs around, so it'll only open from the outside instead of the inside."

"Which door?" Chloe asked looking at the rows of doors, which usually needs a key from a personnel to open them, but with the quickness of Bart's speed. He was able to snatch a key away, and some tools to switch the function of the door knob, all of which he returned once everything was accomplished.

"Number Seven." Bart replies, watching her as she walks over in front of the door with the golden, metal number 7 hanging on it.

Chloe stops in front of it, grabbing the knob, looking around first making sure no one in particular eyes are watching them. She slowly turns the knob and it doesn't resist as she finishes the turn and slightly opens it to a crack. Reaching her hand through the slight opening she grabs the knob on the other side of the door, and smiles widely as it won't even budge a bit.

"Excellent! Everything is in place."

"You do know they're going to kill us, when they find out it was us who sett-ed this all up."

"Hopefully everything goes great, or else we might have to relocate." Chloe closes the door, looking up again at the gold number, a wide toothy grin runs across her face. "Let operation LnC, commence."

"So those two, huh?" Clark asks, pouring the creamy banana scented sunblock in his palms, then rubbing them together to warm it up.

"Wouldn't know." Lois replies, stretching her neck out to one side then the other, anticipating the feel of his strong hands caressing against her skin.

Clark shakes his head. "So, I see we're back to our corners again."

"Actually, I never left from mine." Lois saids matter-of-factly.

"Really? Haven't noticed." Clark teases, sliding up more to her, for a better reach. He leans in close to her ear, whispering in his husky voice. "Does everything have to be a game with you?"

"Not everything." Lois turned her head to look over her shoulder at him, smiling seductively, and winks. Clark gives back his own charming smile.

"Now, I do remembering asking a certain someone "nicely", to do something for me." she grabbing up her loose hair into a bun and keeping it in place with a clip.

Clark gulps at the sight of her exposed neck and back, her skin looking so inviting. He wonder if she knew what she was doing to him, he didn't doubt that she did, this just being another one of her ploys to tease him, more like make him suffer.

"You ask nicely?" Is that even possible?" he stutters, trying to keep his words intact but failing miserably.

Lois hears the cracks in his voice, gleaming widely knowing she's got him pulled in. She lifts her hand slowly pushing down the straps giving him full access to her body. Clark feels his body burn on fire, seeing her slink the straps over her smooth round shoulders.

"So get to it, chop...chop, Carlos." Lois saying his name in a Spanish accent.

Clark smiles widely, reaching out his shaky hands to her back, placing them softly upon her smooth skin. Lois softly gasps at the feel of his warm, wet hands, slowly rubbing in the sunblock along her bare skin, her eyes fight hard to stay open as he slowly moves his hand around in small circles all over the right places. He grins even more hearing her heart excitedly beat faster and hears soft moans escape from her, as he pressed hard into her back with his thumbs, his fingers gripping onto her shoulders.

"I don't remember asking for a massage-there."

"So, you want me to stop then?" Clark pulls his hands away only to have them pulled back down to her shoulders, he smiles having turned the tables around, she's the one now pulled in. Clark creeps his hands down her spine, making her shudder and groan with pleasure, to the small of her back rubbing on her sensitive spot. Lois digs her nails into the cushion, biting down hard on her lip to muffle the moan threating to burst from her mouth.

"No, don't stop." she sighs.

Clark grins evilly as he press harder onto her back, Lois arches into his hand wanting him to do more, she moaning deeply as his hands played wickedly upon her skin. He wraps his hands on her waist pressing his thumbs hard into the bottom of her back, she digs harder into the cushion, wrapping her legs together tightly, getting heated up in her lower region. Clark leans close to her neck, letting her feel his warm breath upon her skin, trailing it up to the back of her ear. She leans her head back onto his shoulder, his lips brushing against her ear as he continued to fondle her lower back.

"Don't you wish...Miss Lane." his deep voice whispers into her ear, then quickly rises up causing Lois to fall back on the beach chair he was just sitting in. Lois surprised by what he did, turns her head to see Clark's smugged face, his arms crossed against his chest, looking very proud. "You're not the only one who likes to play games."

Lois shakes her head not believing she fell for that, Clark actually one-upped her. "Smallville! You are so dead!"

"Tisk-tisk Lola." Clark shaking his head, grinning widely. "Now "who" are you talking about?"

"I haven't even been gone for five minutes and you guys are already at each others throats." Chloe marks down another point for Clark, having just come back from the changing stalls. "How can you two make something so simple into something so difficult?"

Lois rises up of the chairs clearly very pissed. "I don't know, why don't you ask Farmer John, here!"

"Point, again to Mr Kent." Chloe rolls her eyes at Lois' absent mindedness.

Clark stands there, smiling. "Tied...again."

Lois lets out a long frustrating sigh, bumping into Clark as she walked by him. "The war isn't over yet, Carl."

Bart jumps up hitting the ball in the air not quite getting it over the net, but lucky Clark quickly gets in position and taps it over into the water of the other team's side scoring another point for his team, 9 - 5.

"Alright, Dude! Nice save!" Bart cheers giving Clark a high-five.

Lana wraps her arms around Clark's neck pulling him into a "good job" hug. Clark glances over to the other side at Lois who was rolling her eyes at Lana all jumpy on Clark. Lois notices Clark starring at her, he winks smiling broadly that she missed the ball he hit over. She rolls her eyes again, and claps her hands, shouting for the game to continue.

Chloe tosses the ball under the net to Lana, her turn to serve. Lana throws the ball in the air and hits it hard with her fit sending it flying down the middle to AC, who counter hits it, sending it back over the net heading to the middle between Lana and Clark. They both went after the ball, only ending up running into each other. Clark and Lana laughing, his arms around her body helping her stand to her feet. He gently pushes her dark hair from her face, that clung to her skin when she submerged and came back up. Lois sees the interaction between them, her eyes glaring as she sees Clark getting a little to friendly with Lana, in her eyes anyway.

The ball bounces off them and heads toward Bart who hits it over the net, spiraling to Lois who took aim plowing her fist into the ball coming toward her. The hard impact sends the ball hurling through the air, directly to where she was aiming. The ball smacking hard into Clark's head, popping at impact making a really loud gun like sound causing everyone around to jump and stare at him, but going back to doing whatever when they realize what happen.

"Ok, what the hell was that?" Lois looking at her friends in the pool, everyone's faces not as confused as hers and Lana's. "I knew his head was hard, but come on, he should of been knocked out cold...And what is up with that ball?"

Clark quickly grabs his head acting like he's in allot of pain, Lana by his side seeing if he's ok, and Bart pretending to be concerned. Chloe shrugs her shoulders, quickly coming up with an excuse. "The ball must have been faulty or something."

Lois looks at Chloe like she's grown another head. "Riiiiight, cos under normal circumstances things like that just happens." she saids, sarcastically.

"Clark maybe you should go sit down." Lana asked holding onto Clark's arm.

"No, it's ok, I'm fine." Clark replies, holding his hand up to his head.

"Clark you just got pounded in the head with a volleyball, and it popped." Lana saids, a bit suspicious and worried about him.

"Yea, Carlos you might have brain damage or something." Lois shouts. "I know this one guy who has like semi-brain damage, he gets amnesia all the time, not very pretty."

"I'm fine." Clark saids through clamped teeth, looking from Lana to Lois. "Besides you're not getting out of this that easily, loser is still paying for dinner tonight."

"In that case, I hope you brought allot of spending money, you're going to need it."

Clark tilts his head glaring at her, his face in a "whatever" expression, Lois smiling smugly with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Come on, lets just get back to the game." AC saids, stopping whatever bantering would come.

With a new ball, both sides scored again bringing the point to 6- 10. Lana, Clark, and Bart's team still in the lead.

"Six serving Eleven!" Bart shouts, under-handing the ball up into the air then whacking it over the net.

The ball heads to Lois who hits it with both hands clamped together sending it back over to the other side, speeding to Clark. He quickly moves back-wards, splashing through the water tying to get directly under the ball. He bangs his fist into it, the ball zooms high into the air.

"I got it!" Lois shouts, but not getting a good hit, only sending it back straight up into the air. The ball descends back down, AC already in position to receive, his fist makes contact barreling the ball pass Lana, scoring a point for his team.

They cheer receiving another point, Chloe, AC, and Lois high-five each other at the same time.

"Whoohoo! Way to go AC." Lois shouts jumping into AC's arms, he swinging her around as they continued to chant their victory.

Clark cuts his eyes at the scene, feeling himself turn green with jealousy, seeing Lois hang all over AC. His arms wrapped around her waist and hands dangerously close to being on top of her butt, in his view anyway.

"It was only one point, we're still in the lead by 3 points." Clark shouts, throwing the ball under the net, hitting AC in his back, purposely. Lois still in his arms, they turn to look at him, Lois eyes set in a glare, her lips pressed into a tight straight line.

"Yea, you guys still suck!" Bart yells, laughing.

"Well, you're still short!" Lois sneers back, her hands on her hips, watching as Bart rolled his eyes.

Chloe claps her hands. "Ok, guys let's get back to the game."

AC takes the ball in his hands, looking smugly at Clark. "You ready, Bro?"

Clark's jaw clamps together, the muscles in his cheeks flexing. "More then ready."

AC throws the ball up in the air, Lois jumps up smacking it across the net, just liked they planned. It heads down to Lana who hits it hard to the far right to Chloe. She taps it over, Clark rushes to the net. He jumps up an spikes the ball into the water, scoring another point and wining the game.

"Yeaaaaah!" Clark shouts throwing his hands up in victory, Bart and Lana go over to him giving him a group hug, patting him on the back for the wining shot. Bart quickly slips the "item" in Clark's shorts pocket."

"I guess you guys are buying, hope you bring allot of money cos we all know how I like to eat." Bart taunts.

Lois rolls her eyes, standing with her arms across her chest. "Whatever."

"Well, I'm off to get changed." Chloe saids, quickly heading to the stairs and out the pool.

"Yea, we should start getting ready for tonight." Bart adds, going to the stairs himself, the sky already turning a bright orangery flame color as the sun set across the horizon.

Lois starts to walk over to the stairs, but stops in her tracks and scrunches her shoulder up as AC splashes water on her back. She spins around to see AC laughing, and splashes her some more.

"Ahhh, this is so not funny!" Lois laughs, splashing water back on him in his face.

Clark stops on the steps his hand grasping the bar, Bart by his side stopped as well, hearing the loud splashing, seeing AC and Lois in their water battle.

Lois splashes more as AC nears her, splashing back as well, he wraps his arms around her waist, diving back-wards with Lois in his arms submerging under the water. They bounce back up out the water, Lois wiping the water from her face, and pulling back her hair, laughing. She turns around to AC, a big smirk on his face, she whacks him on the chest for that little stunt and splashes him again.

"Don't sweat it man, he's just trying to make you jealous." Bart looks at Clark's face, red with anger and a hurt burning in his blues as he watches Lois' interaction with AC. "Which I can see he's succeeding."

Clark rolls his eyes and storms up the stairs. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Riiiiiiight." Bart saids watching as Clark walked away then notices the metal bar, Clark's imprint left behind in it. "Whoa, Dude! Remind me never to get you upset."

After her fun, Lois swims from AC to the stairs to leave and get changed herself only to find AC there waiting for her. She smiling impressed by how he could swim so fast, and yet to figure how he does that.

"What took ya so long?" AC asked, his sideways smile displaying on his lips with his arms folded across his chest.

"Well Mr HotShot, everyone can't be an Olympic swimmer like you." She jokes, taking his hand he outstretched to help her out the pool. He smiles watching her walk over to the beach chair to grab her towel, wrapping herself in it and heads to the changing stalls. He glance over to Clark who looked like he wanted to pull his spine from his throat, AC just giving him his trademark grin he constantly wore and walks off.

Chloe quickly snatches the "out of order sign" she place on the door knob to keep anyone from using it, as she saw Lois walk over to change. "Hey Lois this one's free."

"Hey Chloe, thanks. " Lois saids, stopping beside her, noticing her quick change. "You sure got dressed fast."

"Yeah, well I'm pretty hungry." Chloe lies trying to not look suspicious, and opens the door for Lois, she looking at her strangely.

"Don't you need a key to open these doors from the outside?" Lois questions.

_Jesus! Lois would you just freakken go in!_ Chloe smiles pleasantly, trying to stay cool. "I already unlocked it."

"But you justed opened it, they lock when they're shut." Lois states.

Chloe sighs frustrated by her Cuz's smartalic self. "Lois would you please just go get changed, I'm starving here."

"Ok, I'm going...I'm going." Lois saids, walking inside.

Chloe shuts the door behind her and smiles as she hears the lock click, she looks over to Bart and nods. Bart watching over there the whole time, nods back getting the signal.

"Well we better get changed." Bart suggests, trying to get Clark over to the Changing stalls.

"Yeah, we should." Clark replies walking beside Bart over to the stalls.

"Hey, Clark." Chloe greets, when they arrive.

"Hey, Chlo. So, the stalls are full?" Clark assumes.

"Nope, just finished with this one."

"Go ahead Bart, you can use it first." Clark offers.

"NO!" both Chloe and Bart shouted, knowing what was in that room and only meant for Clark to go in.

Clark can't help but look at them oddly because of their outburst. Bart speaks up before Clark becomes anymore suspicious. "No, that's ok I'll just wait till you're done."

"Okay." Clark saids glancing strangely from Bart to Chloe.

Chloe and Bart steps to the side as Clark goes to the door, his hand on the knob, looking over his shoulder at their faces displaying forced smiles, he still not sure what's going on. Clark opens the door wide enough to go in, only to be caught off guard as he gets plowed in the back and pushed the rest of the way inside. Chloe and Bart quickly slams the door behind him, leaning their backs up against it, their hearts racing inside their chest.

"Seriously, Chlo we're dead!" Bart nervously saids, imagining what Clark would do to him if they ever got out. "He's going to to break the door down and strangle both of us."

Chloe breaths heavily already fearing the consequences, knowing her Cuz was the true force to be reckon with. "Clark isn't going to do something foolish like that especially around Lois. She's already way too curious about certain things. He knows he won't be able to explain how a very secured lock suddenly becomes dismantled, he wouldn't take that chance."

Bart looks deep into her eyes. "I hope for both our sakes that is true."

They come from off the door, Chloe placing back the "out of order" sign back onto the door knob, hopefully that would keep people from going inside.

"Tell me again, why are we doing this?" Bart ask starring at the door, wondering if they were killing each other yet. He turns his head to look at Chloe beside him. "Cos I have no problem with them being apart, at least I would still be alive."

Chloe rolls her eyes. "This is the only way, neither of them can make an excuse to be somewhere else or to avoid the other. They need to work things out, they're too stubborn to do things on their own. So they need a little push. I might not be around to see the fruits of my labor especially whey they kill me as soon as they get out of there, but I know one day they'll thank me."

They walk away heading to the small food court at the other end of the pool. Chloe stopped for a moment and looks back at the door. "Good Luck." she sighs then follows beside Bart.

Clark quickly turns around to the door, wondering what the hell was going on, reaching for the knob he discovers that it's lock. His mind still cloudy about why they would lock him inside, trying to figure if this was some stupid prank or joke but not seeing what it could be. He grabs tt the knob again about to use his strength to bust the lock when he hears a familiar voice behind him. Making his body go stiff with fear of his situation his heart skipping beats and speeding all at the same time.

"Chloe, back again, did you forget something? Oh, could you hand me my bra there on the table?" Lois facing the other way, drying her hair with a fresh towel.lk

Clark slowly backs up to the table not sure if Lois had any clothes on, not that he hadn't seen her bare before. He just knowing she wouldn't tolerate it a second time. He turns his head just enough to the right when his hand come in contact with the table, to see her black lacy bra hanging on the edge. He throws it back behind him, hitting Lois in the head with it.

"Thanks, Chlo for "handing" it to me." Lois quirks, taking the bra from her head and slipping it on over her bare top. "You, okay? Coz you're really quite."

Clark stands there his mouth gapped open and horror spread on his face. He was at a loss he didn't know what to do let alone what to say. He knew Lois would act like a wild animal trapped in the corner, one she realized she was locked in and with...him.

"Chloe?" Lois asks, confused by her lack of speech. "Are you..." She turns around surprised to see some guy's back facing her. Lois quietly picks up a chair next to her in the corner. She sneaks up to the guy, raising the chair up high to whack him with it. "Damn Pervert! Get your kicks somewhere else!" She swings the chair like a baseball bat.

Clark spins around to face her. "Wait!" he shouts, putting his arms up to cover himself.

Lois halts in time, stopping the chair mere inches from him. "Clark! What the h-...What are you doing!"

He gulps completely at a lost for words, his face turning red at the embarrassment of seeing Lois in her black bra and panties. She standing there arms folded like it was natural, but still shock none the less. "Umm...I-I thought it was empty." he stumbles with his words, fighting the temptation to eye every part of her body.

"As you can see, someone is in here. Now get out!" she walks over to the door grabbing the knob.

"Well, about that..." Clark saids nervously, rubbing his hands through his hair.

She tries to turn the knob only getting locked clicking sounds no matter how hard she try to turn it and not able to turn it completely or very far. "Ok, what's wrong with this door? Why is it locked from the inside?" Lois voice start to rise up, accusingly.

Clark lets out a deep sigh, digging his hands deeper into his hair. "Chloe told me this room was empty, then..."

"Then?" Lois saids impatiently.

"...then she and Bart pushed me in, shutting the door behind me."

"They set this up!" Lois' face turns red with fury, she spins back around to the door and begins to pound on it. "Chloe!...Chloe!...I'm gonna kick your ass, open this door now!"

"Umm, Lois?"

"What!" yells Lois really annoyed by her Cuz's stupid prank. Clark points his hand at her, gesturing to her half dressed self, fighting to keep his eyes on her face.

Lois looks down at herself. "Please, Smallville it's not like you haven't seen me in less." she saids, with a seductive smirk, switching her hips as she walked pass him to her duffel bag to put on a quick covering. Clark squeezes his hands together, already feeling his lower region get riled up. She pulls out a familiar piece of clothing from her bag.

"Ok, Smallville I'm decent, you can turn around."

"I wish Chloe was here, all the points I'd be rack-..." Clark faces her seeing the little number she's wearing. His red and gold stripped flannel shirt, his favorite to be exact. "That's my shirt, you stole it!"

"I borrowed it." she corrected, searching for some proper clothing. "It's only stealing if I don't return it."

"It's been missing for 3 weeks now." Clark sneered, admiring just how good she looked in his flannel, her smooth long slender legs showing at the bottom.

"I didn't say exactly how long I would be borrowing it. Besides it kinda grew on me, with it being the first flannel item I ever wore and all." she saids giving him a wink, pulling out a red tank top and pair of blue jeans. She pulled off his shirt, showing off her lacy bra and panties again.

Clark quickly turns around from her, giving her some privacy as she dressed. She smiles at his BoyScout like behavior, slipping her legs into her form fitting jeans. Clark wracks hiss brain quickly trying to think of something to say, to kill the silence hanging in the room and not think about the way Lois clothes is slipping on over her soft skin.

"So-So, why are you so..."

"Calm?" Lois finished.

Clark rolls his eyes, hating when she finishes his sentences. "Yea, I just have figured you would be..."

"Pissed?' Lois suggests.

"Lois!" Clark warns.

"What?" she feigns ignorance.

"Not the word I would have used, but yea." his back still facing her.

She taps him on the shoulder letting him know he could face her now and goes back in front of the table, searching through her bag for a little something. "Well, what my dear sweet, soon to be dead, little Cuz fails to know is that I have a secret weapon used to get out of certain circumstances."

"Secret weapon?" Clark asks, tilting his head in his thinking position, watching as she continued to dig through her bag. "Ahh, must be one of the many "secret weapons" Chloe told me about you keeping in the trunk of your car."

"Uh Huh, something like that." still focused on finding it. "Ah Ha!" she saids pulling out a small green leather casein.

"A box?" he questions, suspiciously.

"Inside the box, Duh!" Lois rolls her eyes, trying to get a grip on the edges of the box to open it up.

"So, what is it?"

"A girl's best friend." Lois beams. "It's better then a master card, you really "never" leave home without this." waving the box in front of him.

"Doesn't really say a whole lot about "what" it is."

Lois rolls her eyes. "It's a pin."

"A pin?" he asked repeating what she said, not believing what he heard.

"Not just any ordinary pin, it's a little something daddy gave to me to get out of things since a little episode happened a few years back. Lois trailed off.

Clark tilts his head toward her, his brows raising up. "Do I even want to know?"

"You make it sound worser then what it is." she sneers. "I was kidnapped one time..."

"Kidnapped!" Clark shouts cutting her off. "You were kidnapped, before!"

"Yes! Stop interrupting..." she saids, annoyed. "...and I would have escaped if it wasn't for those damn handcuffs they placed on me. So daddy gave me this special pin that can unlock any door, handcuff, lock, etc in the world, cost-ed a pretty penny too. In case you know, I found myself in a bind again."

"Great." Clark saids, nodding his head, not too enthusiastic. Knowing why Chloe did this, to give them a chance to talk and work things out. Now it seemed like they were never going to get that chance.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**AN:** This Chap seems really short, well to me anyway. Hoped it was to y'all guys satisfactory, and should have the other chap up soon. Leave a little something behind, Thanks!

**Spoilers Chapter 11:** Behind Closed doors, we see what happens to Lois and Clark, or should I say Lola and Carlos. **Clois Smut Warning! (well a little bit anyway)  
**  
Real smut coming up, might have to post it up somewhere else, and give a link to it since certain sights have different rules about the content in stories, also this is the first time writing smutty stuff, so I don't know how good I'm at it. **(Till next time, Cya.)**


	18. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Yup sorry took long, exams kicked my butt, barely had brain cells left to do this chap, but I hope it's good anyway.

Anyway, I said I was gonna give "Some" smut in this chap I think I did, never did smut before so you be the judge. Plz along with ur review let me know how you rate this chap as **Fluff**...**Smut**...or ...**Tease**. and don't worry the heavy stuff will come soon. (hopefully)

**And Alway Thanks So Much for the Feedback!**

**Chapter 11: Cruise (Day 1) Behind Closed Doors**

* * *

Lois brushes pass Clark, standing once again in front of the door. Clutching the edges of the box between her fingers, trying to pry the darn thing open. "I'm so gonna snap Chloe's neck when I get of here, and that munchkin boyfriend of hers too." 

Clark drops his head down, once again Lois seems to find a way out of things, especially things concerning them. He knew it had to deal with more then the bet they were on. Lois was still not letting him in and it was clear that the last thing she wanted was to be alone with him.

Lois preses her nail between the cracks of the casein, finally it pops open in her hands. "SHIT!'

Clark quickly faces her, wondering what the outburst was all about, and sees her standing there motionless. Her eyes wide with shock, hold a piece of paper that seemed to come form the box and no sign of the pin. He walks closer to her side placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Lois?" he said, face etched with concern.

She stares blank less at the paper, with teeth clamped together she shouts out what's written on the note, her blood boiling at what she was reading. "Didn't think I know? Don't worry it's in a safe place!"

Lois crumbles the piece of paper in her hand along with the box, she throws it against the wall. Then turns to the door to pound on it. "Chloe! You come open this door right now!" banging harder. "Chloe!...Chloeee!"

She grabs the handle and shakes it, but it wouldn't budge. "I can't believe she did this!"

Clark couldn't help but let a Small smile play on his lips, making a mental note to thank Chloe later. Lois not being the only slippery member in the family. "I thought you say you were calm?"

Lois spins on her heels, shooting him an annoyed look and saying in an almost panicked tone. "That was before my plan of getting out of here, trained wrecked!"

"Seems to happen allot, doesn't it?" displaying his smile boldly.

Lois rolls her eyes, wrapping her arms across her chest. "You are so not funny right now." she leans back against the door, her eyes closed, rubbing her hands over her face and up into her wavy hair.

"Look, obviously Chloe did this for some reason."

"Yea to make me suffer." Lois huffs.

Clark gives her a "how do you figure?" look.

Lois opens her eyes and rolls them at him. "She's paying me back for keeping that Little something from her that turned out to be nothing."

"Did you ever stop and think, that maybe it could be some other reason then that, that she's done this?"

Lois act like she was in heavy thought to his question. "Ummm, No." she conceded.

"So you think being in here with me is a punishment?'

"Yes!" she quickly lets out, rubbing at her temple at thefeelof aheadache coming on. Too angry by the situation to realize what she was doing.

Clark looked away, hurt by what she said, she being the only one in the world who could damage him in such a way with the use of just one word. He turns from her dropping down his head, starring at the linoleum floor.

Lois exhales deeply, regretting her answer, she had a way of saying things without thinking, always putting her foot in her mouth at the wrong times. She walked up behind him, slipping her hand on his arms. "Clark, I didn't..."

He quickly turns around to her, stopping her from speaking any further. His eyes burning into hers, anger dancing wildly into those blues she loved so much but mainly pain displayed deeply into them. "Why don't you tell me what's the real reason you don't want to be in here with me?"

"I'm scared, OK!" she screamed, wrapping her arms around herself, the words coming out before she could stop herself.

Clark's heart dropped, his features soften at those words, feeling guilty and confused all at the same time. He turned around watching as Lois walked pass him over to the table, pulling herself on top and sitting back against the wall. Her head resting back on it with eyes closed. "I'm scared." she said again in a whisper, confirming it more to herself.

Clark stood there stunned like he was given the secrets to the universe. It was the first time he ever heard Lois admit to being afraid, her being the fearless most outspoken person he ever knew. Seeing sometimes the General even cringing when Lois gave him a certain look, and he still couldn't believe she said it.

"I don't understand."

Lois lifts up her head looking at him and then quickly looks down. She would have retorted a few minutes ago, she would have argued, in fact she wanted to. It was a hell of allot better then feeling and allowing herself to open up, but not opening up around him was something she found she just couldn't do. He found ways in that no one else could, and by him she found ways out of the prison that was herself. She couldn't argue with him anymore, she felt like she was going in circles and things weren't progressing just staying in one spot. As much as she was afraid to let him in she was that more afraid, (to much shock and much denying), to not let him in.

"I don't understand it much myself, either." she sighs loudly.

He walks over to the table pulling himself up, sitting beside her. She turning her head away not wanting him to see the tears that began to collect in her eyes, threating to fall. Sensing something wrong, he slides his hand on top of hers laying down on table between them, instinctively he interlocks their fingers together.

"What are you scared of ?" he asked, his voice soft and warm, making her feel like she could melt just by the sound of it and let go all her fears and just tell him all the things bottled up inside her.

"Of this." she answered, squeezing his hand and he knowing what she meant. She was scared of what was happening between them and Clark would be lying if he didn't say that this whole thing wasn't a bit scary to him too. Even after all they have been through crossing over this boundary was a new playing field for both of them.

Lois lets deep exhale, feeling as he caressed her hand with his thumb. Running it slowly over her knuckles , as their palms stayed glued together, fingers still tightly entwined. Clark leans his head back against the wall, tuning it to face her. He couldn't see her face but he could feel her pain, he could feel the tears creeping down her cheeks as if they ran down his own.

She hated feeling weak, she hated not having control and that's exactly what she lost being around him. He sneaked under her skin, which she made sure no could do but he found a back door leading right to the place she never lets anyone who wasn't family or considered family...her heart.

"Lois, please talk to me." Clark's voice pleaded, his hands never breaking contact from hers, as his fingers continued to explore every line upon her skin.

With her head turned from him she quickly wipes away the tears leaking down her face, plastering on a fake smile.

"Seriously, getting annoyed being called this Lois girl, now." she jokes, trying to lighten the mood and not go into the discussion Clark is heading.

Clark doesn't relent, he's determine to take the chance that's been finally granted to him. "Don't do this. Don't push me away."

Lois pulls her hand away from his tight clasp. "I'm not." she saids coldly, wishing he would just drop it.

he looked at her stunned. Why is she acting like this? For as much as Clark knew her, there was still allot about her that remained hidden. "Why is it so hard for you to say how you feel? Why is it so hard for you to talk to me?"

She drops her head down. "Clark what you want from me I can't give to you...I-I don't l..."

"You're lying! I know you. You're hiding something and you're pushing me away, just like when you thought you were dying!"

Clark was right, she was keeping him at arms length. As hard as it was she couldn't tell him about her excursion with Lex, that there could be a high chance he would be and probably is after her for the information she stole. It seemed like fate was doing it's damnedest to keep them apart, first the liver cancer which turned out not to be so, and now Lex, the one guy she didn't want Clark to get caught up into, it was killing her but pushing him away was for the best.

"Don't presume to think you know anything about me Clark Kent, cos you don't have a clue when it comes to me!"

"Who's fault is that, when you don't even give me the chance to!"

"You don't need someone like me in your life, I'll just screw things up."

"Not like that hasn't already happen, but I don't care! I wouldn't want it any other way!"

"It's not you're decision!" Lois shouts about to move off the table when Clark using some of his super speed, not notice by Lois, stood in front of her blocking her path.

"And you can't make that choice for the both of us!"

"But I can make it for myself!" she shouts, again trying to move pass Clark who stood his ground, pushing down her leg as she try to swing it around him.

"No, we're going to talk!" his voice firm and in control, making Lois forget for a moment who it was standing there in front of her.

She narrows her eyes dangerously at him, feeling her skin burn with anger. "Smallville, move!...Now!"

Clark crosses his arms defiantly. "Not before we get some things out in the open." He knew he was taking a big chance doing this, he maybe Kryptonian but he didn't have a single doubt that Lois could find a way to kill him if angry enough.

"Fine!" she growls, jaw clamped tightly together. "You want me to open up...I'm not Lana, I don't need you to be there to save me, to rescue me from every problem. I certainly don't need you to rescue me from myself!"

"You were lying to everyone! You've coulda died and you didn't think to mention that to anyone, not even Chloe!"

"Don't bring her into this! I kept my mouth shut for a reason. I'm not proud of what I did, but...this doesn't concern you!"

Clark sighs with frustration, rubbing hiss hands through his mopey locks. "Why can't you accept that I have feeling for you, and better yet...Why can't you accept that you have feelings for me too."

She scrunches her face up in anger, though her body lusted after every curve, fold etched on his body. He still being bare chested with just his thin soaked trunks on and some how found his way between her legs during all their arguing. The room was getting a little more over heated for the both of them but neither were going to give in to their wants that easily, though it was very painful not to. They were still pissed at each other, and neither were going to back down, or so they told themselves.

Lois sat straight up, leaning on her hands, her defiant hazels staring back into those solid blues. "They're not real, just some boy's fantasy to be with an older woman."

She watched as he flinched at those words, knowing he had always struggle trying to break out of that image, that shell being viewed as a kid, or boy especially to her. Since she being a year, almost two years older then himself and all the insecurities along with other stuff he dealt with. Keeping him from feeling he had made any change in maturity in the past year. Even though Lois known this not to be true, he, hating to admit, even grown pass her in becoming an adult.

With her becoming 21 in a few weeks and He still had months before becoming 20, showed more of being a man then when she first seen him those years ago. But she was never going to tell him that, the fact was He was treading on dangerous grounds and even though she wasn't going to die there was still matters to attend to. None of which she would risk the lives of those close to her, so yeah in her mind life sucked, especially hers.

She saw th pain that washed across his face but quickly left as soon as it came. He quickly leaned toward her his hands on either side of her leaning on the table between her own arms. His face only inches from hers, his nostrils inhaling her sweet fragrance of Ocean Breeze, making it so very difficult for him to keep up his angry appearance an not grab her up in his arms sending his lips crashing down upon hers. Instead, he not even knowing how he stopped himself from doing so, kept his eyes locked into hers.

"Bull Shit! Just say it, Lois!" his voice demanding, and eyes pleading for the truth.

Lois was a little taken back by his rage, no longer did she see that brooding Farm boy before her. Voice went dry, but went just as demanding back. Narrowing those deep hazels at him. "SAY, WHAT?"

Clark leaned closer to her face, she feeling his warm breath tingling her soft lips. He feeling her own breath sweetly caressing his. Taking them every ounce of self-control not to attack each other in a lustful frenzy. Neither one not knowing the inner battles each other fought against, to keep themselves from turning into sex crazed teen like every other person aboard the ship.

"Tell me straight to my face that you don't have feelings for me..." his eyes not once wavering from hers. "...Tell me you don't want me as much as I want you..." his stomach turning into knots at the erratic pace of her heart. "...Tell me you don't love me..."

Her hands found the edge of the table, gripping on for dear life, fear building up inside as she felt her self-control, slip through her fingers like fine sand. He hovering over her the way he was, wasn't making thing any better either, the heat taunting her body teasing her mind to remember how it felt being upon that sensational skin of his.

"I...I...don't...I...I..." Lois was lost in an ocean of blueish-green, her insides were flipping at how he felt so good between her legs and the soft skin of his arms lightly brushing against hers.

She couldn't look away, his eyes kept drawing her in to the point she thought she would loose her sanity. Just one blink, thats all it took to break her Dam of lust wide open. Her eyes fluttered back open to see his luscious lips, how she missed those fleshy, full slices of heave. Looking back up into his eyes was the last blow to strip her from her pride.

"...Hell with IT!"

She pulled him down, sending his lips crashing down upon hers. He in shock at first not knowing how she got her hands so quickly from between his arms to the back of his neck. The shock quickly wore off, and it was just her savory lips devouring his mouth.

X

Bart grabs his coconut cup from the baroque, taking a sip through the straw tasting the sweet nectar of Strawberry Pina colada, non-alcoholic. His eyes set on the beautiful blond sitting on the bar stool beside him, nervously starring holes into the door, her Cuz and best friend occupied.

"You think they dismembered each other, yet?"

Chloe not even bothering to drink her beverage, absently stirs the straw around in the mixture, eyes never leaving from the door. "With those two? One really never knows."

Bart heart drops at the worried expression on Chloe's face, he places his hand over hers. "Hey, I'll take the blame for it. Clark's back was to us, there's no way he would know if both of us did it."

Chloe gave her intrepid smile. "Thanks Bart, but Lois isn't that quite lacking of brain cells. There "IS" no way she wouldn't believe I wasn't involved...But it's really sweet of you, willing to take all of the punishment."

"What can I say, have to make sure my future bride is alive to walk down the aisle, right?"

Chloe rolled her eyes, Lois was right he was cheesy but sweet. She leaned toward his cheek about to give him a little peck. "Thanks...anyway."

He quickly turns his head, her lips meeting with his mouth instead of his cheek. They kissing only for a second before Chloe realizes what happens and she pulls back, starring at the sheepish grin displayed on his face. Her own face rearing an unsure grin on her lips.

"I'm sor..." Bart started but is interrupted as Chloe presses her lips hard against his, in a kiss she wanted to do for awhile now.

X

Lex stood in front of the blazing fireplace, pouring himself a glass of his favorite Scotch, his other hand busy holding the cell to his ear waiting for his assailant to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Just a courtesy call, checking up on things." he saids, taking a sip of his drink. Exhaling out the burn that traveled down his throat.

"I told you only to call me at a certain time, I don't want them to become suspicious about who I'm talking to."

"Come now, I'm sure you can think of something to come up with if the imbeciles do ask." taking another sip. "So how is our favorite couple doing?" he asked, bile rising up in his throat at that remark.

(deep sighing) "They don't suspect anything, too wrapped up in each other to even notice if the sky was falling"

"Good, keep it that way. I want this thing to blow up in their face when it all goes down."

"Lex I don't understand why we are doing this? I could always find the disk and get this over with, why must you pull off a heist? Do you even know they are going to do that?"

"Don't worry, those morons I hired are too greedy not to, especially since I happen to throw in the security codes. They're probably planning how to steal all that money now. It's a good thing I have my own inside man into the group, while they are digging a hole for themselves. My guy will have the disk and the tapes, so nothing will be traced back to me or you."

"I don't understand all of this, it's just confusing."

"Trust me, once everything is done all the secrets and lies that's been told to us for so long, will finally be revealed."

"...Lex...no one will get hurt...right?"

"I swear, not one blood will be shed. It's the only way I can get the tapes and disk without it looking like we had anything to do with it." Lex lies, knowing exactly what is going to happen. He flips his phone shut ending the line, starring into the dancing flames.

"Clark Kent, you secrets are finally at hand, mind to be précised." his lips curled into a wicked gleam, reaching into his suite's inner pocket he pulls out a picture. "...And you my dear, your days are numbered. You should see it as a favor me giving you a quick death, instead of the slow suffering you would endure, thanks to your nasty little drinking habit...You will learn Lois Lane just like the rest of them, no one messes with me... Muffin Peddling, Bitch!" he growls flicking her picture into the fire, watching with satisfaction as her picture curled and melted at the intense heat.

X

He snakes his arms around her waist pulling here up closer to him, she wrapping her legs around his waist, closing up any gaps left between them. Parting his lips, letting her tongue enter and explore around his mouth. He moans as her tongue battled his, she tasting so good.

"I'm still mad at you, Lois." he moaned into here mouth.

She pulls him back by his hair, their lips separating, she taking in some much needed breaths of air. "I should be offended, you calling me by some other Chick's name."

"Still playing games, I see." Clark giving his trademark grin, making Lois' heart leap all the more in her chest.

She rolls her eyes, her lips set in a cocky smile. "Just shut up and kiss me...Carlos."

It was a game, it always was with her. But he was willing to play, especially to win. He slowly leaned forward back to her mouth, she closing her eyes as he neared. His lips teasingly pecking against hers, smiling as he watched her expression crave for the full force of his lips. She arches up into his mouth as he deepens the kiss in one intoxicating blow. She moans against his lips feeling his hands sneak under her red tank top, taunting her stomach into little spasms as he caressed the slight curves of her abs.

Not letting him have all the fun, she lets her hands do a little exploring of their own, slinking them down form his raven hair, slowly leading them from his broad shoulders to his shard bare chest. Her delicate fingers outlining the curves on his skin, tauntingly making their way down to his toned abs sending his mind off in pure bliss. Feeling he has pleasured her mouth enough he breaks from it. Trailing his lips along her neck, finding another one of her sensitive spots at the bottom of her neck right above her collar bone. She moans loudly in the air, racking her nails against his chest at the feel of him kissing and sucking on that spot, he knowing he's driving her crazy. He continues to nip at her neck making her body shiver all over , here nails clawing deeper against his skin.

"I can't believe we're doing this." he groans against her neck.

"We, as in who?" she saids, biting down on her lip stifling a loud moan from escaping her mouth, as Clark made his way to the back of her ear, planting kisses along the way. "Carlos and Lola? Or Lois and Claaark?"

He attacks her earlobe at the sound of his name, rubbing his hands up and down her back, he loving how she feels between his fingers.

"Both, really." whispering into her ear, never breaking contact with her skin.

Lois cups here hands around his face pulling him in front of her, staring in his eyes. "That's you're problem, you think too much..."

Clark pulls her back to his lips to shut her up but mainly to taste her sweet intoxication again. Starting to deepen his kiss onto her mouth when she pulls away, giving him a suggestive look.

"What?" he asks, confused by the look on her face.

Her eyes gleaming seductively at him, feeling a bulge in his trunks pressing up against her leg. She looks down then back up into his blues, running her tongue teasingly over her top lip, making the bulge in his trunks grow. "Looks like someone came out to play."

Clark shakes his head, a wide grin on his face, he growls as he leans in capturing Lois lips with his own. Kissing her passionately his hands finding her sides, rubbing his knuckles slowly against them.

She smiles, purring softly on his lips. "Take it off."

"Are you sure?"

She breaks away from his mouth, giving him a pointed look. She slides her hands behind his neck, twisting her fingers in his locks. She leans up to him burying her face into his neck, kissing his skin as he done to her.

"Do you really want me to ask again?"

He moves his lips to her ear. "Yes, say it again."

Lois' eyes roll to the back of her head as he traces circles slowly on her skin, his fingers teasing her sides. "No."

He drops his hands down to her thighs rubbing his hands along her jeans. "I guess you don't want me to then."

Lois bit down on her lip as well as her pride, Clark planting soft kisses on her ear. His deep voice whispering in her ear. "Well?"

He slides his hands up her legs to her backside, squeezing her butt. She can't take the teasing anymore, she wants him now and badly. "Yes!"

"Yes, what?"

"Take it off!"

Clark smiles widely, his lips still upon her ear. "There, was that so hard?"

Lois rolls her eyes, and attacks his lips, her arms looped around his neck. He slowly slips his fingers under her red tank top, keeping his thumbs on the outside of the hem, pushing it up slowly letting his hands savor the feel of her skin. She lifts the shirt the rest of the way off, only separating her mouth from his for a second to throw the shirt to the floor. Her black Lacy bra in view again, showing only enough skin to keep the mine wondering. Clark looked at her, breathless, she was so beautiful. He could have stand there and watched her forever.

Lois couldn't stop the blush from creeping on her cheeks, a giddy smile crossing her lips. "Did, anyone ever told you it was rude to stare?"

"Who could help but stare at something so beautiful." He traces his thumb over her mouth, she closes her eyes at his touch sending shivers through her body. soon his thumb is replaced by his lips capturing hers in a sweet lock. His hands descending down to her bare shoulders, entwining his fingers on the thin straps of her bra sliding them off, then trailing his knuckles down the sides of her arms. He slinking his hands to her sides, slowly walking his fingers to her back, sliding them up her spine to her bra clasp. Expertly undoing the strap, it sliding down to her elbows, she backs from his kiss to throw her bra to the floor also, shocked by how easily he undone it.

"Hmmm, not so innocent are we?" she smirked, gleaming up at him.

Clark's face flushes red, his hands lingering on her back, afraid to take the next step. Lois seeing this leads her hands behind her and over top of his,taking them into hers. She guides them from her back, sliding them up her tight stomach to meet the twins.

"There, keep those idle hands busy, and don't worry they don't bite." she saids, giving him an alluring wink, her tongue resting on the side of her teeth.

Clark gave back his own toothy grin, feeling a bit more bolder, his hands gently squeezes her full breast, rubbing his fingers over her hardening nipples. She throws her head back, moaning softly in pleasure, he leans in kissing her exposed neck. Moans escaping more from her throat, she raising her hands to tangle them into his hair. Their mouth met again in a hungry fury.

"Clark!"

"Hmm?"

"No more teasing, I want you inside. Now!"

Clark cups her butt, pulling her up onto him. Her hands and legs wrapped tightly around his body, their mouths still kissing like it was the last day of their lives. He carrying her over to the nearest wall, which happen to be the door. Lois places her feet to the floor, so Clark could have the pleasure of stripping her from her jeans. He quickly slides his hand from her butt to the front of her jeans to undo her belt.

She pushes him back against his chest, shaking her finger at him. "Uh...Uh...Uh, you first."

Clark relunticly removes his grip from her belt and places them on the stretchy top part of his trunks. Sliding them down, they fall the rest of the way to his feet., he steps out of then and kicks the wet trunks behind him.

Lois cocks her brow up at the sight. "Hello Clark Jr. Did you miss me?'

"Lois." Clark growls, she only gives him an innocent smile in return.

She squeals as she pins her up against the door. "Your turn." he saids, grabbing her belt again, crashing his lips on hers only to be pushed back by Lois again, hands resting on his chest.

"Wait!"

"What?" he wines.

"You're so adorable when you wine like that." Lois marks, but becomes serious for a moment. "But this is important...Do you have a cap?"

"Lois there's not a shower in here." Clark saids, confused by her request.

Lois rolls her eyes. "I take back that comment about you not being so innocent." She smirks. "A condom, Genius."

"Oh right." he said, his face beet red. Having a hunch he bent down to his wet trunks, searching the pockets on them. His hand coming back with a small red square wrapper. He stands back in front of her, displaying the condom between his fingers.

"Compliments of Chloe and Bart."

"Remind me to thank those two later, after I beat the crap out of them." She strides. "Now get over here."

She grabs his neck pulling him back to her lonely lips more then ready to be acquainted with his again. Their lips meshed together, tongues slipping in and out battling to be the best. Clark pushes Lois harder up against the door his hands furiously trying to undo the belt from her tight jeans...

X

"Eww! get a room, you two!"

Chloe and Bart broke away from their kiss, turning their heads to see Lana standing there in front of them a taunting grin playing on her lips. Chloe face turns a bright red at the look Lana is giving them, one of bemusing and feigned sternness, as if their mom catching them making out in the closet.

"Hey Lana...umm we were..." Chloe stuttering, not knowing how to explain her situation.

"Please, don't tell me you guys are another Lois and Clark."

Her comment went right over their heads, they being too in shock from kissing in public to realize what she meant. Instead giving her blank expressions, she sighs and sits down next to Chloe at the Tropic bar.

"With all the denying and pretending that nothing is happening." Lana explained, taking Chloe's untouched drink to taste a bit of it.

"We umm..."

"I thought so, it must run in the family." Lana sips the drink through the straw. "Mmm this is good."

Bart eyes Lana, she still being in her bathing suit, he bumps Chloe with his arm, noticing the same thing. "I thought you went to get changed?" Chloe asks.

Lana almost chocked on the drink. "I..." She calmed herself from stuttering the way Chloe did. "The stalls are full, so I have to wait."

"Where were you, I didn't see you around the pool?" Bart behind Chloe in the interrogating, but just asking out of curiosity.

Lana stared at them for a moment. "Around." she replied, then changing the subject off of her. "So where is Lois and Clark?"

Chloe and Bart glanced at each other nervously, before looking back at Lana, both replying. "...Around."

"Oook." Lana replied looking at them strangely as they done the same thing. "I'm going to see if any stalls are available now."

Chloe springs up to her feet. "Just make sure you stay out of stall 7!..." Lana starring even more so at her. "...some poor kid threw up, all over in there so it's out of order."

Lana open her mouth to speak but closes it back and just nods at Chloe before heading off to change her clothes. She arrives at the same time a girl leaves from a stall, Lana catching the door before it closes. She heads inside but stops when she hears strange noises coming from the room next to the one she's about to go into. She looks at the door seeing the out of order sign on it, she goes for the knob but shakes her head thinking she is just hearing things and starts to go inside her stall.

She quickly turns back around hearing the door shake and those weird sounds returning. Thinking someone might be in trouble she nervously walks in front of the door unable to stop her hand from wavering as she reached out for the knob...

X

Clark fingers successfully unclasps her belt and heads to her jeans button, fighting with the small size to get it unhooked.

Lois smiles against his lips. "Need some help?"

"I've done this before, I think I can handle it." he teases.

Lois pushes him back from her mouth giving him a stern look but Clark could see her smiling behind those hazel eyes. He grins widely, leaning back to her lips but she turning her head away, smiling wickedly. Clark knowing she's playing around with him, moves his hands behind her slipping his hands inside her jeans to squeeze her butt, feeling her Lacy black panties. She arches her head back against the door, just what she wanted her to do, her moans being muffled out as Clark devours her lips with his own, letting his hands roam all over her cheeks. He slides his Hands back up, grabbing the top part of her blue jeans about to pull them down, when suddenly they find themselves falling...

Lois' back hits the wooden deck floor, Clark falling hard on top of her, her screams being muffled by his mouth. His hand sticking straight in the air, the way he fell, holding the red wrapping, condom in his fingers.

Lois pushes him off her mouth once again. "Oooowww!" she finally lets out the pain shout, then stares at his hand up in the air holding the condom. "Thanks allot Smallville! Out of all the things you coulda save...like my BACK! You save the CONDOM!"

"I'm sorry Lois! But I didn't expect the door to open!"

"Yet, still you managed to have you arm posing like The Statue of Liberty...and what do you mean you didn't expect the door to open...it's what doors do, OPEN! Genius!"

"You sure weren't complaining a few minutes ago when I had you pressed up against the DOOR!"

"YOU..."

"Uh, Guys?"

Clark and Lois looked up, being snapped from their bickering and realizing they weren't in the solitude of the changing stall anymore. To see Lana, Chloe and Bart who saw the transaction and ran over as fast as they could trying to stop Lana from opening the door. They starring down at their friends, Clark's bare bottom sticking up for them and others who crowded around, to view. Lois kept Clark pressed down against her top, her bra abandon on the floor somewhere in the changing stall. Her face flushing red as other stood around snickering and laughing at them, she never been so embarrassed in her life.

Lois eyes cutting deathly up at two people in particular, they feeling cold chills run down their spine as they looked down at her. Her eyes sending too clearly the thoughts that were running through her mind...OH yeah! Somebody is definitely going to DIE tonight!...

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Thanks for reading and Remember leave a nice tip behind and don't forget to also include the rating I provided or that of you own. Thanks!**

**Spoilers Chap 12:...last day of Cruise Day 1...Return of Christy...Luau...and there's about to be a WHAT! GIRL FIGHT!**

**( Mmm do I smell Cat fight in the air?...Interested?...Till Then, Cya! )**


	19. Chapter 12

**AN:** Whoo Hoo! Thanks so much for the feedback, youl guys are awesome! Like always!

Anyway, I've gotten into some major writter's block, don't know who won, but I have written allot and gonna spilt what I've written into other chapters. So like like always Plz ReAD and REview, Thanks!

Thanks to Mysterious Vixen (Partner in Crime) for always suppling me with ideals.

**Chapter 12: Cruise (Day 1)** **Return of Christy  
**

* * *

Clark opens the door to the girls' suite, standing out the way as Lois limped her way in. She being too stubborn and embarrassed to let Clark carry her to the room.

Chloe cautiously made her way to Lois' side, placing her hand around her arm. "At least let us help you into bed."

Lois pulled away from Chloe's hold, giving her angry glares. "Thanks Chlo, but I think you've done enough."

Chloe cringes at those words, knowing Lois wasn't as mad as she was embarrassed which was bad enough to fuel her rage.

She watched as Lois made her way over to the couch, piling up the beige pillows that adorned the couch, to lay against them. Clark walks over to her trying to help her sit down, but she swats his hands away and slowly places herself along the length of the couch.

"Don't! You've already done enough touching for the day. Don't you think?" she lets out bitterly, too pissed by what happen to hold anything back.

Clark just sighs, stuffing his hands into his jeans and walks over to one of the three doors to lean against the frame. His face tints again as he is reminded of the incident that happen, having another Elmer Fudd debut, this time with an audience.

Lois leaned propped up against the many pillows. Her back in excruciating pain after having a human sized steel frame fall on top of her, but not showing the great extent of how much it really hurt and besides, that was what aspirins were there for.

She was a Lane after all, weakness wasn't tolerable. She rolled her own eyes at herself on that thought, so many things she already done over the past 3 months was not tolerable, especially what transpired in the changing room, almost anyway.

Almost, which made her mad and relieved that their little venture was disrupted, too many things were just in the way to let something between herself and Clark go to the next level of their platonic relationship.

But that's not to say she wasn't pissed at Lana, who seems to ruin everything she might add, for opening the door in the first place. Really is that girl that dense she couldn't tell by the "sounds", what was going on inside the room.

The sexual tension between herself and Clark was painful enough as it was and not having it relieved made it worst, but thanks to one Pink nightmare any hot and botherness that once was flamed up in that room was completely extinguished. Lois shook her head, she could still see and hear those people snickering at them.

Lucky for her she was only half exposed, but having a completely naked guy on top with a Trojan held high between his fingers would make anyone lose certain desires fast and become highly pissed...and embarrassed, god she didn't even want to go there. She still could feel the redness of her cheeks from earlier.

So now, she sat there trying not to think about the crowds of faces that were looking down upon her, laughing without a care. Definitely not trying to think about Clark's hard rippling body, and the hot mind blowing sex that would have happen. Her mind still debating if that would have been a good thing or a bad thing, while her body had already made a decision on that matter and her heart...

The hell with her heart, when the hell did she ever thought with her heart when concerning Smallville. Though the pulsing thing inside her chest told her differently that it was more then a physical attraction between her and the "Prince of Weirdness", that it had to do with four little letters.

She shook her head not wanting to deal with that right now, she being too upset to try and sort her feelings for Clark out. Instead she kept her mind at being angry, yes anger was one emotion she could deal with and had lots of experience in.

So there she was, laying back against the soft beige pillows that had adorn the couch, arms folded tightly against her now covered top, starring death at the two in front of her.

"So..." Chloe saids, cutting the tension that was rapidly building in the room. "...I'm going to put some coffee on..."

"No, you two sit. Now!" Lois saids through clenched teeth, pointing Chloe and Bart to sit down.

Chloe sat across from her in the nearby arm chair twiddling her fingers around trying not to meet Lois' eyes that were cutting at her. Bart stood next to Chloe his hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her some while his other was stuffed into his red sweater, exhaling deeply at the silent treatment Lois was bestowing on them.

AC and Lana made themselves scarce, not even bothering to come to the room, especially Lana who was just as embarrassed about what happen, her being the one who interrupted a very intimate moment and all.

Chloe warily looks up at Lois, putting on a brave smile. "Lois please, none of that was suppose to happen. I'm so sor..."

Lois held her hand up stopping her from saying anything else. "You two better thank God, I can't kick your asses...yet, anyway."

"It wasn't Chloe she didn't know anything about it. I was the one who pushed Clark in there with you." Bart tries to intervene.

Lois busted out with laughter as if Bart had made up some joke. "Right!...I mean did you really actually believe I would buy that?"

"Told ya." Chloe replied, looking up at Bart, who shrugged his shoulders.

Chloe looks back at her Cuz, she stands to her feet and proceeds to sit down beside her on the couch.

"Don't come any closer, unless you want to know "exactly" how I'm feeling."

Chloe sighs and returns back to her seat. "Lois we were just trying to help."

"Help!...Thanks to you I know what it's like being the butt end of a joke!"

Clark groans at the words she uses, feeling the burn return back to his cheeks remembering the girls whistling and eying his rear end, in full view for all to see.

"Could we please refrain from using the word "butt" at all, in our sentences."

Lois glares at him. "I don't believe anyone informed you to speak."

Clark rolls his eyes, not even trying to start, knowing he would just not win at this point and time.

"Lo, it wasn't meant as a joke, we were just trying to give you guys some time alone."

She wipes her hand over her face in frustration and returns her focus back to Chloe and Bart. "What makes you guys think that we needed any time alone!"

Chloe was clearly becoming annoyed, by their constant denial of everything. "Please Cuz don't you think the never ending "nothing is going on between us skit" is getting pretty old!"

Lois despite her pain shoots up to her feet. "You just did not say that to me!"

Chloe mimics her actions, standing inches in front of her setting back her own glare. "You two have been running around like love sick puppies and since unfortunately it has come onto what was suppose to be a "carefree" vacation. I think it's about time someone told you two off, especially to you!"

Lois eyes narrows, flames seem to dance wildly inside them, she loved her Cuz dearly but she was so pushing the wrong buttons.

"Don't you dare try to turn this whole anger and blame thing around on me! I have never been so embarrassed in my life, thanks to you and Tiny Tim over there! You are so lucky, that personnel lady believed my name was Lola, or my ass would have been locked up in this room for the rest of this trip!"

Clark and Bart both watched uneasily as their girls were both wound up about to, looks like, they were going to rip each other into shreds.

Chloe stood tall with confidence, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. Knowing this was Lois Lane she was standing up against, but damn she was beyond tired of the Bull Shit between them. She putted up with it for three months already and she was damned if she was going to let it ruin her chance of peace and fun.

Lois towered the younger blond by 5 inches, stood defiant like she always did, hands clasped in tight fists ready to take whatever was thrown at her.

Clark looked nervously between the two, not wanting any thing to break out between them. They were too close for something like this to happen.

"Ladies..."

"SHUT UP!" they both said simultaneously, shutting Clark up into a state of shock as he returned back to his previous pose.

Chloe going back to the focus of her rage. "I'm starting to think you being stuck in this room ain't such a bad thing. At least the rest of us can have some peace and actually enjoy this vacation...and for your bit of knowledge since you lack it, "he" does have a name it's Bart and I would appreciate if you would use it!"

Lois was stunned by her forwardness usually her field. "So, you and him, huh?"

"Yes, at least I'm opened about it, and not hiding like some freakken, frighten little puppy! What is your excuse?"

Lois glared at her even more stepping up closer to her leaving little room between them, her arms crossed also against her chest. "Take it back!"

"Make me!" Chloe challenged and before she knew it her hands shoved against Lois' shoulder.

Lois stumbled back a little by her action, making Clark and Bart gulp, growing even more worried about the situation before them. Lois had a slight smirk on her face at the audacity and guts her Cuz had, to lay a hand on her.

"Chloe your my Cuz and I love you like a sister, but you shove me like that again and I will kick your ass all over this suite."

"Really?" Chloe not loosing her assurance, giving her another shove to Lois' body. "Try it then Cuz, but lets not forget I can give it out just as good!"

Bart and Clark exchanged quick glances with each other, signaling that they both were about to jump in before it got ugly.

"Oooh really, then bring it, Blondie!"

"You so do not need to talk, at least I know what my real hair color is!"

They were ready to pounce at each other, lucky Clark and Bart grabbed both of them before any fists or punches were thrown and things were interrupted for a moment as someone banged on the door.

They stopped, arms grabbed up into a bundle as Bart held onto Chloe's arms and Clark gripped Lois', though she putted up a good fight despite his strength, they looking at the door as the knock continued to sound.

"Hopefully it's the manager saying that Ms Lane has to stay confided to her quarters." Chloe sneers, first to speak up in the silence.

"Why you little..." Lois lunged after her but was held back by Clark's muscular arms.

"I'll get the door, you two stay away from each other!" Clark demands looking from Chloe to Lois, placing her down on the couch, she pulling away from his grip.

He walks over to the door, someone continuing to bang relentlessly, opening it he sees a familiar sight, someone he wasn't expecting to see again.

Before he knew it his eyes crept down her body and traveled up her long slender legs, to the little white, tight mini-skirt she wore, barely covering her lower half. Her preferably busty chest sporting a Hawaiian tank top, with a very low cut. Her golden blond hair done up in two pony tails on either side of her head.

Christy looks up from pulling her skirt down, for the millionth time to see someone not expected also. Her eyes light up with that lustful look he was all too familiar with, her tongue ran over her top lip as she let her eyes run over him.

"Wasn't expecting to see you here." She lifts her hand to his chest, sliding it over the ripples that showed through his shirt. "Was hoping to catch you in your room and..."

"Ah Hem!" Lois clears her throat interrupting whatever explicit words Christy would have used. She, not noticed, came and stood beside Clark, arms folded across her chest, her eyes set in a "what is going on?" glare from the blond standing in the hall to Clark who was caught off guard by her sudden appearance.

"Christy!" Clark saids with alarm, moving backwards from her touch, both entering inside the room. "What...Um...What are... you doing here?"

"Mmmm, a gentlemen and bumbling. Could you get any better?" Christy asked, giving him a seductive wink, ignoring Lois' glares.

"Yes, what are you doing here, Christy?" Lois sneers.

Christy rolls her eyes, ignoring Lois as she kept her eyes trained on Clark, lips still in a seductive curl. "To deliver this."

She teasingly tapping the letter on his chest, continuing with the heavy flirting she's been doing since he opened the door. Lois snatches the white envelope from her hand, mainly to stop her from what she was doing, her own green eyed monster surfacing.

"What is it?" Lois asked, blatantly.

Christy glares at Lois for her rude behavior. "It's the winnings from the kissing booth. A grand as promised, you should share it with the guy that was in there with you." she gives a careless shrug. "He did after all, did half the work."

"Right." Lois saids sarcastically, folding the white envelope and stuffing it into her bra. Looking smugly at Clark, who's jaw hunged open.

"Lois, half of that is rightfully mine. You weren't in that room by yourself!"

"Might as well, have been!" Lois smirks.

Chrissy eyes went wide, stun by the information she just heard. "You mean..." she points her finger at them moving it back and forth. "...you two were paired up!"

Clark opens his mouth to speak, but Lois jumps in before he has the chance. "Unfortunately."

Clark cuts his eyes at her. "Again,...didn't hear much complaining on your part when you were in there with me."

"It..." Lois try to say but is interrupted by Christy.

"I've wouldn't of complained at all." Christy states with a sly smile, sliding her body up to Clark's, her hands firmly resting on his chest. "On the contrary, I would have loved every minute of it, and so would have you."

Lois scoffs at that, not able to hold it in, her eyes glaring dangerously as Christy crossed the lines on her marked territory.

"I'm sure you say that to "all" the guys."

"Lois!"

Christy crosses her eyes at Lois then returns her seductive glint back to Clark, playfully tracing the curves of his face.

"So, is this the infamous girlfriend you've told me about?"

"Yes." "No." Lois and Clark looked at each other, having speaking in sync like always, but giving different answers.

Christy looked at them a bit confused. "So, what is it?"

Clark stares at Lois her answer still etched on her face. "I guess not." he sighs.

Christy smiles widely, shrugging her shoulder. "Her lost."

Lois eyes shot wide open, jaw dropping to the floor. "My what!"

Chloe couldn't help the expression that sauntered her face as a small smile crept upon it, Lois was being smacked in the face with pure jealousy.

Poor Clark he looked like a deer caught in the head lights of an 18 wheeler, now he could definitely say he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. His expression of pure horror as Christy continued her one way foreplay upon him and Lois looking like she was going to do some major ass whipping, was priceless.

"It's a shame how some women just can't see what they got right in front of them." she looped her arms over his shoulder, twirling her fingers in his thick locks.

Chloe scrunched up at what Christy was saying, knowing very well Lois was boiling inside and was trying her hardest not to knock the tramp out. She being smacked in the face back to back with the truth wasn't something Lois took easily in doing...swallowing her pride.

Chloe knew it was just a matter of time-seconds before Lois went dominatrix on Christy's ass. As much fun as it would be to see Lois give Christy the beat down of her life. There was the "Three strikes and your out" syndicate, Lois had gotten herself into which meant she was only one strike away from solitary confinement.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Bart asked, watching Lois' body tighten up like a Lion preparing to go in for the kill.

"I'm thinking." Chloe said pestered, racking her brain trying to figure how to get Christy off the Clois - Carlo - Carla - Loca? whatever Radar, before they would have to play a little game of "hide the body". Suddenly she remember something and she thanked god that she throughly read the Ship's Events Schedule. Chloe quickly rushes over to Lois before the cat could devour the mouse.

"Um...Christy?" Chloe saids in a rather high pitch voice trying to get her from hanging all over Clark, before Lois did something about it.

Christy turns her head, a flash of annoyance crossing her face looking at the two cousins standing side by side. While Clark helped her untangle her arms form around his neck, looking and feeling uncomfortable with her drooling all over him.

Chloe took her silence and raised brow as a sign to go on, Chloe stepping slightly in front of Lois seeing as how she was inching her way over to Christy.

"I just remember there's a...Luau tonight, right?"

Christy eyes sparkled, and a prideful look displayed on her face. "Yes! Huge Luau party tonight, the cruise always throws a huge bash the first and last night of the trip...plus yours truly is putting the whole thing together. It is an exclusive party...buuuut I could get you guys in."

"Pfffft, would rather jump off the Daily planet." Lois sneers, receiving a bump from Chloe, Lois slightly pushing her back.

Chloe rolls her eyes, letting Lois' action go for now, planting on a fake smile for Christy. "That would be so awesome!"

"Good, I'll pull a few strings and see what I can do." she spins back to face Clark, her eyes glinting sexily at him. "I guess, I'll see you there, blue eyes."

Giving him a small wink before spinning around to the open door, and trudging off. Lois goes up and slams the door behind her. She spins on her heels to face Clark, arms crossed and head cocked to the side. "Blue eyes?"

"What's wrong Lois, jealous that someone is actually giving me some attention?"

"Please, Smallville I wouldn't look so smugged. She's a tramp, she's probably gave half the guys on this Cruise "some" attention."

Chloe steps in to interrupt. "You guys do know I'm still keeping track of points, right?"

Lois spins on her heels to face Chloe. "Chlo, my back is feeling a whole lot better...would you like that butt whopping now or later?"

Chloe shakes her head, her face clearly show she was annoyed, never expecting her vacation to begin like this and it was only the first day. She was really dreading what the rest of Spring Break held for them. She steams over to the couch, flopping down beside Bart, her arms folded tightly over her chest.

Lois walks up behind the couch parrelle from the one Chloe and Bart occupied. Her anger still not faltered. "Now, I'm going to say this once, and only once! No more tricks, no more hookups, no more playing Love Connection. Nothing, Nada, Zip! Got it?" they begrudgingly nodded their heads, then facing Clark. "And you..."

"Yea...Yea...I know...nothing is happening between us." Clark lets out bitterly, anger welling up in his eyes.

Lois stands there at a loss of what to say at his words. Clark shakes his head at her lack of speech and takes it as what would have came from her mouth and storms out the girl's suite.

"Not what I was going to say!" she yells as he retreats out the door, slamming it behind him as he left. She fumes and storms off to her own room, slamming her door even harder.

Both Chloe and Bart cringes as they hear the loud noise from each slam and feeling the thick tension between them, looking at each other.

"Well, that didn't go at all like I planned." Chloe sighs, ready to give in to defeat.

"At least we're still alive and in one piece." Bart trying to be the light at the end of the tunnel.

Chloe gives him a sideways look. "Yea, but for how long?"

**To Be Continued...  
**

* * *

Might post up one more Chap today or 2mrw, depends on how fast I can get beta it. So like i said I written allot and is spilliting it up into more chaps.

Chap 13: half of the Luau part.  
Chap 14: other half of the Luau, plus the cat fight.

Then on to day 2...


	20. Chapter 13

**AN:** Ok, here's more, nothing much, more like a filler, well how it feels to me.

and I still need a bit more time for the Cat fight part. I'm almost done so don't worry definitely won't be a long wait.

**Chapter 13: Cruise ( Day 1) The Luau**

* * *

Tiki torches lit up the area in a faint glow, huge palm trees swayed in the cool evening breeze, among other decor that bedazzled the Tropical Luau party.

"Excuse you! Geez, the nerve of some people." Lois scorned, having a difficult time walking her way through the crowd of heavy partying, booze filled teens.  
Chloe and Clark followed behind her, rolling their eyes as she seemed to complain non-stop since they left their individual rooms and indeed it seemed that her mood from earlier hadn't gotten any better. No, on the contrary it seem to have become worser since Chrissy's unforetold return back into their lives. They making their way through the swarms of people that gather for the huge bash, which was an understatement, it took the whole midsection of the top deck for the private affair and true to her word, Chrissy got them access.

"Lois, you didn't have to come." Clark blankly saids, knowing she was just there to protect what was hers from Chrissy, but he felt until she admit that they were an item, he owed her nothing.

"Riiight and let you guys have all the fun. Don't think so, Sma-Carlos." Lois sighed, catching herself quickly.

"And the fact that Chrissy is here has nothing to do with it."

Lois stops in her tracks causing Chloe and Clark to run into her, she spins around to face them, narrowing her eyes at Clark.

"Is that why you're here?"

Clark crosses his arms in a challenging manner. "Be careful Lola, if I didn't know any better, I would say, it sounds like you're jealous."

He smirks, heading over to the table where the rest of his friends waited, pushing her own words back into her face. She having said the same thing to him about AC.

Lois spins quickly around to see his retreating back and yells after him. "Hah! So you admit, you were jealous!"

He turns around walking back-wards, his lips still turned into that annoying smirk, he always made when he knew he was right.

"Wrong Guy. Me Carlos, remember? Maybe you were the one with the relapse problems...and I'll take the fact that you're not denying the jealousy thing, as a yes." he yells back, turns around and heads to his friends.

""I" have memory problems and "I'm" jealous of a tramp!" she shouts, stamping her foot on the ground, surprised and angered by what he was implying.

Everyone around her began to laugh at how she said it, she saying it as a retorical question but it coming out and sounding more like a confession. Lois rolls her eyes, realizing what just happened. Damn! Smallville was throwing her off her game and pretending to be this Lola character wasn't helping. His ego seem to swollen ever since his Birthday Suit was displayed in front of half the Cruises ballistic, horny females, whistling and throwing their phone numbers at him, seeing the impressive package he carried.

God! Swollen..."Package"...horney...things she didn't want popping into her head right now, thinking that all of it was suppressed from the humiliating event earlier, but her body was only stalled for a moment. It now regained that fire it lost and the tension was driving her nuts...God! She needed to get her mind out the gutter.

Ignoring the soft snickers that still hung in the air, she quickly makes her way over to their reserved seats, compliments of Chrissy. In reality, there being no seats but the floor, the tables mere inches off the ground, only enough room to put folded legs underneath. All the long tables connecting in a U shape, filled with an assortment of Tropical dishes, table and food decorated to the Island Theme.

Lois places herself down in the empty spot next to Bart, who scoots himself away from her, not wanting to be so close to the person who has a vendetta against him. The others sat across from them on the opposite side of the table.

"Why is everyone sitting over there?" Lois asked her face distorted in confusion.

"Nobody wants to sit next to Mad Dog Lane, but they didn't seem to have a problem throwing me over here." Bart starring intentionally at Chloe as he said this.

"Hey, you're the one who has super-can run really fast." Chloe quickly corrects, almost spilling out Bart's secret.

"I ran track in High School..."

"You mean you actually participated in school?" Clark teased.

Lois rolls her eyes, ignoring Clark's question. "...and have been trained all over the world by top Olympic athletes. I'm pretty sure I could beat Small Fry, over here."

Clark and the others looked at each other with bemusing faces, stifling back the laughter inside their throats. Trying to picture Lois and Bart in a race, and her face once she realizes there's no way she'd beat him.

"Riiiiiiight!" they replied, except Lana who was just as perplexed as Lois.

Lana's confused expression causes another round of laughter to break out among the whole gang, even her, everyone holding their sides and wiping tears from their eyes.

Chloe puts her hands in a T shape, giggling uncontrollably. "Ok, ok time out...you guys are treading on dangerous grounds, no talk of Clark and Lois' lives. You guys are Lola and Carlos, geez!"

Lois smiles genuinely, the events and hard feelings from before seemed to melt away, she picks a grape from the bowl and playfully throws it at Chloe.

"Sorry, Chlo." she saids, trying not to make a big deal out of it.

Chloe smiles widely, her eyes already displaying forgiveness before her words even came. Chloe brushes back the tears that threaten to fall, and waves it off. "Ahh, nothing to be sorry about, Cuz."

"Oooh, Chloeee!" Lois bawls, waving her hands in the air, fanning at tears that are about to fall. They both raised up on their knees, reaching across the table and embrace each other in their arms. Squeezing each other tightly as they apology for their earlier behaviors, and hurtful things they said, then returned back to sitting on the floor.

"Aww, so sweeeet!" Bart saids in a girlie voice, blinking his eyes rapidly, looking at Lois. "I keep forgetting that you're actually a girl."

Lois gives Chloe a look her brow cocked high, she returning the same, Lois leans to Bart punching him in his arm while Chloe threw a handful of grapes at him. Causing everyone to erupt in laughter again, watching as the Cousin Tag Team takes its vengeance on poor Bart, he laughing himself also.

"So, what about you two, gonna kiss and make up?" Bart half joked, starring from Clark to Lois.

Clark looked across in Lois' direction, she could feel his blues upon her without even seeing them, she willed her eyes to look up at him. His faced was full of so much mixed emotions, his eyes telling her he was willing to go with whatever she said for the time being, just to keep the peace.

"Nothing to forg..." Lois started, only to be cut off.

Everyone's heads turning as loud drumming echoed loudly over the hidden speaker system, sounding the beginning of the show. Guys came running out in short grass skirts around their waits and legs, dancing wildly to the beat in the middle of the open floor, the tables wrapped around. The audience clapped at the performance, gasping as some of the men juggled sticks that were set ablaze and at those that blew fire high into the cloudless sky, showing off it's countless stars hanging above.

Lois looked back at Clark, giving him a small smile, he smiling in return starring into those beautiful hazel eyes he couldn't live without seeing. Their silent smiles, wordless, but both knowing it was each others way of apologizing.

She turns her body around to face the show, girls decked out in full hula assumable came out dancing around the guys already on the floor. Doing their rehearsed moves, swaying their hips while their arms waved through the air.

"Whoa, Dude! That was Hot!" Bart exclaims, as a guy coming up in front of them blew the flames high up in a safe distance from the crowd, but close enough to throw them a little thrill.

It took Chloe's hand on Clark's arm to keep him from rushing across the table to sweep up Lois, seeing as how the guy blowing the flames was right in front of her and Bart. Clark gave Chloe a sheepish grin, settling back down after the sudden fright. Chloe shakes her head, a wide grin on her lips, he always having to be the hero.

The hula girls then went through the crowds and among the tables selecting spectators to join in with the dancing. Two girls came over grabbing Clark's and Lois' hands, trying to drag them to the floor.

"Oh, no!" Lois resisting the offer. "I've done enough public showcasing for my lifetime."

"Go, Lois!" Lana shouts, clapping her hands.

"No, no, no that's alright, really." Lois saids quickly, trying to pull back her hands from the girls.

"Come on, Cuz!" Chloe encouraged. "Show em' what the Lanes are made of!"

"Yea, Lois show us what those boys on the bases taught you." Clark grins, giving her a small wink. He already following the hula girls to the dance floor.

Lois rolls her eyes and groans. "Fine! I'll impress you people again with my fine dancing talents."

Clark smiles, shaking his head at her, she never seeming to not amaze him.

Her friends and Cuz cheers her on as she's pulled to her feet and lead to the floor. One of the girls wraps a skirt around her waist and takes her over to Clark already wearing one.

"So, how do I look?" Clark asks holding out his arms for her to view the grass skirting on his hips.

Lois looked him over and muses. "Ridiculous."

Clark shakes his head, not stopping his lips from widening into his charming grin. "Lois?"

"Yea." she replies sweetly, fluttering her eye lashes at him.

"Get over here." he growls, pulling her gently to his side, his lips never stop smiling.

"Ok, everyone just follow what the dancers do and you'll be fine." the hula girl instructs, goes back in line with her fellow workers, and began to dance as the music started to pour through the air.

The gang laughed as they watched Clark try to shake his hips like the hula dancers, or try to move his body at all. He was stiff, barely moving around to the beat. While Lois, no surprise, was a natural swaying her hips and arms in sync with the other dancers, even dancing better then some.

"God, Smallville loosen up your body. You're stiff as a board." swinging her hips around to the beat.

Clark cringes watching her body sway just right as he moves his arm from the right to the left trying to imitate the dancers. "Lois, please don't say that word."

"What word?" she looks at his face, his cheeks flushing red as his eyes fought not to be captured by hers. She looks down his body and notices why. It appear she wasn't the only one that was still fighting some inner desires.

She smiles devilishly, cocking her head to the side. "So is that a banana in you pocket or..."

"Lois!" he groans, fighting the flush that threaten to darken his face.

She laughs as they continued to follow the moves of the dancers. Swaying from one side to the other, turning around and swinging their arms in the air. Lois takes a step, her foot coming down on the long grass skirt causing her to loose her balance and falls toward the floor. Lois closes her eyes preparing to meet the hard wood, quickly they shoot back open when she finds herself in a stand still.

Her hazels meet his blues, and finds a grin creeping upon her lips. Just in the nick of time, Clark caught her from hitting the ground. His hold on her is so gentle, she doesn't even notice the hand he has wrapped around her waist. All she knows is that his face is inches from her and she wants desperately to meet his savory lips. He looks down upon her, a perfect fit right in his arms, where he always wanted her to be. Her sweet lips...

"Yo, Dude kiss her already!" Bart shouts, his hands cupped around his mouth.

Lois quickly stands to her feet facing Clark, they looking around noticing the dancers, show, and everyone else stopped where they are, starring at them waiting for them to kiss. Lois chuckles nervously, her skin flushed red, seeing the thousands of eyes upon them.

"The things you get me into, Smallville." she groans

"Me? Would you have rather me just let you fall?" he mutters.

"Well lets just give them what they want and then we'll be able to return to our seats."

"Right."

Lois stands up close to Clark, standing a bit on her tippy toes to lean up to his face. Clark leans down to her, their lips nearing in, at the last minute she turns her face and plants a small peck on his cheek. The audience giving their applause but holding back at the small display of affection.

"Booo! That Sucked!" Bart yells out, then gets bombed with grapes from Chloe and Lana, though they did agree.

Lois looks into his eyes, knowing that wasn't exactly what he was expecting but she still wasn't sure about everything and gives him a small smile. He smiles back though his eyes showed the sadness that swelled in his heart. Clark lowers his head in disappointment, as with others she heads back to her table.

Lois freezes in place at the feel of a strong arm quickly wrapping around her waist, pulling her back into his arms. She turns around in his embrace to see the color she loved so much, her Lois Lane falling harder, harder and harder, painfully harder for a guy from a one hick town. Before another thought could cross her mind, his lips takes a hold of hers in a deep passionate kiss. Sending everyone around to break out in a wild cheer and uproar of drumming and clapping.

He breaks away from her and heads back to the table, leaving her there breathless and stunned, thinking about what just happened. Few minutes passes and she gains her senses, heading back over to the table, where one smugged faced Clark Kent sat proudly.

"Carlos and Lola siting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G." Bart began singing to everyone's amusement and began to laugh.

"Why, Lola is that a blush creeping on those cheeks of yours." Chloe taunted, as they continued to bellow with laughter.

Lois shook her head, her eyes set still lingering into his blues, their smiles once not wavering. They both got a certain look in their eyes and before Chloe or Bart knew it, Lois and Clark bombed them with the huge round purple grapes. Everyone started to bout with laughter again and joined in the mini food fight, picking up pieces of fruit from the trays and threw them at each other.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chap 14: **the rest of Luau and the awaited Cat fight/ Girl fight.


	21. Chapter 14

**AN:** Thanks everyone for the feedback, god I really didn't think this story was such a big hit. lol andd sorry I took long.

Thanks to Mysterious Vixen for the ideals, like always.

**Chapter 14: Cruise (Day 1) It's about to be a WhAT! Girlfight!**

* * *

Their moment of joy was soon disrupted with the squeal of one particular person, who Lois personally didn't look forward to seeing, and her blood ran cold when she made her presence known. 

"I'm so thrilled you guys could make it!" she strolls over, clad in yet another skanky outfit. Placing herself next to Clark, actually pushing away a complete stranger so she could sit next to him.

"Especially happy to see you here, Handsome." She drawing a finger along his face, tracing the curves of his jaw structure.

Lois could feel her rage flare up again, Chrissy was definitely asking for her ass to be kicked, practically begging for it. Chloe across the table mouthing "Stay Calm" seem to make her all the more angry.

"Shut up!" Lois mouthed back to her Cuz, Chloe only rolling her eyes in response.

Clark pulls his face away from Chrissy's touch, she becoming a bit offended by his action but plays it off. Lois couldn't help but grin smugly in her water glass.

"So, did you guys enjoy the show?" Chrissy asked, not one to be put on the spot.

Everyone gave their replies, nodding their heads in agreement.

"It was pretty good, especially those guys with the fire." Bart saids, excitedly.

"Yea, it was exciting." Lana adds in.

"Seen better." Lois mutters, just to aggravate Chrissy.

Chrissy ignored her remarks, and rolled her eyes. "Good, good I'm glad you guys enjoyed it.' she turns to Clark tracing her fingers along his bare arm. "I've especially enjoyed your performance. Couldn't quite get the right swing in your hips, but I'm sure that's not a problem in the area, where it counts." giving him a seductive wink.

Lois snorts into her water at what Chrissy said, coughing as the water enter down the wrong pipe in her throat. Bart immediately scoots over to her side, and pats her on the back.

"Dude, you okay?" Bart asks, stopping the beating on her back.

"Yea, just fine." Lois seethes, cutting her eyes at Chrissy, who just wore an "unconcerned" expression.

The drumming began to sound again, stopping whatever Dominatrix Lane was going to do to Chrissy, the hula clad workers strolled over to all the tables. Placing down huge trays of food, each dish a different Tropical prepared meal.

"Dude, it's about freakken time. I'm starving." Bart licking his lips, eying the delectable dishes.

They stared at Bart as he stuffed his plate and mouth with the food. "What?" he shrugs his shoulders. "Dude, I'm hungry."

They only shook their heads and began to fill their own plates, sighing in pleasure as they sampled the buffet food in front of them. More waitresses came around, this time carrying trays of different tropical drinks in a variety of colors. Lois' hand quickly shoots out grabbing a big circular glass filled with crushed ice and a blue liquid, fruit decorating the rim of the glass with a spiraled red straw.

"Loi-..." Clark rolls his eyes. "...-la" warning sounding in his tone as she took the drink.

"God, Smallville are you my dad now."

"Point to Smallville- Err um I mean Mr Kent." Chloe saids through a mouth full of food.

Chrissy looks at them confused, not getting what game they're playing and shakes her head. "Don't worry, they're all non-alcoholic. You guys "are" underage and I can't be responsible for you, just myself."

Lois drops her drink to the table not even bothering with it since there wouldn't be any joy of a buzz afterwords. Bart on the other hand was gulping down the tall glass filled liquid, he took from the tray. Not coming up for air until he drunk at least half of the glass.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Bart saids, shacking his head a bit dizzy, he presumes from the lack of air. "Now, that is what I call a rush."

Chrissy rolls her eyes at Bart's behavior. "Anyway..." she saids picking up a piece of juicy meat from her plate. "Here, this is the best steak cooked in the world."

Before he could object, Chrissy stuffs the steak into his mouth, letting her fingers linger on his lips. Clark staring nervously at her, feeling Lois' eyes from across the table, burn through him.

"Dude, that Chrissy chick is hitting on your man!" Bart saids leaning into Lois.

"Clark isn't..." She looks at him strangely before shrugging him off. "...Are you okay?"

Bart looks at her, his lips curled into a goofy grin. "Never better."

Lois shakes her head dismissing his weird behavior off, before grabbing a handful of grapes. Clark feels 1, 2 then a 3rd thing bouncing off his head. He looks up to see Lois quickly dropping her head down, acting like she's been eating. Bart has a sluggish smile on his face and eyes drooping down.

"Yo, Dude it was her!" he points lazily to Lois, who's head shoots up to glare at him.

"What is wrong with you!" Lois growls, then goes in to inspect Bart closer. "Are you drunk?"

Bart starts giggling uncontrollably, ranting off whatever comes into his mind. "Dude, Lois is so gonna put your ass in the dog house, if she ever found out. No more being locked into a room with you. Not that you were really stuck, with your super strength and all. You coulda easily broken that door knob or even torn down the whole door!"

Clark's face drained of color, he swore he died and came back to life in that instant, Chloe's and AC's expression just as bad. Lois looks oddly at Clark, he hoping she couldn't hear his heart pounding inside his chest.

"Is that boy, okay?" Chrissy asked, just as confused as Lois and Lana.

Clark eyes stared frozen onto Lois', unable to move them even if he wanted too. "He's drunk!"

"No way!" Chrissy argues. "I made sure those drinks had not one ounce of alcohol in them."

Lois sniffs Bart's drink, taking a small sip. "Someone definitely spiked it. He's wasted!"

Bart busts out laughing, pounding his hand down on the table. "Ha ha wasted!" he wipes at the tears pooling in his eyes. "Something you won't have to worry about Clark or um...Carlos. Ha ha."

"Bart!" Chloe scolded.

Lois looked at him, interested in what he had to say. "What do you mean, Clark can't get wasted?"

"Lois, Bart is out of it. He doesn't know what he's saying." Chloe quickly says, trying to get the conversation from heading into what they were fearing.

"I-I dew sow." Bart's voice slurring. "...and you know about Carlos too!"

Lois looks accusingly at Chloe, her brain churning with thoughts of all the things Bart was saying. It was far-fetched, but weird things have always seem to happen around Clark. How he's always miraculously there just in time to save the day, saving her own life countless times. She never knowing how he ever found out where she is at, just to save her in the nick of time. His speedy disappearing acts, one minute he's there and before you could even blink, he's gone.

"Dude, you have got to be the most dumbest girl in the world. Really, really slow, you didn't even figure it out by now...And you call yourself a reporter!"

"Excuse me!" Lois in total shock by what he said.

"Figure out what?" Lana suspicious mind, quips out.

"That Clark is an ali..."

Clark's heart raced faster then what he could have ran in super speed. He felt as if he would faint, the tension and eyes all around resting on what Bart would say. He felt like screaming but no sound would come out, he wanted to get away from everyone but he found himself stuck where he was.

"Clark's what!" Lana screamed, impatient by Bart's hesitancy in speech.

Bart leaned forward like he was telling some top government secret for their ears only. "Clark is an...ali...an alligator."

He leaned back hugging his arms around his stomach as laughter poured form his mouth.

Lana slumped back, disappointed yet again to find nothing out about Clark's secrets. Lois crosses her eyes at Bart, wanting to pick up the silver tray on the table and whack him over the head with it. Clark exhales heavily, life coming back to his stopped heart.

"Yup, that boy is gone." Lois sighs, rolling her eyes.

"Come on Bro, I'm taking you back to the room so you can sleep this off." AC saids, standing to his feet and going over to Bart.

"Dude, not Cool!" Bart groans. "I wanted to go swimmie with the fishy. Yo, Lois I bet you didn't know your Ex here, can talk to fish and make water bombs." Bart laughs out as AC wraps Bart's arm around his neck and helps him to stand.

Lois pats his leg. "That's right Bart and men can fly, too."

"They can, they can! Clark learned last summer." he starts laughing harder. "You've shoulda seen when he first tried, his ass fell into a large pile of cow crap!"

"Well if people could fly, that sounds just about right of Clarkie here."

Clark and Chloe smiled weakly, Lois not knowing how true those words were, her voice shaky. "Poi...Point...to Mr Kent."

"Damn! I keep forgetting." Lois snarks, then places a teasing grin to Chloe. "Geez, Chlo you sure do know how to pick em."

Chloe rolls her eyes and sticks out her tongue at the laughing Lois.

"Bart get some rest." Clark saids with concern.

"Dude, I love you man." Bart slurs hanging on AC's neck. AC arm wrapped around his mid-section, to keep Bart from slipping down.

"Yea, same here, buddy." Clark replied.

They watched as AC helped Bart walk off, Bart yelling something incoherent about wanting to fly with the dolphins.

Lois shakes her head. "And I thought people from Smallville were weird."

"Point to me." Clark knowing it wasn't true, just trying to break the ice and get the conversation from the topic of his secret.

"No. He, who has no brain. I said Smallville as in the place not as in your nickname." she rolls her eyes.

Dessert in vast amounts and varieties were soon served as the usual buffet style. They eyed the food, starring intriguingly at the displays of every kind of dessert imaginable, graced the spots before them. Everyone digging in helping themselves to one or more samples of each dish.

"Mmm, my god this is...heaven." Lois groans. Her eyes closed, head back, licking the dabs of cream that stuck to her lips.

Clark couldn't help but groan inside at the sounds Lois made while eating the delicious, rich deserts. He watched her full lips as her tongue glided over them, the fork teasingly rubbed against them as she pushed it in and then pulled it out...in...and...out...

Clark quickly grabbed his water glass, the ice cubes clanging loudly hitting the sides as he quickly lifted the glass to his mouth, and gulped it down. Lois was driving him crazy with those moans she was making and Clark Jr was painfully agreeing.

She was so beautiful, not just the outside, Lois had a beauty that shone from deep within. Sure she could be abrasive, sarcastic, stubborn, but most of all she was strong, loyal, intelligent and there was nothing she wouldn't do for the people she cared about.

He couldn't believe he fell for her witty sarcasm just as well as all the rest of her. All those years ago wishing she would just go away and pushing her out of his life while he moped over Lana. Now he finds himself fighting for the one thing he was too blind to see, that actually fitted in his life.

Clark chokes in the water glass, he was watching Lois through, a soft touch on his inner knee breaking him from his revier. The girls attention shoots to Clark, starring at his strange behavior and taking note of his wide eyed look and red cheeks.

"Clark, you ok?" Chloe asks, patting his back.

"God, Carlos didn't you get the concept of swallowing, yet?" Lois smirks. "We can always buy you a sippy cup, if you need one?" she teased, heavy flirting sounding in her voice.

Clark cocks his eyes at her, he practically made her speechless a few minutes ago, kissing her in public. Yet, she always finds a way of regaining herself just to bust his chops.

"No, I'm fine, I was just drinking too fast."he saids, nervousness stricken in his tone, his eyes darting between the girls.

They glance at him oddly one more time, but seems to buy it, shrugging it off they return back to their conversing. Clark quickly turns to Chrissy, removing her hand from his knee.

"Chrissy, you're...um...you're...you're a girl, but I'm in love with an amazing women."

Chrissy looked over at Lois as she was laughing at whatever Chloe was saying, a hinge of jealousy shone through Chrissy's face. "Obviously with someone who doesn't love you."

Clark looked over to Lois seeing the same scene, his heart always fluttered when she was in his view. "You don't know anything about her, and even less about us. If you did, you'd understand what's going on."

He went back to concentrating on his meal, just stabbing at the food on his plate, having a loss of appetite. He jumps at the feel of her hand sightly lower on his leg then her last position.

Chrissy leans toward him, and whispers. "What I do know is, why chase, when you can have?"

Her hand quickly slid up his inner thigh, coming in contact with the prize. Clark's body jolts up at her touch, his legs hitting into the table, knocking down a few cups and once again becomes the subject of everyone's attention. The girls turn their heads to stare at him, wondering what the hell is going on.

"What the fu-..." Lois shouts, grabbing at napkins to clean the drinks that spilled. She looks up at Clark, his cheeks bright red, the word guilty written all over his face. His eyes went wide as they met Lois' hazels.

She darts them over to Chrissy, a smugged appearance on her face, her lips in a evil smirk at the little deed she done. Clark quickly grabs her hand, pushing it away from his personal area. Chrissy giggles at his innocent behavior, not noticing Lois starring her way, murder gleaming in her eyes.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what Chrissy was doing, and that was the last straw for Lois, she try to play nice, but this was going too far.

Lois springs up to her feet, throwing her unfinished drink in Chrissy's face, the blue liquid seeping down, soaking her from her head on down. "Hands OFF!"

Chrissy throws her hands up, gasping in reaction to the cold drink splashing on her. "You !"

"Yes, and you messed with the right one!" Lois sneers venomously, narrowing her eyes at the wet girl, hands tightly gripped on her hips.

Chloe and Lana can't help but glance at each other and give sidelong smirks.

"Whoa! Mad Dog Lane, has been unleashed!" Chloe quips, amused by the situation but still wary about how far things would go.

"Does Chrissy have any ideal who she's messing with?" Lana asks, both girls attentively watching the scene before them.

Chloe shaking her head in reply, their eyes fixed on Lois, she was pissed and Chloe could see by the look in her eyes, that more then words were going to be exchanged.

"This is going to get ugly."

"Uh-huh." Lana agreed, popping a grape into her mouth, watching the action like they were at the movies.

"Lois!" Clark shouted. "Don't do this!"

"Stay out of this, Smallville!" Lois demands, then quickly turns to look at Chloe, raising her hand up to her. "...and don't you..."

Chloe shoots her hands up in defense. "Hey, wasn't going to say a thing." her lips twisting into a bemusing grin.

Chrissy furiously wipes at her sticky, wet face and arms. "How freakken dare you!" her voice dripping with malice.

"You've got your nerve." Lois saids, with disgust. "I'm sure you weren't tying your shoes just then, under there."

Chrissy grips the edge of the table giving Lois a cold gaze. "Last I heard, you weren't his girl and this coming from the horse's mouth." she crosses her, arms cocking her brow high.

"Ooh, another slap in the face with her own words...and wait did she just call Lois a horse?" Chloe marks, staring at the action intently.

Lois shoots Chloe an annoyed look, her jaw clamped together. "Chlo, sweetie we can hear you over here."

"Oh, yeah. Right...Sorry..." Chloe shrugs up, her cheeks flushing red, embarrassed that they heard her.

"You're so playing him, stringing him along. You say you're not his girlfriend but yet as soon as someone gives him a little attention, you get jealous." Chrissy throws in her face.

Lois folds her arms across her chest, Chrissy words not even fazing her. "Not that it's any of your business, but I'm not stringing or playing anyone." she states matter-of-factly.

Clark lets a small chuckle slip, Lois glares at him. "As far as me saying I'm not his girlfriend...I lied." Lois swallows hard.

Lana and Chloe gasps not believing, what they just heard. Lois actually admitted to being Clark's girlfriend, well not directly or in so many words, but admitting it none the less. Lois rolls her eyes at their reaction to what she said.


	22. Chapter 15

"Oh, Really?" Chrissy said, in a challenging way.

"Yes, Really." Lois snides back. "...and to erase any doubt you might have about it..."

Lois taking her next words into action, she leaned down on the table, crawling across, moving things along the way until she was in front of Clark.

Sitting on her heels, she cups his face, starring smugly into his confused blue eyes. Lois leans in placing slow, soft kisses on his lips, as if testing the water. She looks at Chrissy giving a quick evil glance and smile before she deepens the kiss on Clark's mouth.

Chloe and Lana stared wide eyed at the sight, Lana forgetting she had food in her mouth and to swallow, chokes on the grapes she's been eating like popcorn at a show. Chloe pats her on the back, not once breaking her eyes from the scene.

"Oh, my god! I think Hell just froze over!" Chloe quickly blurs out, in complete shock.

"She just..." Lana inquires.

"Yup!"

"Is that even possible?"

Chloe gives Lana a pointed look. "It must be we're seeing it with our own eyes, unless Bart's isn't the only drink that's been spiked."

Lois continued to attack his lips deeply, massaging her long, slender fingers through his thick raven locks. It didn't take Clark long to melt and began to kiss her back.

Despite the fact that Lois was probably doing this just to prove a point to Chrissy, but at the moment he didn't care, her kisses were to intoxicating not to give in.

Chrissy shoots to her feet, her jaw gaps open as she watches with rage as Lois and Clark make-out in front of her. She quickly turns to leave, Lois peaks one eye open to watch her go, smiling wickedly against Clark's lips.

"You are so bad." Clark mumbles against her mouth, smiling widely himself.

"I can't help it, when I'm around you...you make me this way."

"So, I make you bad, huh?" Clark states, teasingly.

"Well, that among other things." Lois replies, a seductive glint gleaming in her eyes, brow moving up and down in a suggestive manner.

Clark shakes his head, she never seems to cease to amaze him. Lois smiles, leaning back down to taste his lips again, but before she could reach him she's yanked back by her hair. Lois finds herself lade out on the table, Chrissy on top pinning her shoulders down.

"You have got to be kidding me." Lois groans, Chrissy pushing her wait down on her.

"Let's just say, you messed with the wrong !" Chrissy sneers.

"Oh, we'll see about that." Lois saids, struggling against her to get up and notices Clark quickly standing up about to snatch Chrissy off of her.

"Don't even think about it Smallville, this is between me and Cruise Tramp Barbie. You will not intervene in, me giving her a major ass whippin!"

Clark unwillingly backs down, but still stands ready to stop things if they got out of hand. People started to gather around to watch the action, yelling and screaming intensely as the Catfight began.

"You've got allot of mouth for someone who's got the disadvantage." Chrissy infers.

"You seriously don't know who you're fcking with, do you?" Lois strides. "Now, "sweetie" I advise you to get the hell off me, before I snatch out those pearly white teeth of yours."

"Just try it." Chrissy dares.

"Kick her ass, Cuz!" Chloe shouts.

"With pleasure." Lois smiles evilly.

_**Its about to be a what!  
Girl fight ! ** _

**We bout to throw dem booooows  
We bout to swang dem thaaaangs  
We bout to throw dem booooows  
We bout to swang dem thaaaangs  
There's about to be a what? Girlfight!**

Lois kicks up her legs, flipping Chrissy over her head, she landing on her back. Chrissy groans as the air gets knocked out of her.

"WHOOOOA!" the crowd shouts as they watch the girls battle it out.

"Dude, $50 on the blond chick!" one guy says, up front of the crowd.

"Whatever, man I got my money on the brunette, now she looks like she can kick ass!"

"Damn, straight!" Chloe concurs, proudly. "They don't call her an Army Brat for nothing. I say $100 on her for the win."

"You're on!" they both say, quickly shacking her hand in agreement.

"Chloe, I can't believe you're betting on this!" Clark saids, surprised by what she was doing.

"It's not like she's going to loose."

"That's not the point, Lois is under strict orders, one more offense and she's out, remember?"

"Oh, right." Chloe cups her mouth. "Lois hurry the freak up!"

_**(brooke)  
There she go talkin' her mess  
All around town makin' me stress  
I need to get this off my chest  
And if her friend want some then she'll be next  
It really ain't that complicated  
Y'all walking round looking all frustrated  
Want some plex come on let's make it  
Ya acting real hard but I know ya fakin' ** _

**Know you really don't wanna step to dis  
Really don't know why you talkin'  
You 'bout to catch one right in the lip  
It's about to be a what? Girlfight!**

Lois gets up to her feet and turns her head back to look at Chloe. "I'm kinda busy here!"

With her being distracted, Chrissy takes advantage of this and kicks her feet over her head into Lois' chest, knocking her down to the table.

"OOOOOH!" Chloe says, along with the crowd, scrunching up as she sees her Cuz take a hard blow to the chest.

Clark begins to quickly make his way over to them, Chloe seeing this jumps in his path stopping him from going any farther, holding her hands against his chest.

"Whoa, Big Guy! Where are you going?"

"To stop this, Chloe! Before someone gets seriously hurt or in trouble." he moves around her and precedes to get nearer, only to be blocked by Chloe again.

"Clark stop!" holding her hands up to him. "For one, my cousin isn't the one you need to worry about getting hurt..."

"Believe me, I'm not."

Chloe shakes her head. "...Two, if you interfere into this, Lois will not only kick Chrissy's ass, but she's liable to turn around and take you down as well. Kryptonian, powers, or not, I would still bet my money on Lois, that she'd find someway of beatting the crap out of you."

This, Clark didn't doubt, even thought he was invincible, that fact wouldn't stop Lois at all. So he stood there watching as the girls faught, hoping security would come soon and that they could make a clean break.

_**We bout to throw dem booooows  
We bout to swang dem thaaaangs  
We bout to throw dem booooows  
We bout to swang dem thaaaangs  
It's about to be a what? Girlfight!**_

Chrissy pounces back to her feet and charges over to Lois, still laying on the table. Lois waits till she's right over her, then brings her legs to her chest and kicks her feet out hitting Chrissy full blow into her stomach.

The crowd cringes up and cheers on the girls fighting on the table, covered in food and drinks as they knock each other down.

"Come on Lois! Knock her freakken brains out!" Lana screams.

"Show that Tramp what the Lanes are made of!" Chloe shouts, jumping up and down, not able to contain her excitement.

Clark impatiently shakes his head, arms folded across his chest, trying badly not to storm over there and end it.

Chrissy crumbles back down to the table, Lois leaps on top of her, pinning her down this time.

"You're good, I'll give that to ya, but I'm better." Lois snarks, releasing her right hand and punching it across Chrissy's face. The crowd going ballistic, shouting and screaming at the scene.

Chrissy moves her jaw in small circles as pain surges through it, Lois raising her hand again to give another blow.

"Thanks!" she growls, sarcastically. As she secretly grabs a handful of cherry pie next to her hand and quickly smears it into Lois' eyes.

Chloe burns on fire at the way Chrissy is playing dirty. "That !"

She tries to march her way over there and give Chrissy a piece of her mind too, but Clark's arm shoots out blocking her from going to do so.

_**We on our way to ya neighborhood  
The reason why we comin' is understood  
Me and my girls we down to ride  
So when you hear us pull up bring ya butt outside  
And if you try to call ya cousin and nem  
Don't forget that I got some of dem  
'Bout to go real hard 'bout to swang dem thangs  
'Bout to feel elbows all in ya brain ** _

**Know you really don't wanna step to dis  
Really don't know why you talkin'  
You 'bout to catch one right in the lip  
It's about to be a what? Girlfight!**

Lois rolls off of Chrissy, blinded by the food smashed into her eyes. Lois furiously wipes at them, clearing enough to see Chrissy hovering over her about to lay her own punch to her face. Lois reaches above her head for anything she can use as a weapon. Her hands come in contact with a metal tray, she quickly pulls it up hitting away Chrissy's fist.

Chrissy groans as her hand gets slap with the hard tray and stands to her feet, Lois doing the same, she side kicks her leg at Chrissy's head. Her foot hitting it's mark.

"Whoo Hoo! Go Lois!" Chloe cheers.

_**We bout to throw dem booooows  
We bout to swang dem thaaaangs  
We bout to throw dem booooows  
We bout to swang dem thaaaangs  
It's 'bout to be a what? Girlfight! ** _

**Oh! I know you don't want me to split yo dome!  
Girl you makin me really mad...  
Oh! I know you don't want me to split yo dome!  
I'm about to bruise ya face and it's sad...**

The crowd cheers as they watch Chrissy's top half of her body turn sideways from the impact, she standing there a bit dazed. Lois strolls up to her smiling proudly, she grabs Chrissy's face turning it toward her. "Now, you know he's mine. Touch him again and I will kill you."

Lois smiles widely and strikes her fist across Chrissy's face, dropping her to the table. "Remember the name Lane, Lois Lane, and that I'm one , not to fk with."

_**(big boi)  
Oh snap these es they act like cats  
In the middle of the dance floor now they preparing to scrap  
They takin out their scrunchies and pullin' off their pressons  
The one on the right is the girlfriend and the one the left is the other woman  
Someone please call security  
These girls too purty  
To get down to the nitty titty  
I mean the nitty gritty  
I mean her tiitty pretty  
I'm trippin'  
Being silly willy  
Man go on let them hos fight**_

Lois turns to the cheering crowd, her hands raised up in the air victoriously. Watching as Chloe went around collecting her winnings, she couldn't help but smile and shake her head at this, of course Chloe was going to bet on her. Clark stood there with his arms folded across his chest, looking sternly at her, trying to anyway.

She tilted her head to the side, brow cocked high and smiled. He hated when she gave him that look, cus he always gave in. A small smile breaks out on his face and he shakes his head at her. Lois about to step down, when her feet are swiped out from under her and she slams back down into the table. Chrissy leaps back on top of her, her face clearly bruised and nose bleeding badly.

"You just don't know when to quit!" Lois groans as Chrissy wraps her hands around her neck, Lois does the same around Chrissy's neck.

_**We bout to throw dem boooows  
We bout to swang dem thaaaangs  
We bout to throw dem boooows  
We bout to swang dem thaaaangs  
It's about to be a what? ...Girlfight!**_

They rolled around the table, running into all the food, drinks and other things in the way, chocking each other. Just then a loud whistle is blown, men in white shirts with "Security" written on them and blue Khakis, come running out to the commotion. Shouting for everyone to return to their seats, trying to break the crowd up. Everyone starts to scatter, running each and every way so they wouldn't get caught.

Lois ends up stopping on top of Chrissy as they hear the loud shrills of whistles being blown, and everyone around screaming, running to get away.

Lois looks down at Chrissy. "One for the road." she saids, giving her a hard, quick punch to the face, knocking her out.

_**Don't act like you don't know  
We right outside yo door  
See you peekin' out the window  
I know you ain't talking noise no more ** _

**-- come outside  
Don't act like you don't see me  
It's about to be a...Girlfight!**

She quickly gets to her feet, then runs over to Clark and Chloe.

"Way to kick ass, Cuz!" Chloe embraces Lois in her arms, then quickly retracts back seeing all the food drenched on her body.

"Whoa! Can someone say shower?" Chloe saids, brushing off her clothes.

Lois cuts her eyes at Chloe, and saids sarcastically. "Sorry, but just couldn't find the time, after just beating the crap out of Chrissy the ho!"

"We don't have time for this right now, we gotta go!" Clark rushes.

"Right!" the cousins both say, realizing they were the cause of this mess, and the place was swarming with security.

Lois stops, holding them back with her hands. "Wait! Where's Lana?"

Chloe and Clark quickly glance at each other. "Will you two please stop with the non-verbals."

"She was taken to the infirmary." Chloe replies.

"Oh my god! What happen?" Lois shocked by the information.

"She was pepper-sprayed...come on!" Clark grabs both of the girl's hands, they run through the crowd of people dogging around, themselves.

Chloe picks up the rest. "A fight beside your own, broke out behind us, two guys. A security guard tried to break them up but with no avail. So he pulled out a bottle of pepper spray. The guy's timing sucked, as soon as he sprayed the bottle, the two guys fighting dropped to the floor...She got a full dosage of the stuff smacked right in the face." Chloe explains, running out of breath as they continued their escape from the authorities.

"Poor Lana." Lois saids, receiving a glance from Clark. "What is that look for?"

"Don't act like you're not one bit amused by that."

"Hey, despite what you would like to believe, I'm not cold-hearted." Lois defends, a small smile creeping upon her lips as they continued to make their way to their rooms.

X

"Hello?" Lex saids, flipping open his ringing cell. "Ah, Mr. Cremmings. How are things coming along?"

"Just as planed, Mark and his crew you hired, they fell for the bait. Hook, Line and Sinker."

"Just as expected, wouldn't put it pass them to not take advantage of such a deal. I'm willing to even bet that the ships vault is now their first priority."

"You're sure?"

"Oh, I counting on it, it is the reason I have you there, Mr Cremmings. You're the one who's going to get the tapes and disk." he places on his expensive Italian coat.

"It's called play reversal, that way I get what I want and my tracks are covered all in one shot. Lois Lane will be dead, and no leads will be able to point to me."

"Isn't that Broad dying already, Sir?"

"So,...and your point?"

"Well, why not let nature take it's course. I hear it's slow and painful in the end, anyway."

"Yes, she's slowly dying, but I've learned Lois Lane alive no matter in what condition is still a powerful threat, even unto her very last breath. Even in major sickness that will come in her final days, she'll still fight me tooth and nail to the very end and I for one don't want to stand by while she accomplishes what she can in that time." he smooths out the wrinkles in his coat.

"I want her cease to exist...I want Lois Lane dead. Is that a problem for you?"

"No, not a problem at all, Sir."

"Good." He grabs his suitcase from his desk. "Now, how long until you make it aboard?"

"Two days tops, and then we make contact."

"I look forward to hearing from you, until then. If you excuse me, I have another call to attend to." with that said, he clicks in the other line.

"Hello?"

"Lex, it's me."

"Finally, what happen? You were suppose to call hours ago."

"I ran into a bit of trouble."

"What happen? Are you, okay?" he asks nervously, hearing the strain in the person's voice.

"Beside being in allot of pain, I'm great!" replying sarcastically.

"What happen?"

"Just a fight, nothing major, and don't worry it doesn't involve anything with our plans. Just one of those things that happens on these cruises."

"What about Lois and Clark, how are they?"

"Still in the dark."

"As they should be." Lex heads to his office doors, about to leave. "Just be ready for the "arrival" in two days, keep low and out the way. They know what they are doing, so don't try to get involved in any way."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Lex."

"Trust me, I have everything worked out." he smiles evilly, hanging up the cell phone and heads out the doors.

**more coming soon...**


	23. Chapter 16

**AN:** Ok this chap is a bit "rocky", not in that way, mind out the gutterPpl. LOL...Nah, just kidding that "F.U.N." is coming up later. Thanks so much for the reviews, you guys are the BOMB!

Also, great guesses on who the mystery person is that Lex keeps talking to on the cell phone, but I'm not giving anything else out, just know that you guys are gonna be in for a shock of ur lives. hehehe

**Chapter 16: Stalemate**

* * *

Lois walks in her room sporting the fluffy white robe, after taking an hour long shower to clean off all the muck of mushed food from off her skin and out her hair. She stops, starring at Clark's well toned back as she dried her hair with a fresh towel. She bites down on her lower lip, damn her body, it begged, practically screamed to be against his, again. 

Clark turns around at the sound of her entering the room. "I found a first aid kit." he saids, displaying the white square box in his hands.

"Really, Smallville I told you I'm fine. Just some scratches and bruises, nothing else."

"Which, you wouldn't even have if you didn't decide to go..."

"Warrior Princess on Chrissy's ass." Lois finishes, Clark just smiles and shakes his head. "I'm not seriously hurt, stop making such a big deal out of it."

"Hey, I said you can either go to the infirmary, or you get me as a doctor." Clark saids, playfully.

"That, necessarily isn't such a bad thing." Lois saids, teasingly. Clark smiles, gently taking her arm and leads her to the edge of her bed.

She smiles widely as he pulls up a chair in front of her. "What?"

"Nothing." she replies, her lips still in a wide smile. "You know you really don't have to do this."

"Now, what kind of boyfriend would I be, if I didn't take care of my girlfriend." he half jokes to her confession from the Luau, giving her the charming Kent smile.

"Clark..." Lois sighs, dropping her head slightly down.

He winces at the sound of his name, knowing she only said it when she was being serious or wanted something. He knew it was the one before. "I know...you were only saying and doing that stuff to get to Chrissy."

Lois slowly shakes her head, he doesn't see her, she was too tired to argue with him. It hurt not saying she was in love with him, because as much as she try to keep the feelings at bay, try to believe it was something else it was killing her all the more, not telling him exactly how she felt.

She, Lois Joanne Lane was in love, with a farm boy from Smallville, Kansas. She was in Love, period, which in itself was no small defeat.

She sat there and watch as he opened the first aid kit, both sitting in silence. She watched as he took out the supplies he would need to tend to her hands, placing them in order on the bed beside her.

He gently takes her hands in his palms, she winces as she uncurls her sore fingers. He slowly runs his thumbs over the bruises that began to darken, her mind forgetting the pain for a moment as he slowly caresses her skin.

"There's only a few cuts, but nothing major." Clark tells her, knowing the last part to be true, having used his x-ray vision to check if there were any broken or fractured bones.

She only nods in response, he takes the small bottle of Peroxide and a cotton ball to kill any germs lingering in the cuts on her hands. Lois exhales loudly, the awkward silence in the room getting to her, hating that things have to be so complicated between them.

She swallows hard and tries her hand at sarcasm, their bantering though more flirtatious play over the years had always been their weapon to break the ice between them.

"So, I'm your girlfriend now, huh?" she taunts, picking back up from their previous conversation.

Clark feigns a smile, dabbing the peroxide onto the cotton swab, his voice still holding a bit of anger. "Yeah, I won't say anything if you don't, right?"

Lois was tired of being smacked in the face with her words, it was happening all day and she had more then enough of it. "What the Hell do you want from me!"

Clark stares steely into her eyes. "How about the truth, finally."

"The Truth! The Truth!" she shouts, in rage. "What do you want, Clark for me to confess my undying love for you?...You want me to tell you how I want to be the woman in your life, to be marry to you, to have those 2.5 kids with...live in a freakken house with a white picket fence!"

Clark ignores her mocking words, that stung him deeper then what she would ever know. To throw at him, those words he waited forever to hear from the "one" that was meant for him, and when he finally finds-when they finally find each other.She throws those exact words back at him like they are absolutely nothing.

Instead though, of biting back, he takes her hand, tapping the Peroxide onto the small cuts. Lois eyes swells up with tears, but not from the stinging pain of the Peroxide, but because her heart was breaking even more. That she was causing him so much grief and hurt by not giving him the one thing he wanted, that they both wanted and it was tearing her apart.

The tears began to fall without end, and she didn't care, an internal struggle was waging out inside her, her heart against her mind, pride, demeanor and everything else in her life, and that was herself, keeping her from having him, from being with him.

She looked up at him, his face down looking at her hand as he swabbed her hand with the cotton ball. Lois took a deep breath, swallowing her pride along with everything else that cursed her to not do this. She closed her eyes to find strength, to silence the screaming voices in her head that told her she was a fool for doing this. She took one more inhale and lets it out before her nerve was shattered.

"I love you." Lois saids, just above a whisper.

Clark sat there frozen by her words, dropping the cotton swab and Peroxide from his hands. He looked up into her hazels seeing the tears that stained her face. The words he waited to hear, seemed like forever, finally uttered by the one person he never woulda believed years ago, could make him feel so complete with just those three little words.

"Wh-What?" he stammered, having fully heard her, just wanting to hear it from her mouth again.

Lois couldn't help the smile that broaden her lips, such a release she felt saying those words, after all those years keeping it tucked far away.

"I love you."

Clark's face lit up, his heart beaten in a new rhythm he didn't think possible. He reached his hands out, cupping her face, wiping the tears that continued to fall. His blues searching her hazels knowing she meant what she said, looking for answers to his one question.

"Why..."

Lois knew him like a book, even upon first encounters they read each other so well, that it was scary. "...I waited so long?"

Clark smiled, they never could skip a beat with each other. He never knew how he coulda ever find that so annoying, and not see it for what it really was. One among many signs that they were made for each other.

They just weren't ready to see it then, well they did see it, but wasn't ready to accept that the piece they were missing in themselves, were each other.

"Yea." he replied softly, the grin never leaving his face.

Lois reached up taking his hands into hers, letting out the breath she held for awhile.

"So many things were just in the way, me being the major boulder in the path. In the beginning I felt I was betraying who I was, if I just letted go of these feelings. I mean growing up the way I did, love was never an issue...an option in life. I've dated guys before, yea, but it was just lust...a physical need to be with someone."

"Now?" he asked, cautiously.

Lois smiled, seeing the look of fear in his eyes. "You showed me I was wrong and stupid for turning my back on love...on us, but you were with Lana again for the fifth time..."

"I was the stupid one, not seeing what I was looking for all my life, was right there in front of me..."

She smiled sadly. "Then, there was the whole liver cancer thing, which thankfully I don't have..."

"Which, you still should have told someone."

"I hope you understand why I didn't."

"Yes, you didn't want people to constantly remind you of what you were loosing, among other things..." Clark sighs. " But...I hope you never do that again, never keep something like that from us...from me."

She smiled, honestly. "I promise."

His lips curled up widely. "So, I guess this means you're officially my girl now."

Lois feigns thinking. "Hmmm, I don't remember agreeing to that."

Clark swoops her up onto him, she squeals as she straddles his lap, her arm instinctively wraps around his neck.

"Then, I guess I'm gonna have to remind you." he lifted his hand up to her, gently pushing back the Chestnut strands from her face.

"I love you, Lo."

Her eyes smiled down into his, her heart flipped inside her chest. "I love you too, Smallville."

She leaned down her lips softly upon his, kissing each other tenderly but soon it deepened. Lois parted her lips, eagerly to feel his tongue enter her mouth. She moans against his lips, it's been too long since they did this, though it was just hours ago when they were locked in the changing room, but to her it felt like forever.

He smiles against her lips. "What?"

"Do you think Carlos and Lola would approve?"

Lois smiles back, never leaving his lips. "I know for a fact that Lola likes Carlos, very much."

Clark breaks from her lips and starts kissing her neck, talking in between each kiss. "Good, cuz Carlos had the hots for Lola, since he first saw her."

Lois giggles as Clark nips at the sensitive spot on her neck. "Oh, Really?"

"Really." he replies, then pulls her down to assault her lips, his hands slipping through her tresses.

Lois slides her hands down his hard Chest, her fingers easing their way under his shirt to feel his bare skin, then lowers down more, to his jean's buckle. Clark feels her hands as she unhooks his jeans, her long fingers pulling down his zipper. His body craving to be one with hers, finally things were right between them...almost anyway.

His damn subconscious kicked in and on overdrive too. Bart's words playing in his head about his powers and abilities, how Lois was stupid for not figuring it out by now. He didn't want her to feel that way and he knew she would if they did this and she found out later about him.

He knew that going all the way with Lois, with her not knowing, wouldn't be right or fair to the both of them, plus there was the huge issue of if it would even be safe to have sex with her, which made him very hesitant to take that chance.

The one reason, why his and Lana's relationship never worked out, along with him not telling her about his secert...but there wasn't anyone more in the world that he wanted to share everything in his world about, then with Lois.

He felt as she slowly reached her hand into his jeans, Clark just couldn't do this and there was no other time he hated what he was more, than at that moment.

He pulled her back, she gasped slightly at his quick action. "I can't do this!"

Lois looked at him confused. "What?"

His blues shown the hurt and pain that mimicked in her own. "I'm sorry..."

She quickly raises off his legs, falling back, sitting onto the bed.

"Don't do this." she pleads, seeing in his eyes that he was pulling back, pulling back from...her.

His heart sinked, seeing he caused her so much pain. "I'm so sorry."

All he could say, how could he explain that he was doing this to keep her safe from Lex, his gut told him it was more than a friendly offer, setting them up with such fine rooms and if something was going to happen, he didn't want her in the crossfire.

"Why are you doing this?" she shouts, raising to her feet, turning her back to him. Her worst fears coming into play, having taken a chance, putting down all her barriers, only just to be screwed in the end for doing so.

"I poured my heart out to you...I went out on a limb, to tell you everything I felt, and you push me away." she faces him her eyes cutting into his, tears creeping down her cheeks.

"We're even." she saids flatly. "I did the same to you, so why shouldn't you get back at me."

Clark quickly raises to his feet and goes over to her, she turns away from him, but he embraces her anyway. Wrapping his arms around her waist, his hands resting on her stomach, and pressing his face on the side of hers as she wept softly.

"I love you more then you'll ever know or understand...so much that it hurts." he whispers into her ear. "...but there are things, you don't know about me."

"I don't care about your secrets, Clark...If I did I would have pried a long time ago."

"Lois you would never forgive me if we did this and I never told you...about me, all about me."

She turns into his embrace, starring deeply in his blue eyes. "Then, tell me."

He drops his head down, unable to look at her. "I can't...it's too dangerous."

Lois pushes away from him, anger dripping in her eyes. "Bullshit!"

"Is it!" Clark shouts, his own anger rising. "Is it, Bullshit to want to protect you!"

"What is so horrible about your secrets that I would need protection!"

"I can't answer that, it's best you don't know, especially right now."

"Why!" she pounds on his chest. "Why can't you tell me!"

"Because of Lex!" Clark lets out, loudly.

Lois stopped her hands from pounding on him, her stomach knotted up at the mention of his name, her knees gave out and she slumped toward the floor. Clark quickly catches her before she falls completely down.

"Lois!" Clark shouts, with concern. "What's wrong?"

She lifts her eyes up to his. "You don't know, do you?"

Clark looked at her puzzled, not knowing about the death warrant hanging over her head, the disk with the information she stole. Her own secret she couldn't reveal, the reason why she couldn't be so mad at him for not telling her, when she harvested her own speck in the eye.

"Know, what?"

Seeing that he had no clue, and that Lex seemed to have taken up his odd hobby of obsession on him, again. She decided to keep quite, he had enough to deal with and she didn't need a hero to come to her rescue every time she was in trouble. She was a Lane and she more then proved she could take care of herself.

"I can't tell you." she saids somberly, throwing his words back at him.

She tries to walk around him, but only weakly slips and ends up being caught in his arms again. "Lois?"

"I'm fine...I'm just a bit worn out from the fight, that's all." she saids softly, keeping her eyes from his. "I just need some sleep."

Before she could protest, he scoops her up in one swift move into his arms, wrapping his arm around her waist and slipping his other arm under her legs.

To his surprise she didn't fight, instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder, allowing him to carry her. Clark cradled her in his arms, taking her over to the bed, he sat down on the edge of the bed, leaning over to place her under the covers.

Lois continued to cling to him, he smiled, he didn't want to let her go either. So he lade back, hugging her close to him, her head resting on his chest like before.

He smiled wider, as he listened to her relaxed heart beat, the sound he had memorized since they first met. He didn't know why then, he had so easily learned every pound it made, but now he did, it was because her heart belonged to him.

He hummed softly as he stroked his fingers gently through her hair, while her fingers slowly traced the lines of her chest. Her touch making him hum all the more, humming, something he never did, something he found his dad doing when he was really happy and that was when he was always around his mom.

Things were ok for now, just ok...it didn't backslide and it didn't go forward even though she confessed she loved him, finally. The mood right now...things right now... were just at a Stalemate, for now...just ok.

He slid his right hand over his chest entwining his fingers into hers, carefully listening to her steady heartbeat, slowing as she went deeper into sleep.

Clark buries his face into her strawberries & cream, scented hair. "I love you so much, Lo."

A single tear slowly falls down Lois' cheek, her voice heavy with sleep as she softly whispers. "I love you, too...Smallville."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Thanks for Reading now go ahead, you know what to do. haha**

**Spoilers Chap 17:** Yay, finally onto Cruise (Day 2)...Plus do I smell romance in the air...Chloe sends Carlos and Lola on a date...and a Discovery!(Could be anything!)

(Till next time...Cya!)


	24. Chapter 17

**AN:** Ok first, I want to Thank all the Reviewers out there cuz this story wouldn't even be anything but something taking up space, if it wasn't for you guys. You truly keep this story alive. Second I want to say sorry to **Loweltan**, I know I said you could be my beta, but I just got off of work and I'm dead tired and I did promise to get this up today. So, sorry I didn't run this by you first. Third, I've been really, really busy and tired lately from working 6 days a week, plus classes on top of that. So I'm really sorry if this chap isn't as good as others I have done, but I hope you enjoy it even if it's a little. Thanks so much guys, ya'll are all Fabulous!

**Chapter 17: Cruise (Day 2) Conversations**

* * *

Chloe walked over to the table in the suite's kitchen, placing down a steaming cup of coffee in front of Clark, before taking her across from him. He stared blankly into the dark liquid, his mind running in overdrive, reeling over what happen between him and Lois. She confessing her love...really...she confessing it...he couldn't be anymore overjoyed, ecstatic, floating on cloud nine-kind of happy...but still shock like Hell none the less.

Chloe stared at her friend, a cheeky smile playing on her lips as he seem to pour his thought into his coffee. His eyes looking into it like was a mini TV, and lips curled into a glowing smile. She knew something good happened, Lois always had that affect on people, well certain people anyway, especially him.

"So..." Chloe began, taking a sip of the hot, liquid. "You two, Christen the ship yet?"

This gets a reaction from him, she laughs softly as he coughs into his cup of coffee spewing some of it from his mouth, realizing what she said. He shoots her a pointed look, cleaning his mouth and the coffee of the table that he spitted out.

She shrugs up sheepishly. "So, if you guys didn't have..."

"...Sex, Chloe." Clark finishes for her, seeing she was struggling with the rest of her sentence.

Chloe cocks her head to the side, her brow raised up. "I see we discovered some new found confidence." he smiles smugly. "Hey, don't get cocky, cos things are finally fight in the world of Clark Kent...My Cuz is really rubbing off you, huh?"

He looks up from his coffee, giving a bright smile. "Wouldn't have it any other way." his eyes drops back down. "...but, not everything is right."

Chloe gives her full attention, bring her cup to her lips to consume the heavenly brewed drink. "So, what happen then?"

Clark gazed up at her uneasily, letting out a deep breath before he spoke out quickly. "Shesaidshelovedme."

Chloe this time sent her coffee flying from her mouth, even in his rush of speech, her prickly ears picked up every word. "She what!"

"Exactly how I felt too!" Chloe gives him a look.

"At first..." Clark quickly states, at the expression on her face. Then turns serious, his lips in a huge grin, mind floating back to that moment. "But I knew she meant it..."

"Of course she did, my cousin doesn't take those words lightly."

He smiled wider, still reminiscing over what happen. "I never felt such a burden released from me, like when she said those words...she loves me...I never felt so free, from everything...from who I am. For once I didn't feel like I had the weight of the world on my shoulder...I didn't feel alone anymore."

Chloe smiles weakly, sensing something is still wrong, and prepares to hear it. "But..."

Clark sighs heavily, rubbing his hands through his disheveled hair. "I haven't exactly gotten around to telling her about "me"."

She coughs into her coffee cup again, this time her eyes going wider then before. "Clark, are you crazy! You allowed my cousin to confess her feelings toward you, and you haven't even told her!"

Clark scrunches up at the panic tone in her voice. "I know, but how do you think it would have been if I did go all the way and not tell her. Beside, there's still the whole if I'll end up killing her in the heat of the moment, problem also." he lets out suddenly becoming that insecure boy again.

Chloe chokes on her coffee for the last time, and slams it down hard onto the table. "No, you stop right there! You will not turn this into another episode, like what happen between you and Lana."

"I'm not!" she gives him a stern, unbelieving look, her arms folded against her chest.

"I'm not." he replies again, sounding more convincing this time, even to himself.

Chloe gives a small smile, stretching out her hands, taking his into hers. "You're never gonna really have her until you give "all" of yourself, and that means telling her the truth."

Lois woke, this time on her own without the aide of the shrill sound from the pesky alarm. Her eyes fluttered open and like before, to the sun streaming in, but she did care. The heavy feeling like last time hung heavy in her chest, she not knowing what it was then. The heavy hangover clouding her judgment, but now her system free of alcohol, she knew all too well what that "missing" feeling was.

"Clark?" she groggily called out, turning onto her back, leaning up against her elbows, eyes searching around for any sign of him.

One again, her boy wonder wasn't there for her to wake up in his arms to. Lois sighed heavily, he giving her space, she assumed, she couldn't bring herself to be mad at him. It's not like she was any better then him, when it came to revealing things. She shook her head, trying to shake all thought of her problems with Clark, not wanting to barre herself so early in the morning. Even though it was going on 11 0' clock.

She was just waking up after all, and having Clark not hanging around gave her a chance to do something very much needed to be done...

Lois slowly swings her legs over the edge of the bed, every in her body screaming with pain. She groaned as she stood to her feet, her body stiff and aching all over, making her way across the room to closet to retrieve her laptop from her bag. Then painfully made her way back to the bed. Slipping her hand under the mattress, she takes hold of the disk stuck there for safe keeping, placing it into the laptop that buzzed and hummed with life.

A few clicks and she was onto the Cruises Internet service, sighing with relief as the person she's looking for is on-line and clicks on voice activation.

"Karyn?" Lois speaks, into the mini microphone on her headset.

"Jesus, Lois! What the hell happen to you! What the hell happen to keeping in touch! I was thinking the worst, especially after you last phone call."

Lois smiles, just like her old friend to worry about her. "Nice to see you, too." she replies playfully. "...and I'm sorry, but..."

"Sorry!" Karyn shouts, in disbelief. "I almost called your father to send a search party to go looking for you. Having me wait 2 whole days without a word, a text, nothing!"

"Whoa! Karyn, no! Don't bring the General into this, it's best that no one knows." Lois persists. "...and I'm sorry about the wait, I meant to contact you it's just...I've been a little distracted."

"Hmmm, must be some distraction." Karyn teases.

"He is..." Lois saids absentmindedly, then quickly slaps her hand to her head at her stupid error. "...IT is, the cruise and all, I mean."

Karyn lips turned into a smirk. "Wait, did I hear a HE, in that sentence as being a distraction." she teases, trying to lighten the mood knowing something was wrong.

If it was any other time Lois would have snapped back with one of her playful quips, but not now. "Never mind that, listen Karyn...I'm sending you a file."

"Lois...please tell me this isn't what I think it is."

She closes her lids, holding back the tears stinging her eyes. "It's the Luthor Corp. files, I stole from Lex's computer."

"Oh, Lois." she could hear the fear in Karyn's voice, making it even harder to fight back the tears.

"You don't think...You're sure...You said, you would only send this if you were absolutely sure..."

"Karyn I'm sending it..." Lois replies, trying to keep back the dread from sounding in her voice, but Karyn could still hear it. "...I don't want to believe it anymore then you, but my gut is telling me other wise and you know it's never wrong."

"Sht!" Karyn drops her head down, and sighs. "...I was afraid of that."

"Lex knows...I know he does, and this my only play against him, my last insurance that I know I can take care of them, even though I won't probably be there."

"Lois, please there has to be another way." Karyn try to make her reason.

"Look, I could give a damn about what happens to me, but I won't let that bastard hurt my family!" Lois swallows hard, suddenly despite the tropic weather, she felt cold, a chill ran down her spine. "Promise me, Karyn...Promise me, if Lex tries anything against them, spying, threatens, having guys watch them...anything! That you will run all of this information through the news at your station...at every News Station you can. The police...the papers...police, anyone who will listen. Karyn promise me."

"Do you even have to ask?"

Lois allows a small smile to conquer her lips. "I know I don't but it would just make me feel allot better if I heard the words."

"Then in that case, I promise. If that Bastard even sneezes their way, I'll have this up so fast he wouldn't know what hit him."

Lois smiles a little more, feeling a bit better. "Thank you, Karyn."

"Hey, if I knew anyone to go out in a bang, it would be you..." this bringing out a small chuckle from Lois. "...and, Lo?"

"Yea."

"Tell him..."Karyn advised. "...Tell, Clark."

Lois lowered her eyes, thinking hard about her words, trying to decide if it would be wise at all to let him, Chloe or anyone know. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt anyone, and she knew in a way she still was hurting them, but it was justified in her mind because at least they would be safe. She meant it, when she told Clark the world wouldn't be loosing anything important if she dropped from it. As long as everyone she loved was okay, then she could truly leave this world, knowing they were safe.

"Tell her, Clark." Chloe pressed. "Tell Lois, everything."

Clark sighs, frustrated, pressing his hand through his hair. "You know I can't."

"Can't or won't, cos there is a huge difference." Chloe corrects. "I hate to say this Clark but you're turning this into High School all over again, but instead of Lana, this time it's Lois."

"It's different." Clark disagrees.l

"Really, how so?" Chloe crosses.

He shakes his head. "...because with Lois, I'm not afraid of what she'll think of me. I'm not afraid she'll reject me, or go out and tell the world my secret."

"Like with Lana." Chloe finishes, saying the "who" that hung on his mind. "But you're still afraid to tell her."

Clark claps his fist together, having this talk before with Lois, his anger surfacing a bit. "Don't I have the right too!" but then looks at her more calmer. "I love her more then life and I want to protect her from the truth, at least for right now. Until I figure what Lex's motives are."

Chloe exhaled deeply, her reporter instincts, just plain instincts told her the same thing everyone else was feeling. Lex was up to something, him and Clark had hardly been acquaintances let alone friends over the pass few months. So for him to suddenly become all chummy, getting the best rooms on the cruise for them was, of course, suspicious at first. They all wanted just to enjoy themselves, before the rush of life, classes, work came crashing back to them, so they ignored it.

Now, though the air felt a little too dark with his presence and it was hard to ignore, all the way.

"So, this is your guys Dirty Little Secret."

They snap their heads around to the snarky familiar voice. Lois leaning against the wall, her brow raised as she watched all the color drain from their faces. After a second or two, when the initial shock wore off, Chloe finds her voice.

"What!" she squeaks out, not sure of how much she heard.

Lois lips turns into her infamous smirk, eyes gesturing toward them holding hands. They quickly glance to where her eyes are pointing and sees their hands clasped together in a friendly manner. Their faces flushes red as they retreat their hands away.

"Lois..." Chloe started.

Lois walks over to them at the table amused by their actions, waving off her hand to her Cuz. "Seriously, Chlo if you say this isn't what it looks like. I'm really gonna whack you."

She laughs at their wide eyed expression. "You guys are sos easy."

Chloe playfully hits Lois on her rear end before she takes her seat between them. "So, how you feeling from last night, Cuz?"

"Like I gave a major ass whopping and won." Lois smiles smugly, then rubs her shoulder."...but also got about just as good back."

Clark huffs, rolling his eyes, and Chloe gleams widely. "You're not the only one who won a bit of something, last night."

"I've notice, how much we talking?"

Chloe lips turns into a mischievous grin. "That's for me to know and you two to find out, later."

Clark and Lois give each other a quick glance, she then reaching next to her stealing Clark's coffee away and takes a sip.

"Hey, I was drinking that!" Clark complains.

"WAS, being the keyword in that sentence." she quips, giving him an alluring stare without notice, over the mug. Eying his chest that shone through his tight white T-shirt, ever so nicely. Giving a once-over before setting her eyes back to his.

He returning the same, his eyes admiring her sumptuous full lips, remembering how wonderful they feel, how soft her hair was between his fingers and her skin like slick upon his.

Chloe roll s her eyes at the exchange between them, her lips curled in a bemusing grin. Having read how sexual desires increases in danger, adrenaline spiked situations, and in Lois' case her adrenaline was at full throttle, after lasts night escapade.

"Get a room, you two just woke up and look like crap, yet you two are still ogling each other." Chloe said, rising up to get Clark another cup of Coffee.

"Would anyone like a slice of sexual tension, along with their coffee." hold her hands like she has a pie in them.

Lois spits up coffee from her mouth, Chloe hands her a napkin. "Don't worry, that's been happening all day." giving Clark a look.

"You sure nothing happened between you two last night?"

Lois turn her head to glare at Chloe. "Nothing..."

"You caught us, we had mind blowing, passionate sex all...night...long." Clark jokes, picking up Lois hand, placing a deep kiss on top and gives her a seductive wink.

Lois gulps at his action, her heart flipping inside her chest but comes back to reality, snatching her hand away. "That is so not funny!"

She punches him on the arm as he laughs. "Anyway..." trying to get off the subject of sex, which she badly craved. "...What is this little plan you got scheming in that brain of yours."

"Oh, a little something to up the anienty." Chloe lets out slyly.

"Chloe, didn't I already have this talk with you and Bart. No more setups!"

"Just figured you would want this back." Chloe taunts, removing a wrinkled envelope from her purse, and shrugs her shoulders. "Guess not."

Lois instinctively grabs her chest, feeling her own breast and knowing exactly what was missing. Chloe laughs into her coffee at Lois touching and patting her own chest, Clark on the other hand found himself turned on by the sight. His cheeks burning red as Chloe catches him ogling Lois, touching the twins.

"Chloeee, where is my check?" threat sounding in her voice.

"Hellooo!" Chloe strides, waving the envelope in her face, like it was obvious.

Lois reaches her hand out to snatch it away but Chloe pulls it back before she could. "How did you get that?"

"Never mind how." Chloe states. "Just know that this is added to the prize, if you guys are willing to go along for one challenge. "Just know that this is added to the prize, if you guys are willing to go along for the ride."

"Chloe don't you think you put us through enough torture?" Lois groans, drinking more of what was once Clark's coffee.

Chloe raises her brow at her. "Three months Lo, three months of pure, explicit, unadulterated Hell, you guys put me through...and all I'm asking is to add one more challenge to the Bet."

"That would be?" Lois asks, glaring at her, Chloe playing the victim card to the max.

"One Date." Chloe reveals proudly, as if it was the best ideal ever conceived in the world.

Clark and Lois turn to look at each other, then back at Chloe. "A What!"

"Do you guys really want me to explain this?"

"You want me to go out with Zorro over here?" Lois quips, pointing her thumb at Clark next to her.

"It's Carlos!"

"Like it matters."

Chloe lets out a deep breath. "That's how dates usually are, a boy and girl go out."

"I don't know, I think Carlos would prefer going out with another guy."

Clark chokes on his coffee, cutting his eyes at Lois who blocked her smile behind her mug. "I am not GAY!"

"Right, CZ straight men in the world would dress up like Zorro for a Halloween party."

"Ah-Hem." Chloe clears her throat cutting into the banter, looking from one to the other. "Are you guys in or not?"

Clark and Lois turn their heads to each other, as if speaking to each other with their minds, then turns their focus back to Chloe and grunts out their reply. "Fine!"

X

Bart brings his hands to his temples rubbing them slowly as he lade on the couch, groaning at the pain of a heavy migraine pounding away in his head.

"My head huuuuurts." Bart whines, AC leaning against the door post, arms folded, shakes his head at him.

"Bro, you sound like a baby."

"Dude, you would too, if you head felt like someone hit you with a sledge hammer."

"Bro I felt worst before, I had blood coming from my ears..."

"Dude, my head!"Bart suggested sarcastically, implying his constant talking on wasn't making headache any better.

AC gives him a menacing smile. "That's going to be the least of your problems, you're gonna feel allot worst after Clark gets a hold of you."

"Whatever, Bro I'm gonna grab you some aspirins, maybe that would shut you up." AC saids, heading into the bathroom.

Bart rolls his eyes, and mumbles, sarcasm in his tone. "Thanks...Fishstick!"

Suddenly Bart hears the main door slam shut, making his body jump and fall off the cough, hitting the floor hard.

"OW, Dude! What the..." Bart groans, his hands pressed up against his head.

Clark storms into the room, searching for one person. "BART!"

Luckily for Bart the coffee table was blocking Clark's view of him laying on the floor. Bart cringed at the tone of his voice, he was in deep crap.

"Oh, Sht!"

"Bart, I know you're in here, I "can" hear your heartbeat!" he super-speeds to the sound, seeing Bart on the floor, wide eyed.

"Uh...Hi, Bro." Bart giving an innocent smile with a touch of fear in his eyes, slowly waving a hand at him, while the other stayed glued to his head.

"Bart! Do you know what you almost done!"

He grabs his head. "Dude, not so loud!"

Clark goes after him, Bart quickly super-speeds to his feet and makes it half way pass the couch, when his powers seem to kick out.

"What the Hell!" Bart lets out, Clark comes up behind him, tackling him to the couch, pinning him down.

"Thanks to you, Lois is even more suspicious then before, and that's not to mention Lana..."

Clark looks down confused at the fidgety Bart under him, just realizing something strange. "How did I catch you?"

AC and Clark sat there watching as Bart try to run around the room, flopping around like a headless chicken. "I can't run!...I...can't...ruuuun!"

Clark covered his mouth with his hand, trying to stop from laughing. AC next to him, shaking his head a s Bart tripped all over the place trying to kick into his speedy self again.

Bart flops back down on the sofa. "Dude, what the hell happen to me?"

"Someone slipped something into your drink, Bro."

"It must be affecting your power." Clark adds in, still battling the laughter wanting to come from his mouth.

"Ugh!" Bart groans, his hands rubbing over his eyes. "What did I miss?"

"Noting much." Clark shrugs his shoulders, a bemusing smirk on his lips. "...Just Lois and Chrissy fighting."

AC's jaw dropped and eyes went wide, Clark never seen him like that before, it was a bit scary. Bart shoots straight up, in a sitting position. "Dude! I missed a catfight!" then drops back down. "OW, my head!"

"Do I even need to ask who won?" AC questioned, a pleased smile on his lips, not needing the answer to know.

X

At Tracey's Spa, the girls relaxed upon cushioned tables in their own private rooms, candles and wonderful smelling fragrances filled the white, Zen, tranquil room. Softly, sounds of nature filled the air creating a peacefully vibe through everything as the muses went to work on their bodies, ordering the special deep tissue message.

"Do people actually find this stuff relaxing?" Lois complains, though the hands rubbing on her back felt good, they didn't even come close to comparison with Clark's strong ones.

Lana glances over to Chloe, her eyes and skin around them still red from the pepper spray. "Is she okay?"

"From what the doctor says she is, but I still have my doubts on the mental part, anyway." Chloe jokes, getting a smack from Lois on the table next to her.

"Ha Ha Ha, funny Cuz, should take your act on the road." Lois snarks, finding it had to stay still for so long, while a complete stranger makes skin to skin contact with her. She closes her eyes biting down on the towel she's laying on as her mind imagines Clark's hands are the ones touching all over her back.

Lana gives Chloe another weird look, at Lois' weird behavior. Chloe just smiles slyly and rolls her eyes. "Even though it's hard to believe, she is okay, she's just nervous cos she has a date with Carlos tonight."

"Oh." Lana replied masking the disappointment in her words, even though she was over Clark it still hurt none the less seeing him with someone else.

Lois reaches over and punches her Cuz int he arm and scoffs. "Who said I was nervous?" Why on earth would I be nervous?"

Chloe rubs her arm, and whacks Lois back. "Don't to deny it Lo-La, Carlos is Hot and you cannot tell me your stomach isn't fluttering inside."

Lana clears her throat, asking in her usual uncertain voice. "So Clark...I mean Carlos asked you out?"

"Yeah Right!" Lois smirks. "Like he has the balls to do that."

Chloe smacked Lois' arm, leaving her hand print behind. "OWE! CHLOEEE!"

Chloe laughs out, Lana looks on at them. She might be best friends with Chloe but even she wasn't that close with her as Lois was.

"So, a date?" continuing her prying.

Lois stops herself from rolling her eyes at her. "Yeah, another one of Chloe's brilliant ideals." replying sarcastically. "She's holding my prize money from he kissing booth, hostage. So if I want it back I have to go on this evening out with..."

"Carlooos." Chloe finishes in a seductive way, fluttering her eyes.

"OWE!" Chloe groans as she gets whacked again.

"Don't expect anything out of this, cos I'm just doing this to win my money back." Chloe just gives her an innocent look her tricky smile breaking through her lips. " Right, cos that wasn't your intentions at all."

"I refuse to reply without my attorney present." Chloe quips, stifling her laugh.

"I'm serious Chlo, no more Love Connection." Lois bites down on her lip to stifle a moan as the muse press his hands harder into her back. "Stop trying to play Cupid."

Chloe rolls her eyes. "You're a lost cause, I can't believe you're still denying!"

Lois rest her head down on her folded arms, eyes closed. "I'm not denying anything..."

"Ah..."

"...nor, am I confirming anything, either. I'm playing a game here, Chloe."

"Riiiight." Chloe smirks. "Just remember there is such a thing as going too far to win. I hope you know the difference."

Lois pops her head up to look at Chloe. "What is that suppose to mean...and Hey! Watch where you're placing those hands at Buster!" Lois sneers, kicking her leg out at the muse.

"Please Child, you are so barking up the wrong tree." he replies, waving his hand at her and switching his hips as he walked away.

"Ugh!" Lois groans and rolls her eyes. "I'm done! This is more then enough relaxation I can handle." she growl, wrapping a white towel around herself, then heads off to change.

"Wait, Lois we're still scheduled for a facial!" Chloe yells after her, leaning too far over the edge of the table and falls off. "OWE!"

X

Bart stops again, leaning over, his hands resting on his knees, breathing heavily. "Wait, for me guys!"

Clark and AC a few feet ahead of him, shakes their heads, trying hard not to laugh but it was too funny seeing Bart struggling with the temporary loss of his powers. The spiked drink causing his powers to go hairy, once super-speed has been reversed to super-slow.

"Come on Bro, my grandmother can walk faster then you." AC taunts.

"That's because your grandmom's a fish!" Bart sneers.

"Hey, Bart you still wana race?" Clark quips.

"Ha Ha Ha, funny Dude! Even on my worst day I still could out beat your ass."

Clark and AC continue to laugh, especially as some "Hot" girls walked by Bart turning their noses up at him, giving strange looks because of the way he was walking. Bart face beams red from embarrassment, Clark and AC laughing in front of him was just making things worse.

"Yo, Dude go clean your shorts out!" one guy yells, at the way Bart moved, as he and the other two made their way across the deck.

"Screw You!" Bart yelled back, his feet dragging as he try to keep up with Clark and AC, who were laughing uncontrollably.

Clark stops walking and tuns to Bart. "Hold on we should wait for Grandpa to catch up."

"Ha Ha, funny, I wish I had a cane with me right now so I could beat you in the head with it." Bart sneers, they slowing their pace down as they walked so he could keep up. "Where we going anyway?"

AC and Clark turned their heads to him a sly smile on their lips. "The Climbing Wall."

"Great." Bart breathes out sarcastically.

Clark laughs, ruffling his hair as they walked on, top side, heading down to the Sports Center.

X

Lois swatted at her hair, the Salon Stylist curling it then places the done chestnut strands in front of her face.

"Ok, when exactly did I agree to a makeover, or being a life size doll for you to dress up anyway you please." Lois groans, smacking the hair dresser hand away, she continuing to prod and poke at Lois' brown locks.

"Believe me Hun, if I had you looks and body, I would flaunt it off every chance I got."

Lois rolled her eyes behind the few curls in her face, then settled her gaze on her cousin.

Chloe shrugs sheepishly, then gives Lois a pointed look. "You weren't really considering going on a date in jeans and a tank top, were you?"

"Hey, I look good in jeans and tank tops." Lois defends.

"Honey, with a body like that, you'd look good in anything." the hair stylist adds, squirting spray to stiffen the curls in place.

Lois shakes her head, her brows furrows. "Could we please stop talking about my body? It's creeping me out."

X

"So, you two on a date?" Bart saids, slowly pulling himself up to the next protruding rock over head, his powers still hadn't returned. "You think you'll make it through alive?"

Clark smiles widely, resting a bit while Bart catches up with him. "We're suppose to be two different people, so I'm not expecting her to be, well act like Lois."

"Right, how you think that's going to work?" Bart grunts, pulling himself up higher.

"I have no ideal." Clark laughs out.

"What's she going to wear?"

"If she had her way, knowing Lois...a pair of jeans and a tank top."

X

"Ow, ow, ow." Lana panted, the makeup artist tapping on cover-up to the red areas on her skin, burnt by the pepper spray.

"How's the eyes, Lana?" Lois asked, still bit amused.

"They still burn, but at least everything isn't blurry."

"Miss, I don't care how much cover-up I use, it's still not making the redness go away. If anything it seems to be making it worse." the lady scrunched up at the sight of her skin, trying to dab the make-up on.

Chloe turns her head back around to Lois. "So, Chlo how long do I have to stay for this excursion?"

She cocks her head to the side. "You make it sound like a prison sentence, Lo."

"I just want to know how long I have to keep my tactics up."

"Lois just drop the act, you so know you're overjoyed inside."

She shakes her head, her brow furrows. "I'm so not acting Lil Cuz, It's a game which I intend to win."

X

"What made you go all Casanova on her and asked her out?" Bart slips, Clark catches his hand pulling him back to his previous ledge.

"Actually, I didn't, it's another one of Chloe's setups."

Bart's cheeks tints red. "Dude about that...I'm sorry about the whole being locked in the room thing."

"Don't worry Bart I know how persuasive Chloe can be, and it gave us a chance to work some things out."

"So what does that mean?"

X

"Absolutely Nothing!" Lois bursts out.

"Come on! Lois you can't expect us to believe you two were locked in that room and nothing happened."

"Especially with the sounds I heard." Lana added in. Chloe and Lois cocked their brows up at her. "Ok, so my curiosity can get in the way."

Chloe shakes her head and turns her attention back to Lois, still persistent for answers. "So, what happened?"

X

"We kissed." Clark replied, his face glowing as he thought it over.

"You what!" Bart asked, surprised, almost slipping back down. "You mean as in both of you, kissing each other?"

X

Lois rolls her eyes and sighs. "He kissed me."

"No surprise there." Chloe retorts, then shakes her hands waiting for her to say more. "...and?"

"Annnnd?" Lois stalls.

"What did you do?" Chloe asks, barely hanging onto the edge of the seat.

X

"She kissed me back, yes."

Bart's face in utter shock. "Dude! Chloe wasn't kidding about that Kent Charm."

Clark shakes his head. "Charm had nothing to do with it. We've been dancing around this for so long, even I was hesitant to admit to what was there."

"So I heard." Bart laughs. "How was it?"

X

Lois exhales deeply. "Riiight! Like I'm gonna talk about it."

"Oh come on Lois, there's sparks between you two. Everyone knows it, including yourself." Chloe stands from her seat and sits next to her Cuz, bumping her shoulder. "So, tell already."

Lois groans, letting out a deep breath. "Fine...it was...it was okay."

Chloe gives her a "disbelieving" look, her head leaning to the side. "Just ok?"

X

"It was breath taking." Clark marvels.

"Could that grin get any goofier?" Bart smiles, making Clark blush.

"Shut up." Clark saids, rolling his eyes and continuing his climb up the rock wall.

"What about the bedroom?" Bart yells up to him.

"What?" Clark asks, caught off guard by the question.

"Well, since I've already got the bare ending..." Bart laughs, Clark just rolls his eyes. "...to the behind the door show. You were with her for two nights, Dude. Sleeping in the same bed and everything."

Clark looks down over his shoulder at Bart beneath him and smirks. "Is there anything Chloe doesn't tell you?"

Bart thinks for a moment. "Um nope...You're stalling, so what happened?"

"Nothing." Clark simply replies.

"In what case, being locked up or the bedroom thing?"

X

"Both." Lois huffs out, annoyed by both girls' constant prying.

"You would have us believe nothing happen, when it's obvious you two are ready to rip each others clothes off on sight."

Lois quickly turned around to Chloe about to retort, opening her mouth but knowing she was too far in to try and lie her way out. She closes her mouth and sets a steely gaze at Chloe's smug face.

"I'll take that as a yes." Chloe saids, boldly.

Lois clenches her teeth together. "Nothing happened! We kissed..."

"We? I thought you said he kissed you?" Lana interferes.

Lois snaps her head toward her, Chloe grips her arm, restraining her from doing anything. "...and we talked." Lois finishes, turning back to Chloe, letting her guard down.

"There were time..." swallowing hard. "...when things got...pretty heated."

X

"But something happened." Bart states, seeing for himself that things were quite rocky between Clark and Lois.

"Yea, me." Clark sighs. "She opened up and I pulled away."

"You didn't tell her?" Bart questioned, puzzled by this revelation.

Clark halts in place, fiddling with one of the many colorful rocks on the wall. "It's complicated, it seems like there is always something there stopping us from being together, who I am, Lois and the whole liver cancer thing, there's just too many secrets."

"But the doctor said it was a mix up...you think she's lying?"

"No, not that, she's keeping something else from me. I don't know what but it has to be something big for her to keep it hidden."

X

"Something else happened!" Chloe shouts out, startling Lois and Lana who jumped at her out burst.

Lois goes pails, knowing her Cuz and her reporter ways it was only a matter of time before she figured out the whole Lex situation.

"What?" Lois squeaks, not sure if that was the case.

This action only confirms more to Chloe's suspicions. "You're not telling everything that happened between you and Clark. I can see it in your eyes, you're definitely holding something back."

Lois too relieved that Chloe hasn't figured it out, blurs out the other big that she had yet to mention, all in one big rush of words. "Clark said he loves me!"

Chloe and Lana freeze before she even finishes, their mouths gaped opened and eyes wide with shock at what she said. If she had spoken those words years ago, they would have certainly been on the floor, rolling with laughter. Though, now, knowing all their bickering and bantering was just in their own way flirting, it was still quite a shock finally having it admitted in the open.

"WHAT!" Lana and Chloe screeched.

X

"She said she loved me." Clark saids, smiling, his whole body warm and light like when she finally said those words.

Bart also smiles, seeing how happy his friend is, despite how totally numb with shock he was . "Dude, you know this opens up a whole new playing field for you, right?"

"Believe me, Bart the money and "Bet" aren't the prizes I'm counting on winning." Clark gleams. "...it's a bit more difficult then that, but I know in the end she'll be worth it."

**More coming soon...**

* * *

**AN:** Ok this isn't everything, but like I said it would have been longer of a wait if I waited till I was finished with the rest to post up an update, I'll get the rest up as soon as I can. Thanks again for all of ya'll continuing support! 

**Coming up...** Lola and Carlos on a date, and the Big Discovery!

Ok, I'm off to bed! I've been on my feet for 7hrs straight, Thanks to my Job, and believe my they are quite sore. So nite everyone and hope you enjoyed it. ZZZ


	25. Chapter 18

**AN:** Ok, here it is, Sorry for the delay but for those who don't know I just recently started a new job and it's been taking up my time, but luckily I have been giving more days off. Yay! Anyway this is not all that I have, have tons more but it's all written in my notebook since I don't have time to sit at my laptop to write and I'm slow at typing so it's going to take time to get it down.

Thanks all for sticking with this fic and for all the amazing feedback ya'll give me. I hope ya'll enjoy.

**Chapter 18: Cruise (Day 2) Just starting**

* * *

"But something happened." Chloe sighs, knowing all too well what that "Something" was.

Lois stares blankly ahead, Chloe notices a flash of pain crossing her face, only for a moment. "I told him I loved him and...he pulled away."

Chloe and Lana starred wide eyed at each other, Chloe turns to Lois and started screaming excitedly at what she said, making Lois and Land jump in surprise. Lois actually letting it out in the open, finally all this time fighting, denying, hiding what was there all along.

"That Prick!" Chloe steams out, having had the conversation that morning with Clark, but still pissed that they were being damn fools about it.

"Hey, if anyone should be fuming, it's me!"Lois inquires.

Chloe gives her a weird look. "...But, you're not...Why is that?"

Lois rolls her eyes. "Clark is keeping a lid on the mystery that is him."

"Yeah, and?"

"Let's just say I know what it's like to keep a tight lip on something big."

"Like the whole liver cancer thing, that turned out to be a fraud."

"Thank God!" Lois sighs.

Chloe thinks for a minute her face scrunches up as she ponders. "There is still something I don't get. The Lois I know would be jumping down Clark's throat, till he spilled the truth."

Lois looked nervously at Chloe, shrugging her shoulder up. "Well like I said, I understand."

Chloe gives her a side long look, replying sarcastically. "Riiight and I'm giving up on Journalism." studying Lois' face. "You're hiding something."

Lois freezes, not knowing what to say. She opens her mouth to say something to deter Chloe's suspicious mind...

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Lana screams, from the top of her lungs. Chloe and Lois shoots their heads toward her shrill cry.

If Lois was amused by Lana being pepper sprayed, she was bubbling with laughter at this. Lois bellowed out with laughter, quickly covering her mouth at how loud she was. Chloe starred on at Lana wide eyed, unable to speak as Lana screamed, mortified by what happened.

"My Hair!" Lana continues to scream, her long tresses grasped into her hands pushed in front of her face to view it. Long...thick...and...PINK!

"Oh my God! What happened?" Chloe finally taking a breath, allowing speech to be possible.

The Hair Stylist next to Lana, who was washing her hair, stood there dumbfounded unable to explain what happen. "She said her highlights were temporary."

"They were!" Lana cried. "That's what Liz said, when she did them!"

The lady turned back to Lois and Chloe, holding a bottle in her hand. "The chemical I used to strip the her highlights must have reacted badly to the coloring. It's only meant for temporary coloring, not permanent."

"You have to remind me to thank Liz, later." Lois laughs, receiving a bump to her side from Chloe.

"My hair is PINK!" Lana screams, holding her wet tresses between her fingers.

"We're not blind or deaf for that matter." Lois replies, rubbing her ear.

"You have to fix this!" Lana demands. "You have to color my hair back to its right shade."

"Ma'am, I can't do that, if I colored you hair...you might end up loosing it."

"You mean I could go bald!" Lana gasps.

This only makes Lois bust out with laughter again. "As if we don't have bald wonders back in Smallville!...On second thought, you hair color is Raven # 24, right Pinky? I mean Lana."

"Lois!" Chloe warns.

"What?" Lois saunters back. "The lady said she might loose it, she didn't say it was a definite."

Chloe rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "Come on Lois, we have some dresses to check out." Chloe saids, pulling Lois up out of the chair by her arm.

"Oh, come on Chlo, it was just getting good." Lois wines.

Chloe breaths out slowly, trying to keep her cool. "Lois, if you don't play nice, we're not stopping for ice cream."

Lois glares at her, Chloe turns back to a very upset Lana and nervous Hair Dresser. "Please, just do whatever you can."

The lady looked at Lana's hair skeptically. "I'll try."

"Good, thanks." Chloe sighs with relief, turning to Lana. "Be strong Lana, I'm sure they can fix it some how. It is Spring Break after all, so no body is going to think much about it."

"But what about when we return home? How long is it gonna be like this?"

Chloe looks at her helplessly and for the lack of something better to say. "Have faith, Lana. Just have faith."

Lois laughs out, but stifles it with her hand. "Pink has never really looked so good on you before, then at this moment."

"Come on!" Chloe growls, pushing Lois against her back and out of the Salon.

x

"Come on, Bros!" AC yells, way ahead of them, almost to the top of the wall. "I thought Bart was the only one affected."

He smiling smugly down at them, they glaring up at him as they watch him continue to climb higher.

"I think you musta knocked your head a little too hard when you ran into him, to think he was cool." Clark saids, looking back at Bart beside him.

Bart laughs, seeing the tension between them when they first met again in line onto the cruise. "Dude, you really don't like him, do you?"

Clark rolls his eyes and begins his climb up, those words coming back to haunt him. They being said to him before by Lois.

"It's not that I don't like him, he's a good person." having a hard time swallowing the last part.

Bart continues up after him, a sly, knowing smile on his face. "So, it's more that he's Lois' Ex and that she gave herself more willingly to him."

"She kissed him. They "only" kissed!"

"Yeah, but she didn't put up a huge fight, like she's doing with you."

Clark clamps his jaw together, Bart basically nailing the problem. "What are you Dr Phil, now?"

Bart laughs. "So, I hit a nerve?"

"That's not the reason at all." Clark saids, knowing he was lying and he wasn't the only one.

"Dude, they weren't kidding when they said you're a crappy liar. You Suck!"

Clark jumps a bit, he turns to his left, surprised to see Bart beside him. "I see you're feeling better."

Bart rubs his head, it still throbbing a little. "Just a bit...Back on topic, it is the reason, why."

Clark rolls his eyes, pulling himself up. "Maybe."

"Riiiight, that's why the green eyed monster has been rearing it's head lately, whenever AC even looks Lois' way."

"Ok, so the fact that Lois seemed to click more with AC when they were together...bothers me."

Bart huffs. "Dude, Lois just told you she loved you and you're still hatening on the guy."

"That's because he still thinks he has a shot with her..."

"...and Lois keeping a lid on some secret..."

"Yea, is only adding to the mess." Clark sighs, leaning his head against the wall for a moment. " I don't have any right to be mad, when I'm keeping something of my own from her."

"Then what are you waiting for? Tell her already, man." Bart presses, patting him on the shoulder.

"I have a feeling Lois would still keep quite about whatever the secret is, even if I did tell her."

"Then show her she can trust you, especially if you show her that you can trust her with your own secret."

"It has nothing to do with trust, she feels she has to protect me, Chloe, anyone she feels might be in danger by knowing."

Bart shakes his head, his hand rubbing at his temples as his brain went into overload with all the problems between his two friends. "Ok Dude, one problem at a time. You can start with telling Lois you're secret."

Clark lets out a deep breath, still battling that choice. "I don't even know if I should. I mean, what about Lex?"

"Dude, we don't even know if he's up to anything, we could be worrying for nothing. So tell her!"

Clark looks at him, thinking over his words, then both their heads shoot up at the sound of AC's voice. "Yo Bros, you guys coming or what? I'm begining to dry out up here!" AC jokes, a few feet from the top.

Bart looks at Clark, a sly smile on his lips. "Dude, you still ready for that race?"

Clark smiles widely. "You mean..."

Bart shows his own wide smile back, his eyes glinting evilly as he slowly nodded his head. "Oh, yeah!"

AC looked back down to yell at Clark and Bart. "Yo..."

He was cutted off as a huge gush of wind along with two flashes of color quickly streak up past him.

"Dude, my grandmother can climb faster then that, and thats at normal speed!"

AC's head pops up to look at them both sitting on the top, arms folded and looking smugly at him.

"Bro, it seems like you're over your little malfunction."

Bart grabs his head. "Not quite. Just a spurt of speed, but I'm starting to regret it now."

"You, Okay?' Clark asks, worried by his condition.

"Yeah, just another headache, but I still beat your ass up here!" Bart saids cockily, shoving Clark's shoulder playfully.

Making him slip off the small ledge they sat upon. Clark falls, his body rushing toward the floor in a free fall. It took all of his will power to keep him from stopping in mid-air, his reason for fearing heights springing back to mind. As expected though, the rope attached to the safety harness strapped to his body, snagged up slowing him down to a jolting halt.

Bart looked down at Clark swinging freely on the ropes, yelling down cautiously. "Yo Dude, you alright!"

Clark opens his eyes, slowly letting out his breath, hands gripped tightly around the rope, slowly swinging back and forth. He hesitantly looks up, glaring at his young friend.

"Baaaart!" he growls.

"Oops! My bad, Dude." Bart shrugs up.

x

Lois smooths out the beige, long, spaghetti strapped dress along her legs, eying her curvy figure in the mirror. Her tight, chestnut crimped curls bouncing around her shoulders.

"How about this one?"

Chloe looked up from the many laid all over the dressing room chairs. Giving the dress Lois sported a once over. "Not really your color."

Lois spins around, her hands resting on her hips looking very much fed up.

"Chloe I tried like every dress in this Boutique and really have you seen the prices on these things." Lois asks, pulling up the tag to examine it.

Chloe rolled her eyes rummaging through the mass of dresses for the perfect one, she spotted earlier. "Okay, okay here last one, will absolutely flaunt you marvelously. Besides its red, Clark's favorite color. You'll have him eating out the palm of your hand."

Lois squares her eyes at her beloved cousin. "Chloe for the thousandth time, it's a challenge not even a real date. Stop trying to rush things between me and Clark."

"That's an understatement, if I ever heard one." Chloe quirks. "You guys have been doing this dance, going on what , about 2 years now and you're just telling Clark that you love him. Where's the rush?"

"Chloeee!" Lois groans, warning sounding in her tone.

"Yea, I know, no more lectures." Chloe replied sarcastically, pushing Lois toward the small changing stall door for what seemed like the millionth time within an hour. Handing her the two-piece garment.

"Here, just try this on."

Lois huffs, unwillingly snatching the outfit from her hands and storming off inside to change again. "Fine!"

"Don't worry, you'll look great!" Chloe shouts, stifling her laughter because of Lois' angry demeanor.

Seven minutes later Lois came out in the incredible set, looking stunning. The ruffled, red skirt hung loosely below her navel, onto her perfectly round hips, flowing a little passed her knees. The backless, red Halter top hung down in a loose point, showing of her well toned ab muscles.

The front cut into a low V-shape, showing off "enough" cleavage to keep the men starring and the women wishing they had it, and her body to fill it out with. Black stilettos graced her feet, opened toed as black thin straps wrapped up and around the calf part of her leg.

"Clark Kent, eat your heart out." Chloe beams proudly, her lips in a wide grin. Lois looking glamorous in the tropical style red dress, her curly locks only adding more to her seductive look.

Lois rolls her eyes up into her head, breathing out sarcastically. "Puh-Leaze!"

"Wow!" someone else sighs out at the amazing view.

Lois looks up, a fine blush creeping over her cheeks. Chloe turns around to the sound of the voice, trying not to glare at the person standing there, hoping it was another guy. But she guess she'll just have to wait till later for that.

"When I thought it couldn't be any more possible for you to look even more beautiful, you never cease to make me breathless." AC continues, his eyes admiring the masterpiece. A little too much for Chloe's taste.

"Well, what can I say the dress is very beautiful." Lois saids smiling, hating to be complimented.

"Nah, I don't think it's the dress at all." AC giving his usual toothy grin, making Lois' cheeks tint darker.

Chloe rolls her eyes, AC was a smooth talker she'll give him that, but he was so the wrong guy for her cousin. She clears her throat interrupting the flirting AC was bestowing on Lois.

"So, where's Clark and Bart to?"

AC turns to face her. "You mean, Carlos and Bart?" correcting her, his lips still sporting a smugged smile that was finally making her realize why Clark never liked the guy much as well as other reasons.

Chloe cocks her head to the side giving him a pointed look. "Yeah, where are they?"

"They're at the Sporting Shop, buying some wet-suits for Jet-skiing we're doing later. The ship is going to drop anchor soon and open up the back, so everyone can take advantage of the wide open sea."

"Sounds like fun!" Lois remarks, really wanting to do something more then playing dress up all day, and to note that Jet-skiing was absolutely one of her favorite water sports.

"You girls are more then welcomed to join us."

"I think we just might take you up on that of..."

"Thanks, but I think we'll have to pass." Chloe replies coolly, cutting her off as she turns around to glare at her, then faces AC again. "We still have a few sets to go through."

"UH!..." Lois snarks out, not believing what she was saying. She rolls her eyes and shakes sher head looking at AC who smiles knowingly back. "Chloe, could you please give AC and me a minute alone."

Chloe turns around, raising her brow up at her, Lois glares back. "Could you?"

"Suuure." Chloe replies through clenched teeth. "I'll be back in five minutes."

Lois pursed her lips, rolling her eyes as Chloe left out of the dressing room, giving the evil-eye to AC as she walked pass him.

"I keep forgetting how fiery she can be." AC jots, turning back around to face Lois.

Lois strolls over to the chairs, her hands softly swinging at her sides, swaying along with the ruffle skirt she wore. "Try being related to her, I have to constantly remind her who's the oldest."

She smiles flopping down onto the Victorian designed sofa, AC taking suit, sits beside her. "She remind me very much of another girl with quite a fire to her."

Lois smiles wider, a flash of red crossing her cheeks. "Another one of my good qualities."

AC laughs, taking her hand into his, his other hand playing with her bouncy curls. "You know, you look amazing."

"Thanks." Lois replies, uneasily pulling from his touch. She stands to her feet, her back facing him. "Wow, this must really be some dress! Two compliments within five minutes of each other, I should wear this baby more often."

AC stands, walking up behind her but not invading her space, softly he rests his hand on her arm. "Like I said, it's not the dress."

"AC..." Lois sighs, she turns around to him, her head down. "I..."

He softly places his hand under her chin, lifting her head to look into those deep hazels. "I know...the funny thing is I knew it way back then too. Just too foolish, to think I had a chance. It was obvious that more then a guy protecting some friend. He mighta didn't know it then, but "it" was there."

"We were really in denial." Lois laughs. "Who woulda thought it?"

"I certainly couldn't picture some small-time farm boy taming the feisty Miss Lane."

Lois punches his arm at that comment. "Hey! No one tames me."

He chuckles, his eyes starring at her affectionately. "Don't ever let him forget how lucky he is to have you."

"Clark's not the only lucky one."

He gives her a small smile, but Lois could see behind those eyes were pain and acceptance that he was just the never the one for her. "...and if he ever hurts you or messes this up, he'll have me to deal with."

"Not to mention the General and the whole U.S. army as well." Lois quips. "...but you know Clark wouldn't."

"Yea, he is honestly one guy I can give that label to." AC saids, he lifts his hand to her face caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers. "Be happy Lois, allow yourself to be loved. You deserve it more then you give yourself credit for."

They notice Chloe standing in the door way, arms slightly folded against her chest. AC looks back at Lois, his hand dropping back to his side. "I better go catch up with the other two."

Lois bitting down on her bottom lip just nods, watching as he exited from the room. She slumps down into the sofa, her head laying back against it. Chloe walks over, doing the same next to her.

"So..."

"Yes, Miss Sullivan...I stetted the record straight between us." Lois replied, referring to AC.

Chloe smiles widely, Lois turns her head to the side to look at her younger cousin. "No need to ask who you're rooting for."

"Hey, Clark and Lois all the way, baby!"

Lois raises her brow at Chloe. "I mean Lois and Clark."

"Damn Straight!" Lois quirks. "Just so you know "who's" side you're on for this "Bet" thing."

"Oh no, Lois I'm on neutral grounds in that territory." Chloe laughs, Lois right along with her.

"Then, you're okay with..."

"You and Clark? You know, you can say it, Lois."

"Me and Clark." Lois trying those words out, never believing she would say those two words in a sentence and feel so...happy. A huge smile crosses her face as she thought it over, shaking her head she turns her focus back to Chloe.

"You're okay with it, with us? The truth now, Cuz."

Chloe smiled sweetly, taking Lois' hands into hers. "At first I have to admit that it hurt knowing there was a click between you two. I seen it way back at the Pep Rally in Senior High."

Lois looks confused, thinking over that day. "Chloe, there was never a click between me and Clark then. If I remember correctly, Cuz, we sorta couldn't stand each other, and that's putting it nicely."

"Of course!" Chloe lets out exaggeratedly. " I forget, everyone else were the blind ones. You two were the ones with the 20/20 vision of what was between ya!" Chloe saids, sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"That mega-watt smile spoke volumes."

Lois smiles, remembering how much fun that day was, especially the whole dunking Clark in that tank part. He coming up out the water, wet and shirt clinging to that ripped, hard chest of his. She bites down on her lips, grinning widely at the memory of Clark Kent in wet, white T-shirt.

Chloe chuckles to herself, seeing the dreamy expression on her cousin's face. "Clark should appear wet more often, huh?"

Lois turns her head, giving Chloe an incredulous look, Chloe laughs at the look on her face and bumps her shoulder.

Lois turns serious, dropping her eyes down afraid to hear the answer to her question. "...and now?"

Chloe cocks her lips, understanding what she means. "Nooow, I 'm relieved that you truly found someone who loves you, I can sincerely say, I can't picture a Clark Kent with out a Lois Lane by his side."

Lois wipes at the tears collecting in her eyes, one burden rising from her shoulders. "Me and Smallville, I don't think I'll ever get use to saying that."

"How about, Mrs Smallville?" Chloe suggests.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves there, Cuz." Lois infers. "Besides if anyone is changing there name, it's him."

"Mr. Clark Kent Lane." Chloe tries out, and laughs. "If anyone could get a guy to change their name, it would be you, Lo."

"Of Course." Lois saids, smugly.

Chloe laughs again, shaking her head, she pats Lois' leg. "Ok, lets finish up here."

She stands to her feet, Lois standing as well. "While you and AC were straighting things out. I found some more really fantastic outfits for you to try."

Chloe turns to pick up the dresses, Lois seeing her chance to quickly make her escape, sneaks quietly from the dressing room. Chloe turns back around to see Lois nowhere in sight. Her head turning around in every possible direction, eyes darting around to catch the tall, chestnut, curly hair, girl.

"Lois?...Lois?" she huffs, seeing she's not there. "I notice Clark isn't the only one with speedy exits. Speaking of "Speedy", Clark you better tell her."

x

Bart steps down onto the just made dock, extending out from the back of the ship. Slipping on the wet metal grating, but Clark catches his arm before he falls, helping Bart to his feet.

"This place is awesome!" Bart gleams, his eyes scanning around. Speed-boats and other water vehicles taking off from inside to the open waters.

They stroll down the walk-way, passing along the way people gearing up to go scuba-diving, and others putting on life jackets, and checking their equipment before heading out.

"Yo, Dude definitely need something like this at my pad."

Clark shakes his head. "If you had a pad, for something like this."

Clark watches as a group quickly rushes to hoist the sails up and gathers the rope from the dock, gathering it inside their small Sailboat. Some others doing the same, each boats crew in their own coordinated colors, preparing, it looks like, to race.

"So what are we doing here?" Clark asks, busing his eyes with the scene.

"What does it look like? We're going to hit the water."

Clark gives him a pointed look. "I figured that out, but what exactly are we going to do?"

Bart turns around to face him, his hands up in the air. "We're Jet-skiing, Dude!"

At that moment a couple of Jet-skies roared by making Clark quickly turn his head to see.

"Those things?" he asked hesitantly, his brow raised as he pointed to them. "Do you even know how to work one?"

"Hey, it's like riding a bike." Bart quips, turning around to continue walking.

"I seriously doubt that." Clark states. "Where's AC? Weren't we suppose to meet him, here?'

"We are, he's probably with the Ski instructor, she's going to show us how to ride those things. He said to meet her at the end of the dock."

Clark and Bart made it over to the edge of the pier, Bart's face lightning up in a sly smile. They halt as the reach the the end, Bart's tooth smile grows wide as his green eyes slowly runs over the round but hanging in the air, in front of them. The tight blue-jean shorts clinging to her bottom was making the sight all the more enjoyable.

"Dude, if there's a god in heaven, she's the instructor!" Bart exclaims, elbowing Clark in his side, and rubbing his hands together. "Baby got back!"

"Bart, that's not...really...nice...to say." Clark slowly saids, his mind taking in what his lustful eyes were admiring.

Bart turns his head to him, his brow cocked up. "Right, that's why you're looking so hard."

Clark shakes his head, stopping the rude starring, he over closer to the girl. "Excuse me, Miss?"

She straightens up, her curls flowing to her back. "You guys were not just checking out my ass."

Lois spins on her heels, facing the awe struck ed guys in front of her. The curls swaying around her face, her lips curled in her constant smirk.

"Well if it isn't Zorro, and his height Challenged friend, Papa Smurf." cracking on his all blue get-up. "Excuse me, I mean Bart."

Bart gives her a cold gaze, folding his arms, in his mind taking back all the nice things he said about her a few minutes ago.

"Lois?" Clark gulps, his eyes wide as he looked on at her. His heart stopped and chest restricted from breathing, he was helplessly, breathless by her beauty.

"Yo-You...you look...Wow!"

"Awww, so sweet." Lois saids in a playful voice. "...but I do believe that's a point for me. Chloe?"

She turns her head to her left side, Chloe pulling up in a shiny yellow and black Jet-ski, AC and Lana on another beside her.

"Point to Miss Lane." Chloe announces, cheerfully.

Lois looks back at them, looking smugly at them, she crosses her arms and switches her hips as she walks past them to grab her wet suite to pull it over her clothes.

"What are you girls doing here?" Bart asks, then he and Clark notices Lana hair. Their jaws dropping to the floor, gawking at the bright Pink-ness of her hair, in braids.

"Dude! I knew you like pink, but don't you think it should stop somewhere!"

Lana nervously rubs her fingers over her braided pink hair and replies defensively. "I didn't plan on doing this, I went to get my highlights out but it didn't exactly go according to plan."

Chloe shakes her head, starring annoyingly at Bart. "Nice to see you too, and for your 411 it so happened that AC kindly invited us along."

Clark and Bart stare daggers toward AC, Bart looks back at Chloe, giving her his best puppy dog face. "It's not like that Chlo. I just thought that the guys were going to hang with the guys today and the girls with the girls."

"Well, you thought wrong, and don't Chlo, me."

Lois laughs, standing back in front of them all suited up. "Hate to rain on ya guys Parade, but it looks like the girls are tagging along."She throws them some gear, her eyes looking over them menacingly.

"There's only three Jet-skies..." Clark notices.

"Well, if it isn't Mr obvious." Lois snarks.

"Lois!" Clark snaps.

"Clark!" Lois does the same back, but playfully to annoy him.

Chloe rolls her eyes and chimes in. "Points!"

"Damn!" Clark and Lois saids in unison, they coldly look at each other after they realize they spoke at the same time, then it happens again. "Will you stop..."

"Stop it!" Clark and Lois shout.

"Clark!"

"Lois!"

"Points!" Chloe screams, cutting them from saying anything. "Both of you stop...and since we could only get three Jet-skies, we'll have to share." Chloe finishes.

"Lana's already paired up with AC and Bart's with me, so I guess that leaves you two..."

Clark and Lois simultaneously folds their arms across their chest, cutting their eyes at the cheery blond in front of them, who beamed a huge, smugged grin.

**more to come soon...**

* * *

Hoped ya'll enjoyed reading it, and like I said, I'm slow at typing I'll try to get more up tonight if not 2mrw hopefully.

Till then Later...


	26. Chapter 19

**AN:** Awww! you guys are awesome, thanks so much for the reviews guys ...Ok, this chap is a long one, and also to announce we have finally came into the countdown to the last chap.

Starting with "The Date", which I swear is the very next chap to come, things are going to be fast and the chaps probably not as long as I have been doing them.

I'm guessing but still not sure yet, but their is probably going to be at least 2-3 chaps left no more then that and then this Vacation would finally be done...I hope you've enjoyed the ride thus far.

**Chapter 19: Cruise (Day 2) Thrills and Chills**

* * *

Lois shakes her head, holding up her hands to everyone as if they were to pause by the gesture. "Wait! I didn't agree to this. Why can't I just go with you?"

Though it was exactly 24 hrs later, she was still recovering from being locked up and confined in close proximities with Clark. It would so not help being "that" close to him again and "not" do something...Chloe could so see this all over her face, and her grin only became bigger, especially when Lois gives her a stern look.

"Cos, "I'm" not riding with another Dude." Bart answers for her, and quickly climbs behind Chloe onto the Jet-ski, he waves off. "Later, Dudes."

Lois tightly crosses her arms and stumps her foot down. "Chloe don't you dare leave me here!"

Chloe mouth widens in an evil grin, she turns the steer to the Jet-Ski away from the dock. "See ya, Cuz."

Lois cuts her eyes in a deathly glare, her lips squeezed tightly together, watching as they drove off, out of the back of the ship. Out to the open sea where others engaged in other various water sports. Leaving the two at the dock to deal with each other.

Lois spins around to face Clark and steps closer to him. "You know it's inevitable?"

"What's that?" Clark asked, rearing a toothy charming grin, he always loved how she looked when frustrated.

"We always end up stuck together." Lois answers, stepping closer to him, her expression softens as a sly smile tugs at her lips.

Clark laughs softly, his smile widening as he starred deeply into her hazels. Taking on the unspoken game of drowning the distance between them, he too stepping in more to close up the rest of the space between them.

"I could get very use to it."

Lois leans up closer to his face, inches from his lips, her sweet breath caressing them. "I think I could too..." leaning in to his lips as if going to kiss him, but stops, merely brushing them. "...it's just a shame we're on this Bet."

Lois mischievously smiles pulling away, she gives him a wink before walking over to the Jet-ski.

"I see nothings changed." Clark breathes out, walking over and stands next to her.

"You know, you could always make it easier on yourself and...just quit."

Clark folds his arms, and turns to face her. "Riiiiiight...and let you win?...and have the whole day to boss me around?"

Lois pats him on the chest. "I do that anyways, Clarkie. So, I'm really not seeing the difference from what usually happens."

"Except for the part where I have to "willingly" obey." Clark adds, glaring at her for using the ban of his nicks, thinking he has a point.

Lois places a finger to her lips, feigning thought. "Nope, still not really seeing the difference here...Clarkie." she saids amusingly, a teasing grin on her lips.

Clark rolls his eyes. "Whatever." he sighs. "Not what I was talking about earlier when I said, "Some things never change."

Lois saw the seriousness in his face and turns away from hims, already knowing what he was talking about but not about to make it easy for him.

"Then, what did you mean?"

"I was referring to how you're pretending nothing happened between us, like you're doing now, hiding behind this Bet."

She spins back around to face him, her hands resting on her hips, annoyed by his assumption. "I'm not pretending or hiding, I haven't forgotten about last night and I'm not acting like it didn't happen. I'm...I'm..."

"What?" he impatiently, snaps.

Lois exhales slowly, trying to keep herself from snapping back, knowing it would just lead to a major break out between them and she didn't want that. She looks truthfully into his blues, which seeks answers.

"It's just...it's a problem, another one of many that we face..." Clark could feel her hinting about the secret he carried as well as her own. "...We're on Spring Break...a Cruise to the Bahamas. I just want to put all our problems away for the moment and just enjoy being here...together." turning her head to the side, saying the last part softly, but with his sensitive hearing he picked it up.

"Together?" Clark smiles brightly, questioning the truth behind her words.

She shoots him a confused look, wondering how he could have heard her, but smiles at his question, amazed none the less. "Yes, together, but don't think that gives you a "get out of bantering" Free Pass."

Clark laughs, his lips in a wide toothy grin. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

He lifts his hand to her face, his fingers gently tracing her silky skin, stepping in to her, they touching chest to chest as his eyes starred lovingly into hers.

"So does this mean that we're officially a couple, now?" he asked in his seductive, husky voice.

He slides his hands down her arms, creating goosebumps upon them and lightly bringing them at a rest on her hips. He pulling her in closer, if possible, against his body. Lois stifles a squeal from her mouth by bitting down on her bottom lip, from his reaction.

The weight of his hands upon her hips brought back the all too familiar feelings, taking her every ounce of strength in her body from giving into her desires. She looks up from his hands slowly rubbing her hips, to his blues never ceasing to captivate her. Her heart pounds away inside her chest, excited by his new found confidence. This trip seeming to bring a whole new persona out of him, and she was sure she had a hand in it coming out.

Clark leans in to kiss her, Lois stops him with a finger to his lips. "Hmm, I'll think about it." she replies, playfully, he smiles behind her finger. Gently he pulls her hand down and goes toward her lips to try again, only to be blocked by her other hand.

"My, aren't we the impatient one." she laughs.

"You're a tease." he groans as she moved away from him, laughing loudly.

They turn toward the edge of the pier and face the blue and red Jet-ski bobbing in the waves, tied to the the metal pole of the dock. Starring at the craft intently like it held the answers to their problems.

"So...only one Jet-ski." Clark blatantly saids, rocking on his heels.

Lois cocks her head to the side giving him a sidelong look. "Really? Haven't noticed." she sneers, sarcastically, shaking her head. "Again, with the obvious."

Clark rolls his eyes and turns his head to her. "So, who's driving?"

They turn back to look at the shiny Jet-ski, a moment passes before they quickly turn to face each other again, the same thought going through their heads.

"I'm driving." they both say at the same time, annoyance crossing their face when it happens.

"You drive!" Lois blurs out, her face scrunched up. "You don't even know how to drive one of them!"

"And, you do!" Clark snaps back.

"In fact, you can say I'm an expert. "I am" the instructor AC was talking about."

"You showed AC and Chloe how to handle those things?"

"Yes...I...did!" Lois answers proudly, folding her arms across her chest. "Well actually only Lana, AC and Chloe already knew how to drive one. AC practically comes from the water and Chloe is my cousin, we're not exactly a virgin to it."

Clark squares his eyes at Lois' choose of words, and challenges her. "Then...show me."

Lois cocks her brow up, giving him a stern look. "No, for two reasons."

Clark faces her, folding his own arms. "One." he saids, starting her off.

"One." Lois saids, rolling her eyes and holding up one finger as she states her reason.

"If you and Bart would have arrived in the time that was text-ed to ya, you would have been on time for my instuctions...but, no, you weren't."

Clark rolls his eyes, then stares blankly at her. "Two..."

She purses her lips, giving him the same stare back. "I know how to count. Car-Los."

"Two." Clark impatiently presses.

Lois rolls up her eyes, and holds up two fingers. "Two, you're not driving...cos...cos I am."

"Lois, that's not really good reasons."

She gasps, holding her hand over her heart as if she was really in shock. "Did you just call me by my real name? Where's Chloe when you need her?"

"Lois!" Clark growls.

"Ok, fine maybe they're not good reasons, but they're mine and there is just no way I'm trusting my life in your hands behind the controls of a machine you don't even know how to operate." She rants and turns from him walking over to the Jet-ski to climb on.

"Well, it's not much use if you don't have the keys to start it." he saids grinning widely, holding up the keys for her to view, just having super-speed-ed them off of her.

Lois stops in her tracks, feeling the front chest pocket on the wet suit, only to find it empty. She slowly turns around to see them dangling from Clark's hand. Lois marches over to Clark, her eyes cut in a glare at him.

"How did you do that?" Lois asks, her head leaning to the side, confusion written all over her face.

Clark just smiles smugly at her, cocking his head to the side. Lois shakes her head, snatching the keys from his hand. "Uh, nevermind...don't want to know."

She straddles the Jet-ski starting up the motor, it roaring as it repped up through the water. She turns her head to look at Clark, standing there, looking undecided about the whole thing.

"Well, you coming?"

Clark lets out a breath, claiming defeat, knowing it was pointless to argue when her mind was set.

"Just be careful..." Clark warns, as he climbs on behind her, wishing now he put up more of a fight to be the one to drive. Being in this position was stirring "up" things...Hesistantly he wraps his arms around her, softly clasping his hands together upon her stomach.

He clears his throat, trying to get his focus off certain "thoughts" coursing wildly though his mind. "...W-We all know what can happen when you're behind the wheel of anything."

"Don't worry...Smallville." Lois smirks evilly, she could feel him roll his eyes behind her. "Nothing much out here to hit."

"Yea, except people!" Clark lets out, sarcastically, Lois just shakes her head.

"...and Clark?" Lois saids, sweetly, smiling innocently throwing him "off " a bit, making him furrow his brows in confusion.

"Yea?" he asks, cautiously.

"Try to keep Clark Jr there, on a leash." she taunts, causing him to flush red.

"LOIS!"

"Whaaaaat?" she strides. "I felt something."

"Well, it isn't me!"

"You sure?"

"Yes!" Clark shouts, feeling his cheeks burn more. "Now, can we go!"

Lois laughs as they speed out of the ship to the bright sun and open ocean to catch up with the rest. Not taking her long to find her Cuz and the others among the wild teens loose upon the water, spotting Bart swinging his arms around to be notice.

"Nice to see ya guys finally join us." Chloe quips.

"Yea, I owe Chloe five dollars! I was sure one of ya drowned the other." Bart laughs.

"Ha Ha, see you still haven't grown in the "long" time we were gone." Lois snarks back.

Bart rolls his eyes. "Shoulda known you'd be the one behind the controls."

Clark takes some offense to his statement. "Hey, you're not exactly in control there, Bart."

"There's a difference between allowing and surrendering control, Dude. I don't have to guess which one you did."

"Yup, he surrendered." Lois smugly, answers what everyone already knew.

Chloe and Lana laughs, AC shakes his head. "Come on, lets go rip this water!"

He zooms off, Lana squeals and clings tighter to his body as the Jet-ski picks up speed. Chloe and Lois give each other knowing looks.

"Let's show these boys, we cousins know how to ride."

"Oh yeah! Sullivan and Lane style, Baby!" Chloe shouts, screaming as she takes off after AC. "Whoooo Hooooo!"

"Hold on, this is going to be fast." Lois saids, a smirk gracing her lips.

Clark leans up close behind her ear, smiling a wide toothy grin. "Bring it on, Miss Lane."

Lois smiles wider. "Whatever you say, Small-Ville."

She squeezes the handles tightly about to rev up the engine. "Clark!"

"What!" he yells back in surprise and shock by her out burst.

"What did I say about leashing up Clark Jr!"

Lois had him even questioning his own-self, and she knew it. He quickly checked over things, he was definitely turned on by her, what red-blooded, testosterone filled guy wouldn't be?Especially being wrapped behind her like this, but he knew he wasn't aroused in that region...at least, not yet.

"Lois! You know nothing is happening with..."

"...Clark Jr." she finishes.

"Will you stop calling "it" that!"

"I really don't see what the problem is, I'm kinda flatter by the whole thing."

"Uh! Lois, would you like it if I referred to your body parts as the Twins?"

"...Twins?" Lois brows furrowed, then realized quickly what he was talking about. Damn shower incident, she no longer had the Elmer Fudd leverage over him, they were even, both receiving an eye full of each others "goods".

She jams her elbow back into his side, he grunting like he felt it and wondering how she can withstand punching---hitting him at all, and not feel any pain. Like she would show it if she did, he figured she did, but Lois was never one to show any kind of weakness or anything out of characther...but he did have to question the last part, Lois was opening up more to him then she ever did before.

"If you ever refer to...you-know-what...as the Twins, again." Lois seethes. "You could forget all about me calling it, Clark Jr...cos you wouldn't have "one" to call, anything."

Clark cringes at the thought, not doubting she would rip him of his manhood. "So, no more Elmer Fudd highlights, then?"

Lois clamps her jaw together, sucking down her pride. "Fine...we're even...for now, anyway." arching up a brow, while her lips formed a sneaky smirk hidden from his view.

She revs up the motor, rushing off in great speed to catch up with the rest. Clark grips closer to Lois' body letting out a loud laugh as the rush he knew all too well, when he super-speed. This time being more thrilling, though he could have gone faster then the pace they were going, with his body wrapped around the girl of his heart.

In time, Lois pulls up their Jet-ski next to Chloe and Bart's, AC in front of them. Their hair whipping around in the wind as they soared in dangerous speeds. Chloe looks to her side, starring at Lois and Clark who glance back over at them.

"Come on lets race!" Chloe yell loud enough to be heard over the immense roar of the Jet-ski and wind gushing by.

"You're on, Cuz loser pays for breakfast tomorrow!"

AC slows down enough to pull back in between them. "Count me in!"

"Good, coz we're gonna kick ya guys ass!" Bart shouts, shooting AC in the face with a water gun, and starts laughing.

"Bro!" AC yells, surprised by the spray of water hitting his face. Bart throws Lana and Clark a water gun of their own.

"Let the war begin!" Lana laughs, squirting Bart in the hair.

"Yo, Dude not the hair! Pink One!"

Lana laughs then squeals as Clark and Bart gang her with the water fire. They then give passing looks between each other, getting the same ideal in mind. Lois yelps as she gets bombarded with the streams of water from Bart and Lana, everyone laughing at her reaction.

"Hey!" she screams. "That was so not cool!"

They burst with laughter but she pays them back by making a sharp turn, sending a large wave of water to crash over them.

"Now, that's how you do it!" Lois yells behind her, laughing at her own cleaver stunt, seeing the others get soaked.

"Don't you think you should be a little more careful? We don't have any life-jacket on, if you haven't notice."

Lois rolls her eyes. "Always the Boy Scout." she complains. "Stop worrying, I do know what I'm doing...Just enjoy the ride."

"If you say so...Miss Lane." Lois smiles as he wraps his arms tighter around her, his chin resting on her shoulder.

Lois groaned inside this closeness thing was killing her and now was so not the time for her mind to be clouded with impure thoughts, of strawberries, whip cream and one certain naked farm boy...

Chloe pulls up beside them, snapping Lois from her thoughts, her and Bart drenched by the wave Lois created. "You are so dead, Lo!"

Lois laughs giving Chloe and Bart a teasing smirk, she and Clark turn their heads to the other side seeing AC and Lana pulling up there.

"Is that all y'all got!" Lana quips.

"Yea, kinda expected more from a Lane." AC add to the playful insults.

"Hey!" Lois defends, giving them evil looks.

"Have to agree, Cuz looking a little rusty there."

"I'll show y'all rusty." Lois mutters, her hands grip the steers tighter revving up the motor and releasing, thrusting forward in high speeds.

They give chase behind her, zooming between and around other water boats. People shouting at them racing by, they coming too close to crashing in their cat and mouse game. Lois charges right between two sail boats, barely making it through. She laughs as she felt Clark's heart pound against her back.

"Too much thrill for ya, eh Smallville?"

Clark smiles uneasily. "Just don't do that again."

Lois laughs, speeding up more, Chloe catches up next to her, her eyes darting around for a missing pair.

"Where's AC and Lana?"

Bart spotting the two, points over to their left, turning their heads they watch as AC guns it toward a high ramp.

"He is not!" Lois gasps in shock.

"Yes... he...is." Clark answers for her.

"Lana is going to freak!" Chloe blurts out.

They watch in amaze as AC soars the Jet-ski up the ramp, getting great air and distance. Lana wide with fear, clings to him for dear life and screams her head off as they for a moment defied gravity, flying through the sky.

"Oh my God! She is so going to pass out!" Chloe squeals at the sight.

"Now, that would be fun to watch." Lois saids amused, receiving a bump from Clark.

AC and Lana come back to earth landing into the water with a huge splash, almost wiping out as AC fought to keep the Jet-ski under control.

"Whoa!" Chloe and Lois lets out, while Clark and Bart roll their eyes unimpressed.

"Wow." they say unamused, Bart pointing his finger in his mouth and makes gagging sounds.

Chloe and Lois shakes their heads at such immature, male ego, and turns their Jet-ski toward Lana and AC, racing over to them halted in the water. Lana looking green as if she would loose everything in her stomach.

"Oh my god, Lana are you alright?" Chloe ask with concern.

Lana gives a weak smile, one hand holding her stomach. "Just great...beside the part where I lost my lunch somewhere in the air...I'm fine."

Everyone jumps and heads quickly turns as Lois burst out with laughter, she was just finding every little disaster happening to Lana, too funny. Clark embarrassed by her action and since he was sitting right there, covers her mouth with his hand, but she only laughs harder behind it. When she settled down, she removes Clark's hand from her mouth and squeezes her lips together trying to keep from laughing.

Lana crosses her arms, her dark eyes glaring coldly at Lois, fed up with being some kind of amusing show for her to rudely enjoy. Lois not at all intimated by the Pink Princess, sets back her own steely gaze, lips displaying a challenging smirk.

Chloe's eyes go back and forth between the two girls, an uneasy look crossing the blond's face as Lois and Lana starred each other down.

"Come on, guys we still have a race to settle." she points out, turning the steers and zooming off.

AC follows suit behind her, Lana cocking up her brow at Lois as they drove off, then swings her head forward, the distance increasing between them.

Lois rolls her eyes and lets out a deep breath, the Pink One was definitely waning her last nerves and she had very few to begin with, with all that's been going on.

"Clark!"

"What! Clark Jr is leashed!"

"Good to know..." Lois smirks, amusingly. "...but not what I was going to say."

Clark rolls his eyes, mentally kicking himself for his slip of the tongue. "Then, what!"

"Hold on." She saids, showing off the Lane smile, with that said she charges forward in full speed, gaining distance on them.

Soon all three are moving at the same pace, dancing their Jet-skies wildly against the crystal clear, turquoise waters. Spending hours, as the scorching sun kissed their skins, hair whipping in the wind rushing pass them, thrusting forward at high notch speeds. Lois pushes ahead in great speed, leaving them far behind to choke on her torrents.

"See ya!" she shouts out as she speeds pass.

In the distance, an on-looker keeps careful watch on the friends interactions. He drops the dark binoculars from his eyes and places up his Cell to his ear.

"I have the target in sight, Sir." he confirms, in a low hushed voice.

Lex on the other line, spins around facing his expensive crystal desk in the study of his mansion. An evil toothy grin forms upon his lips, his dark eyes smiling menacingly.

"Good...you know what to do." Lex smiles, pleased by the info. "Do not get caught."

"Yes, Sir." the man answers, receiving his orders. He shuts his cell phone, then grips the wheel tightly to the speed boat he occupied, steering it to the desired direction.

Chloe laughs as Lois races ahead of them, swaying her Jet-ski from the stream of water Clark shoots from his water gun. Their speed increases and they're soon far ahead of them, shouting with victory over their gain in the lead. Chloe laughs at their childish act, and squeezes the handles tighter trying to catch up to them.

Her smile quickly fades when something catches her attention, making her heart painstakingly stop inside her chest. There in the distance a speed boat roared toward Clark and Lois, heading straight to their right side and not even slowing...

Fear strikings over Chloe and for a moment she couldn't seem to make a sound nor move a inch, but only sit there helplessly as the speed boat gained distance on Clark and Lois. Everything seem to go in slow-motion, her eyes went from the speed-boat to her Cuz and best friend, unaware of the impending doom heading straight for them.

Chloe gained of sheer determination gained control of her body, calling out the one name she knew would hear her.

"CLARK, WATCH OUT!...THE BOAT!"

Clark's super-hearing picks up Chloe's frantic cries, his head quickly turning to the side, spotting the speed boat just mere inches away from them and he wasn't the only one who saw. Lois sat there frozen, her eyes glued to the boat in wide fear as it neared them like a charging bull, ready to devour them.

Clark quickly wraps his arms around Lois' body, pulling her and himself off the Jet-ski, they submerging under into the safety of the water. Seconds before the speed boat collides with the Jet-ski they once occupied. The speed boat crushes it as it runs it down, and zooms off, not even stopping to access the damage or confirm the kill.

Clark along with Lois still in his arms, comes breaking up to the surface, sputtering out water and gasping for air. Clark leans back allowing Lois to lay against him, her head resting upon his shoulder as his arms snaked closer around her shaky body, protectively.

Lois turns into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck, she burying her face into his neck. Just wanting to feel his warmth, to feel safe, to feel his love again.

Seeing that boat coming for them, her life passed before her eyes and she saw all the things she coulda had with Clark. That moment before the impact, she believe it was the end, Lex had gotten his justice...

All the wonderful life events with Clark by her side would never get to be...and more then anything, right at that time, it scared her...it scared her to death.

Clark held her as close as he could, he never wanted to let her go. His worsts fear was almost tested, a life without her...a life without Lois. The thought alone mad his heart stop and restricted his chest from breathing, but only a few seconds ago, it was almost so.

He held her tightly, feeling her heart race madly inside her chest, against his own. Her warm breath, heavily panting against the crook of his neck.

Her fingers absently twirling in his wet, thick tresses. She doesn't cry, just breathes heavily, eyes closed, rubbing her face against his skin.

"You, okay?" Clark whispers against her ear, gently stroking her wet hair. Lois takes a deep breath, opening her eyes not wanting to see the darkness anymore.

"Yea, I'm fine." she saids, in a shaky voice, trying to keep it steady but Clark could still hear the fear inside.

They could hear sirens sound out in the distance, as well as their friends shouting for them. Clark waves his arm in the air to catch their attention.

Lois quickly pulls his arm down, cupping his face, she stares deeply into his blues. "It was an accident...nothing else."

"What?" he asked, confused by her statement.

"It was "just" an accident, Clark." she saids, slowly, her eyes pleading for him to agree.

He finally understood, she didn't want anyone to worry or get involved especially Chloe, who Lois knew would and will to no end pry into till she got answers.

Lois, in her own way was hitting that something was wrong, something wrong, that she knew all too well about, and the fear she try to hold back from crossing her face, only proved it so to Clark.

Their friends pulled up along the side of them, clearly shaken by the event and deathly worried about them.

"Oh my GOD! You guys okay?" Chloe first to ask, unable to keep from tearing up. From the distance she saw the crash, she didn't see her cousin and friend submerging into the water before the impact and the worst came to mind.

She knew she should have known better but seeing it happen, was too real to swallow.

Bart rubbed her shoulders, trying his best to clam her, Lois breaking up inside by Chloe's upset condition.

"Oh, baby please don't cry." Lois saids, grabbing Chloe's hand. "We're okay, Chlo, really. It was just some kind of freak accident."

Chloe face grows with rage. "Freak Accident! Lois, that maniac try to run you guys down, there is no way he couldn't have seen you!"

"Chloe we're fine, it was an accident, let it go."

Chloe looks at her as if she'd been slapped, she couldn't believe Lois was just trying to drop it like it never even happened. Chloe shakes her head, her face twisted in total confusion, trying to make sense of her behavior.

"Lois?..."

Chloe was cut off by the sirens blaring close by, the life guard boat coming up next to them to help in any way they could. The boat makes its way back to the pier, Lois and Clark sits silently next to each other, wrapped in blankets. Clark glances over to her, it was unnerving to have Lois so quiet.

She feels him starring and turns her head to meet his eyes. She gives him a small, reassuring smile but it doesn't ease the sinking feeling in Clark's stomach.

He was convinced more then ever now that Lex was up to no good. Anger burned inside, only a small flame but it was growing, Lex crossed the line and Clark was going to make him pay.

Lois looked down, she pushes her hand out from underneath the heavy, thick blanket hanging on her shoulders. Slowly she creeps her hand out, snaking it into Clark's hand, laying on the bench between them.

Clark looks down also, watching their hands wrapped together, his thumb caressing the side of her hand. His lips slowly forming a smile, her touch always had a way of soothing him like no one else could.

He looks up, his blues smiling into her hazels, his heart racing in that all familiar beat, whenever they were like this. Clark lets go of her hand, wrapping his arm around her blanketed body.

Lois lays her head back against his shoulder, taking in the comfort she was too afraid and too convinced, wasn't hers to enjoy. She slips her hand into his free one, his touch likewise a solace for her.

Almost being killed, but it seemed like now, his embrace made all the and wrong go away.

_IF only it could be like this forever...Damn you, Lex!_

As if feeling her fear, Clark holds her tighter, his hand entwined with hers as he whispered. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Lo."

"I know you wouldn't, Clark." Lois sighs, inside fearing more for his safety then her own...but, that was always her. She putted others before herself and when it came to taking care of things, she was the one that did it.

Clark, though had changed that, he became the security, the comfort she always tried to be for others. She was after all, a Lane, strong, independent, self-reliant, but when it came to Clark...now, she didn't mind letting go and letting him take care of her.

It was strange and new but everything she found doing with him was so. All that time fighting each other, it was nice to finally be in a somewhat relationship.

It was great to finally, freely be open with each other...on some things anyway, there were still stuff to get through and she hoped that the chance for them to be together, hadn't gone as quickly as it came.

Clark smiles, he loved hearing his name coming from her mouth, he loved just holding her in his arms. He had to keep pinching himself every then and again to make sure he wasn't dreaming and he hoped the rest of what they could have together won't end up just as such...a dream, never to come true.

The rest of the way back to the dock, they sat in silence, Chloe and the others following behind. The weight of the scare heavy on mind, having no choice now but to think about the fear they try to put off.

Something big was coming, they could feel the heaviness of it in the air and no matter how hard they try to think other wise, this had the stench of one person too much to deny, who was behind it all...

A different game had begun, and it appeared that Lex had made the first move...setting off things in motion.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a nice tip behind...lol

**Spoilers Chapter 20:** Finally, the date...and one huge discovery.

(Untill then, Laters. )


	27. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Plans changed, "date" one is NEXT, still typing it up. This chap more like a filler but answers some Qs you guys might have and also intros a new charc. Date one "WILL" be next chap along with the discovery.

**Chapter 20: Cruise (Day 2) In the clear until..."K"**

* * *

Crowds gather and all had stopped, everyone watching as the life guard boat, siren blazing, docks at the extending Pier. Everyone wondering and those that saw what happened stood there, curiosity getting the best of them as they intently starred at the scene.

Lois and Clark sat there uneasily as they were questioned by the guards, taking down their statements in a full investigative report. Lois' hand continuing to cling tightly to Clark's, feeling if she lets go all of her fears would succumb her. She sat there motionless as they went on taking notes and trying to leak all the information they could from them, to catch the person who done this.

Lois sadly knew the truth though, Lex was behind this and there was no way in hell he would leave any kind of evidence that would come back on his ass...

"Is there anything you can tell us about the person on the boat? Hair color, weight, height, anything?" the life guard asked, his eyes looking back and forth from the teens in front of him.

Clark impatiently shakes his head, frustrated and on nerve by what happened. Upset that someone could do this and disappear so easily.

"No, like I said it happened so fast. I barely had time to get myself and Lois off the Jet-ski before we were nearly run down."

The life guard pats Clark's shoulder and nods his head. "That was really quick thinking on your part. Some key witnesses said they never saw anyone move so fast."

Lois slowly turns her head looking at Clark oddly, she realizing the same thing. They noticed the boat speeding toward them way too late, there was barely time to think let alone to do anything. Clark starred back at her as he answered, hoping she would buy it for the time being.

"Well...Umm...people can really do anything with their adrenaline pumping..." shrugging his shoulders. "...especially in something like this."

Lois slowly blinks her eyes and turns her head away, she knew he was lying, and he knew she knew. Clark looks down, feeling Lois loosen her grip on his hand.

The Life guard nods, seeming satisfied with Clark's answer. "Yea, I've heard stories of people performing amazing defeats when under pressure."

"Yea..." Clark sheepishly replies.

"You're lucky Miss, that you're boyfriend is so quick on his toes or you two wouldn't be sitting here right now."

"Yea...lucky." Lois smiles weakly, quickly glancing over to Clark beside her.

The life guard looks down at the note pad in hand, writing down more notes for the report. "What about you Miss, anything to add? Can you give us any kind of description?"

"Big...White...red stripes down the side, about 850 horse power." Lois sardonically saids. "Look, I'm sure it was just some kind of mistake."

"That might be the issue here, but..."

"Might Be!" Clark exclaims. "We were almost killed, there was no mistake or accident. He was heading straight for us, how couldn't he have seen us!"

"Clark!" Lois yells, glaring at him, he only shakes his head, knowing she was mad at him for not going along with her earlier plan.

"Calm down, Mr Kent accident or not, this still has to be looked into fully." he saids, holding up his hand to him. "Now, we already have a few people in custody who were driving the type of boat you gave us a description to. We're going to figure this thing out, and deal with it."

"You won't be able to figure this out." Lois lets out, in a deep breath, starring helplessly at the floor.

"Excuse me?" the life guard asks, not catching what she said.

Lois looked up at him, she could feel Clark starring intently at her, the words not passing him. "Nothing...Can we please go now? We already answered all your question, there's really nothing else we can tell you."

_Can't or won't tell, Lois._ Clark thought, knowing there was more behind her silent and guarded behavior then she was letting on.

"I really suggest you guys go down to the infirmary to get checked over."

"We're fine, just a few scratches." speaking more for herself, seeing as how Clark seem to have not even one.

"Lois, I think we should..."

Lois holds her hand up, cutting him off. "I'm fine."

"Well, here's my card if there is any more information you can think of. Don't be afraid to contact us." he extends his arm, Clark takes it from his hand.

"Thank you." Clark saids, standing to his feet, Lois doing likewise and brushes pass them. She heads off the boat and onto the Pier where their friends anxiously waits for them. Clark gives the man an apologetic look and takes off behind her.

"Lois!" Chloe sighs, running over to her and wraps her arms around her. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Chloe gives her a look. "Really, Chlo I'm great."

In her ill attempt to lighten the mood, her eyes move to Lois' soggy curls that no longer had their springy bounce to them. "Lo, your hair!"

Lois rolls hr eyes and smile. "Thanks Chlo, I was almost fish food and all you can think about is my hair."

Chloe beams her own smile back. "Hey, that style put a $200 dent in my savings."

"Remind me, Cuz never to trust you next time with the money."

Chloe notices Clark standing there by Lois and places her hand on his arm. "So you guys heading to the infirmary?"

"We would, but Lois is against it!"

"Don't start with me Smallville, I said I'm great leave it at that!" Lois sneers at him. "Besides you're not getting rid of me that eas-..."

Lois clutches her arms around her stomach and groans out in pain. Her knees buckle and everything goes black for her. Clark catches her in his arms before she falls to the ground.

"Oh my god!" Chloe cries, grabbing Lois' hand. "Clark what's going on?"

He swoops Lois up to his chest, his face panged with concern. "I don't know."

Clark focuses his eyes on her body, seconds later his x-ray vision kicks in and he can see inside her. Clark grows mored concerned by what he sees, he wasn't an expert in medicine, but he knew her organ shouldn't have looked like that.

"Somethings wrong!"

Chloe's heart drops at those words. "What's wrong?...Clark! What's wrong!"

"The cancer..."

"What!" Chloe saids, panic in her voice, not sure what he meant.

Clark watches in amazement as something he couldn't describe happened within Lois' body. Small luminous spots moved over the cancer damaged organ which was Lois' liver, seeming to erase the cancer away and heal it.

"Clark!...Clark!" Chloe shouts, becoming more nervous by his lack of speech. "What is it?"

"We need to get Lois to a doctor."

Lois slowly regains conceousness, her eyes blinking open to a bright, white room. She groans and holds her hand over her light deprived eyes, and spots an IV taped to it. Lois turns her head to her side at the feel of someone's touch on her hand laying on the bed. She smiles, seeing her farm boy there, his hands clasped around hers.

"Good to see you're finally up."

Lois smiles wider, her voice dry and raspy. "Well, it looks like you got me in her after all. Just next time can we skip the whole pain and lights out part?"

"Sure." Clark smiles, he reluctantly lets go of her hand and walks over to the stand, pouring her a cup of water.

"Thanks." she said, taking the cup from his hand and sipping some of the water.

"How are you feeling?" he asks, returning to his seat beside her.

Lois cocks her head to the side and arches her brow. "Like I've been used as a tackle bag for some football team."

She grunts as she sits herself up against the pillows.

"Lois." Clark warns.

Lois gives him a smirk. "Smallville, stop being such a Mother Hen, I'm good!"

Clark slants his head, giving her a pointed look. She rolls her eyes and moves her shoulder back against the pillows to get more comfortable.

"How long have I been out, anyway?"

"Lo, it's seven o' clock."

"What!...I've been out for...for 3 hours!" Lois gasps. "Wh-What happen?"

"Beside having a high fever, the doctors don't really know."

"You sure?" Lois face scrunches up. "Is that all?"

"Is that all!" Clark repeats in disbelief. "Why did you want more?"

"No, expected more, especially to take me down."

"Dented the Lane pride, huh?"

"Yea, a little." Lois laughs, then looks accusingly at him. "Unless...you're not telling me everything."

Clark gulps and starts stuttering, at a loss for words. He couldn't very well tell her about the disappearing cancer and how he saw it all with "X-Ray Vision"!

"Umm...Well...Uh..." At that moment Chloe came through the door, coffees in hand.

"Lo." Chloe saids, a wide smile on her face as she makes her way over. She places down the coffees and wraps Lois in her arms.

"How are ya, Cuz?"

"Like I was telling farm boy here, I'm great."

"Whoa, it sure seems like it. Don't worry, I'll let the name thing go for now." Chloe saids.

"Well, then in that case..."

"Lois, lets not go overboard. Okay?"

"For you, Cuz."

"Maybe not the only thing we should let go... Lois I think we should skip this whole date thing tonight."

"Getting cold feet there, Smallville?" Lois quips. "Don't worry, I'll go easy on ya tonight."

"It's not that, Lo you should stay in bed, get some rest."

"I've been in bed, out cold for 3 hours now, isn't that rest enough?...Besides, like I said you can't get rid of me that easily..."

The doctor comes in the room stopping the discussion from going any further. "Hello, Miss Lane glad to see you're doing better."

"I'll feel even better once I know what's wrong with me."

"We ran all the basic tests, everything came out normal. The only serious matter was a spike in your body temperature."

"So I heard." Lois breaths out, still puzzled by the fact a little fever made her blackout.

"There is still one test I couldn't perform with you unconscious." she said, her eyes moving back and forth from Lois to Clark.

Their cheeks flush a fiery red, and their hands quickly retreat from the clasp on each other as if they were guilty in the deed she was proposing.

"We...um...We..."

"...didn't actually get around to that little game of the cruise, yet."

"Lois!" Clark hisses between clenched teeth. She only gives him a cheeky smirk, while Chloe stifles a laugh behind her hand.

The doctor couldn't help but smile widely too, at their marriage like behavior. She softly clears her throat and goes on. "The only diagnostic I can come up with is that you musta suffered a tremendous shock, with what you went through."

"Believe me doc, I've been through allot worse before."

"How about internal injuries?" Clark asks, unable to keep silent about something.

"We've done x-rays, everything turned out normal."

"Could they pick up an organ that has a disease, like...cancer?"

Chloe and Lois gives him a strange look wondering why he's bringing that up. "Clark what are you doing?"

Clark just ignores Lois' remark and continues to stare at the doctor. "Could it show up in the X-rays?"

"There would be some indication, but the sure fire way would have to be through a blood test. Why you ask?"

Clark stands to his feet, trying to gather enough courage to tell. "Lois was diagnosed with liver cancer some months ago..."

"Clark!" Lois shouts, pulling on his arm to seat him down and shut him up but he wouldn't even budge.

"...She received a phone call recently from her doctor that their was some mix-up and that she didn't have liver cancer. I just want to make sure he was correct."

"We don't have the equipment on board to do that kind of testing, there is a standby lab in the mainland that does medical testing for us but they will only do outbreak sicknesses that might happen aboard the cruise."

The doctor looks at Clark and sees the concern etched oh his face, realizing how much he really cares for this girl. Something she hardly seen on these cruises, where it was everyone's goal to join in the bliss of sex and where was just a four letter word with no meaning behind it.

"...but I guess I could pull a few strings this time, that's if you're up to it Miss Lane?"

Clark turns around, looking pleadingly at her. "Clark, I'm perfectly satisfied with my own doctors report...I was just traumatized by the accident, that's all."

He gives her a disbelief look, crossing his arms over his chest. "Like you said Lois, you've been in worse before...I just want to be absolutely sure you're okay."

Lois sighs and gives his a playful glare. "Is this what I have to look forward to, being your girlfriend?"

Clark smiles, Lois' first time titling herself as "his" girlfriend. "Lois..."

"I just don't want to wait around for the answer to something I already know."

"I can call in a favor, and have the results back within the hour." the doctor suggests.

Clark looks back down at Lois, giving her the best puppy dog expression he could whip up. Lois glares at him, her lips purse tightly together. Damn that face, he knew he was getting under her skin and she was weakening to the olé' Kent charms.

"Fine." she sneers, her jaw set. "...but, you can forget about me being easy on you tonight."

The doctor chokes on her spit and coughs, holding her chest at what Lois said. The wrong images coming to mind then what the words were meant to be.

"Excuse me...I'm going to make that call now." flushing red from her embarrassing reaction.

Clark only shakes his head, he couldn't help but allow his lips to form a smile. Lois had that reaction on allot of people, words were always her strong suit. She looks up at him, her mouth in a wide smirk and shoulders shrugged up.

"Thanks." he saids, bending over and places a kiss on the top of her head.

"Just don't get use to it, Smallville. This was only a one time thing, me listening to you." Lois smirks, her lips still flaunting a teasing grin. "Besides, I want your full attention tonight. It's no fun if you're brooding."

Clark shakes his head. "Lois..."

"Yea..." she saids in a teasing voice.

He runs his head down her cheek, cupping it in his palm and smiles sweetly at her. "...I love you."

Lois' eyes beams into his, her lips wide in a beautiful smile that always made his knees weak. "Love ya too, Smallville."

Chloe snickers behind her hand covering her mouth to drown out the sound, Clark and Lois turn heir heads to look at her strangely.

"Something funny there, Cuz?"

"The fact that this is "finally" happening...No, can't imagine what the humor in that could be." Chloe replies sarcastically. "Now if you would excuse me, I'm going to get some coffee."

Lois gives her an odd look, seeing the three untouched cups of coffee on the table beside her suddenly antsy cousin. "Chlo, you have already gotten coffee."

"Oh, yea!" she saids, nervously acting surprise to see them there on the table.

"Well, I'm just going to get some fresh ones, they're probably cold." She gives Clark a "look", signaling for him to meet her in the hall.

"I'll help." Clark quickly saids, rising up from the seat.

"Uh..." Lois begins to protest, but is only cut off by the door closing behind the two retreating from the room.

Clark turns around to face Chloe. "She's going to be suspicious."

"Clark, this is Lois we're talking about, she already is...but never mind about that, you have stuff to spill."

"What?"

Chloe cocks her eyes at him. "You're asking about the cancer, you even said something about it at the docks. Now, what's going on?"

Clark carefully looks around the hall, Chloe mockingly does the same her eyes searching around trying to determine what he's looking out for. When he felt all was clear he gently pulls Chloe by her arm over to some chairs against the wall.

"Ok Clark, you better start speaking because you're freakken me out."

Clark takes a final look around before leaning close to Chloe. "I don't know what's going on, but Lois' doctor was wrong..."

Chloe gasps, her hands shoots to her mouth. "Lois has cancer!"

A couple walking past them jumps at her outburst and stares at Chloe, Clark gives them an awkward smile as they walk away. He turns back to Chloe pulling her hands down, giving her a stern look for shouting.

"HAD." he whispers, stating the word.

"What do you mean HAD?"

Clark sighs deeply, running his hand through his hair, still confused about the whole thing himself. "At the dock, when I "looked" at Lois. I saw it Chloe, the cancer it was there...but then it wasn't...I saw something heal it!"

Chloe shakes her head, knowing exactly what it was. "Talking about something from the X-files or Smallville for that matter and I'm not talking about home, either."

Clark furrows his brows, puzzled by what she meant. "Clark, we don't exactly know how far your Kryptonian abilities go..."

Clark touches his bottom lip, remembering how Lois bit it causing him to bleed, thanks to the chocker she war with the meteor stones.

"You mean...my blood healed her?"

"Think about it Clark, remember when you were in Lionel's body..."

"Don't remind me!"

"...and when you returned back to your own, Lionel was healed. Lois musta had a cut on her lip as well after the fight she had with that guy."

"Blood to Blood contact..." Clark finishes, understanding now where Chloe was going.

"Bingo!" Chloe exclaims. "Just took longer for the process to take affect, she did only received a small amount of your blood and not a whole transference like with Lionel.

Clark nods his head, relieved that this was finally cleared up, they were 100 percent sure now that Lois was cured.

"The big question now is why did Lois' doctor lie to her, and purposely? Telling her she had it and then later to say it was some kind of mix-up when clearly it wasn't."

Chloe taps her finger to her mouth, her reporter instincts geared in drive. "I don't know but if anyone has pull like that, it's Lex and this whole situation reeks of him."

"Lex? Why would Lex be after Lois?"

"Knowing Lois, she wasn't exactly going to go down without a fight and she tends to do some really desperate acts when cornered." Chloe explained. "She musta have gotten some kind of dirt on him for Lex to go through all this trouble."

"We're not even sure...we can't assume that all..."

"Oh come on Clark, too much is happening not to make him a suspect...The letters when first arriving...this whole thing with Lois and the cancer...someone almost sending you two to Davey Jones' locker."

"If this is Lex, I swear I'm going to kill him!" Clark growls, his jaw clenched tightly together as his eyes burned with hate.

"Hold it there He-Man, we have to be careful and from the letter you received in the suite. I don't think Lois is the only one Lex is after."

"He's even more obsessed with finding out the truth about me, that he's willing to put those I care about in danger."

"Lex seems to have his own agenda with Lois, I'm willing to bet my Journalism career, that this is the secret she's hiding."

Clark stands to his feet and rubs his hands through his hair, overwhelmed by everything that has happen since coming on this Cruise. He spins around to face Chloe, frustrated.

"I can't tell her, it's even more dangerous now."

"Clark!" Chloe scoffs. "I think now, more then ever is the best time to tell Lois."

He walks over to the window of Lois' room, the blinds cracked open enough to see Lois sitting on the edge of the bed while the doctor drew blood from her arm. He leans his head and places his hand against it.

"I'm just trying to protect her, Chlo. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to her." he saids, his head turned back to look at her.

Chloe looks down for a moment then back up to his blues. "Then don't you think it would be better, if you guys were on the same page to deal with Lex, together?"

Clark turns his head back to the window, at that moment Lois looks up from the needle in her arm to his eyes. She cocks her brow up and leans her head to the side, giving him a seductive smirk. His eyes light up and he mimics her moves.

"I love you." she mouths to him.

"Always." he replies back, his palm against the glass toward her while in the back of his mind the struggle only began.

x

Bart sat slumped into his chair, bored, waiting for Clark to finish dressing in the changing stall. After getting the ok, that everything was good with Lois. Even with some "testings" done on her. Everyone went their own way, Chloe and Lois off to get ready for tonights affair.

Which meant since Lana went god knows where, probably back to the salon to see if they had a wig in her original hair color, and "since" Clark couldn't entirely stand being around AC. That left Bart to be dragged into the dating game, helping his friend to pick out the perfect suit.

Bart threw down a magazine he had been aimlessly looking through, he lets out a deep breath as he yet again checks his watch, the minute going on 20 now.

"Duuuuude! You're worser then a girl, at least they would peek their head out every once in awhile to check if their friend is still living!" Bart shouts.

Clark steps out from the stall sporting his selection, a dark gray suit looking like he picked it out from Geeks R' Us.

"Dude, what old person you ripped that from?"

Clark narrows his eyes. "It's not that bad, Bart."

"Nah you're right, it's worser." he laughs.

"Heat vision, Bart." Clark reminds him.

"Super, no make that Ultra-speed, Bro." Bart saids, smiling smugly.

Clark rolls his eyes and turns to face the mirror. "You're not that fast, Duuude." he mocks, straightening the red tie around his neck.

"Dude, add a pair of glasses and you'd look like an Intern ready for your first day on the job."

"Bart!"

"Ok, it's not that bad...RIGHT!" Bart saids, coughing out the last part.

Clark cocks his eyes at Bart. "What? I'm coming down with a cold."

"Right!" Clark does the same, coughing out the word.

"Yea, Lois is really rubbing off on you Dude." Bart sneers. "Here, I picked out some cuff links, maybe it'll make this suit look better."

Bart takes one of his arms, placing on the red gemmed cuff link onto his white, shirt sleeve.

"Bart..." Clark begins, but doesn't get to finish as the familiar bad boy feeling courses through his body, clouding his mind and taking over control.

Clark was pushed from behind the steers as his alter ego, who was just itching for another escape, took firm grasp onto the steering wheel. Clark's eyes flashes red before returning back to their shade of blue, a toothy grin spreads across his lips all of which Bart hadn't notice as he finished placing on the remaining cuff link. Kal stepped forward in the finish, the Red-K completing it's rung through Clark's body. He was back and their was lots to do to make up for the time he's been gone.

Kal pulls his hands up to his sleeves to correct their position, and faces the 3 sided mirror to reevaluate his attire.

A sour look crosses his face at one glance. "...You're right Bart, this suit is !"

Bart furrows his brows, Clark rarely used profanity, it was always a last resort for him. Plus, their was a change in his attitude, it was definitely off...Bart couldn't quite place it, but it was like there was a whole new person in front of him.

"Dude...you okay?"

"Yea..." Kal said, trying to act like Clark would. "...just nervous about this date, with Lois."

His lips curling up at the sound of her name from his tongue, Lois...a young lady he hadn't gotten a chance to meet personally, yet. From what he saw through Clark, her feisty, sarcastic way, was just enough to make him want to get to know her a little more. He just couldn't believe someone like her could fall for a hick like Clark.

"Man, just stick to what you said, it's a game. " Bart reassures, watching as Kal walked over to a rack of selections the Tailor made for Clark.

"Yea, right, feeling better already. Thanks." Kal saids, meaninglessly, his hands going through the many suit jackets and pants. One by one he picked them out to see which one he liked. Those that didn't fit his taste, he just threw over his shoulder. After a complete search, his hand come in contact with a black, swayed, sports Jacket and matching pants.

"Perfect." he smiles, ripping off the tacky clothes he wore, except for the white, dress shirt barring the Red-K cuff links.

Bart comes up beside Kal, already having the black pants on and starting to put on the jacket. Bart grabs the price tag on the jacket, his eyes goes wide at the amount.

"Dude, this set is $900!"

Kal inwardly rolls his eyes, instead of snapping back and making Bart even more suspicious then what he was. He busies himself with ripping the red tie away and opening a couple buttons from the top of the white shirt to expose the top of his smooth, broad chest.

"Yea, so?"

"Well, where you gonna get that kind of cash?" Kal only smirks, pulling out a silver credit card, flashing it before him.

"Clark, you're dad only gave you that for emergencies!"

Kal walks over to the mirrors, smiling smugly, satisfied with his appearance. "This is an emergency, Bart. My "pa" will understand." he saids, almost laughing on the last part.

"Mr Kent must be a really understanding Dad to let his son max out his credit card."

Kal turns around and pats Bart on the chest. "Don't worry about it, "Dude"...Right now, I need you to do me a favor."

x

Lois smiles, admiring herself in the mirror of the living room area, she turns her back to it, her head turned to view her figure in the back. She turns back, forward pleased with her looks as she runs her hands over the red, ruffled skirt.

Feeling the ripples under her palms, she lifts her hand to her hair, pinned up on top of her head with a few curls dangling around her face.

It was magic what Chloe could do with a few bobby pins, hair spray, curling iron and a determine mind set on doing something.

"Admiring the goddess within?" Chloe asks, surprising Lois who quickly turned around to see Chloe leaning against the wall, smiling smugly.

"...Or, imagining yourself wrapped in Clark's strong arms?" she walks over to sit on the couch, Lois cocks her head and places her hand on her hips.

"Pfffft, I'm just thinking, proudly how much I'm going to have Cla-...Carlos." she rolls her eyes. "...eating out my hands."

"Suuuuure." Chloe taunts, not believing her.

A knock sounds at the door, interrupting their conversing, Chloe looks over at Lois who only shrugs. It was still too early for Clark to come pick Lois up and they sure weren't expecting anyone.

Chloe raises to her feet and walks over to the door opening it up to her surprise to see Bart. A square white box clutched in his hands with a big red bow on top.

"Bart? What are you doing here?"

"Delivering a package to Lois from "K". " Bart saids, walking inside the room as Chloe closes the door.

"..."K"?" Lois asked, confused.

"Yea, "K" aka Carlos, aka Clark, aka whatever else he's calling himself." he saids, handing the package to her.

"He saids, he already knows about the red dress and that he wants to see you in this."

"What!" both Chloe and Lois shouts.

"Hey, I'm just the messenger, I'm just repeating what he told me." Bart said, his hands up in front of him.

Lois sits down on the couch and carefully tears open the package, Chloe beside her watching curiously. Inside was the same exact dress she wore, but the color was black with silver, glitter sparkles covering it.

She looks up at Bart who just shrugs. "He said, he likes black now and he wants you to match with him."

"So, he's going to be sporting a black halter top and ruffled skirt too?" Lois saids, sarcastically not knowing what to make of this.

Bart rolls his eyes and heads back to the door, he stops the door half open in his hand and looks back at Lois.

"Also he said, he's not picking you up, he wants you to meet him at "The Red Moon"...and yea to wear your hair down." he finishes, before dodging out the door.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N:** Ok like I said above plans changed, I wrote allot (wow big surprise there. lol) and would be too much to read all at once so next chap I reapeat next chap will absolutely be the "Date" and you all know with who...just wait and see what happens, plus there still is the "Discovery" that "Will" happen in the Next chap also. hehehe.

Till then, I will have it up in a couple days if not 2mrw, Laters.  
...btw THANKS ALL FOR THE FEEDBACK!


	28. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Ok guys, here is some of what I have, I'm a slow typer plus having no time to really type and plus I've been distracted lately on other projects of mine. I will have the rest up as soon as I can type it on my laptop.

Thanks again all for the wonderful reviews and for the interest in this Fic. :D

**Chapter 21: Cruise (Day 2) A Night to Remember**

* * *

Lois' heels clanked against the wooden floor boards, with the help of Chloe's knowledge of the Cruise, she found "The Red Moon". Top side, Island Reggae theme outing, splendidly decorated. Soft drumming and Reggae music played in the air. The place illuminated with the crisp flames from torches and sparkled with the glow from the moon and stars. That shone brightly over head in the clear night sky. 

Lois eases her way through the crowd around, dressed up to the nines as well, but that didn't stop guys from turning their heads and gawk as she walked by. She fought hard to keep the tints of her cheeks at bay, by the stares and "looks" she was given as she made her way to the middle of the scene. To meet "K" as he was calling himself...she had no ideal what to make of that.

She spots him sitting at the huge round bar, next to some blonde, seeming to be engaged in a lively conversation. He leaning all close up to her, his hand playing in her straight, sandy blonde hair while her hand carelessly played with his exposed chest. She giggling as he whispered words, Lois couldn't make out, into her ear.

Lois stops in her tracks, her arms folding across her chest and head cocked to the side starring coldly at them. Kal, feeling her presence turns his head to see Lois standing there, his lips turn up into an evil grin, eyes sparkling with hidden seduction. He unwraps the blonde's hand from around his arm, taking offense by his action she spins around and storms off.

Kal only laughs and pushes off from the stool, smoothly strolling his way up to her.

"My...my...my..." Kal said slowly in a husky voice, his eyes running over her. "...Just when I thought sexy, couldn't get any sexier."

Lois cocks her brow, still standing firmly in her pose. "I know what you're doing "K"..." she saids making quotes in the air with her fingers, Kal only crosses his ams like wise and poses his face as if he was giving her his full attention. "...and you're petty game tactics...sorry, aren't going to work."

"Riiiiight...a game." Kal strides, allowing her to believe her assumptions...just a "game"

He slowly circles around her, his eyes hungrily taking up every inch of her figure, that taunted him with every curve. He stops behind her, leaning up close to her ear, his warm breath teasing her skin.

"...I would "love" to play another game with you." he whispers softly, running his finger down her bare neck.

Lois shudders, and her muscles tighten under his touch, her mind going blank at the intoxication he threw on her. He was different in a way that kinda thrilled and excited her but turning her into a speechless, mindless school girl wasn't something she was going to take lightly.

He finishes his expection of her sultry body, loving how the dress showed off her smooth slim back and how the front gave enough view to enjoy the gifts god had given her. He steps back in front of her, his eyes running from her exposed stomach, and back to admire her busty chest again, before settling mischievously into her hazel confused eyes.

Lois was completely dumbfounded, "Clark" checking her out and outwardly showing his satisfaction, he was definitely better at playing games then what she gave credit for...but she was a Lane dammit and she wasn't going to let him get to her that easily, she did have tricks of her own.

She clears her tight throat and only sets back her stern gaze, ignoring his last statement. "This whole bad boy exterior and trying to make me jealous, I'll give you credit it was a nice try." she shrugs. "...but it didn't work...keep trying."

Kal only grinned wider and folded his ams, she was unbelievable, calling him out. She was allot more fun then he imagined and he could tell he was going to really enjoy himself.

"Really?..." he asks, leaning close to her. "...Is that why I seen your eyes flash green a moment ago."

Lois' jaw dropped, damn him, he did again rendering her speechless. He was definitely on his A-game tonight. Did he really want to win that badly?

"Me jealous?" Lois laughs, barely keeping her composure together. "You musta been seeing things."

"Must have." Kal saids slyly, a charming smile gracing his lips. He reaches a hand behind him, pulling it back in front to reveal a red rose.

"From one rose to another." he said, softly brushing the petals against her chin.

"Thanks." Lois replied, cocking her eyes and taking it from his hand.

His eyes makes their way up, noticing her pinned hair, a smirk crosses his mouth. "You really don't listen, do you?"

Reaching out and plays with one of her loose curls, dangling around her face, she purses her lips.

"Try not too..." she said, smacking his hand away. "...but you're lucky, I did wore the dress."

"No...lucky would be, if you hadn't."

A chill runs through her, his eyes, the way he looked at her it was like he was undressing her or worse yet he could see right through her.

"...but you flaunt it wonderfully." he adds, then pulls on his black jacket. "So...How do I look?"

Lois arches her brow, a smirk on her lips, taking in the sight. "You clean up pretty good...for a farm boy."

_"Lois, I heard that!"_ Chloe's voice came, blaring on the mini Mic in Lois' ear, one on Kal as well, keeping tabs on them. _"Are you really this stupid? I just stuck the Mic on you 15 minutes ago, were you not there!"_

Lois rolls her eyes. "Chloe, I don't even know why I let you put this on in the first place."

_"Hello, I'm still keeping score."_ she states, like it was an obvious answer.

"You know what?" Kal said, plucking the one from his ear, then reaches over to Lois gently taking hers out. "...I don't know why either."

He drops them in a glass of champagne as a waitress carrying them on a tray, walks by and grabs two fresh ones.

"That takes care of that problem."

Lois shakes her head. "Hate to be the one to own them."

Kal snorts in his glass, amused by what she said and hands her the other glass.

"I thought you didn't drink." Lois saids, taking the fluke of bubbly.

"Clark doesn't drink..." he replies, before downing the champagne in one gulp. "...but Kal does."

"So, that's what the "K" stands for." she saids, taking a sip of the bubbly drink.

"Yup..." taking another drink in hand. "...hate to brag, well not really...but I'm the better half."

"Riiiiiight...better...if you say so." she saids, rolling her eyes and taking in more of her drink.

"So, shall we take our seats?"

"You got us a table?" she asked in disbelief. "Musta had costed a pretty penny."

"More like your cousin did...wasn't going to turn down such a generous offer."

"How chivalrous of you, Smallville."

"Please...Kal." he suggests. "beside there's nothing "small" about me."

Lois cocks her brow at him. "I don't know what's worse, your ego or your wiliness to win."

"What can I say, I hate to loose, especially when it's so much more fun to win." he saids, taking his seat at their reserved table.

"Thanks!" Lois feigns gratitude as Kal doesn't pull out the chair for her.

"You're welcome." he replies smugly, watching as she sits down across from him at the small round table.

"You'll find I don't except loosing, either...I "live" for challenges."

Kal licks his lips, starring at Lois with that seductive look again. "Oh, I'm counting on it."

The look on his face and the way he spoke causes Lois to take a big gulp from her champagne. If "Clark" wasn't so incredibly sexy right now, she would be pissed by the way he was acting and suspicious. They were on a "Bet" and he was trying to win, so she thought. It was nothing she couldn't handle...she hoped?

A beat passes before she catches herself falling into his eyes, it was scary and unfamiliar not like what she was use to, and this confused the heck out of her.

"I'm ...hungry." she quickly said, snapping out the fix he had on her and grabs one of the menus left on the table from the waiter. She opens it up, hiding his face from her eyes and to cover up her own from his.

"Everything looks good..." she comments, clearing her throat. "...What are you ordering?"

"Don't know, seeing as how what I want isn't on the menu." Kal saids, starring straight at Lois.

She peeks over her own menu to see him looking at her in that way, making her body tingle all over, pleading for some kind of "release". She holds the menu up higher to cover up herself biting on her bottom lip. She groans inside as she crosses her legs underneath the table. Kal seeing everything, can't help but enjoy Lois fighting to hide her attraction to this "bad boy".

Lois softly clears her throat and drops down the menu, a smirk on her lips. "Trying to play the bad boy Clark? It doesn't suit you...and you're going down."

Kal only laughs, downing another drink, which Lois noted for someone who never drinks, it didn't even seem to affect him a bit. "Like I said Clark isn't here, I'm Kal."

"Well, "Kal" you put on a good front but inside you're still the same old farm boy."

Kal's eyes light up mischievously. "Try me."

Lois purses her lips, Clark Joesph Kent was not just challenging her. "Clark, you of all people should know not to call me bluff."

Kal grabs another drink this time taking a sip and breaths out the sting. "Please, Clark wouldn't dare to skip curfew let alone challenge the Miss Lane. Let me introduce myself..."

"Kal." Lois numbly said.

"- El." Kal finishes. "Kal-El."

"Well, Kal-El, Carlos, Clark, Skippy, whatever you're name is." Lois said, her eyes narrowed on his. "...I never back from a challenge...you've been warned."

"Oh, I'm hoping." Kal saids, bearing a toothy grin and raises his glass up to her.

Lois gives a smugged smile back and raises her brow, she knew Clark too well to know when he was lying, he puts up a good facade but when it came to getting down to business...he would chicken out. She picks up her champagne and takes a sip, all the while her eyes locked onto his, a smirk playing on her lips.

In her head though, she was begging for forgiveness to what she was about to do, to the Kent's baby boy...but knowing Clark, a little feel on the leg and he would be more then willing to back out...for example her fake orgasm on his lap when his parents called, he still won't go topside for breakfast anymore.

With glass still in hand and acting like nothing was out the ordinary, under the table using one foot behind the other. She slips off the black matching heel to her dress. Lucky for her the table was a perfect size, making the distance between them great for her slender, long legs to do some damage.

Slowly she stretches out her leg to find his, once in contact she slowly begins to rub her foot against his shin.

Kal snorts into his drink on first reaction, he looks down then up to her smudged face not believing she's doing what could only get better from here on out. He grins, as she raise her brow in a challenging matter, he furthers the game by doing the same back.

This only causes Lois to go deeper into the game, her foot begins to slowly find their way traveling up to his knee and back down, her toes massaging into his tone muscles.

"Is that it?" Kal mouthes.

Lois squares her eyes, he seemed to have become bolder since on this cruise, but she was sure it was all just an act. She bites on the edge of the glass, contemplating if she should go all the way. She was sure, "Bet" or not, he would stop her before it came to that. She sent back another challenging stare, her mouth turned into a side smirk, not allowing him to see her hesitancy.

He seemed to say "Bring It" as he laid back into his seat, hands wrapped around his dark drink, ready for what she was about to do. Lois lifts her leg, taking in a deep breath as her mind raced with what she was doing. Not that it was a difficult task per SE, but going along with this was not only going to get him "excited but she was starting to feel...certain things as well... and what's more she couldn't believe she was going through with it.

Kal closed his eyes and groaned into his glass as Lois slipped her foot between his thighs and pressed it against Kal Jr. Lois leaned back in the chair her body coursing with pleasures, feeling Kal's excitement bulging against her foot. That unresolved sexual tension building back up strongly, she presses more against him.

He groans deeply, trying to stifle the sound into the glass, Lois torturing him with pleasure, moving her foot around and pressing hard against him. Her mind off to lunch as her body won over and she gave in to what her body screamed for. She bit down on her lip, holding onto her champagne for dear life as he squeeze his inner thighs against her foot.

"AH- Hem!"

Lois eyes shoots open to see the waiter standing beside their table, his face set in a stern expression, knowing exactly what she was doing. Lois looked over to Kal, who was already sitting up and sipping on his drink like he was innocent. Her face shades red with embarrassment as she looks back up to the waiter, Kal across from her snickers into his glass.

"Miss, could you refrain from foundling this gentlemen, here." Lois gives him a disbelief look, the waiter trying to put all blame on her.

"Excuse me!" she chokes out.

"Do you really want me to say it louder for others to hear? Move your foot from the gentleman's crotch, this kind of manner isn't appropriate in public."

Lois cuts her eyes at the waiter and slips her foot back down into her heel. "So you talk to me like it's all my fault!"

"Well, I certainly didn't see his crotch come to your foot." the waiter sneers. "...and if you must work, go do this in a room, in private."

Lois clenches her teeth together, the never of him to assume she was some kind of tramp working for cash.

"Do you want to see my fist come to your eye?" she growls, squeezing her hands into tight fists, eyes set in a real steely gaze, ready to pounce on this guy.

The guy's demeanor falters and he steps back some as Lois trays to stand to her feet, but Kal grabs her hand, keeping her in the seat.

"We'll have the seafood platter and some red wine." Kal intervenes, as Lois snatches her hand away from him.

"Very good, Sir." the waiter replies taking up the menu's form him, Lois noticing a hundred dollar bill sticking up from one of the menus.

"You paid him to do this!" Lois said, in anger.

Kal smiles slyly, lifting up his drink to his mouth. "Did I?"

x

"I can't believe he just cut me off!" Chloe breaths out, pulling back from a heated kiss with Bart.

"Uh-huh." Bart replies, pulling Chloe back to his lips, too engage in kissing to answer.

"He would have said something and to just drop those mics into something like that." she said against his lips and pulls back again. "He knew they weren't mine, that I burrowed them from Lois' stash in her trunk."

Bart kisses her lips before coming for air to answer. "Maybe he just wants to give "us" some time alone?"

He kisses her neck, his hands making their way under her shirt to her back, feeling up to unclasp her bra. She grabs his arms and pushes away from him, her mind still in deep thought. Bart drops his head down, sighing out a deep breath in disappointment, while Chloe sits on the edge of the bed, trying to figure out Clark's odd behavior.

"I mean, the way he was talking was so not Clark."

Bart walks up to her, his hands stuffed into his pockets. "You sure? I mean he probably just wants to really win."

"Game or not, Clark just can't talk smooth, not even if his life depended on it." She replies, then flops back on the bed in frustration, and begins to rub her head. "Uh!...I'm getting a headache from all this."

Bart eyes her body laid out on the bed, her stomach exposed some by her hands raised up on her head, his tongue runs over his lips and rubs his hands together at the sight.

"I don't know...Was Clark acting weird when he was with you earlier?"

"Define weird..." Bart laughs, and receives a glare from her. "...I mean, I don't know he was ok earlier, just nervous about the date, but I don't know he seemed a bit off after putting those red cuff links on him. It was like, he was on drugs, or became Mr. Fly in seconds." he explains, still looking at her with lustful eyes. Chloe not looking, he goes to jump on her but at that moment she sits straight up. Bart hits the bed, bounces off and lands on the floor.

"OW!" he groans.

"You're just telling me now!" Chloe saids, panic setting in.

Bart pops his head up from the floor. "I didn't think there was anything to tell. I thought Clark was just getting into the game."

"RED CUFF LINKS, BART!"

"Yea, So?" he shrugs, not understanding.

"BART, RED-K!" she shouts, like he should know.

"They come in different colors!"

Chloe quickly stands to her feet and rushes over to the dresser "Yea, and Red turns Clark into an over ego-ed, testosterone filled, manic!"

She opens a drawer up and pulls out the chocker Lois wore during her second strip tease. "We have to find Clark fast, the second time he was affected by Red-K he ran away to Metropolis for 3 months and reeked havoc...This is all we need to explain to Mr and Mrs Kent!"

"What are we going to do?"

"We need to get those cuff links off of Clark and quick before any damage is done."

x

Kal starred amusingly at Lois, who's arms were folded defiantly, starring back at him with cold eyes.

"You look upset?" he saids, laughter in his voice.

"Really? What gave you the first clue?" she sneers.

He laughs as he drinks more of the alcohol in his glass. "Just trying to have some fun, lighten up. We are on a bet, aren't we?"

Lois narrows her eyes, she couldn't believe he said that to her, him the King of Brooding telling her, the Queen of Partying, to lighten up.

Her face scrunches up and she shakes her head. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

He bites down into a juicy strawberry, from the tray and answers simply. "You."

Soft drumming begins to sound, starting off the next song as couples left from their seats and joined on the dance floor, swaying to the enchanting beat.

Kal places his glass down on the table. "Lets dance."

Lois cocks her head to the side, in disbelief that he suggest they dance, especially after what he did. Lois bends her elbows on the table and leans forward, he mimics her doing the same.

"Yea, I'll dance..." she smiles, leaning close to his face, her lips barely brushing against his. Her breath caressing his face as she spoke, and giving him a sultry look. "...but not with you."

She gives him a sly smirk and rises up from her seat, heading over to a complete stranger to dance with.

_Girl I want to be alone with you_

_Just To See what you can do_

_Ow you'r dancin' all over me_

_Baby this is like some kind of fantasy_

_The way you move your teasing girl_

_So tonight I want you in my world_

Kal watches over his glass as Lois slowly switches her body in motion with the song, dancing up close against some guy. His eyes flashes red, burning inside with anger as she rubbed her body closely to the guy she danced with and he pushing himself against her, letting his hands travel down her back.

Not standing to watch any longer, Kal walks up onto the dance floor and behind Lois, placing his hands upon her hips as if marking his territory. He sets a steel glare at the dude, that said "Don't Fu-- with me", the guy smaller and not as big as Kal , holds his hands up, stating he didn't want any trouble and walks away.

_There you go again girl on my mind_

_See you in my dreams all the time77_

_Ew baby girl your so fine_

_Standing in front of me_

Lois spins on her heels, facing him she glares at him, huffs and turns away to storm off. He grabs her arm, pulling her against his chest, she tries to pull away but Kal grabs both of her wrists in his hands. She stops struggling, captivated by his blue eyes that seem to be endless and hypnotized by the music flowing through them.

_Now will you wind for me_

_Slow wind for me_

_Will you wind for me_

_Slow wind for me_

_Will you wind for me_

_Slow wind for me_

_Will you wind for me_

_Slow wind for me_

Their eyes lock together, he slowly brings her hands up, wrapping her arms around his neck. He places his hands oh her hips, slowly swaying his against hers along with the music. He runs his hands up her bare back, running them over her neck and snaking them into her chestnut hair. He pulls out the pin holding it up and smiles as her tresses falls down, cascading around her face.

_Girl, the time has come_

_To show and prove_

_I've seen enough I wanna feel the truth_

_Put your voodo on me babe_

_Kiss my lips_

_And curse me babe_

_Show me how you do your magic babe_

_Lead me to your secret jungle babe_

His leg slips between her inner thighs, dancing with their pelvis churning against each other. Lois leans her head back as Kal slowly rubs his hands down the skin of her back, leaning up close to her allowing his breath to flow onto her neck. Sending shivers to course through her body. The music over takes her mind making it seem all there was around is him, her and the rhythm etching inside.

_There you go again girl on my mind_

_See you in my dreams all the time77_

_Ew baby girl your so fine_

_Standing in front of me_

Kal moves his hands up her sides, she breathes out heavily by his touch alone that made her want to blow inside, moving them along her arms. Taking her hands into his, he spins her around, pressing her back against the front of him. His pelvis pushing into her rear end as she winds against him, drowning in the intoxication he wraped her in.

_Let's get together_

_And make sweet love ye_

_Let's get together_

_And mix cultures_

_Let's get together_

_And change the world ye_

_Wind for me jamiacan girl_

She lays her head back upon his shoulder, their body moving side to side in one motion with each other. Lois lifts her hands up, bringing them back to his head, her fingers making their way through his thick, raven locks. She moans softly as he rubs his lips along her neck and bare shoulder, his hands lightly resting upon her moving hips.

_Now will you wind for me_

_Slow wind for me_

_Will you wind for me_

_Slow wind for me_

_Will you wind for me_

_Slow wind for me_

_Will you wind for me_

_Slow wind for me_

Lois ' mind goes into ecstasy, feeling his hands tease her skin, Kal trailing his fingers down her throat. Then stopping right below her neck to trace small circles into her skin. Her stomach tightens at the feel of his touch, as he runs his hands down.

"Stop." she whispers, her body screaming for it to happen but her heart was breaking. A huge wave of guilt, starting small but growing, told her inside that this was wrong, that this somehow wasn't the man she loved.

"Stop!" she whispers louder, trying to break herself from this hold he had over her.

"Do you really...want...me to?" he whispers into her ear, his lips pressed against it.

His hands sliding further down, his touch not of love like she known Clark's to be but of lust, just lust for her body. His fingers find the top hem of her skirt, the tips of his fingers sliding a little ways inside and planning to go further.

"STOP!" she shouts, her voice demanding, laced with anger.

Lois pulls from him, and spins around smacking him hard across the face, biting back the pain swelling through her hand. Her eyes full of confusion and rage at who this person was in front of her. He had her love's face, but it wasn't him, not even close.

"You're an ass!" she seethes, her eyes glaring at him as he just held a hand to his face, looking proudly back. "When did you become such a Jerk, Clark? Is this really you and the way you acted all those years was just a big front?"

"You can say that..." he saids. "...besides, I thought a girl like you, liked it dirty?" tracing his fingers down her arm.

"Go to Hell!" smacking his hand away, her eyes cutting at him. "You're pathetic, you're no better then any other guy on here. I don't know what you were thinking Clark, but this bad boy, macho, character you're playing isn't impressing me. I rather have that chivalrous, farm boy any day of the week then this!"

Kal smirks, evilly, his eyes tracing over her. "Clark is shit and I'm not him...but don't pretend you didn't like "me" touching you."

Lois having taken the final straw, spins away from him to storm off, he grabs her arm stopping her from going. She picks up a glass of champagne from a passing waiter, throwing the drink in his face and takes off once free of his grip. He brings his hands to his face, wiping the alcohol from his eyes to see Chloe standing in front of him.

"Hello Kal." Chloe smirks, a small box in her hands.

"Well if it isn't the Bitch Cousin." he snides, glaring at the blonde. "...Should of known you'd figure it out sooner or later."

"Why am I not surprised, still see you haven't changed."

"Where's the fun in that, especially since I found a new toy."

"You stay the hell away from my Cousin, Lois wants nothing to do with you. She's in love with Clark, and they been through too much to let some bastard like you ruin things for them."

Kal laughs at her as if she told a hilarious joke. "She's in love with the shit shoveling, yes ma, yes pa, asswhole?" he asks, laughter playing in his voice. "Excuse me if I find that hard to believe, I know her type, she's the bad boy material alright."

Chloe narrows her eyes deathly at him, teeth clamped together. "Then you don't know my cousin too well, and for your kryptonian news flash, Clark is a better person then you'll ever be!"

"Again, I doubt it." Kal laughs. "...and, Oh, by the way you can thank your pint size boy friend for releasing me."

"...and I came to make sure you return back." Bart saids, Kal turns around to see him there behind him.

Kal laughs harder, pretending to wipe tears from his eyes. "Seriously? You two think you can take me down?"

"Don't think...Know." Chloe replies, holding up the Kryptonite chocker to him.

Kal turns around clutching his stomach as the familiar, sharp pain surged through his veins. He groans out, his knees buckling unable to hold him up and he falls down to the floor.

"Bart Now!" Chloe shouts.

Bart super speeds in a flash of color around Kal, despite his arms weakly swinging to stop him. Bart manages to snatch away the red cuff links from his shirt, making him collapse to the floor.

"Chloeee!" Clark groans in pain, as he stirs back from the Red-K inducement and Kal disappears.

"Clark?" Chloe checks to be sure, then quickly hides the chocker back in the small box.

"Yea...it's me." he breaths out, Bart and Chloe immediately goes to his sides and takes his arms, helping him to his feet. He scans the area, not seeing the one person he wanted.

"Where's Lois?"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to tip your waiter before you leave, Thanks! ;D 

Chap 23: Discovery, something is unveiled...but what?

(Coming Soon, till then Cya!)


	29. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Ok, here it is, always wonderful Reviews and I'm so very, truly, honestly thankful for each and everyone who left some kind of FB, it helps me to do better and to continue to write.

**Chapter 22: Cruise (Day 2) Discovery**

* * *

"She took off, we caught the last part of the fight but it doesn't look good." Chloe answers. 

"Lois, is PISSED!" Bart clarifies and gets whacked by Chloe, her eyes glaring at him.

"Great!" Clark sighs. "I have to find her."

"Clark, how are you going to explain this?" Chloe asked, concerned for her cousin and best friend.

"I don't know , but I have to try something."

"Clark, if there was ever a time for the truth it would be now...tell her, she'll understand." Chloe pleads, starring into his eyes, her hand grasped around his arm.

Clark only exhales deeply and pushes off from them, strong enough now to go on his own. He heads off, his ears trying to pick up the familiar beating among the others around.

His hearing soon zones in onto her heartbeat and leads his eyes to see her angrily pushing her way through the crowd ahead of him. Clark quickly goes after her, once in close range he firmly grabs her arms bringing her to a halt.

"Lois wait!" he saids, spinning her around to face him. " Let me explain, please."

"Leave me alone, Clark or is it Kal!" she saids, her eyes cold and full of pain. She tries to walk from him, but he keeps her in place with his hold on her arm.

"It's Clark."

Lois snatches her arm away and crosses them over her chest, anger burning on her face as she turns to him.

"Well, I'm waiting." she saids, bitterly.

Clark runs his hand through his hair, unable to make eye contact with her. "I'm sorry, I don't know..."

"You're Sorry!" she shouts, mocking his words. "Your explanation for everything, Clark...you're sorry!"

He cringes at the way she saids his name, with such disgust and hate. "Tell me then, Clark...Explain!"

Clark stares at her helplessly, words escaping him, not knowing how to tell. Part of it being because of fear of what she would do, she already being upset, some in fear of what would happen to her knowing such secret with everything that is going on and the rest, fear of people around over-hearing what he would say.

Lois gives him a sad and disappointed look back. "I thought so." she sighs, turning around to walk away.

Clark wipes his hand over his face, his own anger coming forth. "Why does everyone pressures me for answers? Why can't they accept that I keep my mouth shut to protect them. Why does it always comes down to secrets!"

"News flash Clark! I never needed or asked for your protection, and don't you ever compare me to Lana...you didn't have to say it, but I knew you were thinking it." she saids, seeing the look on his face.

"I never, not once ever pushed you about your secret or anything that happen back home, because it's Smallville and I've come to learn that things just happen in that town. Some how you have a hand in it, but I never questioned...and you know what, I never will for the simple fact, I have my own, but even if that wasn't the case I would have still never invaded because I know when the time came , when you fully trusted me you would tell me."

"It has nothing to do with trust..."

"Like I said, Clark...I don't need you to protect me!"

Clark growls with his own rage. "That goes both ways...I know whatever your secret is, involves Lex!"

A flash of surprise crosses her face before it's hardens back to anger. "You don't know what you're talking about and it's better that you don't!"

She turns to walk away, Clark's hand around her arm keeps her from going, but she doesn't turn to face him.

"Lois, please..."

She didn't need to see his face to know it was etched with guilt and she didn't need to be a mind reader to know what he would say.

"...I'm not pulling away, Clark. You're pushing me away." she replies, her back still toward him, not wanting him to see the tears that silently fell.

"Lois, please I don't want us..."

"...just leave me the Hell alone!" her voice full of malice. "Chloe was wrong, they all are, we're not meant to be...we never were!"

Clark releases her arm as she pulls away, storming off and disappearing from sight. He, left alone to be the center of attention to the snickers and stares.

Chloe comes to his side, punching him in the arm, the chocker encased inside her hand. Clark immediately grabs it in pain, almost collapsing to the floor.

"OW!" Clark yells, watching Chloe tuck the chocker away.

"Lois might be crazy enough to hit you without it, but I'm not and don't give me any reason to let Lois know about this, either." Chloe chides. "...and what are you doing? Go after her and freakken tell her already or I swear this is only a taste of what I'll do to you...to the both of you!"

"Maybe it's for the best, Chlo...I really screwed up things this time."

"Best for who, Clark!" Chloe growls, ready to attack him again. "What's best is for you to go after her and fix this! You will not give up on my cousin this easily, after all that's happen between the two of you!"

"I'm not giving up, she doesn't..."

"Do you love her, Clark!"

"Of course I do, but..."

Chloe looks him in the eyes and shakes her head. "Then what are you waiting for?"

Clark thinks about it then slowly nods, her words seeping through, he gives Chloe a grateful smile before taking off in search for Lois.

Bart comes and stands next to Chloe, watching as Clark also disappeared into the crowd. "You think he can fix this?"

Chloe turns her head toward him, her eyes set in a glare. "Bart, for your sake, you better hope he does!" she punches him hard in the arm, not holding back. "You are so dead if things between my cousin and best friend, don't work out!"

"Hey!" Bart complains at the assault on his arm. "See, this is what happens when people are left out of the loop!...noooo, never mind telling me, wait to something like this happen then put all blame on the Flash!"

"The Flash? You are so not calling yourself that." Chloe rolls her eyes, pushing a reluctant Bart from behind, ahead of herself through the crowd.

x

Clark walked around the long deck, his eyes and ears on high alert for her. He walked on in the warm night breeze, passing couples holding hands at they strolled by or sat entwined close together on the various seatings around.

They engaged in the romance of the setting, the stars and moon over head lightly illuminating the night, the soft drumming of the reggae music blending in the air with the churning of the waves.

Clark glances at the couples around, pained inside that his date with Lois, though not a real one, couldn't end up like such. Clark stops for a moment, watching a couple as they stood wrapped together.

His arms around his girl, his hand caressing her cheek as they kissed. Clark drops his head down, letting out a deep, regretful sigh as he continued on looking for Lois.

His ears were first to notice her, the familiar beat by beat sounding in his ear. He looks up to see her standing there, a few feet away, leaning against the rails. The soft, warm breeze gently whipping her round curls, making them dance around her face.

She stood there motionless, starring out at the endless view of dark waters that island them on the cruise. Clark noticing her glistened wet cheeks, could tell she was crying, which made things all the more worse.

Lois never ever cried, and when she did it was always because something really gotten to her. He cursed himself for what Kal did...for what he did. Clark cautiously made his way over, his hands stuffed into his pockets, his usual stance when nervous and he was beyond terrified.

He stops in front of th rail, facing the ocean view as well, leaving space between them not wanting to invade, since his "ego" seemed to already taken advantage of that.

He slowly breathes out, as if afraid that the sound of his breath would scare her away. While inside he fought with reason, and try to gain courage to speak, with the tension already on edge between them.

"I can explain what happen, I should have told you..."

"I don't care..." she interrupts, letting out calmly, too calmly that it was unnerving to him as she still looked out at the view.

"I was stupid and scared to tell you about me...afraid of what would happen..."

"So, you decided to act like a total ass to justify it?" her voice yet calm, but he could hear the anger that laced each word.

Clark drops his head down. "I'm sorry I hurt you...I mean it wasn't me...I mean it was, but I wasn't myself."

"Which is it Clark? It was either you or wasn't , but unless I went blind or you have an identical twin, god forbid!...I could have sworn it was you!" the rage inside, leaking its way out through her words.

"It was me, my body, but it wasn't who I am, and I think you know that."

She spins around to face him, her eyes glaring into his. "Do I, Clark?...because from where I'm standing all I see is the same Jerk!"

"I love you" he throws out in a frail attempt to keep her from leaving, from leaving him.

"Uh!" she huffs out shaking her head in disbelief, and turns away from him, all too ready to run off. "I can't believe you, you think you can just say that to me and everything will be just fine!" she spins back around to him. "Well it's not! It's not fine how you can use those words so lightly, especially with me!"

"I said it, because I mean it, I do love you, more then I had with anyone..." she turns away from him, too angry to accept his words. He grabs her arm before she takes off from him. "...and I would never take these words lightly, ever...not with you."

She continues to keep her back to him, as she fought to keep the tears at bay, brimming around her eyes. "We don't know each other, not like we should."

Clark shakes his head, knowing she was only trying to make excuses for this not to work. "I know you...probably more then I know anyone, and you seem to have had me pegged from the start."

Lois pulls from him, walking a few feet away before stopping. "We can never agree, we're always fighting."

Clark walks up close behind her. "We have our moments, I admit...you can drive me crazy! Your stubborn, aggravating, you never listen at all, your a pain..."

Lois turns around, facing him. "If you're trying to make me feel better, you're really sucking at it."

Clark shakes his head a wide smile on his mouth, glad to hear the sarcasm back in her voice. "As much as it drives me off the wall..." he said in feigned frustration. "...it's you and though it's hard to believe, it's one of many things I love about you."

She slowly walks over to the rails, her hands squeezing the poles, still very much upset. "Wow, you make me sound like such a wonderful person to be with."

A souvenir guy, selling flowers steps up to Clark, seeing the hard time he's having with his lady friend, and offers him a exquisite red rose to give to her.

Clark, though, sees something better, suggesting another kind, which the guy graciously lets him have, but Clark gives the guy a bill for it anyway.

Clark lifts the delicate flower to his nose inhaling the fragrance as he walked up beside her, she leaning her arms on the rails and starring off into the dark horizon.

"You're more then wonderful to be with and you "are" an amazing person..." he saids, bringing the white Lily in front of her, she slides her hand over his, taking it into hers. A small smile breaking through the bitterness she tries to hold onto to.

"...you made my life worth living from the very first time we met, I didn't know it then, but I know it to be true now. Lois, you are more then what I ever seen anyone else to be, there's nothing you wouldn't do for your family or friends, and not just them but for anyone in need. Whether you know it or not, you're the one with the big heart, you're loyal, willing to put other lives and needs before your own...you proved that countless times...You go after the story not just to expose or reveal but to help in any way you can, also. You're a friend, giving advice when needed, whether they want it or not...and I thank you for it, even when I didn't want to hear it, but you cared enough to shove it in my face...and yea you are independent and strong, you don't take mess from anyone, especially me, and you can stand with the best of them...There is endless more of how incredible you are, and I don't know if you can see it or not, Lois, but it's there, whether you want to believe it or dismiss it from the truth. All I said is how I and many others see you."

Tears brake like a dam down her face, she was one to always have insecurities about herself, not feeling as though she had the right to be loved, or if anyone would ever love her, or if she was a good person at all, but she knew now more then ever how wrong she was to think that way.

She quickly turns her head away trying to hide the tears that fell, not wanting to stop. He sees though, placing his fingers under her chin and gently turns her face to his.

His hand sliding to the side of her face to cup it and wipes his thumb against her cheeks, rubbing away the tears that fell.

"I love you, Lo..." he whispers, she gives him her famous Lane smile back.

"I love you too, Clark."

His eyes drop down in guilt for a moment before returning to meet hers again. "...There's something I need to tell you, what I should have told you for awhile, now." he swallowing hard. "I'm different...not like other people."

"I don't care about your secret, Clark." she giving him a reassuring smile, drowning off in his endless blues. "You're Clark Kent, that's all I need to know."

"...but, I'm not just..."

"Smallville..." Lois saids, quieting him with a finger to his lips. "I don't care...it doesn't matter."

He takes her hand from his mouth, holding onto it as his other hand made it's way to caress her cheek. "It is, and you should know."

"Like I said, Smallville I've coulda known a long time ago. There was allot to be suspicious about, but I never pried and I never will. I figured you would tell me when the time is right but I don't want you to feel like you "have" to tell me...tell me because you want to."

"I need to explain what happen, why I was acting the way I did."

Lois shakes her head. "I knew it wasn't you Clark, don't ask me how, even I'm still a bit confused on the details but somehow I knew it. You can be allot of things Smallville, mostly annoying, a Boy Scout, brooding..."

"Lois!"

She rolls her eyes. "...but an asshole isn't on of them, not if you can help it, anyway."

Clark shakes his head, smiling down at her his hand running down the side of her face, the distance between them closing up as their bodies seeks each other.

"You're beautiful...inside and out."

"Trying to change the subject, are we?" Lois smirks, smiling playfully.

He wraps his arms around her waist. "No, just admiring the view."

She smiles and leans up a bit on the tip of her toes to reach his lips, giving him a passionate kiss, that he all too eagerly returned back. She sighs against his lips, pleased to have her very own Smallville back.

"Speaking of view." she saids, pulling away for air. "Have you ever seen such a wonderful sight as this?"

Lois faces the scene again, the water shining like glass capturing the beams from the sun, but sparkling instead by the glow from the stars and moon.

"It is beautiful...absolutely breath taking."

Lois turns her head to see Clark starring admiringly at her, she smiles widely, beside herself by his complement. "You're not even looking."

"Why? When I have something even more beautiful to look at." Clark whispers, his finger rubbing against her lips. he leans back down to taste them once again, his lips meeting hers deep and hard.

She parts her lips, returning the kiss with the same fire, her hands resting upon his chest. His hand raises to caress her face, when suddenly he feels a strong and harsh jerk. His eyes quickly pop open to see Lois pushed over the rails of the Ship and some guy running away.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion and with Clark's speed it all was in slow motion to him. Lois went falling over the rails, a guy in a dark gray sweater with hood covering his face, runs away.

With no thought of his own safety to conceal his identity or care to catch the person responsible. All he cared about, all that was surging through his mind was to help Lois. Clark, without hesitancy jumps over the rails, willing himself to fall faster so he could catch her.

Lois doesn't scream even though this caught her totally by surprise, the General's training thought her how to take control of the situation and of her body. She was silent the whole way her body free fallen down to the waiting ocean water.

Her eyes closed tightly as she fell and she forced her body to brace itself for the hard impact she knew would be waiting for her at the end of the ride...but, it never came, and the falling appeared to...stop?

Once the initial shock wore off, she notices as well as feel two strong, familiar arms around her waist. In her mind, even though she fell quite a distance, she figured Clark to be hanging over the rail, catching her in time.

It was just her fear making it seem as though she fell more then what actually was...because really, what else was she suppose to think?

"Oh, thank god for those quick reflexes, Smallville!" she exhales deeply, opening her eyes to see him, impossibly right side up.

Her eyes frantically looks around for some sign of a rope, harness, attachment...anything, tied to his body keeping them halted in mid air. Her eyes turn back to his face scrunched up in fear at what she'll say or do.

Finding no kind of support on him, she panics, her arms quickly shoots around his neck tightly holding on, as she releases her lungs out into the night air.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and Plz don't forget to Review before you go. 

**Spoilers Chap 23:** See what happens between Lois and Clark now. finding out he can fly!...also what the rest of the night holds for them and the rest of the gang.

(Till next time, Cya!)


	30. Chapter 23

**A/N:** Here it is, so soon? Yup, I was thinking if I should wait a week or so before posting this, but I didn't want to be cruel...hehhehe.

Anyway, **THANKS!** for the Reviews, you guys are great and I can't get enough of ya guys' Feedbacks. **BIG THANKS!** to my awesome Beta **loweltan**, she's the reason for this chap flowing so smoothly and being a lot better to read, especially after the suffering I put ya'll through with my horrible grammar in the other chaps, lol.

Now on to the show...

Chapter 23: Cruise (Day 2) The Night Just Keeps Getting Better

* * *

Clark panics, himself fearful that someone would hear her, not knowing how else to shut her up, he did what came so natural to him. He kisses her, hard against the lips and deepens it as she responds back. Parting her mouth, allowing him full access as her mind goes blank and forgets about the fact that they're defying gravity.

"It's okay, I got you." he says, upon her lips once she's calm.

She pulls back, desperately gasping in for air by the situation, all comes ravaging back to mind. "You got me!" she says in shock. "Who the hell got you!"

Clark looks sheepishly at her. "Well, remember that little explaining I had to do?"

Lois just looks up, her eyes still wide with shock, to see how far from the top she had fallen, and back to his face.

"You're flying..."she squeeks out."...Clark, you're FLYING!"

"I'm kinda here, Lois, I know!"

"Now, is so not the time for sarcasm, Smallville!"

Clark hears voices from the top. "We have to go, someone might see us here."

"Well really, where do you expect we go!" Lois said, exaspereately, not really seeing the options.

His eyes slowly look up at some clouds that start to cross over head in the wide sky, Lois' eyes follows his and see the same, she quickly look back into his blues with fear.

"Oh no, you can not be serious!"

"Lois I can't stay here, we'll get caught, and really where do you expect me to go!"

"How about taking us back to reality and letting us finish falling!"

Clark rolls his eyes. "There are sharks in these waters!" he lets out, not fearing for his safety knowing they couldn't harm him, but Lois was another matter.

She looks up then down at the water. "I'll take my chances!"

He shakes his head. "We'll I'm not, don't worry I won't drop you."

"Won't drop me!" she laughs in a mocking tone. "This shouldn't even be happening in the first place!"

Clark sighs deeply, having no time to argue. "Just hold on."

Lois squeezes her eyes tightly shut, and buries her face in Clark's neck as he safely and quickly flies them up to take cover among the clouds.

x

"Dude, I'm telling you, I saw a girl get pushed over the rails and the guy she was making out with, jumped over after her!"

"Riiiight, and you happen to be the only one to see this, Sir?" one of the security men asked the young teen, skeptically.

"Well sorry, Dude!" the witness saids, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "...I wasn't like others around, shoving my tounge down some chick's mouth!"

The security guys pass quick glances between each other, before getting back to filling out their report.

"YO, DUDE!" he screams, grabbing his head as he saw Clark soaring through the sky, disappearing behind some clouds.

"DID, YOU JUST FREAKKEN SEE THAT!" he asks, going nuts by what he saw, pointing behind the guards who turn to see nothing.

They face him with questioning expressions. "What...What did you see?"

"DUDE, IT WAS...IT WAS..."

"A bird?" one guard asks.

"A plane?" the other asked.

"NO, DUUUUUDE!" he says, shaking his free hand to the sky. "It was them! It was the Dude, and Chick that went over the rails, they were FLYING MAN, FLYING!"

The security men look at him strangely, taking note the plastic cup of beer in his hand. "Flying, riiiiight Sir."

"How many drinks, exactly have you consumed tonight?"

x

Clark couldn't help himself as he smiled widely at Lois' childish behavior, she fiercely clinging to his neck, refusing to lift her head and open her eyes. He was so use to her being this strong, fearless person that he forgot how vulnerable she really is.

"I'm dreaming...I'M dreaming...this is all just a really strange dream and I'm going to wake up soon, I'm going to wake up and be in my nice soft bed!" she rants against his skin. "Wake up Lois...WAKE THE HELL UP!"

Clark couldn't help but feel for her, having this just thrown on her like that. He frees one of his arms around her; at this move she only clings tighter; continuing to make her little squeaks of fear and rants against his neck. He raises his hand up to her head, gently pushing back the hair from her face and pushing it behind her ear. His fingers then traces along her smooth face.

"Shhh, it's okay. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I can't believe this...this is just too weird!" she mumbles, her face still pressed against his neck. "You're flying...FLYING!"

"I'm sorry, I know I should have told you sooner, I'm sorry I scared you." he said, implying she was in fear of him because of what she now knows, and she could hear it in his voice.

She pops her head up to stare him in the eyes. "Don't you dare do this to yourself, I am not scared of you Clark Joseph Kent!"

"You're not?" he questioned, feeling his heart spring back to life.

"No..." she said truthfully. "...so, don't you go brooding on me right now, especially at this altitude!"

He smiles gratefully at her, his hand lingering upon her cheek. "Don't get me wrong, this definitely goes up there with Elvis still being alive and area 57 actually being a real place."

"Ummm...thanks, I think." he said, not too sure.

"So you can fly..." shrugging her shoulders and dismisses logical reason toward it. "...I can't believe I'm saying that...you, flying!" she said shaking her head, still shocked by it all.

"...but all that really matters to me is that you're still my very own farm boy, from the cream corn capital of the world."

His eyes smile down into hers, leaning in he kisses her, she smiles against his lips never getting used to the fact of how intoxicating his lips were and never wanting to. She peeks one eye open to look around the sky, she couldn't believe it, they were actually floating in the sky, clouds were actually surrounding them. She was closer to the stars then she has ever been without a plane or other flying vehicle. It was so very beautiful, and though she was so high up, she never felt so comfortable, so safe, so at peace with the world...she never wanted it to end.

"Can't believe it, can you?" he asked against her mouth.

Lois opens her eyes to see him starring lovingly at her, she pulls back from thier kiss and smiles. "It's amazing! My boyfriend can fly!"

"Oh, so now I'm your boyfriend?" he teases.

She cocks her head to the side, a sly smile gracing her mouth. "Yea, I think I'll keep ya" she teases back, leaning back in to kiss him tenderly

He deepens the kiss, holding her tighter to his body. His kiss drowning away all their problems for the moment, and taking her higher then there, where they floated. They break away from the heated kiss, panting for air, their heads leaning against each other. She looks up into his eyes their breaths caressing against their skin, becoming as one.

"How is this possible?" she sighs.

"I ask myself the same thing everytime we kiss, and I still can't believe it's happening." he says, half jokingly, knowing what she meant.

Lois smacks his shoulder playfully and smirks. "Though, I agree...I was talking about the flying part, Smallville. How can you...is it because of the meteors?"

"Sort of..." he replies uneasily, realizing he has yet to tell her the whole story, his hand playing nervously through her hair. "...I think, I can sneak us back on board, I'll tell you everything then."

She nods her head and wraps her arms back around his neck as he places his arm underneath her legs, carrying her up to his chest as he soars down through the clouds. The Cruise slowly moves ahead of them in the churning tropic waves.

x

"Stupid ass Security...I know what I saw." he grumbled, voice slurring as he lift his cup to do drink more of his beer.

"I think you had a little too much to drink." he saids in a mocking high pitched voice. "Dumbass rent-a-cops...need to go grab a doughnut!"

His drink doesn't make it to his mouth, instead it drops from his hand, that stays frozen by his mouth. His eyes big and round, froze in place, seeing Clark flying down to the ship with Lois cradled in his arms. They disappear on the side of the ship, but soon two hands come into view, reaching up and grabbing the rails.

The rest of her follows, he soon sees her head peaking up from over the side, Clark behind her effortlessly holding her up as she gets her grip, and does the same once she has hold. Both looking around, scanning out the area before quickly climbing over the rails and setting foot on the deck. He watched as Lois and Clark walked off and dissapear from view, acting like noting happened.

"Dude, you're missing one kick ass party, come on!" his friend said, wobbling up to him, a big goofy grin plastered on his face, handing him another plastic cup of beer.

He numbly takes the cup from his friend and lifts it to his lips but then stops. He looks into his drink and from his drink he looks over to the spot where Clark and Lois just were.

He shakes his head and shoves the drink back to his friend. "Dude, I quit!"

"What do you mean you quit...and, hey where ya going? The party ain't over, yet!" he yells after him as he walks toward his room.

"I'm going to bed!" he yells back.

"Bed! Are you freakken nuts! What's with you, man!"

He turns around and starts walking backwards, his hands propped on his head like he was going crazy. "Dude, you wouldn't believe me if I told you!"

x

Clark watched uneasily as Lois downed her fourth shot of vodka after coming back from their planeless flight over the Atlantic. He pulls at his collar; trying to decipher the look she had been giving him for the past 15 minutes when words had stop being exchangeable. He picks up the glass of water, drinking quite a bit before clearing his throat.

"I said I would tell you everything and I will...I'm just going to get straight to the point, no beating around the bush...Just tell you what we came here for...Just the..."

"Clark." Lois says, stopping his run of the mouth.

"Yea?" he asks, lifting his eyes to look at her.

"You're beating around the bush there, farm boy...or will it be superboy, now?" Lois smirks, her lips in a teasing grin.

"Lois." he growls, cocking his eyes at her.

She throws her hands up, rolling her eyes and laughs. "Ok, ok Super-man! There, jeez, ya happy?"

Clark takes another gulp from his drink before getting right to it. "Lois...I'm an alien."

Her laughter comes to a sudden halt once her mind process his words, she sits there motionless, a minute giving him a blank look, then busts out laughing. Clark embarrassingly looks around at the head turns and stares given their way as Lois continues to laugh loudly with no thought to those around. She grabs a napkin and wipes at the tears that escaped her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Right!...and my father is a Saint!" laughter playing in her voice.

Clark places a hand up to the side of his face, covering it from any spying eyes and whispers loud enough for her to hear. "I'm serious!"

The blank expression crosses her face again and she quickly grabs another shot of vodka, bringing it to her mouth. She jumps as her hand touches her lips, not having the shot in hand like it was suppose to be. She looks up at Clark holding the shot of vodka up in his own hand and watches as he pours it out into the vase of flowers in the middle of the table.

Her brows furrow as she struggles with what words to say. "What just...how...how did you do that?"

He smiles smugly, a brow cocked high. "Magic."

"Ha - Ha." she fakes laughs, cocking her head to the side.

"I'm fast."

"How fast?"

"Faster then a speeding bullet."

"Is this based on fact or is this your ego talking?" Lois smirks.

Clark smiles widely, enjoying the fact that she wasn't freaked out by what he was saying and the fact that she seemed to be enjoying discovering these things about him. Lois blinks and before a second has even passed, she feels a gush of air, opening her eyes up to an empty seat in front of her.

"Cla-..." before she could finish, she jumps as he speaks tnto her ear.

"I don't know...I think I'm pretty fast." In another rush of air he super-speeds back to his seat, baring his charming toothy grin.

"So, Kent does have quite a few skeletons in the closet." Lois said, leaning on the table. "You can fly, you have super-speed...What else is there?"

"I have heat vision."

"I was just joking on that part..." she quickly slumps back into her chair. "Wait!...Whoa, heat vision! So, what you can cook a turkey with your eyes like a microwave?"

"Something like that." he replies, then blows out the candle in front of the flowers. "Watch."

She looks on in amazement as two red rays proceed from his eyes and come together to ignite the stem of the candle.

"Whoa!" she lets out, then shakes her head. "I have to give it to you, Smallville all those times I busted your chops and you never fried me."

Clark turns his head to the side and coughs out. "Not, that it wasn't tempting."

He looks at her, she giving a cold glare at what he said. "Umm...I love you." he quickly says, trying to cover up his previous slip.

"Nice try." she grits through her teeth.

"Right, ummm...I have x-ray vision, I can freeze things with my breath, I''m kinda invincible, my skin is impossible to penetrate...bullets, they bounce off me like rubber, and..."

"Wait." Lois interrupts, holding up her hand to him. "You're invincible?"

Clark slowly nods, not seeing where she was heading. "So, why aren't I toothless, especially since I did bite down hard enough on your lip to draw blood?"

"That, ummm...well, the meteor rocks, kryptonite, are pieces of my home planet that was destroyed. Somehow the explosion made them poisonous to me, they can kill me if I'm exposed to them too long...There was some in the chocker you wore that night..."

"Oh!" she said, realizing how dangerous this kryptonite was.

He continues on to tell her about how he was sent here in a space ship to earth by his biological parents before his planet was destroyed. How the Kents found him in the corn field and raised him as their own. He explained everything from all the various forms of kryptonite to his Fortress of Solitude that Lois was already demanding to see, he not leaving one subject out.

"So, you're Kal?" Lois asked, still very confused about that part.

"Sorta, he's the part of me that doesn't fear anything and I can only turn into him with Red Kryptonite."

"Well, I like to get a hold of some red and green Kryptonite, and give Kal a piece of my mind." she snorts out, Clark gives her a pointed look, his lips pressed together.

"Sorry." she replies sheepishly, realizing Kal wouldn't be the only one to suffer from her actions. "...but, it all makes sense, why your parents and Chloe, my own cousin..." shaking her head on the fact she kept something like this from her. "... were always so secretive at times..."

She sees the look on Clark's face knowing he wanted to explain that matter. "...and before you go on the defensive, I just want to say I sorta understand why they were so guarded, kinda hurt though, but I understand..." shaking her head as she continued on her epiphany. "...and also how you were always at the right places at the right time, your whole hero complex."

"Yea, about that..." Clark replies, unsure of himself.

Lois halts him with her hand raised up and shakes her head. "...before you go on another brooding session, just let me say that you "are" a hero Clark, it's just not a title. You go all out to save lives and expect nothing in return...you're the most selfless, honorable person I know for that."

Clark grins widely. "Well, I do have great inspiration to help me."

Lois breaks in a wide smile, her skin flushing red by his compliment and shrugs. "Someone has to keep you on your toes."

He smiles widely, but it falters from his face, reminded of how this all came about, she was pushed over the ship by some unknown person. Now more then ever he knew for sure that someone was trying to kill her, and not just anyone...Lex. Lois could see his change in mood and read the problem all over his face. He was worried, not that she wasn't, she was prepared, well prepared was not the right word to use, but she knew it was coming, it was only a matter of time...when and how?

The disease had her down and she was willing to give up, but now knowing she had control over her life, again. This little stunt only woke the laying fire inside her, she wasn't just going to allow whatever just to happen, it wasn't what was in the cards for her. She has friends and family who needs her to be there...and no mater what, she was going to be there for them...but on the other hand, for now she just wanted to act like those problems didn't exist.

"Clark..." Lois sighs, her eyes pleading their way into his. "I know we're going to have to talk about what happened...but for now could we just forget about it and let the rest of the night be about us?"

"Lois, we need to..." he tries to object.

"Please?" her voice begging him.

He seeing how upset she is, and backs off for now, letting the rest of the night be just about them. He gives a small smile, masking the worry he held inside.

A slow song selection starts off, soft drumming playing in the background. Clark turns his head toward the band playing, smiling as a thought crosses his mind. He turns his head back to her, his smile still shining through his eyes. He stands up to his feet and stretches his hand out to her.

"May, I have this dance?"

Lois looks from his hand up to his eyes, skeptically. "Please?"

She cocks her brow at him and gives him a sly smile, standing to her feet and moving up close on him. Her fingers sliding down his broad chest "Alright, but on one condition..."

"What?" Clark asks nervously, leaning back from her a bit, in fear.

x

Lois screams with excitement, clinging tightly to Clark's arm as he flies at high but safe enough speeds for her. She laughs out loud from the thrill, he spins like a top cutting through the air, clouds blurring past them as they speed forward. He laughs also to see her so happy, relieved inside that she accepts him, she knew all about him and she wasn't afraid.

He twirls up through another white blanket layer of clouds, coming into a clearing, his arms holding her protectively against his chest. She holds a hand to her head, her body not quite so used to the rush, like Clark was.

"Are you alright?" Clark asks, worried. "Did I go too fast?"

Lois rubs her temple, her head whirling around inside and feeling a little dizzy. "Easy, it's just a head rush, Smallville." she assures, smiling up at him, her skin glowing angelically with the light of the moon and her eyes shining like the many stars in the serene night.

Clark shakes his head and laughs. "Only you would find a flight like this exciting."

"Among other things." Lois says seductively, tracing her finger along his neck.

Clark gulps, looking into her alluring hazel eyes and almost looses his grip on her. Lois hands shooting up and grabbing his shoulders tightly, she looks down, then up to him.

"Don't do that again."

"Sorry, I umm...got distracted."

Lois' lips turn in a sly smirk. "Well, you think you could..." eyeing him up and down before settling on his eyes. "...think with the upper half of your body for now."

Clark sighs out heavily and shakes his head.

"Knowing what it's like to Sky Dive without a parachute, isn't one of the many things on my list of accomplishments...and I really..."

He rolls his eyes as she rambles on. "You know what? You talk too much, Miss Lane."

Everybody put your hands together

Whooo, mmmm, yeah

Girl I love you so

112, listen

He pulls her body closer to his, bringing her face to his own as he leans down softly placing a kiss on her lips; she kisses him in return. Gently their lips explore each other as they slip deeply into the intoxication they find in each other. Lois parted her mouth allowing his tongue access as he deepens the hold he had on her mouth.

She sighs against his mouth, feeling his strong hands upon her lower back. After a few minutes they come apart for air, panting heavily in the chilled night air, his head leaning on hers.

Girl if I told you I love you

That doesn't mean that I don't care, oooh

And when I tell you I need you

Don't you think that I'll never be there, ooooh

"I think I remeber coming out here for a dance."

She kisses his lips and breaks away. "Oooh." she wines. "I'm having so much fun doing this." she says planting more kisses on his mouth.

"You promised." he pouted, protruding his lower lip out so it was out further than his top, making her chuckle.

- Baby I'm so tired of the way you turn my words into

Deception and lies

Don't misunderstand me when I try to speak my mind

I'm only saying what's in my heart

"Ok..." kissing his lips. "...one dance." kissing him again deeply this time, that neither one wanted to break away, but oxygen became a problem and they reluctantly did so, somewhat dizzy from the lack of air.

Lois beamed a grin up to him and wraps an arm around his neck for support, as she leaned down, raising her leg up to strip off her heel.

She holds it up, starring at it intently. "Black is so not my color." she says, carelessly throwing it over her shoulder and doing the same to the other, the heels plummeting toward earth.

- Cupid doesn't lie

But you won't know unless you give it a try

Oh baby, true love

won't lie but we won't know unless we give it a try

give it a try

"...I always did prefer Red." she replies, stepping her bare feet upon his black dress shoes, having a better stand then with her heels on.

"You know, Chloe is going to kill you." he says, after wataching the shoes disappear below them.

Lois shrugs and laughs. "She'll get over it."

Clark smiles, admiring the angel he held onto, taking the right hand she held out for him, his other wrapped tightly around her waist. He spins slowly around, dancing across the sky like they were walking on a hard wooden floor. He leads her across the calm sky, their eyes locked in an endless hue of Hazel and Blue. They float around; the pillowy clouds as their floor, a heavenly scene all to their own.

They stared off into each other's eyes entransced as the key to their souls seemed to unlock and their minds opened up, becoming one.

Girl when I ask you to trust me

That doesn't mean that I'm gonna cheat on you

Cuz I'm gonna never do anything to hurt you

Or mislead you, I love you

"This is like a dream." her eyes continued to stay glued to his.

He smiles touching her cheek. "If it is, I don't want it to ever end."

Lois furrows her brows, surprised by what he said. "How did you know what I was thinking?...Can you read minds too?"

"Only when it comes to yours," he says bending down and kissing her.

"So, my mind is an open book to ya, huh?" she smiles, receiving another kiss. "What am I thinking, now?"

- Baby I'm so tired of the way you turn my words into

Deception and lies

Don't misunderstand me when I try to speak my mind

I'm only saying what's in my heart

He smiles against her lips. "How lucky you are to have me."

Lois breaks away from the kiss and laughs. "Actually, I was thinking how lucky "you" are to have "me". "

Clark laughs and twirls around through the clouds, the soft pillows mimicking around their movements. They glide around filled with the enchanting bliss of the night. He trails his hand down her face to trace along her slender neck. She closes her eyes under his sensational touch, her body tingling inside from the pleasure he released in her.

She opens her eyes to see him smiling in that way that showed all his love, making her knees go weak. Her hazel eyes pull him in. Tasting her again his kiss deep, claiming her mouth fiercely.

- Cupid doesn't lie

But you won't know unless you give it a try

Oh baby, true love

won't lie but you won't know unless you give it a try

give it a try

"Wh-..." she moans against his lips. "Whoa!" his lips ravishing hers. "Cla-..." she tries to speak.

"Clark!" she laughs, pulling back from the firey kiss. She taking in deep breaths, still laughing. "I know it might not be a problem for you, but some of us actually need to breath."

"Can I help it, if your kisses are so addictive?" he replies, pulling her up and capturing her lips tenderly.

"Ah-Hem, weren't we in the middle of something?"

Ain't no doubt about it

Lord no, I really mean it

I rather die before, before I lie to you

Never wanna leave ya

Ain't no life without you

Never gonna leave, never gonna go, no

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, ohhhh

"Right." Clark said, pulling her closer and kissing her lips strongly, she laughs against his mouth.

"Not, that I'm not enjoying this, but you're making me lose my breath and..."

"I'm that Hot, huh?" he said, cocking his brow high.

Lois rolls her eyes and laughs. "We were in the middle of a dance, Smallville."

She giggles as he does a small dip with her, and desends them down, engulfed by the cotton like clouds. Soon they are in the clear skies above the ocean. Clark takes them further down till he's floating above the water, his feet touching the surface. They glide along the waves, his feet leading their steps, dancing to the music in their heads and the musical sounds of the crashing waves.

- Cupid doesn't lie

But you won't know unless you give it a try

Oh baby, true love

won't lie but you won't know unless you give it a try

give it a try

They waltzed around, in no fear of anyone spotting them since they were far from the cruise. Laughing together as they twirled around the sparkling sea, dolphins in the distance leaping high in the air before splashing back down into the water, making the night even more special for them.

Lois wraps her arms around Clark's neck, her head resting against his shoulder, their steps now slower. Clark buries his face into her neck, his lips teasing her skin with kisses, slowly they begin to float back up, she lifts her head and smiles up at him.

Their faces meet together, lips entwined in a sweet kiss as they floated there in front of the huge, bright, full moon, swallowing them with it's illuminating glow.

x

Clark and Lois walked slowly down the hall to Lois' suite, their hands entwined between them. Clark's jacket lay draped over her shoulders, he'd given it to her to keep her warm in the cool air. They stop in front of her room, Lois leans against the door, beaming a smile his way.

"Thank you." she says.

"For what?" Clark asks, removing his hand from the pocket of his pants and slides the back of his fingers down her face. She closes her eyes, enjoying the sensations going through her body from his touch, and opens them back to his eyes.

"For tonight...for making everything so wonderful." she sighs happily, tracing her fingers over the buttons on his shirt. He moves up closer to her, his arm leaning on the door beside her head.

His face inches from hers. "You were the big part of it, being wonderful."

Clark leans in, closing up the distance between their mouths, kissing her lips softly, and pushing her hard against the door. Lois slides her hands behind his neck, pulling him down for better access as she returned his kisses. He moans against her mouth as Lois shoves her tongue into his mouth and presses her hips into his groin.

"Maybe...we should, take this inside?" he breathes out heavily.

"Good ideal." she says, breathlessly also, pulling him back down to her mouth, their lips fighting to be the better ones.

Clark's hand goes for the handle of the door, but it doesn't budge. "The key card." he mumbles against her lips.

"Huh?" she asks too occupied with kissing him, for his words to register in her brain.

"The key card for the door..." her mouth attacking his. "...Wh-Where is it?"

"In my purse." she replies, not pulling away from his mouth that was like honey.

Clark takes the purse from her shoulder, fiercely searching for the key while his mouth was busy with other things, and Lois' hands ripped at the buttons on his shirt. He grabs the card and swipes it in the security box, not caring for the rest; he lets it fall to the floor, the purse and the contents inside spilling all over.

The red light on the security box blinks 3 times before flashing to green and unlocks the door.

"Bingo!" Clark says, and then bends down, savagely grabbing Lois up under her skirt, his hands gripping her thighs as she wraps her legs around his waist. She laughing at his impatientness and having to admit after so many close calls, she was very impatient too. She moaned loudly and grabs his dark tresses between her fingers as Clark's hands made their way to her butt, pushing her against the door to open it up wide.

Thier lips desperately devouring each other while their lungs were on the edge of bursting. Clark rushes them both inside, their bodies about to lose what little self-control they had, only to come to a halt, seeing Bart holding Chloe in a...provocative way.

She slumped over his arms, were around her waist, her butt pressed up against the front "part" of his pelvis. Clark's eyes seem like they were going to pop out of his head, while Lois not noticing continued to attack his mouth.

"Why you stop?" she asked, in between kisses and looks up herself, seeing what brought Clark to a stand still, her face matching that of his.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Bart quickly defends, his face as that of a person in a horror movie.

"Bart, what the Hell are you doing to my Cousin!" Lois hisses out, eyes set in a deathly glare at him.

"She's drunk!" Bart replies, caputering the deer caught in headlights look, perfectly. "I was trying to stop her from raiding what ever else is left in the minibar!" he tells, truthfully.

At that moment, Chloe pops her head up, her face as that of a drunkard, her eyelids hung lazily open and a goofy grin was sported on her lips.

"Heya, Goys!" Chloe slurs, her hand waving lazily in the air, confirming Bart's story.

"Sorry, Bart it was just the way you guys were positioned, it looked like something was going on." Clark explains.

Bart eyes the two in front of him, Lois still wrapped on top of Clark, his hands under her lifted skirt, giving some view to the red laced panties she wore.

"Yea, I could say the same thing." Bart smirks.

Clark and Lois take a quick glance at each other, realizing how they were. Lois quickly climbs down off of Clark, pulling down her skirt and straightening out the rest of her clothes. He arches his brow up at them and gives them a sly smile, forgetting about Chloe in his arms, his grip loosens and she slips down dropping to the floor.

"Ooops!" Bart says, grabbing for her too late, as she hits the floor hard.

"OOOOWW!" Chloe moans into the carpet and starts laughing. "I fall down!"

Lois rushes to her side, picking her up into a sitting position. "What the Hell happen to her!" she asked angrily, looking up at Bart.

"She was worried about you two...you should have seen her earlier, she was wearing holes into the floor. Chloe couldn't take waiting and doing nothing, so she hit the closest bar." Bart shrugs. "She sure wasn't listening to me and I wasn't going to press her to stop. Hey, she was already pissed at me for what..." Bart stopped, looking down at Lois then up at Clark.

"She knows." Clark replies, knowing why he stopped.

"Everything?" Bart asked, staring at Clark skeptically, he nods his head. "Duuude, even about the Kryptonite!"

"YES! I know everything, Bart!" Lois snaps, trying to keep Chloe upright.

Bart shakes his head, not believing Clark would give up his weakness to her, knowing how temperamental Lois could be. "Feel for you, Dude...Anyway, for well you know, the whole Red-K thing."

Lois shakes her own head; things were never dull with these guys, helping Chloe to walk over to the couch and flops down with her. "How many drinks did she have?"

"I don't know..." Bart shrugs up his shoulders. "...I stopped counting after 12."

"Bart! How could you let her drink like that, she's never been drunk before in her life!"

"Dude, did you not just hear me use...Chloe...Pissed...at ME...in the same sentence?"

"Oooooh, look at the preetie colours!" Chloe says, in a silly voice, affected by the alcohol.

Lois turns to her, rubbing her hair down. "Poor, Chloe you're wasted...Uncle Gabe is going to dismember me!"

"You think she's wasted, you should see Lana and AC." Bart laughs evilly.

"Lana, drunk!" "AC, drunk!" Clark and Lois saying their own words at the same time.

"Yeah, Lana did drink a lot too, she was worried about "something", I don't know, I think about her hair." Bart shrugs up. "...and AC, was a little taste of the Flash's payback on my part, lets just say nobody talks about my grandmother and gets away with it. That and he was really starting to grate my nerves, Dude."

"Where "are" AC and Lana, anyway?" Clark asks.

Bart's lips turns into a mischievous smile, and laughs, his hands rubbing together like in anticipation for something. "Oh, they're around."

Clark's brows furrow; giving Bart an odd look, Lois shakes her head. "I don't even want to know."

"I don't feel so good." Chloe complains, her arms wrapped around her stomach and skin looking green. Suddenly she leans over, emptying her stomach onto the floor. The others scrunching up and looking away in disgust as she blew major chunks from her mouth.

"Ugh!" Lois groans, her eyes rolling into her head, knowing she would be the one cleaning this and any other mess Chloe would be making through the night.

"Alright boys, the party is over." Lois sneers, ushering Bart and Clark toward the door.

"Nite, Babe." Bart says, kissing Chloe's hand.

"Bue, Bue wed burdie." she laughs out.

Bart shakes his head at Lois. "Good luck, Dude."

"Shortie, I seriously wouldn't be making any snappy comments if I was you. Remember, you still have it coming to ya, three times, are we up to?" Lois sneers, her arms folded across her chest.

"Right...Smell ya later, Dudes!" he says, before super-speeding from the room.

Lois walks with Clark towards the door, his hand holding onto hers. "I'm sorry, I know the rest of the night was suppose to be about us..."

Clark shakes his head slightly. "You don't have to apologize, Lois...Chloe needs you, I understand."

"I know, it's just that...every time we try to...Uh!" she groans out in frustration. "...something always seems to happen, and..."

"Shhh." Clark says, placing his finger on her lips, she smiles behind it, and he moves his hand away.

"There's no rush, our time "together" will come." he says, his thumb running over her jaw line as she smiled at him. "Need any help cleaning up?"

"Nah, I can handle it, beside it's what cousins are for." she smirks. "Thanks, anyway."

He places his hands on her lower back, pulling her to his body, and places his lips onto hers gently. She finds this too much of a tease and grabs his face pulling him harder against her lips, deepening the kiss. Their kiss becomes fierce, not wanting to release from each other, their bodies dying for more to happen.

"I better get going, before I won't be able to leave." Clark saids upon her lips.

"Really not seeing the problem there, Smallville."

"Well, I think Chloe would get one disturbing, free show, if I didn't go."

"Right." Lois mumbles, remembering her drunk Cousin, who would be heavily hung over in the morning.

"Ohhh!" she groans, reluctantly pulling away from his sweet, soft lips.

She leans her head against his chest, not wanting him to leave just yet. She looks up, smiling at him, he giving her an understanding smile back.

"You guys forgetting something?" Chloe says, appearing by their sides, scaring the HELL out of them, they jump surpised by her sudden appearance, not noticing her as they were kissing.

She holds up a red square box of condoms, and chuckles. "Trojans, the ulitmate in protection." she saids in her best commercial voice, in a drunk slur way.

Lois grits her teeth together and rolls her eyes to the back of her head, then looks at Clark, who had a bemusing smile on his lips. "Not funny, Smallville."

He bends down, placing a quick kiss o her lips. "I know, but remember, you're the one related to her, I'm just her friend."

"Funny, you're just full of jokes tonight." She smirks, cocking her head up at him.

He laughs, kissing her again, long this time before leaving out the door. Lois following his lips, breaking away as he leaves, she pouts and leans up against the door in a slump, another freaken close call...she was freaken horny, damn it!

She sighs heavily, her eyes closed, trying to get her urges back under lock and key, as yet another false alarm went off. She opens her eyes to see Chloe try to wobble her way to the bathroom, before she relieved herself in the middle of the living room.

"I go pee-pee, now." Chloe voice slurring, and laughing, but only making it a couple steps, before tripping and falling face first to floor again.

"OOOOOW!"

Lois shakes her head. "Chloooeeee!"

x

Lois walks into her bedroom, exhausted after all of tonight's events, finding out "all" about Clark, cleaning up half of Chloe's stomach from the carpet and after holding Chloe's hair from her face as her insides ran a marathon into the toilet.

"Ok Chloeee, bed time." she speaking to her as if she was a little girl, patting the bed as Chloe came from the bathroom, after yet another release of her stomach, again. She wearing one of the many PJ's Lois owned, but it hanging loosely on her body.

"Yay! Bed time!" she says hopping onto it and flopping down on her stomach.

"Yea, bed time, Chlo." Lois repeats, wishing for another kind of "bed time", where a certain tall, blue eyed alien would pleasure her through the night to no end, biting down on her bottom lip as she thought of this.

She shakes her head, snapping her mind from such thoughts that were not helping her hormones one bit, and neither did taking a cold shower for an hour, either.

"Oooh, pretty disk!" Chloe said, turning Lois' CD around her finger.

Lois turns her head to see Chloe playing with the disk she had hidden, she quickly climbs onto the bed, snatching it from her hand.

"How did you get this!" Lois asked, her heart pounding inside her chest, but no answer comes. Lois looks at Chloe knocked off into deep sleep, snoring loudly. Lois shakes her head and smiles; she grabs the covers pulling them from underneath her and covers her up with the comfy blanket.

"I want to pet the elephant." Chloe moans out in her sleep; followed by a big snore rolling from her mouth.

Lois holds her mouth keeping in the chuckels from escaping and whispers. "Maybe tomorrow, Chlo." Chloe answers with a long snore, and rolls over the opposite way.

She pushes her blonde, straight hair behind her ear. "Goodnight, little Cuz."

Lois climbs into bed on the other side of Chloe pulling the covers up to her own chest. She grabs the disk from the night stand, fiddling with it in her hands for a moment before placing it back into its clear case.

"I know you're coming Lex, and you can be damn sure I'll be ready for you." she says returning it back under the mattress from which it came.

She sighs, rubbing her tired eyes and turns to the night stand beside her, opening it up and pulling out the pic of her and Clark, his arm draped around her shoulders. She smiles down at the photo, her fingers slowly tracing the edges of Clark's image, her smile fading as she thinks back on her own secret.

She breaths out deeply, hating herself for being so careless and jumping into things head first and now it could very well cost her, her life or that of someone close to her...but now she sees no choice but to keep quiet. Clark had a destiny greater than any of their lives, and if it means giving up her own life to ensure that his would be fulfilled then she would gladly give it up.

Lois' mind swarmed with the new information she learned, Clark Kent was an alien (a fact that didn't make her think of him any less because of it, to her he was and would always be the loving oil to her water), not a meteor freak like she assumed...like Lex assumed or was close to assuming, she figuring this out by some very guarded files on the disk. Hewas close to knowing the truth, too close, he was trying to have his cake and eat it too.

Her death and the knowledge of Clark''s heritance was his intentions for the hospitality he threw on them when first arriving...but Lois was going to remind him just how much of a bitch she could be when her mind was set.

She scoots down further underneath the blankets, laying her head back on the comfy pillow, and clicks off the light. She turns on her side cuddling with the picture, her brain trying to force thoughts and fears of Lex to the back of her mind...after some struggle a peaceful sleep comes over her as she dreams of a wondrous star lit sky and the most incredible endless blue eyes...

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Ha another "close one" between Lois and Clark, how many of ya'll thought it was going to happen foreal this time? dodges tomatoes, knives, and other sharp objects...ok, I get the message and I surrender, besides I don't want to make these two suffer anymore, they're gonna get that "time together". ; )

**Spoilers - Chapter 24:** Cruise (Day 3)...The game is finally over and we see who wins, Lois or Clark and who she/he gets to boss (the looser) around for the whole day, and we'll see just what the winner makes the looser do. hehehe...anyone game? Also, what some of ya'll have been waiting for and I've been dying to get out **SMUT ALERT** the next chapter will have Clois sex, so that part will be posted at K-site since this and other sites have certain rules to follow about Smut and stuff.

(So, until then, Laters Dudes!...Yes I have permenately stained that word into my head, lol. Cya!)


	31. Chapter 24

**AN:** Yea I'm back!...though I never knew I left shrugs. lol... Anyway, Sorry for the delay, I wrote a whole lot for my beta to fix, and she's doing amazing job!...plus I hade to rewrite everything, when the first time my laptop erased it all. Err! So it's why I took so long to update...Here's the first chap, 2nd one is still being fixed and then I will post it along with the link to the Clois Smutt part...

Thanks to my Beta loweltan, for taking time to fix my horrible grammar, and for ultramegasuperdude for helping me to write Smutt...and for all of you guys the reviewers for the awesome feedback you guys leave. Thanks so Much! ;D

**Chapter 24: Cruise (Day 3) ...and the Winner is!**

* * *

Chloe's stomach was the first to wake; the sick feeling breaks through the numbness of her sleep. She groans out loudly, she rolls on her back, her hands rub through her hair she tries to sooth the raging beast, ringing inside her head.

Not able to ignore the pain her stomach screams out any longer, she quickly rolls off the bed to her feet. With hands covering mouth she hurriedly runs to the bathroom. Chloe leans her head on the toilet; the coolness of it, gives some comfort to her headache after another release of her stomach.

"Someone...kill me please." she groans, as she flushes the toilet and shakily rises to her feet.

She gives a grunt of disapproval at the person staring back at her in the mirror, her hands runs over her blonde strands that stick up to the sky. After using up half the bottle of Scope to rescue her mouth from the bitterness of bad breath, and taking a quick shower, she returns back to the bedroom.

Chloe sluggishly makes her way to the kitchen. Chloe's bad crave for a hot cup of coffee-made her fail to notice the other two occupants at the table, wrapped up in each other.

A busy Lois and Clark, slowly consume each other's lips in a heated kiss. As Lois straddles him, Clark's hands wrapp around her, and under the shirt of her PJ's, his hands rubb along her back-while her fingers trace up his neck and snake their way into his thick hair. Lois smiles against his lips, he smiles back as he sees Chloe stagger over to the counter, oblivious to their presence.

"Morning, Chlo." Clark greets, he smiles as Lois wipes her thumb over his lips, to remove the lipstick she left behind.

"Morning, Cuz." Lois follows behind his greeting, before she gets pulled back down to his lonely lips, Clark cannot get enough of her kisses.

"Yea, yea morning." Chloe growls out, as she pours herself a cup of coffee. Once the scene registers in her mind, she spins around, and drops her coffee to the floor.

Her cousin on top of her best friend, as they kiss each other with no end-she couldn't tell where Lois' lips began or where Clark's ended. They jump as the cup crashes to the floor they quickly turn their heads her way.

"I really hope this isn't a dream, coz this is way too freaky, not to mention very disturbing."

"Eww Chloe...dirty mind." Lois smirks, giving her a teasing smile. Lois laughs at the expression on Chloe's face, who couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Come on Little Cuz, you of all people should have seen this coming."

"Well yeah, I seen this coming a long time ago, but I never actually believed I would "see" it! Especially now...I'm guessing, everything worked out last night."

Lois turns her head back to Clark, she smiles widely and kisses him. "Mmm-Hmm." she replies against his mouth, before she stands to her feet and walks over to Chloe to help clean up the mess.

They grab fresh coffee and join Clark back at the table, Lois hands Clark a cup-and returns to her seat on his lap, his free arm snakes around her stomach. Chloe couldn't help but gleam at the display of affection from the two in front of her, it did take a long time to come but better late than never.

"So, how well are we talking?" she asks, sipping her coffee as she gives them a sly smile, Chloe watches Clark lovingly lean his head on Lois shoulder. He looks as happy as a boy with a new toy, his lips tease her neck as Lois' cheeks burn red, he doesn't know how much that affects her.

"I'd say it went pretty good...except for one little blonde interruption." Lois smirks, cocking her eyes at Chloe.

Chloe looks back at Lois uneasily, dreading the answer. "How bad was I?"

"It wasn't the biggest shock of the night.:" Clark chuckles, as he thinks back to the scene they walked in on, and gets bumped in the ribs by Lois.

"Huh?" Chloe asks, her mind too cloudy to think straight, and she couldn't remember a single thing from yesterday.

"Pay no attention to Einstein, here...lets just say Trojan would make it big if they had you in their commercials." Lois adds her own tease in, while she tries not to laugh.

Cloe spews out coffee from her mouth. "What!" she asks, more confused than before, a million things run through her mind. "Ok, ok...I'm sorry I even asked."

Clark bumps himself into Lois, she laugh at what she said. "Don't worry Cloe, it's a lot more innocent then Lois puts it."

Chloe glares at Lois for making her think something "else" had happened. "Beside me, interrupting your fun..." Chloe smirks at Lois' expense, Lois glares back with pursed lips. "...was "everything" worked out?"

Chloe lifts the coffee to her mouth, as she directs the question to Clark with her eyes, he knows what "everything" she was talking about, and Lois does as well.

"Not "everything", we still have yet to play my favorite game." Lois quips, moving her brow up and down in a suggestive manner, Clark bumps her shoulder again as Chloe laughs at the show.

"So...?"

Lois smiles, she picks up her coffee form the table and hands it to him, behind her. "Clark, be a dear and warm this up for me...Please?"

"That's ok, Cuz I can warm it fo-..." she starts, not wanting to interrupt the happy scene between them.She thinks Clark will go warm it in the microwave, but is quickly shut-up, as Clark uses his heat vision on Lois coffee in his hand.

Chloe sat there dumbfounded, in awe by what was happening, she couldn't believe that Clark used his powers in front of Lois. Her jaw hung-open, her eyes quickly snap between theirs, shock taking hold of her.

"Breathe, Chloe." Lois laughs, taking back her coffee form Clark. "It's ok...I know."

"You told her!" Chloe manages to breathe out.

Lois rolls her eyes at Chloe's reaction. "Thanks for the support Chlo...Why does everyone say that? Is it really so hard to believe that he told "me"?"

"No, that's not what I meant, Lo." Chloe says, shaking her head. "I'm just surprised that he finally, actually did...I mean he really did?"

"I really didn't have a choice in the matter..." Clark says, as he receives the piece of corn muffin Lois places in his mouth, his lips slide over her fingers as she pulls them back. She then returns forward and happily rocks while she munches on the corn muffin. Chloe cover her mouth with the cup, and smiles widely at her cousin, she's never seen her so giddy before-it was like looking at a whole other person.

"What do you mean...you didn't' have any choice?" she sips her coffee. "Did Lois find some kryptonite and beat it out of you?"

Lois pops the last pieces of the muffin in her mouth. "No, I'm still trying to do that."

Clark bumps her shoulders, Lois laughs. "I mean for Kal."

"So, then what happened?"

Clark and Lois pass quick, unsettling glances, which doesn't make Chloe feel any better. "Words please, I'm not a mind reader, here!"

Clark goes to speak but is cut off by Lois, who quickly dismisses the events of last night away. "Nothing, it's not important...just know that I "now" know."

"Lo..." Chloe starts to retort.

"End of story, Chlo." Lois shrugs off, to Chloe's frustration. Lois stands to her feet, and tries to avoid going over what happened last night. Chloe would want a full report and once she knew that Lois' life was threatened again, she wouldn't let her or Clark hear the end of it, she would take it upon herself in-true Sullivan fashion, Chloe wouldn't sit back and just do nothing any longer.

"Now, if you would excuse me...I'm going to take a shower. " she faces Clark, leaning over to him, resting her arms on his shoulders she kisses his lips. "...you're more then welcomed to join me...if you want."

She pulls back from his lip, and gives him a seductive look with her eyes, this causes Clark's cheeks to flush red. He looks over to Chloe, embarrassed that Lois is doing this in front of her Cousin.

"Hey, don't look at me; you're a big boy Clark." Chloe laughs giving him an evil grin, she loves when her cousin puts Clark on the spot; his expressions were always so comical. "Besides, I stopped playing Den Mother along time ago."

"Umm Lois I..." Clark tries to object but doesn't' need to finish before Lois lets him off.

"Fine...but you owe me Kent." she grunts, she kisses his lips in such a way to remind him just what he will be missing, a message Clark got loud and clear. He was aroused, and he prayed for the other parts of his body to behave as she pulls away, Lois unwraps her arms from his shoulders, and stand straight up.

"Your lost...but I'm dying to get wet." she says in a seductive tone, giving Clark a look that says exactly what she means. Her fingers slowly unhook the top button on her shirt of her PJ's.

Chloe dies with laughter as she chokes on her coffee, Clark looks like he was wishing the floor would open up and put him out of his misery.

"Lois!" Clark growls, his hand shield the side of his face from embarrassment. He looks up at Lois, and gives her a half pleading, half demanding look for her to stop, he was not comfortable doing this in front of an audience.

"Ok, ok , I'm going, I'm going." she laughs, she spins around, her ponytail whips behind her as she walks toward the bathroom.

"...and hurry up Lo, I have an announcement to make." Chloe calls after her.

Lois doesn't make it far, she appears back in the doorway and gives her a strange look. "An Announcement?"

She eyes Chloe over, her mind mulls over all the possibilities, a thought settles into mind and her hands quickly shoot up to cover her mouth.

"Chloeeee!" Lois screams.

"What!" Chloe blurts out in shock, confused by her outburst. Lois walks over to Chloe and wraps her up in her arms, she feigns to be overjoyed.

"Ooh, my little Cuz is going to be a mommy!" Lois squeals, playing around with her. "Is it Bart's?"

"Lois!"

"He's ok...I mean he wouldn't be my first choice for you..."

"Lois!" Chloe continued impatiently, while Clark snickers into his coffee, enjoying how the shoe was on the other foot.

"...but hey it's your decision, though he is kinda short, and your not exactly basking with height either...so imagine how the child would be."

"Lo-...Bart is not that short and Hey, I am not height challenged, either. I'm the perfect size for my build. We all can't be Amazons like you!" Chloe huffs out. "...and I'm not pregnant!"

Lois laughs seeing Chloe all up in a hissy fit, Chloe rolls her eyes at Lois' behavior, she was definitely in a better mood.

"So then what's the announcement?"

Chloe gives her a pointed look, stating she should know the answer. "What's today, Lois?"

Lois looks at her confused, not understanding what she meant. "Umm...Wednesday?"

"It's the 3rd day, Lois. "Chloe answers, Lois still has no clue, so Chloe gets to the point. "The "Bet"!"

"Ohhh right, so who won?"

"There's still an hour and a half of the game left, Clark is leading by 3 points...I added all your slip ups from earlier to the score."

"That's not fair! How was I supposed to know the game was back on! What about all the times he called me by my name last night, where's the score for that?"

"There's a little problem with that Lo, with out the mics I couldn't hear a thing, plus I was impaired at the time."

"It's his fault!" Lois sneers, pointing at Clark, his face bearing an nervous look.

"Hey!"

"Lois." Chloe sighs, her head leans to the side, and gives her a pointed look. "You know that Clark was Kal at the time, so he is at no fault by what Kal did...so the score stays as is, you have..." Chloe checks her watch. "...an hour and 15 minutes to get 4 points or more to win...If I was you Miss Lane, I would hurry with that shower."

Lois cuts her eyes at her blonde cousin, who just smugly smiles back. "Whatever, I'm gonna take that shower now."

Chloe and Clark continue to laugh as she walks to the bathroom to take that shower. "Shut up! It wasn't that funny!"

Chloe rolls her eyes and sneaks over to the doorway to check that Lois was gone and not hiding in the living area somewhere, before going back to her seat.

"Ok, the bird is in the nest...Now spill it!"

"What?"

"Lois is in the shower." Chloe states, like the answer was obvious. "Now, come on...what happened last night?"

Clark looks at her uneasily. "We argued at first...we talked things over...next thing I know I'm floating on cloud 9 literally, we danced in the sky then over the water."

"Sounds very romantic.." Chloe deadpanned. "...but get to the good part, how did you tell her? Did you just come out with it or what?"

"She sorta found out..."

"Sorta found out?" Chloe questions, hating that he's being so cryptic all of a sudden. "Pleases don't decide to go all kryptonian on me now and start talking in riddles."

Clark runs his hand over his face, scared to tell her, especially if Lois found out. "Chloe, I don't want to tell you, because you're just going to freak out."

"Now that ya put it like that...yea, why would I freak?" Chloe says, sarcastically, reminding Clark of Lois, she was such a bad influence. "What happened?"

"Look, you have to promise me you won't tell Lois that you know, and that you won't freak out!"

Chloe looks at him oddly, but seriously. "Ok, I promise."

She give him a look, that presses him to go on, Clark sighs out deeply. "I really didn't have a choice because...she saw me flying."

"Why were you flying in the first place, Clark are you crazy!"

"I had too...someone pushed her over the ship." Clark manages to say, he swallows hard and scrunches up and waits for her eruption.

Chloe's mouth drops, her eyes wide in disbelief. "Pushed!" she screams. " As in intentionally pushed over the Cruises rails, to plummet to the ocean below!"

"Chloe, don't freak out...and keep your voice down, Lois would definitely find some Kryptonite and kill me if she finds out I told you!" he says quickly as he looks toward the bathroom to make sure all is clear.

"Freak Out!...No, why should I...Someone only tries to kill my cousin...AGAIN!...So, why should I freak out!"

"Chloe..."

"Clark, I'm not going to Freak...I'm going to do something about it!" Chloe replies, and grabs for her purse on the table to retrieve her cell phone.

"I'm, calling Uncle Sam, to get Lois out of this mess!"

"Chloe!" Clark shouts. "Are you trying to get me killed!...No way, are we bringing the General into this!"

"Clark my cousin's life has just been threaten again...again, Clark...She might not want to do something about it and you might not want to, but I'm not going to sit around and pretend that things are ok!"

"Chloe you know I wouldn't let anything happen to Lois, I would die first...I'm not going to pretend that there's nothing to worry about, but you're really going to push her away if you do this. I'm doing my best to get her to open up!"

Chloe shakes her head she didn't care what he said, and begins to dial the number. "Clark, I'm sorry, but things are getting out of hand..."

Clark jumps forward, he tries to snatch the cell from her hands but only ends up pushing Chloe and himself to the floor, where he lands on top of her.

"Ok, I was thinking today, we could check out..." Lois walks back in the kitchen, freshened up and ready to start a new day, but quickly halts in her tracks seeing Clark on top of Chloe on the floor. Their heads shoot her way, they freeze in fear. She places her hands on her hips, and cocks her head to the side at them.

"You sure, you guys don't have anything to tell me?" Lois smirks, a playful tease on her mouth. "...so, holding hands wasn't good enough for ya?"

"Shut up, Lo." Chloe sneers, taking Clark's hand, as he helps her to her feet.

Lois strolls up to Clark, wraps her arms around his neck and looks seductively at him. "Don't worry, it's not your fault you're so damn sexy."

Clark returns the smile, and places his hands on her lower back, he pulls her close against his body and leans down to take in her lips. Slowly their lips danced against each other but soon it becomes deeper, which makes Lois moan against his lips. Chloe rolls her eyes, she clears her throat to get their attention, and they turn their faces to look at her.

"Can we get started?" Chloe asks and walks to the living area.

Clark slides his hands further south; he cups them around her butt and pulls her up to his chest. She instinctively wraps her legs around his waist as he tries to go after her mouth but she teasingly keeps her lips out of reach. So he attacks the next best next thing, her neck, she bites down on her bottom lip, she stifles the loud moan that tries to escape. His lips torture her with pleasure as he slides them over her sensitive tight skin.

Clark carries her to the living area where Chloe already waits for them...she already knows that "this" was only the beginning of shows they would haunt her with. She begins to wonder whether hooking them up was such a good idea. Chloe shakes her head and grins at them, still going at it like they only had this moment.

Clark carefully flops down on the couch; Lois lets out a small laugh as their bodies jerk down. She misses his lips and slides her fingers behind his head into his black locks, and pulls him to her mouth, eating his lips hard with her own. He moans into her mouth, her hands ...her touch upon him was too much.

"Lois." he moans against hr mouth, she was dangerously stirring up things in his lower region, where Lois' pelvis snuggly pressed against, this only added to the difficulty of the matter.

"Should I give you two a minute along?" Chloe smirks, her arms crossed against her chest.

Lois pops her head up for air, breathing heavily. "Make it five!"

"Lois!"

"What? There's allot we could do in five minutes." she says in a sexy tone, her eyes full of lust as she looks at him. "...on second thought make it 20, I want to savor every minute of it." she says, slowly planting kisses on his mouth as she spoke, her lips such a tease on his.

"Lois."

She kisses his mouth once again before dismounting off his lap and sits down next to him smugly. "Chloe?"

Chloe rolls her eyes and smiles evilly. "Two points for Miss Lane."

Clark shakes his head. "What just happened?"

Lois turns her head back and looks at him over her shoulder, a smirk graces her lips. "Remember Smallville, never underestimate a Lane."

The rest of the time, Lois tried in vain to get Clark to say her name two more times, but this time he wouldn't budge. He sat there arms crossed defiantly, determined not to be deterred.

"Come on, Please?" Lois says as she turns to him, she scrunches her knees up and stands on them into the couch.

"No, I'm not just going to let you win."

"Please-" she whispers into his ear, her face brushes against the side of his, her lips lightly kiss his ear and her teeth gently nip on his earlobe. Clark eyes roll to the back of his head from what she was is doing to him, she was definitely playing dirty.

"Looks like Carlos isn't going to be swayed." Chloe quips, Lois glares back at her and sticks her tongue out., Chloe rolls her eyes and laugh.

"you better do something, Cuz there's only 2 minutes left." she states tapping her watch to verify it.

Lois flops back on her bottom onto the couch then stands to her feet, Chloe and Clark look at each other not knowing what to expect from her. Without a word she heads toward the middle door.

"Where you going?" Chloe asks, confused by her manner.

Lois gives her a 'You got to be kidding' look. "What does it look like?" she smirks. "I'm going to the bathroom, if it's ok?"

"Lois you still need two points, and you have less then a minute and a half, now."

"Don't worry about it, Chlo."

"So, you give up then?" Clark asks, hopefully, thinking he's in the clear.

Who said anything about giving up?" she smirks; she gives them a quick wink and smiles before she disappears inside.

Chloe shoots her eyes over to Clark who just shrugs, he doesn't know what to make of it. A few seconds later a loud crash comes from the bathroom; they jump at the loud sound...something was wrong.

Clark super-speeds, he gets to the door first and kicks it open when he finds out it was locked. Clark's heart drops, his chest felt like someone put a boulder size Kryptonite on his chest. Lois was sprawled out on her stomach, blacked out on the floor, around her there was various bathroom items that made the crash they heard earlier. Clark was quickly by her side, he grabbed her up in his embrace, her head feebly laying against his chest.

Seconds later Chloe made her way into the bathroom, she gasps holding her hands to her mouth and looks fearfully at Clark.

"Her breathing is shallow...I-I x-rayed her over...I-I can't find anything wrong, but she won't wake up!" his voice cracks as he spoke, tears pool in his eyes. Chloe falls to her knees, her hand rests on Lois' leg, she continues to stare at Clark as if he was her only hope.

Clark eyes fall on Lois cradled in his arms, he lift his hand to her head, and strokes the side of her face. "Please wake up!" he begins to shake her softly, his fear swallows him without mercy . "Wake up! Lois, damn you...please, wake up!"

He shakes her harder, he slips completely into his fear; he never felt so helpless in his life. "Chloe call for some help!" he shouts, Chloe runs into the kitchen, grabs her phone and returns back to the bathroom her fingers falter the numbers as she dials them. Clark rubs Lois' face, desperately trying to get her to wake.

I changed 'her' to 'Lois' so that it is clear that it is Lois and not Chloe Clark is rubbing; because the last sentence talks about Chloe.

"Lois, wake up, you can't do this to me!" he holds her close against his chest, and rocks her in his arms. "Please...Please, wak-..."

BEEP-BEEP...BEEP-BEEP...BEEP-BEEP!

The shrill beep sounds, and startles Clark and Chloe, they jump at the sound coming from the watch on Lois' wrist.

"Uh Smallville, could you let me go? You're crushing me and I can't breathe!"

Clark drops his eyes down on her in shock as relief surges through him, his grip loosens on her and she turns on her back to face them, a smug grin on her lips.

"I do believe that's two more points form me...which gives me the win."

Chloe stares at Clark shock apparent on her features as well. "You dirty little Tramp!" Chloe growls, and starts to attack her, playfully punching her body.

"Lois!" Clark shouts, doing the same, and keeping Lois held to the ground so she couldn't move. She laughs at them and struggles against Clark as they softly wailed on her.

"No fair Clark...No, super-strength!" she laughs out louder.

"Who says I'm using super-strength." he says in a mocking tone, as he and Chloe lean over her.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

This time all three of them jump, after already getting one scare, they were already sensitive to any further jolts. Lois' top half springs up and her head hits against Clark's

"Oww! Thanks for the concussion, Smallville." Lois sneers, holding her hand to her head.

"I'm sorry. You, okay?" he asks, as he inspects the area she hit, he wipes a finger across the small cut that bleeds a little.

"That sounded like Lana...and AC?" Chloe says confused, wonders what the hell AC is doing there and why they are screaming?

Lois, Clark and Chloe scramble to their feet and run into the living area to see Bart just arrive through the main entrance door, an evil wide grins spread across his face.

"So the Pink Princess and the Fishstick, finally woke up?" Bart laughs. "Dude, I could hear them way on the second floor!"

They look at him with a "What" expression on their faces, but look more like they are high mixed with great confusion. They continue to hear loud and muffled voices from Lana's room, both still screaming and yelling at each other. Seconds later they frantically emerge from the room and come to a stand still seeing they had an audience.

AC quickly snatches the sheet away from Lana, revealing her pink bra and panty set, to cover his own bare self and orange boxers. Lana embarrassingly tries to cover herself up with her arms.

"Well that answers the question..." Lois begins.

"Boxers or briefs?" Chloe suggests.

Lois shakes her head, and laugh. "No...does everything Lana where is pink?" getting bumps to both her arms from Clark and Chloe, on either side of her.

Bart stands at the door and continues to die with laughter at the sight of Lana and AC barely wearing anything and cherry red from being caught in the act, in a way, they haven't done anything...but thanks to Bart, it sure looks like they have. AC storms his way over to Bart, his hands keep the blanket in place on his lower half as he tries not to trip over the long parts that dangle to his feet.

He holds his fist up, his finger points toward Bart, anger burns on AC's face as he stands beside Bart in the doorway.

"You have just signed your death certificate, Bro." AC sneers before he grabs up more of the sheet around him and rushes out the room.

Lana sees her chance as Bart is distracted, and throws her heel at him. Clunking him in the head, his hand quickly goes to the injured spot.

"Oww! What the Fu-..."

Lana satisfied with her actions, smiles widely, spins on her heels and marches off into her room, and slams the door shut behind her. Their eyes run over to Bart still nursing the pain away in his head.

"What?" he asks innocently, at the odd looks they give him.

"Bart, what did you do?" Chloe asked in an accusing tone.

"Hey, I wasn't the only one who did it." Bart defends. "I'm not the one who took Lana's clothes off!" throwing the accusation back on her. Chloe looks like she wanted to faint, Lois and Clark eyes shoot to her, with a look of confusion and disgust.

Lois shakes her head, she looked like she was going to throw up, she could feel it rising up in her throat. "What kind of freaky stuff were you guys doing last night?"

Chloe places her hands at her temples, and rubs them as if it would make all of it go away. "Since I have a lack of awareness being drunk and all, I have no idea...and I don't think I want to know either..."

Lois turns her eyes at Bart, her arms folded across her chest as if restraining herself from hurting him. "Bart, what the hell did you do to my cousin?"

"Dude! Chill out!...You make it sound more then what it was!" Bart sneers out and rolls his eyes. "It was just a joke...we took off their clothes to make it look like they got really drunk and had sex..."

Lois breaks the silence, and laughs out loudly at the sneaky ploy by Bart, AC was her friend and all...but, anything that made Lana miserable was definitely ok with her. Clark shakes his head, and leads Lois over to the couch where Chloe is already seated. Bart goes over too; he sits down next to-Chloe and rubs the back of her neck.

"So, what are you guys up to?"

Lois answers , as she beams her victory smile. "Chloe was just about to announce the winner of "The Bet", which is..."

Chloe glares at Lois who already knew the answer but couldn't help to just to rub it in. "You, Lois." Chloe lets out sardonically.

Lois squeals happily at the already known information. "Did you ever doubt it?"

Clark rolls his eyes at her rhetorical question, the feeling of doom already settles down into the gut of his stomach. Bart hangs his arm over Chloe's shoulder and leans forward as he looks Clark's way.

"Man, I feel for you...having Lois ride you all day!"

Lois looks over her shoulder at Clark and gives him a sexy wink. "...Oh, you can definitely count on the riding part."

Clark swallows hard at those words, staring deeply into her hazel eyes that stare seductively back, he gets the message loud and clear.

Lois looks over her shoulder at Clark and gives him a sexy wink. "...Oh, you can definitely count on the riding part."

Clark swallows hard at those words, staring deeply into her hazel eyes that stare seductively back; he gets the message loud and clear.

x

Chloe and Bart walks side by side, hands entwined as they take in the sight of being top side, on the Cruise's deck. The salty sea breeze softly caresses their skin, and cools them from the scorching sun. Waves peacefully crash against the side of the ship, the mixture of waves with the light musical Reggae beats, set the perfect mood for such a clear beautiful morning.

They turn their heads, as their moment of serenity is soon interrupted; by Lois' giggles beside them. Clark's behind Lois, with his arms around her sides as his fingers clutch onto the hem of her denim shorts, as they walk. She continues to laugh as he rubs his lips against the back of her neck, her hands upon his still holding onto her jeans like a leash. He presses her body against his chest; she turns her head back toward Clark, and gives him access to savor her lips.

She closes her eyes as they kiss, they press their mouths hard against each other. Both enjoying that things were are right between them and they can be open about their feelings. It was too long being in the ups and downs of the complicated affairs between them, now it was just nice to finally be able to revel in what they have in each other.

Lois pulls back from his mouth, her hands rest on his shoulders, she licks her tongue over her lips, still tasting him upon them. "Mmmm." she smiles, as she opens her eyes into his blues.

"Trying to suck up, are we?"

"Now, why would I do that?" Clark says as he kisses her lips tender and slow, while his hands play with the curves of her hips. She slides her hand through the back of his hair, and pulls him hard against her lips.

"Hey!" a couple complains being run into by Lois and Clark who are too busy getting lost into each other to pay attention to where they are walking.

"Sorry, about that." Clark sheepishly says in apology; Lois laughs and pulls him away from the disgruntled couple, she sternly glares at them for interrupting their moment.

"You are so clumsy, Smallville." Lois teases, as she wraps his hands back around her lonely hips, longing to feel his grip again.

"Me?" Clark exclaims-as he squeezes Lois against the front of him. "Who was the one who to cause the distraction?"

"I don't remember hearing you complain." Lois sarcastically lets out; she pulls his head down to meet her fiery lips.

"You two are unbelievable!" Chloe smirks, her arms folded across her chest as Lois and Clark came to a halt in front of her and Bart. "...it was just yesterday you guys couldn't stand being in the same room with each other even for a minute, I might add...now you guys can't stay off each other."

"What can I say..." Lois shrugs. "...people are entitled to change."

Chloe rolls her eyes playfully, she smiles as they devour each other mouths in a kiss that got really heated, fast. Clark slides his hands down Lois' hip and cups her butt tightly, and grabs her closer to his body. While Lois' hands dance through his black hair, their mouths part to give each others tongue entrance.

"Dudes! Some of us still want an appetite for breakfast!" Bart smiles slyly at them, he wraps his arm around Chloe's waist and Chloe gives the same look as well and they turn to make their way to the table.

Lois rolls her eyes making one overjoyed Clark smile against her lips. "Come on...Smallville...I'm starving." she says in between kisses, she grabs his hand and follows behind the other two.

**Chap 25 coming along with Link to Smut coming as soon as my beta is done with it...**

* * *

So here it is, Let me know what ya'll think cough feedback cough LOL

Ok Thanks all for the feedback and hope you enjoying it, 2 more chaps left after chapter 25 and then this Story will be like the 90's, OVER. lol...Fun ride and you guys were a blast to have.

**Spoilers Chap 26:** Hostage situation...the Cruise get's over taken by Lex's thugs...find out what happens.

**Chap 27:** After the Storm...find out what happens to the gang when their fun in the sun finally comes to an end...

Thill then, ya'll know the drill...Cya!


	32. Chapter 25

**A/N:** Like i promised the Second Chap and Clois Smutt.

Thanks, to loweltan for the awesome beta work on my chap and for ultraomegasuperdude, for helping me to write smutt...and Thanks To all my reviewers, you guys are great!

**Chapter 25: Cruise (Day 3) I'm the Boss...I'm Bossy!**

* * *

At the big round, umbrella table for 6, Lana and AC already sit as far from the other as they possibly can. They're still not over what happened to them earlier in the girls' suite and it is apparent in their faces and attitude.

Lana sits there and munches on some carrot sticks, she keeps her eyes busy everywhere except for where AC sits. He aimlessly busies himself with looking over the drinks menu, he nervously clears his throat every minute or so, while he thinks over in his mind all the ways he can kill Bart.

"Hi ya, guys." Lois taunts, breaking the tension between Lana and AC as they arrive at the table. "How was ya guys sleep?"

Lois smiles wickedly at them, as everyone takes their seats, she sees fit to make her seat on Clark's lap, and ignores the glares and looks being given by the others, especially by Lana who starts to choke on the carrots sticks.

"So, the night was that good, huh?" Lois says sarcastically, at Lana's reaction.

Clark gives her a quick shake, telling her to behave herself, as her fingers runs through the back of his hair.

"Bart should know all too well." AC sneers, his arms cross against his chest, as he stares coldly his way. Bart shrugs, as an evil grin plays on his lips, he eats from the fruit and vegetables appetizers on their table.

Lana nervously swipes her hair back behind her ear. "No-Nothing happened...nothing!" she repeats, she says the words more to herself, as her hand grabs tightly around her drink, she pulls it up to take a long swallow. She forces a smile across her face as she returns the cup to the table. "So, it seems things went great for you two last night."

"Yea, when he's not brooding...Smallville, can actually show a girl a good time." Lois teases him; she looks deep into his eyes and leans in slowly and places kisses on his lips to grate the nerves of one Lana Lang. He presses hard against her lips, his hands snakes around her waist as he pulls her closer to him.

Lana's smile dwindles as she watches the happy couple, never in all her years dating Clark did they ever once look like what he and Lois has...it didn't even come close.

"Get a room you two..." Chloe quips, she throws a piece of fruit at them to stop. "We would like to keep our breakfast down."

Lois turns around on Clark's lap, and sticks her tongue out at Chloe, and throws a piece of fruit back at her. Chloe laughs, as she dodges the piece of fruit, so happy for her cousin who wasn't this guarded little girl hiding behind walls anymore.

"Hungry, Smallville?" her voice sultry as she asks.

"For you, always." Clark returns back.

Lois leans toward the table she holds her arm around his neck for support, she picks up a strawberry from the tray, and dips it in the chocolate sauce the fruit surrounds. She settles back down in his lap, and brings it to his mouth. He opens his mouth to bite down into it but Lois pulls it back form his mouth in a teasing way. His eyes raises up to hers, to give her a playful, dirty look for taunting him.

She cocks her head to the side, her eyes giving back a seductive look, as her lips curled into a grin. Slowly she brings it back to his mouth, and allows him to bite into it this time. The chocolate smears his lips as she pulls it away. Lois alluringly runs her tongue over her lips before bending down to taste the sweet bliss of his.

"Dude, don't yo guys think you should save that for tonight?

"Why? Not enjoying the show?" Lois says playfully, before she attacks Clark's lips again, he breathes heavily at her seduction.

"Well, Well, Well if it isn't Psycho !" a familiar voice says, as it cuts through the conversation at the table.

Lois lips halts upon Clark's, her eyes narrow at the voice, she didn't have to see to know exactly who it was...Chrissy. Lois turns herself on Clark's lap to face her, the steely gaze never leaves her face.

"Well, Well, Well..." Lois mocks back in disgust. "...if it isn't my latest victim...shouldn't you still be in the ER, being worked on?" she eyes Chrissy over, and sees the bruises and dark marks that still cling to her face, and around her eyes. Her neck sports a brace from the many times Lois' fist came in contact with her head.

"From the look of it they either did a horrible job...you didn't give them a chance to finish...or Oops, that's right...I'm sorry, this must be you all natural."

Chrissy cuts her eyes deathly back. "Please, don't flatter yourself...you weren't that good."

"Right, that's why I'm here and you're way over there." Lois says evilly taunting her, as she points to emphasize the words "here" and "there".

"Well let's change that..." Chrissy challenges. "How bout you bring your ass over here, ...coz I don't know about you but I don't go over to dogs...they come to me."

Lois grips the table tightly with her fingers about to break, she moves forward to make her way over and give Chrissy another beat down, seeing as how she didn't get enough the first time. Clark quickly wraps his arms around her stomach, to keep her in place as she struggles against him to break free.

"Lois, don't! You don't have to prove yourself to her again."

Even Bart has to restrain Chloe, he takes hold of her arm to stop her from doing anything. "Chrissy, why don't you leave while you still can, or my cousin won't be the only one you have to worry about."

Chrissy lets out a laugh at this, she cocks up her brow in disbelief that Chloe has the nerve to do anything. "Right, and you are, again?"

Chloe rolls her eyes, and slumps back in her chair, AC stands up from his, and faces her with his arms folded defiantly. "Chrissy, just leave, we don't need anymore trouble from you."

"Yeah, Leave!" Lois yells demandingly, while she still struggles against Clark to free herself. "I think I hear some paying customers calling your name...don't keep them waiting for the goods!"

Chrissy scrunches her face up burning in anger, she watches Clark cling onto Lois. "So, you decide to risk your life, after all...she says to Clark about Lois. Chrissy turns to glare at Lois, "If I was you, I'd be careful. You never know...someone might one day come along and steal him away from you."

Lois lunges forward to get after her, but Clark's arms hold her in place , to not let her get far.

"Like Hell!" Lois screams out, fighting a losing battle against his strength, he refused to let go.

"Chrissy, it's not going to happen...So, Leave!" Clark demandingly shows his exact distaste for the girl. "You've overstayed your welcome as it is...or do you really want me to let her go."

She steps back as if he would do just that, and remembers her last ass whipping from the fiery brunette on his lap...she really didn't want a repeat performance. She's about to retort back when her mobile phone starts to ring its set tune. She smirks down at it in her hand before she brings her eyes back up to theirs.

"Have to finish this another time, then."

"No Chrissy, this is finished!" Lois seethes through her teeth, they watch as Chrissy does a small wave and walks off.

"!" Lois sneers.

A second later Lana's cell begins to ring, she quickly grabs it up from the table to check the ID, and excuses herself. "I have to take this...be back in a sec."

"Hello?"

"What's wrong, you sound upset?" Lex asks, pouring himself a vintage 1947 black brandy from his expensive collection, he's in a bit of a mood to celebrate.

"Nothing...just one pain in the ass brunette!" she scoffs out.

"Ahh, Lois Lane...she does have a way of crawling under people's skin." Lex snorts out, as he sips his drink and exhales the sting from his throat. "...but don't worry about it, the will be taken care of soon enough."

"Good!" she replies. "The sooner, the better."

"Whoa! This is kinda a surprise to hear come from you; she musta really did a number on you?"

"Let's just say, she has something I want...that should be mine..." she says. "...So, what's with the call?"

"Oh, yes...tomorrow." he replies simply, his lips curled into an evil grin.

"Tomorrow, it is then." she replies back, getting the message.

"Yes, now remember to just stay low until the fire dies down...don't get in the men's way, they know what they're doing, and I'm counting on them being greedy."

She nods behind the phone. "Until then"

"Until then." Lex repeats, he hangs up his cell and places it carelessly onto the bar stand. He turns around to the whimpers of a young lady, tied tightly to a chair, her mouth gagged and face smeared with tears and black mascara.

His mouth widens into an evil smirk, and kneels down in front of her, he raises his hand to her lovely face, wiping at her wet cheeks.

"Shhh..." he whispers, in his sick way to try and comfort her. "...Dear, poor...Lucy, where's big Sis now to rescue you. Don't worry, I just want one Lane girl dead...behave yourself and I might just let you live."

Her eyes widen as fear takes control, in the mirror of her eyes Lex smiles evilly, as he strokes her straight brown hair.

Chloe picks up her water glass and takes a long drink to cool herself. "At least we can't complain that things are boring." Chloe laughs out dryly.

Clark loosens his grip on Lois' waist, she pulls away to sit in her own seat, and looks bitterly at him.

"What?" Clark asks innocently.

Lois cocks her head to the side. "You didn't have to do that...I "can" handle my own battles, Smallville."

Clark gives her a pointed look. "Lois, I'm your boyfriend...it's kinda in the job description to do." He leans toward her to kiss her, but she pulls away, still bitter inside.

"Come on guys, the breakfast buffet is open...lets grab something to eat." Chloe laughs, everyone rises up from their seats to get some much hungered after food.

"No, everyone back down!" Lois demands, they exchange looks of confusion and drops back down to their seats. "Clark is going to get our food for us...I did after all win "the Bet"."

"Ha, Clark lost!" Bart laughs out, Clark glares at him.

She turns her head to him , a smuggrin on her lips. "Well...Clarkie?"

"So, it begins." Clark huffs, sarcastically, he rolls his eyes as he rises out of his seat. The dreadful feeling in his gut tells him that this is going to be one long day.

"Right away...Sailor." he smiles widely, as he walks away to get the food.

"Hey!" Lois retorts. "...and without the sass, Thank you!"

After he gives everyone else their orders, he places Lois' plate down in front of her and goes to sit down in his seat, all too ready to settle the growling in his stomach.

"Ah-Hem." Lois clears her throat, and points pointing her plate out to him.

"What?" Clark nearly yells, due to his annoyance with being Lois' slave.

Lois rolls her eyes, and lifts the plate to him like it should be obvious, she sees confusion is still apparent on his face. "...I clearly asked for "scrambled" eggs, Smallville not broiled."

He stops himself from snatching the plate from her hands and smiles mockingly back to her smug grin.

Bart leans over to whisper to Chloe. "...but she did order the broiled eggs."

"Do you really wanna get in between Lois and her fun?" Chloe asks rhetorically, humor in her voice.

"Yea, right...good point." he says, and along with Chloe, they watch as Lois enjoys the power she has over Clark...maybe enjoying it a little too much.

The rest of the day wasn't any better for Clark; Lois was taking every advantage of her win and showing no mercy to him.

At the pool...Lois had him apply sunblock to her body, fan her when she was hot, and serve her, as well as the other girls drinks, whenever they wanted. When Clark wasn't in use, he had to stand next to Lois, towel over his arm, held out in front of him like a waiter. He would answer her call, the snap of her fingers, or her saying, "Oh...Clarkie?" in that annoying playful voice she reserves just for him;he didn't know which was worse.

Clark comes back; a silver tray in hand with the girls tropical drinks, he hands em' to them. They lay on the white beach chairs, sporting their choice of bikinis and sunglasses, relaxing as the sun kisses their skins to a golden brown.

He stands over Lois, carrying her drink on the tray; she lifts up the sunglasses from her eyes, looking up sourly at him for blocking her sun rays.

"Yea?" she asks annoyingly.

"Your drink, Lois." he replies impatiently.

"Oh, right." she says in a teasing voice, she takes her blue-hurricane drink from the tray. Clark tries to walk away but is halted...

"Uh-Uh, Clarkie." Lois saunters. He spins around toward her, annoyance spread on his face. "...it's not cold enough...needs more ice."

"Needs more ice!" Clark angrily mocks back.

"Uh-Huh, Smallville." Lois says, holding her hand up to him. "No complaining, it's not becoming of you...now chop, chop...that drink isn't getting any colder."

She lays back, as she replaces the sunglasses over her eyes, her lips in a wide smirk as she went back to enjoy the nice hot sun. Clark looks down at Lois, and then to the drink in his hand.

"Looking a bit hot there, Lois." Clark says, an evil smile on his mouth.

"Well, yea that's why I want that drin-..."

She doesn't finish her words; her body jerks upright and she screams, as Clark pours the cold drink upon her, and laughs at his little stunt. He bends down toward her, as she sits there frozen by his action, she couldn't believe he did that.

"That cold enough for ya, Lois." he teases, as he pushes back a piece of her hair from her face.

Lois slowly turns her head to him, her eyes set in a cold glare, all for punching his lights out if she knew she could do it without breaking any bones.

"Don't worry...that ice is coming up." he slyly quips, he stands to his feet and walks off smugly to get her a fresh drink with plenty of ice.

"Yo, Dude having fun?" Bart calls out from the pool, floating on a ring floaty as Clark walks by.

Clark looks back at Bart, who laughs as he lounges in the clear blue floaty. Clark focuses his eyes onto the plastic ring, soon the red rays comes forward, and burn into the ring. It makes a loud popping sound, the air quickly rushes out which causes the floaty to collapse and Bart sinks in as the water swallows him up.

Clark walks away, now he's the one to laugh, he acts like he didn't have anything to do with it...Hours later, they tire of the pool and pack up to head off somewhere else.

"Where to now?" Lana asks, as she walks along side Chloe as AC and Bart come up to them, wrapped up in towels, just coming out of the pool.

"There's a couple shows to check out for one, plus there's still a lot of activities we haven't done yet." Chloe says, as they make their way from the pool.

"Good idea, lets go." Clark says, eagerly in hope for the show, at least then there wasn't much that Lois could make him do...at least he hoped.

"Hold up there, Speedy Gonzales." Lois smirks, giving him a knowing wink to her words, he rolls his eyes and sighs heavily.

"You go on ahead Chlo...we have plans of our own."

"We do?" Clark asks confused, not knowing of any such plans, but says it in a happy tone, thinking she may mean "alone time", and she sees this so on his face.

"We do now..." Lois smirks and laughs at the hidden desire on his face. "...Whoa there, Clarkie...keep Clark Jr there down...that's later." she replies as she gives giving him a sultry look.

"...but now, I have two thousand dollars of prize money in my possession and 3 levels of stores calling my name, Smallville...So get that tight butt of yours moving ahead of me, I like to watch. she says brushing past him after she throws her purse into his hands. Clark drops his head; this day wasn't ending fast enough.

Chloe stands beside him, and places her hand on his arm. "Don't worry Clark, just keep telling yourself, "Only 7 more hours of the day left." she breaks out in a laugh.

"Yea, thanks a lot, Chlo." he says sarcastically after her as she and the others walk off to do what they wanted.

"Come on, Clarkie! There's a lot of stores to hit and not much time for them all."

"Stop, calling me Clarkie!" he growls under his breath as he turns around to catch up with her and notices her purse.

"What is this!" he yells out after her. "Since when did you own anything Pink!"

"It's easier to spot...since you are going to be the one carrying it for me." she laughs out wickedly. "Who's laughing now, Clar-kie?"

Clark grinds his teeth together...this day was definitely not ending fast enough.

The door to the girls' suite fly open as Clark pushes his way through, his arms and hands filled to the brim with bags and bags of clothes, shoes...whatever else Lois wanted. He growls and makes his way in, he wasn't tired from the weight of all the bags, with his strength he could carry 100 times more. He was just sick and tired of trying to keep hold of all of them without dropping any.

"Finally, all done and home.' Lois smirks, as she walks past him and drops the small bag she carries on the couch.

"You sure?" Clark grunts out sarcastically. "There's still a lot more stuff back at the stores you haven't bought."

Lois rolls her eyes, and turns around to face him, her hands rest upon her hips. "Come on...I wasn't that bad, Smallville."

He gives her a look that says, "Yeah Right" as he still clings to the swarm of bags. "Fifty-Seven bags, Lo...shoes...shirts...jeans..."

"Yea, I get it!" she smirks, as she holds her hands up to him to shut him up. "So, I went a little shopping happy..." he gives her a look. "...Ok, maybe more than a little, but you act like I got all of this for myself. I did buy..."

"Ok!" Clark cuts her of, more than ready to get rid of the bags from off of him. "Where do you want these?"

Lois cocks her brows, and purses her mouth at his impatience. "The kitchen."

He turns and starts to wobble in that direction. "No, no...the bedroom, mine."

He stops, to let out a sigh of irritation, he carefully changes directions, to head to Lois' bedroom.

"Um, no that's not going to work...I have enough junk..."

Clark fed up with her constant change of mind, stops in the spot he was before. He holds out his arms and lets all the bags drop off of him, he then brushes pass her to flop down on the couch.

"...or there is just fine." Lois smirks, as she spins on her heels to face him, she watches as he slumps deep into the couch and rests his head back against it.

"Anything else you want me to do...your highness?" Clark, breathes out.

Fed up with doing all that Lois said to do for the day. He was embarrassed carrying her pink bag around the huge mall while guys and girls gave him funny looks and laughed out at him. Lois calling him "Clarkie" loudly everywhere they went only added to the humiliation, now he just wanted to enjoy being away from everyone.

His eyes open as he feels the couch sink in, next to him and Lois' legs lay across his lap.

"Yea, how bout you give me a massage?" she sighs and squirms around as she gets comfortable against the arm rest, her hands behind her head.

Clark rolls his eyes, taking her foot into his hand. "Right away, ma'am."

He unties the laces on her sneaker, and slides it off along with her sock. He places her leg back down to his lap, he grabs up her other leg, and does the same. Lois hands him a bottle of lotion to use on her feet; then lays back, and places her arms back behind her head and closes her eyes.

He pours some lotion in his hand, then rubs his hands together to warm it up and slowly places his hand around one foot, he works the lotion into her skin, as he moves his hand up and down her foot. Lois smiles, her heart picks up a beat faster at the touch of his skin upon hers. Clark can't help but let out a toothy grin, her smile was contagious and he loves to make her feel good.

She lets out a soft moan as he presses his thumbs hard into the sole of her foot.

"Mmm, that's nice." Lois sighs out, her teeth come down on her bottom lip as he applies more pressure. She never knew a foot rub could be so pleasurable.

Clark releases her foot and grabs the other up, he does the same magic upon it, rubbing on the lotion like he does to the first, while she lets out little moans of satisfaction.

He smiles down evilly at Lois. "Lo?"

"Hmm?" she asks, her mind clouded with pleasure.

"You ticklish?" he asks, not waiting for an answer, he quickly rubs the tips of his fingers along the bottom of her foot.

Lois instinctively tries to contract her leg back as funny sensations throbs on her foot and she starts to laugh uncontrollably. "Smallville...stop...stop!"

She hardly says between laughs. "Stop...that tickles...I can't...breath." she laughs even harder, she squirms around wildly as she tries to pull away from him but can't break away from his strength.

"Clark I'm...going...to hurt you...Stop!"

Clark laughs too, his hands don't stop their speedy motion on her. "Uh-Uh Lois, this is payback!"

"No, fair...Clark...I won fair and square!"

Clark drops her foot and quickly attacks her sides, which makes her shrill with laughter even harder; this brings her to the point that tears rolls down her cheeks.

"Ok...Ok...You win...You win!" Lois laughs out, Clark stops tickling her but doesn't move off the top of her. She opens her eyes, her hazels engulfing his blues as his face laid lay inches from hers.

She smiles sweetly at him, her hand rises to his head, and she traces her fingers along his face and softly rubs them over his lips. He closes his eyes at her angelic touch, and allows his lips to press against her fingers.

"I love you, Clark." Lois whispers, knowing with his sensitive ears that he would hear it, and meaning it more then anything she has ever said before.

Clark opens his eyes, a smile gracing her lips as well as his. "I love you, too Lois."

She wraps her hands around his face and pulls him up to taste his lips and spill the ecstasy through her that only came by kissing his lushes lips.

**4 Clois Smut Go to the Adult section of Fic Forums: Paradise Found **

* * *

Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed, and please I live off FeedBack so, keep me alive! lol Thanks So Much! 


	33. Chapter 26

A/N: Ok here it is, Finally! 2 more chaps and this story is Finished! Sorry for the lateness but like I said in my other post, pressed for time and Thanks all for the good lucks you given, they really help and are appreciated.

Thanks like always to my beta loweltan, and to all you reviewers out there!

Now...ACTION!

**Chapter 26: Cruise (Day 4) Who's Scared of the big bad wolf?**

Lex strolls smugly into his office, a sick happiness reverberating off of him, he whistles as he walks over to his bar stand picking up the fancy crystalline brandy holder and pours himself a bit into a glass. He lifts it up to his nose smelling the pungent savor of the liquid, smiling in satisfaction as he knocks it back letting out a harsh breath of air at the sting, and pours himself more.

"I'm surprised by the way you drink, that you're actually ever sober." Lucy replies in a calm smooth voice, moving her writs around at the discomforts of the cuffs.

Lex turns around to the young brunette chained to the couch, he never loosing the sick grin from his lips. "Well my dear...there's a difference between the casual drinker...moi..." he says pointing to himself, smugly and walks up close to her. "... who basks in the finer tastes of brandy, Don Pier Jon, reds...whites...drys...wets..." he runs his finger down her delicate cheek, she turns away in disgust. "...wines."

He only smiles widely and continues on, he lifts his glass and takes a sip of the brandy. "Unlike the uncultured tastes of your sister...who would drink any distasteful carnage from the shelf...just like herself never worth much."

Lucy spits in face at his insult toward her sister, Lex quickly wipes his face and back hands her across the face. She falls against the arm of the couch holding her face at the bruising sting on her cheek, as he smirks and walks away to his basin to pour some water to wipe his face clean .

Lucy goes to lunge after him but the chains keep her in place, Lex snickers at her ignorance and just watches her amusingly.

"My sister is going to kill you...she's going to kick your ass for this!." She sneers as she pulls against the chains that didn't even flinch.

"That's if you're sister is even still alive to lift a foot to kick my ass!" he yells out sarcastically, overly tired of the young girl.

"YOU BASTARD!" Lucy shouts...and stops to think, she shakes her head. "...but she isn't...you wouldn't have a need for me if she was..."

"Bravo Lucy..." Lex says sarcastically, giving a fake applause. "...took you all of about 2 minutes..." pretends to check his watch. "...to realize that."

" You!" Lucy sneers out, glaring coldly his way.

"Tsk...tsk..." Lex smacks his teeth together. "...such language coming from a young ladies mouth."

He stalks up to her in a predatory manner, intimidating her; she falls back into the couch and slumps back against it as he moves closer toward her, he leans and grips into the sofa on either side of her head, his face inches away from hers. She cringes at their closeness.

"Just tell me where..." he says in a dark evil voice, as he tries to sound seductive, he leans in to taste her lips.

Lucy pulls her head back and with a hard force she thrusts it forward, she hits her head hard against his head making him stumble back, his hands shoot up to nurse the wounded spot. He glares up at her coldly as he pulls his hand back to see blood stain his finger tips, he goes up to her raising his hand as if to strike her again, but only lets out a sickening laugh.

"You don't know how much of a you are...just like you're sister."

"Proud of it...and I can't wait to see the show...when my sister beats the out of you." she says smugly glaring back at him.

He walks back up to her, Lucy closes her eyes and scrunches up in preparation for another smack across the face, but slowly opens her eyes to see Lex staring coldly at her, his face showing hate and the evil he always kept below the surface, but she got a peak of it and it was scarier then hell.

"That's if your sister survives the next 24 hours." he sneers coldly and claps his hands for the servant to come, who came and stood by the door he opened up.

"Take young Lucy to her quarters...make sure she's chained properly to her bed and that the door and windows are secured tightly." Lex orders in a calm tone.

The butler nods, having a key already to her chains hooked to the couch, he releases her from it, tightly grabbing her around the arm and escorts her from the room.

"How can you do this?" she yells at the man holding her. "This is freaking kidnapping!...You could get into so much trouble for something that monster wants you to do!" she yells at him as he drags her away, but her words only fall on death ears.

Lex lifts his glass of brandy up to salute her departure and takes the small amount and knocks it back in one shot, and smiles evilly as he breathes out the harsh sting in his throat, he watches as she's taken away.

x

Chloe shakes her head and rolls her eyes, she is becoming so prone to doing this, that it just seem to happen on it's own as she watches Lois sit at the kitchen table in their suite, and stare off in dream world. Chloe didn't need to know what Lois was thinking, it was written all over her face...well more like written all over her body. Chloe shakes her head; she really didn't want to be thinking of that.

She places a cup of coffee in front of Lois and smiles at the wide grin on her face. Lois just sits there, her hazel eyes not looking at anything in particular just off in space, clueless to the world around her. Chloe shakes her head and sits down at the table in the chair next to hers, how she is able to stay motionless and quiet like this for so long is amusing.

Chloe waves her hand in front of her face to snap her out of whatever trance she is in. "Hello earth to Ms Lane...or should I say Universe to Ms Lane...or no wait maybe ET phone home."

Lois scowls at Chloe and rolls her eyes. "Funny...I forgot I had a comedian for a cousin."

"You know I had to make some kinda joke outta this...god only knows you would have done worse if the roles were switched." Chloe points out and holds her hands up. "...not that I'm wishing it was...my falling for the Kent charm days is over...and the torch has been passed, and became a bon fire."

Lois lifts up her coffee, takes a sip and rolls her eyes. "One..."

Chloe interrupts her sighing heavily as she took a sip from her own cup. "Oh god she's counting..."

"One..." Lois repeats glaring at her. "...I would have done no such thing..." she says in a shocked innocent tone.

"Right." Chloe strides, and looks at her skeptically.

"Two...what makes you think anything happened last night?" Lois asks, unsuccessfully trying to look innocent.

"Please Lois, the bedroom decoration alone, was an invitation all on it's own for a romp fest."

Lois scrunches up to make a face of disgust. "Ack Chloe...could you please not refer to it as that..." she shrugs up. "...so the room was to the 9's doesn't mean we took the bait..."

Chloe had to let out a big laugh at that. "...and here I thought Clark was a bad liar...but you really take the cake." she laughs more. "Watch it Ms Lane farm boy is starting to show on you?"

"God forbid!" Lois groans teasingly, and rolls her eyes as she takes another sip of her coffee, caffeine her wide awake body surly didn't need.

Chloe laughs, smiling widely at her cousin's facade. "Oh come on, Lois you're glowing...your face is lit up more then a night sky on 4th of July."

Lois smiles, and allows herself to enjoy the happy feelings taking over her body. "Ok...so, it's no secret that..."

"...You two were ready to jump each others bones since the first day on here?" Chloe says quickly.

Lois laughs more, and gives Chloe a pointed look and places her cup down on the table.

" I wouldn't say from the first day, but yea..." she drops back her head, and lets out a soft groan. "...god, Chloe I wanted Clark so bad, I was even willing to do it in public I didn't care...and then all those interruptions."

Chloe shakes her head, she looks at her cousin and let's out a small laugh. "Yea, it did seem for awhile that the Cosmos were keeping you guys apart..."

She chokes on her coffee, and spits some back inside her cup as a thought crosses her mind, she looks wide eyed at her, Lois looks back at her oddly. "...you two did remember to use protection, right?"

Lois gives Chloe a sarcastic, disbelief look. " We were horny Chloe, not stupid." she smirks as she takes another sip of her coffee.

"Beside I am on the Pill..." she smiles to herself as she thinks back to the night. "...but we did use up the whole big box of Trojans you left for us...just as a precaution."

Chloe chokes on her coffee again, her eyes wide. "That box had a hundred and five condoms in it!"

"I know..." Lois smile, holding up the cup to her lips as she spoke and looks naughtily at her.

Chloe shakes her head in disbelief and grins. "Speaking of Clark...where is the horn dog at?"

"Still in bed...I think I wore him out..." Lois shrugs up her shoulders. "...well there was no spot in the suite we didn't...Christen."

Chloe looks at the table in disgust and quickly picks up her coffee cup as Lois laughs at her reaction. At that second Clark walks in yawning, his hair in a disarray, wearing grey sweat pants and white t-shirt that visibly shows the chiseled body of a god. His face lights up and a huge smile crosses his face at the sight of Lois, her face the same way as she looks back at him.

"Oh boy..." Chloe smirks playfully.

"Morning Beautiful..." Clark says, as he leans his hand on Lois' chair and on the edge of the table, he bends and places a soft kiss on her lips.

Lois smiles on his lips and grabs his shirt to pull him down harder on her lips to kiss him deeper. "Mmmm...it's a good morning, now."

"Lois, Chloe is here..." he mumbles against her lips, looking over at Chloe with one eye, as Lois continues to devour his mouth.

"So, just ignore her...maybe she'll go away." Lois smiles teasingly against his mouth.

"Hey, I heard that!" Chloe smirks out, smiling.

"Behave..." Clark pecks her lips once more before pulling back, Lois's hand still grip onto the front, top part of his shirt and pulls him back down to her mouth, she kisses him hard and long before she lets him go.

"Morning Chlo." he says, smiling as he walks pass her to the fridge, and grabs a glass to pour himself some orange juice.

"Morning Clark." Chloe replies back teasingly, looking at him over her shoulder as he leans back against the counter his eyes locked onto the only hazel eyes of the room.

Chloe's lips spread wide into a grin as she looks from Clark to Lois, as they sit or stand there just staring at each other like they can read the other's mind, Chloe having no doubt it was probably possible with these two. She didn't even need to guess what was running in their heads, as they looked at each other with seductive looks, like they were the only ones around.

"Alright, you two don't have to hold back because of me...to some extent anyway." Chloe smirks teasingly. "If I start seeing clothes dropping, I'm gone."

Lois's face lights up even more as if she was given a blessing to be with him, she quickly rises up from her seat, runs over to Clark and jumps into his waiting arms, her legs wrap around his hips tightly, as they started to kiss heatedly, they consume each others lips hungrily.

"...or, maybe I should contract that offer..." Chloe says playfully, scrunching up at the two making out.

Clark laughs, as they pull back breathing heavily from the long wild kiss they were in, he leans his forehead against hers for a moment before she steps back to the floor and turns around in his arms, facing toward Chloe, as he wraps his arms loosely around her waist

"So, how was your night, Chloe?" Clark asks, still with a huge grin on his lips as Lois lays her head back against his chest, his fingers rest on the top part of her jeans.

Chloe turns around to look at the two, she smiles sneakily with her brow raised. "Not as good as yours...so I've heard anyway."

Clark's jaw drops some, as he stares at Chloe with shocked eyes, Chloe gives him a teasing look back. "Not that it wasn't obvious to tell, but no Lois hasn't spilled any details...yet anyway."

Clark grudgingly rolls his eyes and lets out a low groan as Lois and Chloe laugh at him, this only makes Clark attack Lois' neck with his lips for laughing.

"...but to answer your question..." Chloe says laughing; she interrupts them before she sees more then she would like to see brake out. "...if you can call keeping Lana and AC from killing Bart for the stunt he pulled a good night." she smirks out. "...but the night was pretty much uninteresting...except for Lana..." Chloe says, with a strange look on her face. "...she was very fidgety the whole night and still is..."

"What's wrong with the Princess now...found out the cruise ran out of pink clothing?" Lois smirks sarcastically, and gets nudged by Clark behind her.

"Be nice..." Clark whispers in her ear, and gives a quick kiss on her neck before looking back at Chloe. "So, what's wrong with Lana?"

"No more pink clothes." Lois says sarcastically in a low voice, and laughs as Clark gives her another nudge.

Chloe laughs herself and shakes her head for a moment before becoming serious. "I don't know...but she's just been real antsy, it's gotten worse since last night...like she's expecting something to happen...I don't know."

Lois shakes her head, not really caring. "Well, I'm sure whatever it is, she'll be ok..." Lois smirks and then looks excitedly at Chloe. "...so what's on the plans for today?"

Chloe slants her head to the side and gives Lois a look. "Why do you keep asking me?...I'm not the tour guide here, you know."

"Give it up Chlo, we already know you read the whole Cruise book, and the schedule...so what can we do?" Lois asks, giving a wide smile.

Chloe lets out a deep huff, and rolls her eyes as she answers through clamped teeth. "There's a big Tropic party going on top side in a few hours..."

"...we can go dancing." Chloe suggests, in an excited tone, staring eagerly at the two.

x

Lex throws his glass into the fireplace angrily, the flames whip up big for a second feeding on the alcohol and settle back down. He turns around and screams into the cell phone pressed against his ear.

"What the hell do you mean he has food poisoning!" Lex growls into his cell phone, his face that of a mad man, scaring poor Lucy half to death, but yet she tries to remain calm and brave as she watches Lex rant on the phone madly from the bad news.

"His ass was supposed to be on the "Job" tonight...No...no...I don't want anyone else sent...I guess it's true, when you want things done right, you have to do it yourself..."

He paces in front of his desk, and squeezes the cell phone tightly in hand as the words of the person on the other end only seem to make him angrier.

"Yes...yes...I'm sure, things are too deep now to turn away and I have no trust in anyone else for this job..." he turns and looks up at the stained glass windows on the walls."...just make sure you keep a close eye on them...let me know where they are at all times, and...Chrissy, don't let me down or you will pay just like him."

A evil grin crosses his lips, as the void of his black soul shines through his eyes, as he presses a speed dial on his cell. " Yes, this is Lex...now ready the Chopper."

Lex closes his cell phone, his twisted joy comes back to him as he slowly makes his way in front of Lucy, who finds herself yet again chained to the couch in his study.

"Well Lucy, looks like you're going to make the cruise after all."

"Wh-What do you mean...what are you going to do?" Lucy asks her voice a bit shaky.

"Seems as though my Plan A has run into some trouble...but great minds never make plans without having a back up." he gleams menacingly, running his fingers down her cheek teasingly.

She pulls back and glares up as his smiling face. "...and guess who's part of that back up plan?"

x

Lois sat there slumped in her chair, her brow raised and face scrunched up along with Clark's as they watched across the table at Bart and Chloe stuff their faces with each others lips in a heated kiss. Chloe moans noisily against Bart's lips, as they continue to devour each other's lips, her hands run up the sides of his face and into his hair. His hands under the hem of her shirt, touching her soft milk creamy skin, both not caring who is watching.

Lois and Clark gives each other glances, and look back at the two as they kiss wildly, Clark covers his face some with his hand, a blush on his cheeks from the two's actions, and at seeing the people walking by gawk at Chloe and Bart who madly go at it.

"Coming for air anytime soon?" Lois snarks.

They only part for a second to give her a sly smile before they go back to their lip locks, that gets more heated as Bart pulls Chloe onto his lap. She moans loudly as his hands run up her smooth back, under her yellow short sleeve shirt. Lois and Clark look wide-eyed as they watch the scene, Clark takes his glass of water from the table, and takes a long drink to wet his suddenly dry mouth.

Bart runs his hands further up her back, showing her red bra strap from her lifted shirt; their lips never cease the wild play and slips their tongues visibly make into each others mouths. His fingers, grasp around the clasp on her bra, and try to undo it.

"Ok!" Clark chokes through on his water, his cheeks like cherries from embarrassment. "We get it...we've haven't exactly been discrete with our..."

"Wild, sexual displays of affection..." Chloe laughs, as she climbs off of Bart's lap, and returns back to her seat.

Lois folds her arms and cocks her brow up at her. "We're not that bad...and don't blame us for finally showing our feelings, if you have anyone to blame...blame yourselves."

"See, I told you this would be a bad ideal...they were dangerous apart, now they're together..." Bart teases as he looks at Chloe.

Clark laughs and throws his cloth napkin at Bart. "We're not the only ones who aren't exactly innocent there either."

"Well, what can I say, she can't keep her hands off of me." Bart says smugly, a wide grin on his lips.

"Yea, know what you mean." Clark agrees, he leans over the table to pound Bart's hand, as Chloe and Lois give each other looks of disbelief at the two.

"Right, that's why I have to practically pry you off of me, when we're alone." Lois smirks, crossing her arms and turning her body to stare at Clark.

Bart laughs over at Clark and gets bumped in the side by Chloe. "You so don't have room to laugh...Mr. Cuddles."

They laugh as Bart looks mortified at Chloe, his face turning a bright pink as he groans through gritted teeth. "Chloeee, you promise you wouldn't call me that in public."

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Cuddles." Chloe says in a baby-like voice as she holds Bart's face and leans in to kiss him.

"It's ok Snuggle Bunny..." Bart says, kissing her back softly.

"Ok, stop it...you two are no that cute to have pet names like that." Lois teases, making a playful, disgusted face.

Chloe laughs as she parts from Bart's lips and sits back into her chair. "Like you and Clark haven't given each other pet names."

Clark gulps and looks over at Lois who beams a wide smile her brow raises up.

"Of course we do, but nothing mushy like that...he's Smallville like always, and I'm Metropolis."

Clark chokes on his water, remembering what he was doing to her when he called Lois that, he could feel his cheeks burn red.

"...and there's ass of steel...I was also thinking about changing Clark Jr to..."

Clark places his hand behind her head, his fingers slip through her hair and quickly pulls her to his lips, stopping her from finishing her words as he kisses her hard.

"You talk too much...Metropolis." he whispers on her lips in a teasing voice as he opens his eyes staring deeply into her hazels.

She smiles against his mouth, looking back seductively. "Maybe you should do something about it."

"Maybe I should...but only if you behave." he whispers back in a low sultry voice, kissing her once more before he returns back into his seat.

Chloe rolls her eyes and smiles widely. "Come on guys, we came to do some dancing...remember?"

She stands up to her feet, grabs Bart's hand and pulls him out toward the dance floor as another fast beat song begins. Lois does like wise and grabs Clark's hand but he doesn't budge, she turns to look at him.

"Smallville it's called moving...you should try it."

He cocks his head to the side and gives her a sarcastic look. "You know it wouldn't kill you to call me by my real name."

"I thought I did enough of that last night" she smirks teasingly, smiling evilly. "Now, come on I want to dance."

He still doesn't budge and Lois only gets yanked back again as she tries to pull on him. "No, I can't dance to fast songs...I'll just end up looking like a fool."

"Come on Smallville, it's not hard to do..." her face drops as he doesn't attempt to move. "...ok, then maybe I should dance with one of the other hot guys around."

"Lois." Clark warns, slightly glaring at her.

Lois rolls her eyes and looks at him. "I'm with you Smallville, remember?" she smiles widely. "You're stuck with me."

"Yea, I know...I was doomed from the start." Clark smiles, teasing her, as his hand plays with her hair.

She playfully pushes his hand away and gives him a smirk. "...and yet again I didn't see Clark Jr complaining."

"Lois...it was not." he says swallowing hard, feeling uneasy by her accusation, knowing he was completely naked when they first met.

"Well...I wasn't looking down for nothing." she teases, giving him a playful wink. "...and how would you know, you had amnesia."

"I didn't have amnesia...I was Kal, well sorta."

"Anyway, Clark Jr knew what he liked...even then."

"Could we please stop talking about my shaft...we'll have time to do that later."

Lois laughs and holds out her hand. "Only if you dance with me, and don't worry I'll teach you...Please?"

He sets his jaw tightly and groans as he places his hand into hers, allowing her to drag him off next to Chloe and Bart on the dance floor. Lois lets out a laugh as she dances in beat with the music but Clark was dancing around with no rhythm, killing the song with his moves, and it made Lois burst in a fit of giggles.

"Yea, you're right..." she teases, trying not to laugh anymore, and shakes her head. "I'm sorry I brought you out here."

"Lois!" Clark snaps, after already humiliating himself in front of everyone, Lois is not the only one snickering at his moves.

She lets out the laugh she's been holding and grabs his shirt and pulls him near her body as the space between them erases.

"Just kidding, geesh Smallville lighting up...stop being such a hard ass."

Clark laughs this time and whispers in her ear. "Now, that just can't be helped."

Lois shakes her head, smiling up at him. "Just follow me..."

She places her hands on his hips, pulling him closer to hers, and opens her legs slightly to allow his right thigh to slide between. She grabs his hands and places them on her swaying waist, that's grinding into his as she helps him find his rhythm to the song.

"You sure this is dancing?" Clark asks, his brow raises, and he looks at her skeptically as she continues to wind her hips into his.

"It's a lot like sex...so you'll be great at it." she says with a wink as she slides her hands up his chest and wraps them around his neck, their bodies dance in beat with the music.

"If I last..." he smirks out, feeling her hips and her thighs rub against his lower region, was beginning to stir things up.

Lois licks her lips and looks seductively in his eyes as they continued to dance around. "Well, tell Clark Jr to behave...that fun is for later."

Clark spins himself and her around, they laugh and enjoy the floor like they were the only ones around. Her body dances against his as he tries his best to keep up, he gets better as time passes and he starts to get the hang of it, he grinds his hips back into hers, as she does the same back to the beat of the music.

"Hey, look over there..." Clark gestures with his head, and turns them sideways in the direction for her to see.

"AC seemed to find a hook up after all..." he says, seeing AC dancing with some blonde girl across the dance floor.

"Yea, good for him..."Lois smirks, shrugging up her shoulders as she watches AC laugh along with the girl, he dances with.

"Well, don't sound so jealous." Clark says sarcastically.

Lois playfully punches his arm. "Like you aren't when you see another guy with the Pink Princess...Lana?"

Clark looks deeply in her eyes, drowning in the forest of green, her hazels captivate him, a smile breaks on his lips. Her beauty was something he always beheld, but when he actually took a chance to truly look at her, for the first time he saw how truly beautiful she is.

"Lana, Who?" he whispers, his eyes never breaking from hers.

Lois smiles widely up at him, her eyes sparkling as they look deeply into his blues that showed back all his love shinning through.

"Good answer...Kent."

He leans down to taste her sweet lips, that filled him with bliss like he's never known, kissing her passionately. She softly moans as his savory lips spring sensations through her and at the feel of his hands sliding to the small of her back.

"Later, Smallville..." she warns against his lips.

"How about in 10 minutes...I'll make it worth it." he parts from her lips and breathes into her ear, sending shivers down her spine, before he teasingly kisses her neck.

Her lips spread into a wide grin from the feel of his lips on her neck. "What have I turned you into?"

"You'll find out soon enough..." he whispers into her ear and lets out a laugh as he lifts her up into the air and spins her around easily before placing her back to her feet.

They laugh and continue to dance on as one by one songs play, drums pound, beats course through the air. The tempos fast and furious as couples dance around the floor wildly, skirts whip around, bodies touch close, part for a few seconds before coming back together again.

Lois's heart pounds in her chest along with the fast beat of the drums, her laughter among others rises in the air. Clark smiles like he's never done before as he twirls her out and brings her back to his body. Her mind whirls, dizzy from all the spinning around, body tired from dancing for almost an hour...and a strange feeling creeps over her like something is wrong...something is very wrong.

The smile fades from her lips, her head turns from one side to the other, she looks for something but not know what, everyone seem to be moving in slow motion. Laughing and smiling faces move around slowly like someone was forcing time to a crawl. Her heart races faster now but it wasn't from excitement...it was fear she was feeling and she didn't know why.

_"Turn around...Turn around..."_

She hears a whisper like voice say quickly passing by her, she turns her head to see nothing but others dance, and twirl as they moved around the dance floor.

_"Turn around..."_ the passing voice came again, disappearing as quickly as it came.

"What's wrong?" Clark asks worriedly, seeing the expression on her face.a

Lois shakes her head, not wanting to cause an alarm if there wasn't anything to worry about. She smiles up at him and teasingly kisses his lips before, she turns around against him, and presses her ass into his groin as she dances on. She feels his lips as he softly kisses against her neck, kissing a trail up to behind her ear...

Lois' eyes focus straight ahead, the dancing bodies still caught in the sloth of time, she turns her head to the left to see Chloe dancing happily with Bart. Chloe's head turns slowly to look at Lois and smiles; Lois forces a smile on her lips to not show any concern. She turns her head back forward, a couple catches her eyes, as they come in and out of view, as the dancers pass in front of them.

They are different from others around them; they just stand there a few meters away. The woman wore dark sunglasses, a white shawl wrapped around the length of her face and tied under her chin. The guy, at least Lois thought it was, was wearing a blue hibiscus print shirt, a baseball cap on his head, his head was down so his face isn't seen. The couple stand right across from her, just standing, motionless at first, it made Lois' heart race in her chest with fear, but for the life of her she didn't know why, until...

Slowly the guy lifts his head, and then at that instant Lois knew why this eerie feeling came over her, and why now it felt like her heart was going to explode in her chest as his face came into sight and he reaches up removing the cap from his head. The familiar shine coming in focus, his evil toothy grin beams, her eyes go wide with fear, her breath escapes her...him...all the warnings, it all leads to this.

The devil finally made his appearance...all this time he lived not in hell, but right in the small town of Smallville Kansas. Disguised as daddy doesn't love me, bald wonder of the trust fund kids...Lex Luthor. Her eyes didn't leave him, afraid of what he might do, afraid of what would happen if she just blinks, but mostly her eyes stay locked on him out of curiosity. Her mind wonders who the lady next to him is.

The lady he held onto so tightly...so protectively, but she didn't have to wait long to find out. Lex stares back at Lois, his victory smile reverberating from his face as if the war was already won by him. His eyes break from hers, leading Lois' eyes to the lady beside him, he guards so viciously. He slowly peels the shawl from her head, and drops it to the floor, straight brown locks come into view, followed by the removal of the dark shades from the girl's eyes.

Lois' eyes go wide, the pupils of her hazels dilate at the package uncovered, her chest restricts, feeling pain as if her heart has stopped its life given drumming. She feels her knees buckle, all is moving so slow that she can see the tears pool and form inch by inch into drops as they fall from her sister's crying eyes. Lucy's lips move slowly as she mouths the word "Sorry" to Lois.

Lex places his finger to his lips; telling Lois to be quiet then motions her to follow them as he disappears into the crowd of people with her sister tightly grasped in his hands. Lois' body can't take the shock any longer, her knees fall as she hits the wooden floor of the deck. Clark drops immediately to her side, Chloe and Bart do the same, Lois watches as the contents of Chloe's purse spill over the floor in slow motion.

"Lo, you okay?" Clark asks worriedly, rubbing back her hair from her face.

Lois' heart drops as she watches helplessly as her sister is dragged away. Lucy looks back over her shoulder at her with fearful eyes, as she disappears from view. Lois stays there a moment her body numb with reality of what's going on, shock completely fighting it's way to take over her fully. Lois lets it in only for a second, before she pushes it off and leaves the realm of her thought to confront the faces of concern around her, she forces the biggest lie of a smile on her lips.

"Yea, I'm fine...Just a bit dizzy from all this dancing." she lies, as her hands frantically scribble down a message using a piece of paper and lipstick from the stuff Chloe spilled out of her purse.

Bart picks up the items as Chloe and Clark help a shaken Lois to her feet, her hand clamps tightly around the crumbled note in her hand. Her skin pale and sweaty, but her face forces a look as if things are okay. Clark raises his hand to her cheek gently caressing it as he looks into her eyes with concern. Lois closes her eyes for a moment, reveling in the feel of his hand as if it was his last touch.

She keeps her eyes closed for a second making sure no tears will show once they open but this only concerns Clark more.

"You sure, you're okay?" Clark asks, he can't help but let his voice drip with his concern.

She opens her yes back up at the sound of his voice, only making her smile wider at his question and nods her head.

"Yeah, just a bit out of breath."

Clark cups his hands around her face, he can't help but feel like there was more to her story, then she was letting on.

"Maybe, we should go back to our table and rest some...so you can catch your breath?"

Lois shakes her head, and discreetly drops the crumbled message in her hand to the floor. It falls next to the other items on the floor of Chloe's stuff, which Bart was replacing back into her purse.

"No!" she nearly screams out in a panic voice, she shakes her head at her mistake and talks in a calmer voice.

"I mean yes...but I want to get a drink first...my throat is dry..."

Bart stands to his feet, handing Chloe back her purse. "I could go get it...and get all of us drinks, too."

Lois shakes her head...god how she wanted to cry, but for their sakes and her sister's sake she had to keep quiet.

"No, it's ok, I'll get them."

"Lois..." Clark's voice sounds with worry.

"Smallville...I'll get the drink and meet you back at the table, ok?" Lois states, as if that's all she was going to do, and forces a wide smile on her lips before leaning up and places a deep kiss on his lips.

Her lips press hard and a bit shaky onto his like it was their last, she didn't want to let go, but she does so reluctantly in a gasp for air, keeping up the cheerful facade on her face.

"Ok..." Clark replies back, forcing his own smile on his face, still feeling that something wasn't right.

Clark glances over to Lois once more, a small smile on his face, before he heads back along with Bart and Chloe to their table. Lois swallows hard, letting out a deep breath before turning around in the direction Lex took Lucy. She walks that way, passing through the people still dancing around, her eyes and ears on high alert, looking our for sight of Lex or her sister among the many faces in the crowd.

A gun jammed in her back lets her know, she's been found...

"Well, seems like we finally meet, Ms. Lane." Lex's harsh breath presses against her skin. "I do believe you have something of mine?"

Lois looks straight ahead as they walk, making sure not to draw any attention to them, especially with a loaded barrel in her lower back.

"What's wrong Lex, money not buying what it used too? You have to come and do things yourself?" Lois smirks back, amusement sounding in her voice at her defense.

Lex lets out a sarcastic laugh, and jams the gun harder in her back. "I've forgotten how much of a riot you are. I really missed these petty conversations."

"Yes, cuz they were so delightful to begin with." Lois snarks out, sarcastically. "I always wanted you to give me an excuse to whoop your ass, beside you calling me a muffin peddling dropout...thanks for finally giving me an excuse..."

Lex grabs her arm tightly, as he yanks on it pushing her to walk faster through the people as they make their way through the deck to a deserted spot.

"Funny, for someone who is the prisoner here...Now enough small talk, where the hell is my disk!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lois sneers out, wincing some from the pain he was causing as he squeezed her arm tightly, knowing the disk was the only insurance she has against him.

"You don't know." Lex mocks in rage, and slams her against a nearby wall, he points the gun hard under her chin, as he leans close to her face and looks madly into her eyes.

"I have your sister...I know where your friends are...I KNOW there is something strange about your now boyfriend...Clark Kent...surprise...surprise...big city girl falls for the bumbling farm boy after all..." he says through clenched teeth, shaking furiously as he spoke.

"...so I really wouldn't be ing with me if I was you."

Lois trembles some as she stares into the cold eyes of a mad man, the barrel of a gun pressing into her throat, only made things even more surreal...but if anything she was a Lane, she knew no such thing as fear to some extent. She looks up from the gun back to his dark eyes, her jaw set tightly together.

"If I was you...I would do this world a favor and kill myself." she speaks out calmly, as she glares him in the eyes.

Lex's jaw shakes with anger, his eyes go wild as his hand quickly slaps her across her face, leaving a dark red imprint behind on her cheek. Lois quickly snaps her face back to him; she stares defiantly in his eyes, not allowing him to get over on her.

"You hit like a girl." she smirks.

Lex raises his hand for another strike, when he sees two uniformed crew men casually walking their way, just strolling along the deck. He looks back at Lois placing a finger over her mouth.

"Don't say a word, or I swear I'll kill them one by one and make you watch." he whispers to her, sliding the gun down out of sight, pressing the cold steel barrel into her stomach and does the first thing that come to mind.

He leans in and kisses Lois' mouth roughly to make it look like they were just another couple making out. Lois lets out a soft groan of protest, crying inside of disgust and hate at what he was doing to her. She presses her lips together not letting him get all of her mouth, not wanting to taste him in her own. Little silent squeals evade her mouth as he kisses her harder, trying to get her to respond, but she keeps her mouth tightly closed as well as her eyes, picturing Clark in her head.

Tears burning in the back of her eyes at the immense guilt she felt as Lex continues to kiss her, she cries louder as she feel his slimy tongue press against her tightly closed lips, trying to make it's way into her mouth. She places the image of Clark to the front of her mind, thinking back to the many times they kissed, she presses the thought of reality out, the thought of Lex's lips on her as she continues to think about Clark, his touch, his sweet honey lips on hers, not Lex, and his cold, salty lips, emotionlessly pressing against hers with no feeling, no love.

The two crew men smile at them as they walk by, seeing just a normal couple doing what couples do, nothing strange or suspicious about that, and walks off out of sight. Lex's eye open as he watches them to make sure they go, he then parts from her lips, running his tongue over them to taste her.

Lex looks back at Lois and runs the back of his fingers down her cheek, his thumb rubs over her bruised lips from his harsh kiss.

"Too bad I have to kill such a beautiful rose...I think we could have been a great couple."

Lois scowls, hatred shows in her eyes as she stares him down, and spits in his face, giving her response to his words. Lex slowly rubs his fingers over his face, wiping off the spit, and looks evilly back in her face before smacking her harder then before, causing her lip to bleed.

"You really are a ...I'm going to enjoy making you beg for your life."

"Not if I make you beg first." she sneers back.

"Come on..." Lex growls angrily, pulling Lois hard from the wall and pushes her along, returning the gun into her back.

"Where the Hell is my sister?" Lois asks as she's pushes and pulls but Lex drags her off somewhere only he knows.

"Dear sweet Lucy is being well looked after...but don't worry you'll be joining her soon..."

Now you guys know what I want...lol

Thanks for Reading...hoped you enjoyed!...and oh yea Review!


	34. Chapter 27

**A/N** Ok sooooo freakken sorry haven't been updating like I usually do but I've lost the net during thoes last few weeks and haven't been able to update...

Thanks Guys so much for pressuring for an update and keeping this story alive! You guys don't know how much it means to me Special Thanks First to all you guys and to my beta loweltan...Thanks so much guys!

Without further adue'...

**Chapter 27: Cruise (Day 4) The Beast Within**

* * *

The door to Lois' bedroom slowly creaks open, Lana's head peaks in, her eyes scan the room, making sure it was clear. Her hand tightly holds onto the door, as she look's back behind her, to check that she is alone before she slowly makes her way into Lois' room and over to the night stand. 

"Where is it...Where is it?" Lana panicly says to herself as she rips open the drawers, frantically looking for the disk Lois stole.

Her hands dig through Lois' clothes and the items stuffed into the small night stand. She pushes the items back in when disappointedly she finds nothing. She quickly stands to her feet and goes over to the long dresser, doing the same in these drawers as she did to the night stand, but comes up empty handed again.

"Damn it!" Lana cries and hits her hand down on the dresser. "Where the Hell is it?"

Lana's eyes come to the bed, a usual hiding spot for things, she quickly heads to it. Bending on her knees as she comes to the bed, she reaches her hand in between the mattress and the box-spring, feeling around as she reaches her arm all the way in but feels nothing, only air.

"Damn!" Lana cries, as she leans her head against the edge of the bed, while her arm is still between the bed, she feels panic inside.

"What are you doing here?" a female's voice sounds, startling Lana as her head quickly pops up to see Chrissy standing by the door glaring back at her.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Lana sneers as she stands up. "I'm going to find that disk and turn it over to Clark!"

"You !" Chrissy smirks, slowly shaking her head. "You're supposed to be Lex's girlfriend, but yet you're still in love with your Ex."

"It has nothing to do with love...this is about doing the right thing. I loved Lex but what he's doing is wrong. He lied to me, he promised no one would get hurt but he's planning on kissing her, isn't he!" Lana shouts angrily, tears filling up in her eyes.

"He lied to me...he's been lying to me this whole time...just lies...and secrets!"

Chrissy lets out a high pitched laugh at Lana. "Your pathetic!...How could you be with a guy like Lex and not know his agenda?." she smirks, and smiles evilly.

"...just face it girl, he played your ass like a fiddle and here you thought he was in love with you."

Lana stands there, her eyes burn red with tears. "He'll never love you...you know?"

Chrissy stops laughing and looks coldly at Lana. "What are you talking about? I don't want Lex...you were stupid for wanting him."

"Clark...he would never love you...believe me, he was in love with me since he was seven, and when we did get the chance to be together...it didn't eve come close to what he has with Lois...they're inseparable."

"Well, we'll see how inseparable they are once she's out of the picture." Chrissy smirks, cocking her brow up high.

"So...he really is going to kills her." Lana says painfully, her heart droops at the news...Lex really is the monster everyone claims him to be.

"Yep..." Chrissy says cheerfully. "Once the gives up where the disk is...Lex is going to see to it that she's sleeping with the fishes...literally."

"I'm not going to let that happen...I might have been in on this from the beginning, but I'm going to make things right." Lana says, moving quickly forward to walk past her but freezes as Chrissy pulls out a pistol from her back and points it at her.

"This says you aren't, and if you think I'm kidding...try me."

x

Clark taps his fingers on the table, becoming more antsy as the time passes. It's going on 10 minutes and Lois still hasn't returned yet. He sits there and looks around, his eyes check, every few seconds, over to the spot he seen Lois go. He fidgets around in his chair, he couldn't shake the wrenching feeling in his gut...Lois was in trouble.

"I can't wait anymore...I'm going to find her." Clark says, grabbing the arms of his chair about to get up when Chloe grabs his arm, to stop him.

"Clark will you calm down...it's only been 10 minutes. There's probably just a line." Chloe says, as she looks at him confused about his nervous behavior.

"Can't you even be without my cousin for a moment? All those times you guys couldn't stand being around each other." Chloe teases, trying to lighten the mood, not understanding what was wrong.

Clark knows Chloe is only trying to help but the fear he's feeling won't allow him to even crack a smile to her teasing. Chloe sees this and becomes concerned, something is up and Lois being gone like this isn't making things any better...damn, where the hell is she?

"Yeah man, there's a lot of people around...she's probably just held up in line." Bart comforts, looking over to Clark.

"...but I know how you feel...I get the same way when ever I'm away from Chloe too long." he says as he pulls Chloe's hand to his mouth and places a soft kiss on it.

Clark slowly nods his head, and lets out a deep breath...he feels a little better, but it is only blind relief.

"You guys are right...I'm just being "me" I guess..."

"Clark, are you sure you're okay?" Chloe asks, still seeing he's worried, she places her hand lightly on his arm to comfort him.

"I don't know...it just feels..."

"Hey, Bros..." AC interrupts as he places a tray of drinks on the table. "...Complements of a beautiful lady."

Clark smiles widely at the sound of that, along with Chloe and Bart, he thinks AC is talking about Lois.

"So, is this beautiful lady going to join us anytime soon?" Clark asks in a slightly teasing voice, thinking of Lois the whole time.

"Here ya go..." AC says to Chloe, placing her drink in front of her, and shrugs to his question. "Maybe...it's up to her."

Clark laughs and shakes his head thinking Lois is playing another one of her games again. "Well, tell her not to take so long..."

AC raises his brow not understanding why Clark is so interested in the blonde girl he was dancing with to come over.

"Yea, I'll be sure to let her know..." he replies, placing down Clark's drink in front of him.

"So, where is Lois at now?" AC asks in a playful smirk, and places her drink on the table in front of her empty chair.

Chloe drops her drink at the sound of that, Clark's heart painfully drops in his chest. It was like someone sucked all the air from his lungs; they burned and ached as if someone threw them in a vat of acid. He couldn't speak, his words caught in the dryness of his throat.

"What do you mean...isn't Lois the pretty lady you were talking about?" Clark rasps out, even taking a quick sip from his drink didn't help moisten his throat.

AC looks at them, his brows furrow at the expressions on their faces.

"No, I was talking about Melissa...the girl I was dancing with." he says pointing to her over at her own table, she waves back at them.

Clark quickly stands to his feet, kicking his super-hearing into gear...he knows every beat of Lois heart, even when it is eratic he knows its rhythm...but her beat is the one sound among the noises that isn't around.

"She's not here!" Clark says in an almost helpless voice, fighting all the while inside to keep the panic from engulfing him.

"That's it I'm calling her cell phone..." Chloe says in a scared voice.

"Did you see her in line or anywhere around?" Clark asks AC intently, trying to find some hope in the situation.

"There is no lines...the last time I saw her was on the dance floor."

The pit in Clark's stomach drops deeper, no hope is given, he pushes past AC about to leave. If his super-speed kicks in, in front of all these people he won't care.

"I'm going to find her..."

Chloe quickly grabs her cell phone from her purse, knocking the crumbled paper out onto the table. She pauses as she sees the note, her hand slowly stretches out to it like she is about to touch a poisonous snake. She carefully picks it up, her hands shake and she doesn't know why but soon it becomes clear as she unfolds the note. Three little letters smile evilly up at her and she drops it as if it burns to touch it.

"Clark wait!" Chloe shouts, halting Clark in his tracks as he turns around to look at her.

She stands there with a grave expression on her face, her eyes shine at the threat of tears, she holds up the note to him. Clark rushes to her side, he takes the note in his hand and sees the same offending message.

"Lex..." Clark growls through clamped teeth, his eyes burn red like his heat vision would ignite as his hands turned white from squeezing the paper tightly with anger.

"I'm going to kill him!" Clark's jaw sets, threat sounds in his voice as he tries to walk past Chloe. She steps in front of him, and places her hands on his chest to stop him.

"Clark, wait...wait!" Chloe yells, her voice pleading. "Don't go into this half cocked...we have to plan this out."

He won't listen, he keeps trying to walk past her and she keeps putting herself in his path.

"Clark please...that monster has my cousin...we can't go into this blind and make mistakes, Lex well be counting on that."

Clark continues to push forward, ignoring her words, death burns in his eyes. AC and Bart stand behind Chloe and bring Clark to a stop, he glares at them, he sees them as only a block in his path to what he felt he needs to do.

"Move!" he shouts angrily, making them jump. "Let me by...she needs me...I need to help her!"

Chloe pushes against his chest, tears stinging her eyes. "Clark, we all feel the same way, but you can't do this on your own."

"Clark man, listen to her we have to work together on this."

Clark stops struggling and stands there, his head drops as the pain washes over him. He looks up at Chloe, his eyes red with tears, his face down with hurt.

"I can't lose her Chloe...not now...I just got her...I can't..." he sighs heavily as he drops his head down.

Chloe quickly cups his face and pushes his head up, forcing him to look at her.

"We're not going to lose her..." Chloe says definitely, not accepting anything else.

"You're right...I'm sorry...I'm not going to let that happen." he says staring into her eyes. " I promise I'll make that bastard pay for this!"

Chloe nods her head, keeping back the tears that want to fall...it wasn't over yet. "Not on your own Clark, we're going to do this together."

She walks back over to her purse, grabs her cell phone and dials Lois' number. Instantly Lois' ring tone for Chloe plays off in the distance. Clark quickly at a little more then human speed rushes to the sound of her cell. He finds it on the floor in the last palce she probably was before Lex took her away.

Clark clings tightly to the phone his face a mixture of confusion and anger. "Why didn't she just tell me?"

"Clark..." Chloe says placing her hand on his shoulder; he turns around to face her. "Lex has Lucy too."

She shows him the crumpled note again; on the other side Lucy's name is written. "She is protecting her sister...that's why she didn't tell anyone."

Clark shakes his head, fighting the demons inside that cry for blood...Lex's blood, for what he is doing.

"What does he want with them...what kind of sick game is he playing?"

"A disk..." Chloe says flatly, her mind picking up pieces of memory from her drunken debut.

Chloe grabs her head feeling a spurt of dizziness come over her as her vague memories try to come to her.

"I thought I was dreaming...but I remember holding a shiny round disk...before Lois snatched it away." she says, placing the pieces together, it all finally making scense.

"Lois musta stolen some very important files from Lex, for him to go through all this trouble...I mean this could very well break him or has something on it he really wants."

"Lois!" Clark slightly growls and shakes his head.

"Why would she do this...she of all people knows how dangerous Lex can be..." he stops talking when he realizes why and looks up at Chloe. "...the cancer."

Chloe nods, already having the same thought. "Lois would do anything to make sure the people she cares about are safe...even if it's dangerous or stupid. She musta really been in a slump when she had it..."

"...and she was going to make sure we were protected...even if she couldn't be here to do it herself."

"Lois knows a lot of people, I don't even know half of the people she does and many have some high positions that can get things done."

"That's my, Lo." Clark says softly, a smile on his lips as he thinks of her.

"We need to get back to the suite, and check out Lois' room for the disk." Chloe says as she grabs her purse and starts walking in the direction of the girl's suite, Clark, Bart and AC follow.

"If it's still there." Bart adds, as he walks along side of her.

"There's no way Lois would give it up." Clark says in a knowing voice.

"Clark's right, Lois knows that's the only card we have against Lex. She knows he won't kill her or Lucy until he's sure he has it."

"We need to get the police involved, they can handle this better." AC suggests, he walks behind her as they cross the deck.

"No...not yet anyway...any signs of the cops and he'll know we're onto him...There's no way of knowing how he will act."

"...and we're not going to take that chnace, we've got to come up with a plan, do this right...and finally nail that son of a !" Clark sneers, his eyes set in a deathly gaze.

x

Lex pushes Lois through the open door of his suite, his hand clings tightly to her arm as they enter, she fights and struggles against him the whole way.

"Get off of me!" Lois sneers pulling away from him as he pushes her down on the couch.

"Where is my sister? I want to see her now!" Lois shouts angrily, as she stares coldly up at him.

Lex just smiles and looks back at her over her shoulder as he pours a couple of drinks and walks over, handing her one.

"Patience is a virtue, Miss Lane."

Lois smacks the glass from his hand and continues to glare at him. "I swear if you done anything to her..."

"Please, Miss Lane I'm not the monster everyone perceives me to be." Lex says, the smile never leaves his lips as he stands there in front of her.

Lois lets out a fake laugh at his blind take on the truth. "Riiiight..." Lois mocks sarcastically. "...then I'll just take my sister and be leaving then."

She tries to stand to her feet and walk away only to be pushed back down onto the couch by Lex.

"You're really trying my nerves Miss Lane...now I want my disk! Where is it!"

"Where's my sister?" Lois growls between her teeth, her eyes narrow up at him.

"Of course..." Lex says carelessly and walks over to a door, disappearing inside the room for a moment before reappearing with Lucy in front of him.

"Lois!" Lucy shouts with joy, she pulls from Lex and runs over to Lois on the couch.

Instantly she's engulfed in Lois' waiting arms, who hugs her tightly like it's been forever, as Lucy cries into her shoulder.

"Lois I'm so sorry...I didn't know, I swear I didn't know."

"Shh...it's okay." Lois whispers into Lucy's ear, rubbing down her hair, trying to console her as she wept into her shoulder.

"Hey, I'm going to get us out of this...I always do, don't I?"

Lucy nods her head against her shoulder, taking comfort in being in her sister's arms, as Lois continues to comb her fingers down Lucy's hair.

"...besides I have some really great friends out there who will be looking for us...so don't worry."

"Oh, how sweet...a little family reunion." Lex mocks teasingly as he stared at the girls with an innocent face. "So, is all the whispering just girl talk or can anyone join in?"

Lucy pulls away from Lois' embrace and gives Lex a steely glare.

"Lois was just telling me how much she's going to make you suffer...and how I am going to love every minute of it."

"Lucy." Lois says in a warning tone, and tugs her sister's arm a little, giving her the message not to provoke him.

Lex lets out a slight laugh and run his eyes to Lois. "I want my disk, Miss Lane. My patience is wearing thin...Now, where is my disk!"

"...but remember Lex, patience is a virtue." Lois snarks, smiling slyly as she throws his words back in his face.

He narrows his eyes at her, his jaw set tight, he flexes the muscles in his jaw, about to comment when his cell rings.

"You ladies will excuse me..." he says as his phone continues to ring.

"...now, you two don't go anywhere." he teases evilly as he walks out the door and leaves the room.

Lucy stands to her feet like she was about to do something but gets pulled down by Lois and watches as he leaves.

x

"What is it?...and it better be good." Lex sneers into the phone as he closes the door behind him, and stands out in the hall.

"Oh, I would say it's very good." Chrissy's voice comes on the other end, smiling evilly as she stares at Lana, tied and gagged on the chair trying helplessly to free herself.

"Chrissy I don't have time for games..." Lex smirks, pinching the bridge of his nose at the threat of a headache. "...did you find the disk I sent you for?"

"No..." Chrissy answers licking her lips devilishly. "...but I did find something even more interesting..."

"What?" he snaps back impatiently.

"It's a surprise, come to my room and you'll see just what it is."

"I don't know what you've heard about me...but I don't sleep with every girl that throws themselves at me..."

"I'm not talking about sex...god are all men alike..." Chrissy mumbles into the phone and shakes her head. "Just get here; I have something you really need to know about."

x

Lois yanks on the door knob, pulling back against it, the door only jiggles some as she shakes it.

"I've already tried that, you know?" Lucy says from the couch looking on as Lois beats on the door.

Lois turns around, lets out a deep breath, and gives Lucy a pointed look.

"Doesn't hurt to have a second opinion." she smirks teasingly despite their situation which makes Lucy smile some.

"Well, you were always the better one at getting us out of stuff." Lucy says beaming a smile.

Lois shakes her head and takes her seat by Lucy again, and sees her face clearly.

" God, Luce what did he do to you?" Lois asks with concern, as she lightly touches the bruises on her face.

Lucy shakes her head and gently pushes her hand away. "Nothing I can't handle...he smacks softer then a girl, anyway."

Lois laughs some, she couldn't help but see herself in Lucy, even though she is a pain a lot of the time...she is family. Lois looks down and sees Lucy's red and bruised wrists from the cuffs still locked around them, tightly.

"How did this happen Luce...How did Lex get a hold of you?"

"It would have helped to know that you guys and Lex aren't exactly friends, anymore." Lucy smirks, and raises her brow at her.

"Ok, maybe I should have let you in on that little detail..." Lois says and nods her head sarcastically. "...but how did you end up with Lex?"

Lucy shrugs and shakes her head. "They say the devil is a smooth talker."

"Lucy, now is not the time to patronize me..."

"I was in Germany like usual...doing my classes like I should be..."

"Lucy, it's Spring Break..." Lois points out, cocking her brow at her.

"Ok, ok...I was shopping, when I got a phone call from Lex. He told me how he set you, Chloe and Lana up with great rooms for your cruise trip and how he wanted to surprise you by sending me on board with you guys..." Lucy explains, and lets out a deep sigh.

"...I swear Lois, I had no ideal what he was up to I just wanted to surprise my Big Sis and show up on the cruise."

"I know...I know..." Lois says in a voice that told Lucy she believes her and to stop her run of the mouth as she reaches out and plays with her hair.

"I'm sorry I got you into this mess...usually you're the one getting into these things."

"What is going on Lo, I mean what does Lex want?...What disk is he talking about?"

Lois folds her arms and stands to her feet as she paces the floor. "Believe me Luce the less you know the better and beside the point, it's kinda a long story."

Lucy looks around like it's very obvious before her eyes focused back to her. " Well Lo, doesn't look like we're going anywhere anytime soon...and "besides" I've been dragged into this too, I think I have a rights to an explanation."

Lois lets out a deep breath and shakes her head. "I did something really stupid Luce...I mean your kind of stupidness..."

"Obviously..." Lucy huffs out and rolls her eyes. "...and, hey! Not everything I do is stupid...and come on Lo, what did you do that was so bad to make Lex go Hostage on our asses?"

Lois cocks her head at Lucy's use of profanity. "The disk he's talking about...I kinda stole some Hard Core files from Lex's laptop."

"Lois you stole pornography from Lex's computer! Why didn't you just go to the local video store and why would Lex go through all this trouble just for that!"

Lois scrunches her face up in disbelief at Lucy's lack of understanding. "Nooo! Luce, Hard Core as in very juicy information...I have files on that disk that could put down Lex, Lex Corp and his entire operation!"

"Lois why on earth would you do something like that...are you really that crazy?"

Lois slumps back down into the couch with a huff and looks desperately at her sister. "I was going crazy...at the time I was doing all that, stealing files from Lex."

She shakes her head and takes a deep breath. "I know I should have called you or at least Chloe, but I was just so scarred...not for myself, even though I was the one who was going...but I was scarred not being there to help my family and friends...that I ..."

Lucy grabs Lois' hands forcing her to stop speaking. "Ok Lois, first breath...and then please tell me what the heck you are talking about?"

Lois takes a deep breath and holds it a few seconds before slowly releasing it out and hesitantly speaks. "Luce a few months ago I had...I had cancer."

Lucy's eyes go wide, she swallows hard at the information. "Like mom?"

Lois painfully nods her head as Lucy rubs her fingers over her hand. "...Wait...you said "had" as in you don't have it anymore...but how?" Lucy asks flabbergasted.

"...I know there isn't exactly a pill out there you can take to make it go away."

Lois lets out another heavy sigh. "That's a long story too...really long story and not important right now."

"Lo..."

Lois holds her hands up and shakes her head. "No, let me finish...I had it at first, but now I don't...I can't explain it right now, but look, the point is when I did find out I had it, I was a complete and total wreck...all I could think about was what would happen to my family if I wasn't there..."

Lois' eyes turns red from the tears that begin to pool as she looks seriously in Lucy's eyes.

"I didn't want to be like mom, suddenly not there anymore and leaving those behind to fend on their own..."

Lucy's eyes began to collect tears as well as she slowly shakes her head sadly. "Lo, it wasn't Mom's fault that she left us..."

"I know it wasn't...but the fact is she did...and we were on our own Luce, the General was there, but he really wasn't; at least not emotionally...not really, and I didn't want to do the same..." Lois tries to explain, pain heavy in her voice.

"I didn't want to leave this world and not know for sure...100 percent that my friends, and my family are going to be okay."

Lois wipes hard at the tears that began to fall from her eyes, which she no longer can keep back.

"Mom...mom trusted dad to take care of us in every sense...but he didn't, Luce...he was probably there physically, but not there in the way we needed him to be...and I don't know...when I found out I was not going to be here...not going to be around...I just wanted to make sure that all I can possibly do for everyone, is done."

Lucy wraps her arms around Lois, and takes her big sister into her embrace, as they hold each other for a moment, taking comfort in each other as the tears silently fall. Lois pulls back after a while, and wipes at her tear soaked cheeks, Lucy does the same.

"You can seriously be a pain, Luce..." she laughs out, staring at her. "...but you're my sister and I love you...and there's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

Lucy's eyes begin to flood with tears again and roll down her cheeks. "I love you too, Big Sis."

They hug each other once more, and laugh through their fresh tears...this certainly being something they never did with each other, but they let that little fact go for the time being.

Lucy pulls back and wipes at her eyes, Lois does the same. "What, about cousin Chloe and Lana, are they okay?"

Lois nods her head and blinks her eyes as if thinking. "I don't know about Lana...but Chloe is with AC, Bart and Clark."

"AC? Bart?" Lucy asks confused about who these two are and shakes her head at the fact Clark is here and that Lois didn't call him by one of the many nicks she gave him.

"Clark?...Is here?...Clark!"

Lois nods her head slowly, the dreamy look claims her features as a small smile creeps over her lips. "Yea...Clark."

"Oh My God, Lo!"

"What?"

"You didn't!...you and he...you've actually fallen for him, you've fallen in love with Clark "farm boy" Kent!"

"Hey!" Lois smirks playfully. "Only I get to call him that."

"So, it's true then you and Clark and..." Lucy moves her eye brow up and down in a suggestive manner, a sly smile on her lips.

Lois groans into the pillow behind her and playfully hits Lucy with it as she laughs. "Is it that obvious?"

"You do glow when his name is mentioned..." Lucy replies, smiling widely. "...but I can't say I didn't see this coming...even when I first met him, I saw the sparks between you two."

Lois falls back against the couch and shakes her head. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

Lucy laughs and puts her hand on Lois' shoulder. "Face it Lo, everyone knew you two were written in the stars for each other...except you two."

Lois turns her head on the couch to look at Lucy and gives a playful glare as she laughs herself. "It's ironic...the one person I swore would be the last person who was ever even possible for me turned out to be the one for me after all."

Lucy laughs more and shakes her own head as she lays back against the couch. "Kinda confusing isn't it?"

Lois nods her head, a wide smile on her lips. "Yea...but we're Lanes, that's the way our lives are."

Lucy raises her brow, a sneaky grin on her lips. "Sooo, how is he...you know in the sack?"

Lois hits Lucy harder with the pillow. "Lucy!"

"Whaaaat!" she asks innocently. "...I mean any girl would be curious...even through his clothes you can still see he's hot."

Lois rolls her eyes and groans. "Luce, I'm not going to talk about my sex life."

"I don't want details...just is it ok, or orgasm heaven?"

Lois bites on her bottom lip as she rolls her eyes to the back of her head, making low sexual groans of satisfaction...her body experiencing chills just thinking about it.

"Oh, it's definitely Orgasm Heaven times 100, squared."

Lucy's eyes open wide, her jaw slightly drops. "Whoa!...that good?"

"You have no ideal..." Lois lets out a soft laugh, and smiles widely. "...but it's more then just sex...I'm in love...I love him."

"I can tell...it looks good on you, Lo." she smiles over to her older sister. "I'm really happy for you...You of all people deserve to be happy and I see he does..."

Lois smiles and nods, they both sit there quickly in comfortable silence as they enjoy the serene bliss of ignorance that didn't last long until the facts of reality come breaking through. Lucy turns her head against the couch and looks over at Lois, her brow raise up.

"So, how are we getting out of this?"

"I'll think of something...I always do..."

"Excuse me for my lack of optimism here Sis, but I'm really not seeing a way out of this."

"Don't worry, Luce...I have a secret weapon." Lois smiles smugly, as she thinks of one blue-eyed farm boy.

x

"I don't see anything, Chlo...I don't know why you are still searching." Clark says, his arms folded as he watches Chloe search under the matress.

Chloe looks up at Clark a bit annoyed, still reaching underneath just to feel space. "I know it's here...and I didn't imagine it, Clark...the disk is here, somewhere in this room."

Clark squints his eyes, his vision goes through the mattress, and sees the void between, and the bones of Chloe's body.

"It's not there..." Clark says knowingly.

Chloe lets out a soft groan and rubs her neck as she stands to her feet. "Would have been nice to know before I tried to break my back to check."

"I told you Chloe, I X-rayed everything it's not here."

"It has to be...I know Lois wouldn't have told, and she wouldn't have left it just anywhere for anyone to find."

"I know..." Clark sighs in frustration and rubs his hands through his hair. "...but I checked everything it's not here...Lex must have gotten to it."

Chloe shakes her head and slams the drawer shut to the dresser. "It is...I just need to think..." she says and smiles as a thought comes to her.

"Of course!...Lois you're a Genius!" Chloe says to herself and walks to the middle of the wooden floor.

"What...What is it?" Clark asks as he follows her, he watches her curiously as she firmly taps on the floor with her foot.

"Can't find a hiding space..." Chloe states, hearing the different sounds of the floor as she taps her foot and comes to a hollow sound.

She smiles brightly at the irregular noise. "...you make one."

Chloe stoops down, tracing the edge lines of the wooden floor design with her nails, she initially has some trouble but soon gets enough of a grip to pull it up. Her lips form a wide grin as she reaches into the space and pulls out the clear case that holds the shiny silver disk.

"Voila!" Chloe says smugly, as she holds it up for Clark to see, while she stands back on her feet.

Clark and Chloe stare intently at the screen of Lois' laptop, they're 30 minutes into the loads of information the disk held. Videos, reports, files and files of every experiment he ever done, the cover-up to all those failed experiments and his plans for more...

"I can't believe this..." Chloe's eyes lock onto the screen, she bites her nails nervously as she pulls up file after file of all the crazy stuff Lex or his corporation was ever involved in.

"...this is like the find of the Century...since the discovery of King Tut's tomb...in Journalism world. We have proof right here that Lex is partly to blame for certain unexplainable things happening in Smallville...even some we don't know about..."

"Lex...it was him the whole time..." Clark says in disgust. "...even using some of the Meteor victims for his own selfish needs."

"This "is" Lex Luthor we're talking about...I don't doubt it at all."

"I don't either...I mean...I just thought Lex would change..." Clark stops talking as something on the screen catches his eyes. "Wait..."

"Chloe, go back...there." he says pointing to a specific title among the many others. Chloe looks on in confusion as she reads the title Clark points to.

"The "Cave" Project..." she looks over to Clark, a skeptical expression on her face. "...you don't think?"

Clark double clicks on the words, instantly pictures and speculations pop up in their separate tabs. His mouth sets tightly together, his eyes glarring deathly at the screen as some familiar information pops up with the new.

"He lied...he told me he destroyed all the stuff he had on me, and I believed him." Clark says reluctantly as he shakes his head.

Chloe looks solemnly at him. "Now you know why Lois kept her mouth shut when she had the cancer...she was protecting you...was going to protect all of us."

"She knew about me...not everything, but she knew I wasn't normal...and she didn't treat me any differently..." Clark says as a smile claims his lips.

"Hate to be the rain on your picnic..." Chloe strides, and looks over at him. "...but Lois isn't the only one who knows...Lex does as well."

Clark looks away from her and back to the laptop screen, her words play deep in his mind as he eyes over the files. Bart and AC come through the door to Lois' room, holding tapes in their hands.

"Look what we found..." Bart announces as they walk in.

"Found them in our room and here in the girl's room." AC says as he places them on the bed. "...you found the disk?"

Chloe nods and smiles smugly. "Hidden well by my Cuz...What's on the tapes?"

"Exactly what Lex wants more than anything...proof." Bart says, as he sits down next to Chloe on the bed.

"The tapes shouw us using our powers in the room...it has Clark and I super-speeding in the living room of our suite..."

AC clears his voice loudly, sending a message to Bart who knows exactly what it is.

"...and you might want to bury...erase...burn..." Bart suggests, as he shrugs his shoulders and hands Clark the tape. "...this one, Dude."

Clark gives him a confused look and slowly shakes his head. "Why?...What is it?"

"Let's just say Lois wasn't kidding about the "riding you" part..." Bart smirks teasingly, raising his brow up at Clark "...and here I thought you had a lot of energy."

Clark quickly snatches the tape away from Bart's hand; his face goes pale, now knowing what exactly what was on the tape. Chloe rolls her eyes and glares at Bart and AC. "You guys actually watched it?"

"No...not all of it...exactly..." Bart tries to defend as he shakes his head. "...more like we skimmed through it..."

Yeah...if "skimmed through" means watching while enjoying a bowl of popcorn as you rewind certain parts over and over again...wondering if that position is actually even possible. Chloe punches Bart hard in his shoulder; he lifts his hand to rub the sore spot.

"Whaaat?...we had to check out what were on the tapes."

AC lightly clears his throat moving onto another subject. "What did you guys find out on the disk?"

"That my Cousin isn't in Journalism for nothing." Chloe smiles proudly. "Everything we need to bring down Lex is on here...Not even the best lawyers in the world can argue a case against this!"

"She stole from Lex!" Bart exclaims in shock. "Not even I would...Ok there was that one time and I almost died...so is she crazy!"

Chloe rolls her eyes and glares slightly. "No just the opposite...whether Lois has stolen the information or not, I'm willing to bet my life that Lex is still planning this setup. Lex has information here on Clark and he's close to figuring out his secret and thanks to my Genius Cousin, we have a play against Lex."

"Now, we just have to find them..." Clark sighs heavily as he stares intently at the screen.

x

Chrissy opens the door to let Lex in, he looks bored by her presence as he walks in her room and turns around to face her.

"Well?" he asks questioningly and says in a mocking voice. "What was so important that I just had to see?"

Chrissy furrows her eyes, looking sternly over at him and leads him to the living room area.

"Who is this?" Lex deadpans, as he looks curiously at the person tied to a chair, her face covered by a blind fold.

Chrissy slyly walks over to Lana's side, and grabs the edge of the blindfold.

"A Rat." Chrissy states as she pulls off the blindfold; to Lex's surprise Lana is the one tied to the chair.

"What the Hell is the meaning of this?" Lex snaps out as he rushes to Lana's side and unties her hands.

Chrissy raises her brow at Lana, a smirk on her lips. "You gonna tell him Cupcake, or should I?"

Lana only looks nervously at Lex and back at Chrissy, rubbing her sore wrists, with no attempt to answer her.

Chrissy rolls her eyes and looks over to Lex. "I found your girl here, snooping around Lois' room, looking for the disk..."

"Not something I asked her to do...but what does that have to do with you tying her up like this!" Lex demands as he glares at Chrissy.

"Before you get all hostile with me, maybe you should know something first before you decide "who" you're going to use that anger on...Maybe you should know why exactly she was looking for it..."

"What do you mean?" Lex asks with interest as he stares Chrissy down curiously.

"Lex, pleases...it's nothing..." Lana says in a timid voice and grabs Lex's arm, only for Lex to pull away from her grip.

"Why was she looking for the disk!" Lex asks again his voice louder; causing both girls to jump, but Chrissy holds her ground.

"She was planning on giving it over to Clark and his friends...she was turning you in Lex...like I said, a Rat."

Lex slowly turns his head toward Lana, a menacing look claims his face as he stares at her, his experession scaring her back to sitting into the chair.

"Yo-You lied to me..." Lana stutters in fear. "You promised me no one would get hurt...but you're not planning on keeping that promise!"

Lex leans down close to Lana's face, and grabs her by the back of her hair, squeezing a handful o f her straight long raven hair tightly in his fingers.

"I told you to keep out of this!" he yells in agner, breathing crazily. "You were suppose to lay low...just lay low, that's all!"

He pulls her up by her hair to her feet and drags her over to the door, and pushes her back hard against it. He grabs her neck, and slowly squeezes his boney fingers, like claws around her throat. Lana gasps in painfully for air, tears roll down her cheeks as her face turns blue as she tries to catch her breath.

"Lex...please..." Lana cries in a raspy breath, her lungs unable to receive air.

He leans his face close, her nose curls from his vial breath that caresses against her skin.

"I told you what would happen if you ever defied me..." he snarls into her face, his eyes burning into her fearful ones.

x

The door to the room Lois and Lucy are in sings open as Lex drags Lana in wailing loudly, tears visbly seen soaked upon her face. Lucy quickly grabs Lois' arm and holds her back as she tries to go do something about it. Lex throws Lana downt ot the floor, his eyes piercing through her, not an ounce of love did Lana see in him for her anymore...it was as if it was never there.

"You can die with the rest of them!" Lex growls with no care, no pity in his voice before he leaves her there crying into her hands.

Lois slowly makes her way over and bends down to her side, softly she brushes Lana's hair back from her face.

"You, okay?" Lois whispers with concern.

"Don't touch me!" Lana shouts, she quickly rises to her feet aned leans back against the nearest wall allowing her tears to flow freely.

Lois quickly rises to her feet as well, a bit startled by Lana's sudden and confusing reaction, she looks over to her strangely.

"Lana?" Lois asks cautiously as she inched her way over to her and jumps as Lucy suddenly comes by her side, placing her hand on her arm.

"Don't...just don't..." Lana cries out in a soft pleading voice, her eyes closed and terars roll down continuously.

"Lana, did that bastard hurt you?" Lois asks in a stern voice, she didn't much care for the girl, but she still wouldn't want to wish ill fate on her especially the thing that was going through Lois' mind.

Lana slowly moves her head side-to-side, whimpering softly, her hands clasped together and held tightly against her chest.

"Lois, I think this is about more then just being captured..." Lucy whispers to her, who steadily kept her focuse on Lana.

Lois quickly turns her head to Lucy understanding what she was saying and back to stare fiercely at the pink one.

"You knew..." Lois replies in a calm voice as she kept her fierce gaze.

"...all this time you knew...answer me, DAMN IT!" Lois fumes out as she slowly makes her way over.

Lana stops her little babyish cries and stands deathly still in fear, her head nods to Lois' demand shouted to her.

"I'm sorry...I..."

Lois strikes her hand against her cheek, stopping her from speaking any futher. Opting to smack her rather then using her fist which might of killed but at that moment Lois could have cared less...Lana deserved worse then that.

"Lois, please!" Lucy begs, pulling her back some away from Lana.

"How the dare you put my family in danger!" Lois sneers out, her eyes were like daggers piercing through Lana with no remorse.

"I considered you a friend...a part of my family..."

"Why don't you cut the bullshit, Lois...you never liked me...you only put up with me because of Chloe and Clark..." Lana says not caring about anything anymore, her face still turned away from her, holding her cheek as her skin burned on fire from the force of Lois' strike.

"You're right I don't like you...but I did respect you...and whatever tinsy bit I did have for you...it's gone!" Lois spits back, anger in her voice.

"How could you do this!" Lois yells, advancing toward her but gets pulled bacy by Lucy who grabs her arm.

"Lois, No!" she shouts, holding her older sister back with difficulty.

"I didn't know everything!" Lana whines back in a loud voice, as new tears begin to roll down her face.

"He was only suppose to scare you into giving the disk back...nothing else was suppose to happen!"

"...and you believed him!" Lois shouts in disbelief.

Lana cowards against the wall in terror of Lois' wrath as she approaches closer to her, Lucy still holding tightly onto her arm.

Lois face scrunches up in disgust as she stares at Lana, realizing something else.

"Oh god, don't tell me you're sleeping with that bastard!"

"I love him..." Lana simply replies.

"Only you could ever love a monster like that!" Lucy smirks and rolls her eye, her grip loosening on Lois' arm.

"You are a sad excuse for a woman..." Lois says loudly, closing the rest of the space between her and Lana as she grabs Lana's shirt, pulling her off the wall some and slams her back hard against it.

"...He's going to "kill" you...and you're still in love with him!"

Lois only gets Lana's soft cries as a reply t oher question. "Now because of your psycho boyfriend, my sister and friends lives are in danger!"

"He lied to me...it wasn't suppose to be like this!" Lana cries out loudly.

Lois smacks her hand across Lana's face to shut her up, Lucy quickly grabs her, keeping Lois from doing anything else to Lana.

"Lois enough!"

Lana holds her jaw once again, the stinging sensation still throbbing on her skin, bringing tearst to surface in her eyes.

"It's okay...you can't hurt me anymore then he has."

Lois growls out in disbelief at her, she was absolutely hoepless.

"You better pray to God that Lex offs you, because it will nothing compared to what I woud do to you!" Lois yells, pushing Lana hard against the room's door.

x

"Sounds like the other two are going to kill her..." Chrissy says, jumping a little from the sound as Lana gets rammed into the door. "...or at least by Lois, anyway."

"Good...saves me the trouble of doing it later." Lex smirks, snatching out a handkerchief from his Intaian grey suit and wipes his hands free of Lana's touch, as if trying to wipe the feel of her from off of him.

Lex turns around to face Chrissy, pushing the handkerchief back inside his inner suit pocket.

"What's the status of the team I hired?"

Chrissy smiles and folds her arms over her chest.

"Doing exactly as you said they would." she replies following along side Lex as he starts off down the hall.

"They're at the ships vault...so much for help these days."

"No...I counted on it happening...all part of my plans." Lex says, opening a door to another room. "Now to get what I came here for..."

"Could you really do it...kill that girlfriend of yours, Lana?" Chrissy asks as she places hersefl down on a nearby chair.

"Ex- girlfriend, my dear...no attachments." Lex corrects, pulling open a drawer and reaches in grabbing out a small pistol with a silencer on the tip of the barrel.

"Like there ever were any..." Chrissy smirks and raises her brow up at him.

Lex looks from the silver plated gun he held, examining it, to Chrissy who sat across from him.

"Enjoy...never love them...never fall in love at all. It's a blind, fool's game..." Lex states his lips smiling evilly in the reflextion on the metal of the gun.

He shrugs and sways the gun to the side as he speaks. "...beside I've warned her too many times of what would happen if she ever crossed me..."

"She seems to be still in love with that Clark guy." Chrissy says as she aimlessly plays with a strand of her hair, staring back at him.

Lex opens his Italian jacket and places the pistol in the holster strap to his body.

"Yes, well my good friend Clark..." he says his name with malice in his vocie.

"...is a very popular guy, unbeknowest to him." he scoffs as he fixes his jacket back in place, and walks in front of her; leaning down close to her face. "Would apepear...Chrissy, you have your eyes on him as well."

Chrissy features narrow as she cuts her eyes at him. "Let's get one thing straight..."Lex"...my job is my main priority."

"See that it stays that way..." he warns as he stands and walds from her to fix himself a drink at the bar.

"I would really hate to make it a nastly little habit of mine to kill such beatiful women...when I could be doing other things with them."

She binks her eyes, a bit numb by his words before her faces scrunches up in anger. "Are you threating me?...How dare..."

Shre springs to her feet only to get pushed back down, she glares up at him as he smiles smuggly down at her.

"Just take it as friendly advice toward a long life." he says, humor playing in his voice at his own words and then becomes serious.

"Now to make you start earning the money I'm paying you...I want you to spy on my faithful hired hit crew." he smirks, releaving the glass of some of it's contents.

"I want updates every 20 minutes of thier actions in the vault. The guards will be knocked out, so you don't have any worries about acess in the area...just don't get caught by them."

Chrissy pushes up off the chair as she comes to her feet, glancing at Lex one more time before walking over to the door.

"...and Chrissy?" Lex calls after her, bringing her to a hault.

"Yea..." she turns back around to look at him as she held open the door.

"Don't make me regret hiring you...I had just about enough dissapointments for the day and has ran dry on mercy..."

Chrissy swallows hard, not allowing it to be visible to him as she kept her poised expression and slowly nods before leavign the room.

x

"Ahhh..." a guard grunts as a blunt hit to the back of the head knocks him unconcious and he falls to the floor.

"That's the last of them...the rest are tied up." the thug announces to the head ring leader as a couple men from the rest of the crew ties up the guard he just knocked out.

"Great, now to get things moving along." Mark says, walking pass him to the vault room where two others were busy drilling wholes to place the explosives.

Mark places his hand down on one guy's shoulder who was drilling. "How long till we get this baby open?"

He stops the drill, and takes the cigar from his mouth as he looks up at him.

"Not sure yet...this steel is thicker then I expected, we have to let the tools rest every 30 minutes or they'll over heat and lock up...they won't be any good then." he yells over the noise the other driller made.

Mark shakes his head impatiently, annoyed by the slow progress. "That's no good...we don't have that kind of time!"

"You can't rush these things, we could really screw this up if we don't put the explosives right!"

"Look put a rush on it!...There's going to be more guards coming soon and the last thing we need is to tip anyone off!"

He puts the cigar back in his mouth letting out a small grunt to Marks impatience as he started up his drilling again into the steel frame.

Another guy yonger then the rest comes to Mark's side, very nervous by all that's going on as he looks on at the sparks flying all around from the drills.

"Shouldn't we be worried about getting Lex's crap, man?...We're getting payed more then enough just to sweip some stupid tapes and disk." he said grabbing Mark's arm trying to put some scense in his head.

Mark snatches his arm away and sneers at him. "What we can get from this vault is way more the payload then what that cheap, bald bastard is willing to pay all of us!"

"This is dangerous, lets just get the easy money...get the tapes and disk and get the hell out fo here!"

"It's what we do...go after the big score...We do not settle for pocket change! Now get back to work!" Mark snaps pushing the guy away. "...and you guys, hurry with the damn explosives...I want this door open now!"

x

Chrissy turns back from looking around the corner; spying on the guys as they were busy trying to crack the bank. She smiles as she leans back agaisnt the wall and pulls out her cell phone.

"Status?" Lex's voice came on the other end.

"They're in the vault room as we speak...all the guards are out cold and tied up. You've certainly hired a crew, here..." she smirks in a low voice so she's not detected by them.

"Well they're not the best...I couldn't have them out smarting me, so they're perfect for the job." Lex states as he cradles the cell phone between his shoulder and ear while he slipped on some black leather gloves to keep his prints off things.

"More guards will be cooming soon...distract them at all cost!"

"What the hell do you want me to do!" Chrissy asks in a perplexed voice.

"Show them your chest...take them in a closet and thier brains out...I don't give a damn!" Lex scoffs out sarcastically, in a impatient voice.

"Just buy the crew enough time to get thier hands dirty...give them a chance to get inside the safe!"

"I seriously don't think that's a problem..." Chrissy replies, her eyes wide as she watches two of the thugs carry crates of explosives in the valut room. "...they're going to blow the door!"

"What!" Lex asks in shock, his smooth expression faultering some at the sound of the news.

"Are they ing brainless...are they trying to blow us up!"

"I wouldn't know...you are the one who hired them..." Chrissy answers in a taunting voice.

"I'm paying you to spy...not to be a wise ass...Now keep your eyes peeled on them, I want to know every bit of details of their actions...no one thing left out. Call me back in the next hour, not 20 minutes like before."

"Why...What are you going to do?" Chrissy asks confused by his change in time.

A sinical grin slowly runs across Lex's lips, his teeth showing some making his smile all the more sinister as his ming thought over his soon to be actions.

"Going to pay the girls a little visit...and rid the world of 3 less "L's" " he replies, a horrible, toothy grin planted on his faces as he spoke.

x

A guy walks in with a crate full of very powerful explosives, his foot slips some as he steps on the mixed marble colored floor, but catches his footing just in time before dropping the crate. Everyone around takes in a deep breath of relief at such a close call.

"Would you be ing careful with that!" Mark shouts angrily as he walks by putting it over next to the drillers who had stop thier work and began attaching the bomb material to the frame of the steel door.

"I don't want to die before my cash in!" he turns to the guys setting up the bombs. "Now get this ing thing open...I've waited long enough!"

"This is dangerous...I've never set bombs up without calculating things out first. I'm doing this blind here!"

"There's no time to calculate...Just put up enough to blow the door away...and now!"

The guy shakes his head and gets back to work setting up the explosives nervously, praying all the while inside they would live at the end of it all to reap the rewards behind the door.

Mark tuns around to face the rest of his crew standing by, waiting further orders...he smiles at them in a triamphant way. His eyes burning with joy at what they all will recieve in a moments time.

"Get ready all...for the biggest damn pay day you ever had!" he shouts in a victory voice, gettting cheers and claps from his men.

"Just in a few minutes time...and we'll be much richer then when we came..."

The clock slowly counting down in more ways then one for all things to happen...

x

Chrissy looks at her watch, her brow raised up as she watches the secound hand fly by...

"Just an hour and this will be finally over..." she says, starring intently at it.

x

Clark sits there antsy by Chloe as she tries again to get through to Lois' cell phone but just getting her voice mail...thier adreanline spiked up at the thread that seem to come heavier with every secound gone by...

"It's time to get out thier and find them Chlo...I waited around long enough, I've got to do something..." Clark says, rushing to his feet.

"Clark be patient we have to plan this out right...just a bit more time..." Chloe says, abandoning trying to get a hold of Lois through her cell and begins to work some planning out on her trusty laptop.

"Time mabye one thing we don't have..." Clark says, Chloe stops for a moment looking up at him as she nervously bites on her bottom lip before going back to her work.

x

Lucy nervously reaches her hand out, sliding it over Lois' hand, holding it tightly in fear...Lois turns her head toward her sister, giving her a weak encouraging smile as she silghtly squeezes her sisters hand to comfort her. Lucy lays her head on Lois' shoulder, fighting to keep from crying as Lois reaches up and rubs her sisters hair back...

"Don't worry Luce...just a matter of time before Clark and the others find us..." Lois says, trying her best to make light of the situation, nodding her head as she tried hard to believe her own words. "...if not you know damn sure I'm going to get us out of here...one way or another...just in time..."

x

Lex whistels, a sick grin on his lips as he pours some of the golden red liquid in a glass. He knocks it back in one quick swallow before slaming the glass down, making a loud thud to sound before breathing out a harsh sound from the stinging drink. He pulls on his suit jacket, straightening it out to sharpen his image...getting repped up for what he was about to do, as he slowly runs his fingers over the cold metal of his gun...

"The time is...now."

* * *

**A/N** Ok try to be gentle with me...I know you guys are probably pissed with the long time that I've update but if you read it please leave some type of review good or bad...at least it's something 

Thanks!

Spoliers for last two chaps: See what happens at the end of all this crazy mess...a bomb is going to blow...will anyone survive?

Till Next Time...promise it won't be long...Laters!


	35. Chapter 28

**A/N:** Sorry took so long guys but don't have access to the net like I use too, next chap is almost done and will wrap up what happens, then one more left and finally it will be finished.

Thanks always to you guys for the reviews and to my beta loweltan, you guys are awesome!

**Chapter 28: Cruise ( Day 4) Time Running Out?...**

* * *

Lois stares out the small window, not quite as large as the other ones on the upper decks, nor did they open she finds out disappointingly. She pulls back her hands after tracing around the edges, finding them sealed up tight, and lets out a deep sigh.

"This is just great...there's no way out!" Lucy smirks. "The Big Bald Wolf is going to be back soon and we're standing around like a easy meal!"

"Lucy will you calm down!" Lois says, trying to stay in control. "We're not just standing around, we're trying to find a way out...and will you stop panicking, it's making it hard for me to think!"

"I'm not panicking...I'm being realistic..." Lucy says. "We're trapped!"

Lois looks up from her squatting position on the floor and rolls her eyes at her sister.

"Try being optimistic...it works for me." Lois grunts as she leans closer to the floor looking for some kind of air duct.

"S! Nothing!" Lois complains as she sets back to her feet and wipes her hands free of the floor.

"Can I start panicking now?" Lucy questions sarcastically.

"Really Luce, you're not helping." Lois states giving her an annoyed look as she walks into the small bedroom where Lucy was kept up, she following close behind.

"How can you be so calm?" Lucy asks as Lois inspects those windows in the room also finding them useless.

"I told you...I have a secret weapon." Lois replies, placing her hands on her hips and stares at the window. " I'm just killing..."

Lucy holds her hand up at Lois. "Could we please not say that or any word that relates to death?"

Lois looks thoughtfully at her and shakes her head.

"Point taken..." she smirks and continues with her last sentence. "...time before my secret weapon is in operation...or come up with another plan if the former doesn't happen."

Lois sees a vase and walks over to it, grabbing it from the desk she hurls it at the window. The vase shatters to a million sharp pieces on impact but leaves the window perfectly intact.

"Of course..." Lois scoffs and sighs. "...these windows are probably bullet proof too!"

Lucy cringes and turns away as the pieces of vase go flying in all directions, she turns her head to look at Lois as if she's crazy.

"What's wrong with you!" Lucy shouts. "We're suppose to be finding a way out, not redecorating...and what the hell is with this secret weapon of yours...Does daddy know you stole it?"

"It's not stolen, and it isn't from Daddy, either..."Lois smirks. "...he knows nothing about it, which will stay that way or I'll leave you to deal with Lex on your own."

Lucy gives her a disbelieving look as she raises up her brow at her older sister. "For one, you wouldn't dare or I would never speak to you again..."

"Do you promise?" Lois asks teasingly as Lucy glares at her.

"...and another is your secret weapon Clark?...cuz you would be way better off saving yourself. No offense, but he is just a farm boy..." Lucy rants, not realizing the look on Lois' face.

"Umm..." she says, at a lost for words, Lucy not knowing how wrong she is about Clark, he wasn't just a farm boy.

"I mean seriously, unless he's invincible or something...What?" she asks finally noticing the look on Lois' face.

"Nothing...I can't talk about it now..." Lois says, meaning not with Lana in the other room.

"Just trust me, Luce...Clark is..."

"Clark is what, Miss Lane?" Lex says in his smooth voice, suddenly appearing by the open bedroom door.

They quickly turn their heads to see him standing there, looking at them intently, interested in what they had to say.

"Now...now Miss Lane, such quietness...so unlike you." Lex says in a sly tone. "You forget I've had the information you stolen, in my possession for quite some time...I know there's something..."unusual", about him. Sooo...Clark is..."

Lois puts her hands on her hips and stares at him boldly. "...going to forget he ever was your friend and make you pay for this!"

Lex's face drops in a sneer. "You as well as I do, know your boyfriend...Well you more then I, know Clark is "unique"...I'm sure the ship's activities aren't the only ones you engaged in. So, tell Lois notice anything strange about your boyfriend, while you two..."

"Shut up, you sick Bastard!...You don't know what you're talking about and neither do I..."

"Don't insult my intelligence, Miss Lane!"

"Wouldn't you need some for that to happen, Mr Luthor?" Lois smirks and gets grabbed by the throat, Lex pushes her hard against the dresser, looking angrily in her eyes.

Lucy jumps on Lex to help her sister but gets pushed down on the floor. Lois about to pull on of her self-defense moves on Lex when he pulls out his pistol, drawing it at Lucy, who sat there fearfully on the floor.

"You know what I"m talking about and so will the whole world..." Lex says, his face inches from hers. "...you really don't believe I gave you those room from the kindness of my heart did you?"

"No, cuz that would really be impossible!" Lois smirks out in a raspy voice, grabbing at Lex's hand that squeezed uncomfortably on her neck.

"Tapes...Miss Lane! Those rooms were bugged with cameras, capturing ever last dirty detail of what went on in those rooms and giving me the proof I've been searching for years to have, I know your boyfriend might have unknowingly gave...ironically sealing his own fate."

"You're delusional...you're freaky obsession with Clark is pathetic." Lois sneers. "...all the people you sent to Belle Reeve, when really you should have been the nut job locked away."

"Facing death...you're going to wish you had that option..." Lex says pushing Lois toward the door and motions Lucy to follow. "...the couch, now!"

Lois and Lucy are rushed into the living room where Lana nervously sat on the couch already, clinging to a pillow in front of her.

"Sit down!" Lex orders to Lois and Lucy who stands there not budging.

He points the pistol at them. "Sit!"

They drop down next to Lana on the couch, starring at him fiercely as Lex stands in front of them, becoming overwhelmed as he wipes his hand over his bald head, irritated.

"Just let them go Lex..."

"Shut up..." he growls through his teeth.

"...you only need me let them go!"

"Shut up!" Lex shouts, grabbing up Lois from the couch and holds his pistol in her face. "Where's my damn disk?!"

x

Chloe grabs the tapes and disk, placing them in her bag ready to get things started. Clark comes back in the room with a gust of wind, Chloe brushes her hair down and looks up at Clark with a concerned face.

"So, find anything?" Chloe asks for the lack of something better to ask.

"No, most of the ship is made of lead...I can't see through it." Clark answers frustrated, as he runs his hand through his hair.

"How bout sound...you said you have your ears trained to tune in to her heartbeat?"

"It's difficult to listen in a certain spot if I don't know where exactly she is..." Clark sighs and slowly shes his head. "Why doesn't she just yell for me?"

Chloe walks sup to him and places the tiny ear mic on him, she already having placed ones on AC and Bart.

"She's with Lex, Clark...obviously she's protecting you from him."

"You think he knows about the kryptonite?"

"I don't know, but he has had that information long enough to figure anything out..." Chloe says as she sits on the edge of the bed.

"...and it looks like Lois inst going to take that chance, if he does know anything."

"This is crazy...I should be the one protecting her!" Clark says, rubbing his face in frustration. "Does she always have to be so damn stubborn?"

He leans his head against the wall and punches his had into it, leaving a small imprint behind. Chloe walks up behind him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"It wouldn't be Lois, if she wasn't such..."

"...a pain in the ass?" Clark smirks, turning his head to look at her, his lips in a small smile.

"...and makes things difficult..." Chloe adds as she laughs softly and rubs his shoulder. "We're going to find her...all of them."

He stares back at the wall, anger burns in his eyes. "I swear he better not have even touch her or he's dead!"

"Could even you really resort to murder, Clark?"

"Yes!" he growls, punching his hand through the wall. "If he's done anything to her...I wouldn't hold back...I don't think I could."

"Nothing is going to happen to them...we won't allow it." Chloe says, giving him a small smile, Clark looks up at her returning the same back.

She pushes on her earpiece. "Bart any news yet?"

"How many time you want me to run around this ship?" Bart's voice comes on the other line.

"Bart, you're not in a race...you're suppose to be finding Lois and Lucy's location!"

"What do you think I'm doing..." he smirks. "...though I have to say I did break a few records...including my own."

Chloe rolls her eyes, letting out a huff before hanging up the line with him and pushes AC line in. "AC, anything yet?"

"No sign of her or Lucy...not even Lana." AC replies, checking out the faces among the crowds around. "...but I doubt he'll have them out in the open."

"Yea I know, but it doesn't hurt to check...Just keep your eyes open for them..." Chloe breathes out heavily and hangs up the line.

Clark looks at Chloe and sees the answer to his question weighing on her face, he felt like he was going to snap inside if he didn't find her...it is torture, plain and evil.

x

The fuse sparks as it is lit and thrown to the ground, the person lighting it runs to take cover with the other crew outside the vault room and takes shelter behind the opposite wall.

"Everyone down and take cover!" Mark shouts bending down and covers his ears, preparing for the blast along with his other men.

"We should stop it...there's no way of telling what will happen!"

"No!" Marks shouts grabbing the guy by his shirt. "It goes off as planned...we're getting into that vault!"

He looks back at Mark nervously, fear shinning in his eyes. "We could be killed...I told you I couldn't calculate it right!"

"It goes off...we're not stopping it!" Mark says pushing him away.

The sparks feed up the fuse, coming to the gun powder and other chemicals used in the bomb, heating up fiercely till the mixture is no longer able to contain the heat and release in a huge explosion that shakes the huge vessel violently.

The deafening blast, explodes out fire and pieces of the door, throwing everyone flat against the floor, as smoke surrounds the space around them. Everyone starts picking themselves off the floor, shaking their heads at the loud noise the blast caused and wipes the debris and dust off their bodies.

They start to laugh and cheer as the smoke clears and they see the thick, steel door no longer there, but some bags filled with cash. Bills softly floats down to the floor from the blast and small silver doors stacked on the walls in rolls, nothing the vast variety of jewelry it contains, but nothing they couldn't handle opening.

Mark steps forward and laugh as he pats the guy's shoulder. "I guess no calculation needed after all..."

He steps closer, his face lights up as his eyes greedily take in the sight before him and turns around to face his crew.

"What are you guys standing there waiting for!" he shouts. "Get your asses moving...get this money packed up now!"

They rush ahead as they excitedly get to work, stuffing up the bags quickly. Mark walks over to the experts who were very skilled in opening locks.

"So can you get it open?" he asks, starring at him mas he pulls out a couple tools.

"Please, I could do this in my sleep." he says placing the shaped metal devise in the key whole and turns it a certain way.

"Easy as...one...two..." he says as on "three" the silver drawer pops open, revealing the exquisite sparkles of diamonds, rubies and other stones that were along enough to buy the entire cruise they're on.

"Good job..." he smiles very pleased. "Now hurry up and get the rest opened and packed up."

Mark turns around to face everyone. "Let's go...15 minutes is all we go...Now move it!"

A guy walking by a wall that leads to the vault room, stops and looks at the metal wall which happen to be the outer frame wall of the ship, as a stead stream of water rushes into the ship. A loud creaking sound following which only meant worse was going to happen.

"Uh...Mark..." he says, dropping the bag of money he was carrying to the floor.

"Come on lets go...move your lazy asses faster!" Mark shouts not paying attention to the guy.

The metal strips away and bolts pop off the wall as more water pushes it's way in, becoming more then a little stream, the wall moaning more as it tries to hold from the incoming pressure of the sea water.

"Mark!" he yells from his lungs.

"What?!" Mark yells back as he turns his head to look at the guy in time to see the wall collapse giving way to a huge whole as the ocean water poured in, quickly filling the room.

"Everyone get the ing money up!" he shouts to his men as they panicked, all doing their own thing trying to escape the flooding water as some tries to save the money.

x

At the same times during the explosion...

Clark and Chloe are thrown against the wall in the hall, as the huge blast rocks the ship causing it to lean some to one side. Clark catches Chloe before she falls to the floor after the hard ram they received into the wall.

"Ok...What was that?" Chloe asked, confused.

"Something exploded..." Clark answers just as confused as her.

"Exploded!" Chloe asks baffled. "What do you mean exploded, like an engine?"

"Chloe we're not on a plane." Clark says giving her a pointed look.

"Maybe we should have took a plane, we would be there by now." Chloe smirks back. "If something is wrong, why haven't the ala-..."

At that moment the red emergency lights and sirens start going off in all the halls as an announcer orders everyone who are in their room out and go to the nearest life boats.

"Ok...spoken too soon." Chloe says as those who we're in their rooms rushes out into the hall, panicking, with whatever they can carry in their hands.

Clark zones out the noises around him as he focuses his hearing in the direction the noise came from, hearing as Mark continues to shout orders at his men to get as much money as they can, while others were too worried to save their own lives to listen to his demands.

"Hit up Bart and AC, tell them to meet me topside." Clark tells Chloe as he finishes listening to the spot and hears water gushing in the area, figuring they blew a whole in the frame of the cruise.

"What?...Why?...What's going on?" Chloe asks as she walks quickly beside Clark, dodging people that rushes by to escape the sinking ship.

"Someone is robbing the vault in the bottom of the ship...they blown a whole in the ship's wall and now we're taking on water." Clark quickly explains in one breath. "Get the other two to meet me...we've going to fix it!"

"Whoa, Clark how exactly are you going to do that?"

"I don't know...but if we don't do something, innocent people might die...we don't know were Lois is, and I'm not getting off this ship till we find her."

Chloe nods as Clark takes a look around making sure they were the only ones left in the hall before taking off in a blur as he super-speeds away to meet with Bart and AC.

x

Lex points the gun in Lois' face, she stares down the barrel of the pistol as he sneers at her, he succumbed into the madness that he was all too ready to shoot and ask questions later. Lois knew though, Lex was going over the deep end but he wasn't crazy enough to do anything before he got what he wanted.

"Where the hell is my disk Miss Lane!" Lex snaps impatiently.

"I'm tired of these games, give me my disk or you can say goodbye to your sister..." he says moving the pistol slowly to Lucy, as suddenly the explosion comes, rocking thier room hard.

With Lex distracted; looking around as the room shakes and moves, Lois grabs his arm tightly, pushing it away from her sister right before the pistol goes off. The girls jumps and screams as the bullet shatters a nearby lamp.

"Lana get my sister and get the hell out of here!" Lois shouts as she uses her body weight to push Lex down into the couch where she struggles with him for control of the gun.

"No, Lois I'm not leaving you here!" Lucy screams in protest.

"Lana get her out!" Lois groans as she continues to fight against Lex.

Lex turns his head to Lana, grunting as he tries to keep hold of the pistol. "Lana, grab her, keep her here and I'll forget about you trying to betray me...we could even work our relationship out!"

"Lana, please...justify yourself...get my sister out of here and get help!"

Lana looks between Lois and Lex as they fought on the couch, both looking back at her pleadingly. Her mind reeling over what she should do...what decision she should make. She turns and faces Lucy, grabbing her tightly by the arm...

"That's my girl..." Lex says too soon, his face drops when he sees Lana pull Lucy toward the door. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

"Lucy come on, we have to find Clark!" Lana says, dragging her to leave the room.

"No, not without my sister.

"Lucy just Go, I'll be fine...Go! Get Clark!" Lois shouts, her fist impacting with Lex's jaw, his lips bleeds but he recovers from the stun.

Lana pulls Luccy along as she hesistantly follows, looking back once more at Lois, who nods her head smiling at Lucy who smiles back.

"Lucy, ccome on!" Lana shouts from the hall, Lucy runs from the room and along with Lana runs as quickly from there as they could.

Lex pushes Lois off of him and to the floor as he scrambles to his feet, running out to the hall to see Lucy and Lana jusut rounding the corner as he aims his pistol and lets off a few rounds. Lois yells as she runs across the room, running herself into Lex and pushes him hard into the wall to stop him from shooting at them.

Lex turns around letting out a loud growl as she strikes Lois hard against the face with his fist, making her fall to the wooden florr. She shakes her head some, dizzy from the hit and lifts her hand up to her lip at the stinging pain and pulls back her fingers to see blood covering them.

"I see your hit is improving...but it still sucks." Lois smirks sarcastically as she looks up at him.

"Enough!" Lex rants menacingly as he pulls Lois up to her feet by her hair.

Lois grabs his hands, groaning in pain some as she's pulled up to a stand and side kicks him in the gut. "Why?... when I was just starting to have fun!"

He grabs his stomach as his breath escapes him but quicckly smacks her with the butt endd of the gun, Lois falls into the wall as Lex comes upu behind her pressing the gun hard against her face.

"The disk!...and no more ing games!" he yells grabbing her hand and twistes her arm painfully behind her as she cries out some.

"Haven't you heard...I love playing games..." Lois breathes out heavily from the pain.

Lex grows even more mad and rams her hader into the wall. "Don't with me, Miss Lane!"

"Oh, you won't have to worry about that!" she smirks sarcasticaly, referring to sex.

"The disk!...or..." Lex demands angrily.

"I don't care what you do to me, and if the tourture is anything like this I rather take the fast way out!"

Lex leans up close to her ear, his hot breath offending her skin.

"Who said anything about doing something to you?" Lex smirks. "...when it'll be so much fun to watch the pain on your face...when I hurt your friends.'

"You Bastard!"

"Uh-Huh...that's not the answer..." he pulls hehr back a little before pushing her hard into the hall. "Now what's the answer?"

x

"Chloe maybe you shouldd get out of there and head to one of the life boats." Clark suggests, speaking through his ear piece to Chloe still in the girls' suite.

"Everyone is evacuting, you should do the same...the ship is taking on water and fast."

"No way Clark, I'm not leaving, not without Lois or Lucy and Lana...besides you're going to need directions to get to the vault room...since mostly everything is in lead and you can't see through it."

Chloe opens her laptop and sits down in front of it. "I can hack into the ship's computer system and get the blue prints but it's going to take a few miutes."

"If anything happens, I don't want you to think twice...just get out of there!"

"Don't worry Clark, this isn't our first venture into the realm of no return..." Chloe lightly jokes.

"I'm serious Chloe, get out of there if things get too dangerous..." Clark warns through the ear piece. "...now, I'm headed topside to meet up with Bart and AC."

"Ok, I'll hit you back up once I have the prints...Clark, becareful." Chloe says as she nervously nibbles on her bottom lip.

"I will and you do the same." he replies, hanging up the line before accending the staircase to the top deck, since the elevators were out of service due to the situation.

He comes topside to see the chaos going on, people rushing about in a panic state as they board the life boats. The ships crew trying thier best to keep everyone calm and direct them on the life boats as fast as possible.

Clark looks around at the disturbing scene and rushes through as carefully as he coculd as others run about trying to save themselves.

"Mommy...Mommy..." a small meek child's voice is picked up by Clark's super-hearing.

He turns toward the sound to see a little girl huddled in the corner, hugging her legs to her chest as she cries against them. Clark khurries over to her and kneels down, placing his hand softly through her curly red hair."

"Hey, are you okay?" he asks in a gentle voice.

The little girl just stares at him with big round, teary eyes. "Mommy told me to never speak to strangers."

Clark smiles and nods his head. "Your mommy is right and a very smart lady...and so are you...Do you know where she is?"

She shakes her head as tears roll down her cheecks. "We got seperated when we were walking to the boats."

"Well maybe we could find them." Clark suggests holding out his hands to the girl who pulls away from him.

"...but you're a stranger." she says,sniffing back her tears.

"Of coruse...but if we tell each other our names, then we won't be strangers anymore." Clark says in a friendly voice as he leans his head to the side.

"I guess..." the girl says shyly, hugging her legs tightly.

"I'm Clark Kent." he says, his lips curled in the famous Kent smile, holding his hand out to her, she gives him a small smile and puts her small hand on his, shaking it.

"My name's Samantha King." she replies back in a soft voice.

"Well Samantha you have a very pretty name...how bout we go find you're parents now?" Clark asks and recieves a nod from her, he gently picks her up and holds her on his side, wrapped carefully in his arms as she hugs her delicate arms around his neck.

"There, you'll be able to see your mom from up here..." he tells her as he begins to walk through the crowds, dashing all over.

"You Dude, over here!" Bart's voice is yells out over the loud noises.

Clark turns around to see Bart and AC rushing up to him, BArt gives him a wierd look as he spots the red haired little girl about 5 years of age in his arms.

"Dude, you and Lois certainlly don't was to time..." Bart smirks teasingly as he looks at the tear stained girl.

"...but you should think about a paternity test...I mean dude where did the red hair come from?"

Clark glares at BArt and rolls his eyes. "Her name is Samantha, she got seperated from her mom on thier way to the life boats."

"What are we going to do...the ship is sinking fastter thten suppose to...they'll never get all these people off in time!" AC says as he stares at Clark.

"What about the pumps, the ship are to have pumps for things like this..." Clark asks.

"They're not working ant the ships crew giving up trying any longer, that's why they're evacuating." Bart adds.

"What are we going to do we can't wait any longer...we have to do it now!"

Clark looks at the little girl in his arms, feeling the pressure weigh heavily on him, and trying hard to keep in control without loosing it himself.

"I can't leave her...I promised I would help her find her..."

"Mommy!" Samantha cries excitedly, kicking her legs softly.

A woman quickly focuses tot the sound of her Child's voice, searching through the crowd for her daughter. Her face suddenly lights up from the dispair look she had on it and rushes over to them.

"Samantha!" she shouts, grabbing her quickly into her arms and cover her with kisses.

"Oh sweetie, I was so scared...don't you ever run off like that again!"

"I'm sorry mommy." she says in a sweet, innocent voice as she lays her head against her mom's shoulder.

The lady looks up at Clark and smiles gratefully at him, as she holds her daughter protectively in her embrace.

"Thankyou so much for finding my little girl...I-I don't know how to repay you."

"Get her safely aboard a life baot and we'll call it even." Clark replies, smiling back at her.

"I surely will, and Thanks again...I still owe you one for this." she says before rushing of to do exactly what Clark said.

"Now to get stared..." Clark says, thanking God inside that that problem was quickly resolved as he turns to face Bart and AC.

"So, what's the plan Dude?" Bart asks as the walk through the crowds of people around.

"You Bart...I need you to find two buckets..." Clark says as they continue to walk.

Bart gives him a confused look and shrugs up his shoulders. "Umm...ok, I'm not seeing the picture you're painting, Dude."

"You're going to act like the pumps." Clark tries to explain.

"What!" Bart asks in shock, seein the picture clearly now.

"I need you to run fast enough so you and the buckets are invisible to everyone and fast enough to get the water amount down in the ship."

"Oh, so in other words youu want me to "be" the pumps!" Bart smirks sarcastically."

"Yea, which shouldn't be a problem for the fastest guy alive...right?" Clark slay, siking Bart up as he smiles slyly.

"Glad to hear you finally admit that..." Bart says teasingly patting his shoulder. "...I know it musta been hard for you."

Clark rolls his eyes. "So, are you up for it?"

Bart gives Clark his own famous grin. "Am I the fastest alive?'

Clark smiles widely as he ruffels Bart's hair and looks at AC. "The ship is filling up with water and fast...I need you uto use your water skills and stop the flow from ccoming inside...Can you do it?"

"Bro, water is my field..." AC says smuggly. "...I definitely got it."

"What are you going to do Dude?" Bart asks giving Clark a skeptical look.

"Well, I do got the heat and strength..." Clark say giving a bit of smugged smile back. "...I'm going to seal up the hole."

* * *

**A/N **Thanks for reading and please REVIEW!!! 


	36. Chapter 29

**A/N:** Here is the second to the last Chapter for this fic, well actually I split this chapter into another one since it was so long, so you get double the update today...Anyway, one more chap till the Sweet Sorrow (sheds a tear, lol ) end of this Fic...I really enjoyed having you guys review, amazing help and motivation you guys have been. It's literally been a long ride since next month will mark my one year anniversary for this story, lol. I hope you guys have really enjoyed the ride, and Thanks so much for sticking with this fic, especially to those who have been with it since the begining...Thanks to you all, and enjoy!

**Chapter 29: Cruise (Day 4) Time is ticking...**

* * *

Lana and Lucy creep down the hall, panting and sweating heavily, scared to death as they stop to rest. Leaning against the wall after the non-stop running they did to get away from Lex. They jump, their hearts pump faster as another round of gun shots go off in the far distance. 

Lucy's head quickly snaps toward the sound, fear clenching her heart to a stop.

"Lois!" she yells, scared for her sister's safety.

x

Lois turns her head quickly to the side, her eyes close in reaction as adrenaline pours through her body from the 3 shots Lex sets off in the wall next to her head. Lois snaps her head back to glare at him, her lips in a fearless sneer.

"If you're trying to scare me you're gonna have to do better then that." Lois smirks in a shaky voice.

"Then why are you sweating so hard?" Lex quirks evilly as he runs the tip of the barrel down her face trickling with beads of sweat.

"What can I say..." Lois shrugs her shoulders. "...your breath isn't exactly a bouquet of flowers."

Lex lets out a low laugh as he stares at the quick tongue girl, his eye giving her an admiring look that she couldn't help but feel her skin crawl.

"You liked it then...when I kissed you, admit it." Lex says in his smooth, sly voice as he leans in close to her face.

"Go to Hell!" Lois sneers as she stares definitely into his cold eyes.

Lex smiles an evil toothy grin. "After you, Miss Lane."

He grabs her arm, twisting it behind her back again as he pulls her from off the wall and leans her close to his chest and speaks close to her ear from behind her.

"We're going to your suite and you will show me where you hid my disk or your friends will pay...with their lives." he says pushing her ahead of him down the hall.

"Now get moving and no tricks, remember I'm the one with the gun." he says pulling it out more in front of him and points it toward her back.

Lois glances back at him over her shoulder. "Pretty big gun there, Lex, kinda makes you think...maybe you're compensating for something."

She laughs but suddenly stops, a serious expression crosses her face at the sound of Lex placing in a loaded cartridge in his gun.

"You have a big mouth there Lois...anyone ever tell you it's going to get you killed one day." Lex smirks, smiling evilly, insinuating that, that day has come.

Lois rolls her eyes getting his message clearly.

"Now shut up and keep walking!"

"So we dropped the formalities have we Lex?" Lois snarks, marching ahead of him.

"Well, I feel we've gotten to known each other better." Lex taunts, watching her carefully.

Lois rolls her eyes again, if ever there was a time she wanted to puke more. "Right, like you're a bald, delusional, daddy doesn't love me psycho, so I'll go and hit on helpless, defenseless girls just for kicks...Yup gotten to know you a whole lot better, practically see you in a new light." she smirks, sarcastically.

Lex jams the gun into her back and leans close to her ear. "Like you're a smart mouth, college dropout-Bitch, who's only dreaming if she thinks she'll ever become something."

He pushes the gun harder into her back. "Now...slowly hand me the Swiss Army blade you have clasped in your hand...you know, the one you're planning on stabbing me with."

Lois clenches her teeth, disappointed that she's been found out as she was taking out the knife from the top of her denim mid-rise jeans. She does what he says and slowly raises the Army blade to him.

"See I told you, I've gotten to know you quite better." Lex whispers in her ear.

x

"Lucy wait!" Lana grabs her arm, stopping her as she tries to go back for Lois.

Lucy spins around, facing Lana and snatches her arm from Lana's grip in anger.

"It's because of you and your bald, asswhole boyfriend that we're here in this situation and my sister could be dead!" Lucy shouts, glaring bitterly at her.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you myself, right now...I swear if anything happen..."

"Lex won't hurt Lois, not when she knows where the disk is..." Lana replies and looks down regretfully. "...and I'm sorry Lucy, that this has happened...I never would have..."

"It's kinda too late for appologizes..." Lucy sneers as new tears sting her eyes.

"All I can do is say ow very sorry I am and make up for it as best as I can...and thats to get help...I know where to find Clark and Chloe, so please trust me."

Lucy sighs heavily, not really having a choice in the matter...Lana was the only person who can help her at the moment...and help Lois.

"Fine, but nothing has changed..." she says as Lana nods and walk over to a door leading to a stairwell.

Lana pushes on the door latch, Lucy standing behind her waits to follow, when she hears a strange noise coming from behind the door that Lana fails to pick up.

"Wait!" Lucy shouts, pushing Lana's hands away too late.

A wall of water breaks free through the cracked door, busting it open with great force and throws the girls down to the floor. Instantly the girls are swallowed up as they're pushed down the hall with the rushing flow of the water, catching a break one bobs to the surface, gasping for air.

"Lucy!" Lana gasps out, shouting for her who was no where to be seen.

"Lucy, where are you?" she shouts again, starting to panic as her eyes only comes in view of the speeding water that quickly rose up to her neck and moving fast.

She dives into the water to see if she could catch any sight of her, but doesn't stay down for long better. She breaks the surface breathing in heavily for air as her eyes darts around in search for her.

"Lucy!" she maneuvers around as best she could to look behind her frantically. "Lu-..."

"Lana, Help!"

Lana quickly turns and sees Lucy breaking to the surface, struggling to keep from going under again. She having a hard time staying above with her hands still cuffed together.

"Lucy, hold on I'm coming!" Lana shouts as she starts off swimming toward her.

"Hurry, Help!" Lucy shouts, wailing in the water as she tries to keep her head above the surface.

Lana reaches Lucy as she goes under again, Lana grabs Lucy's arm pulling her back up as Lucy gasps for a breath, but has difficulty keeping herself and Lucy above the water with Lucy being handcuffed.

"Somebody Help...Please, Help us!" Lana cries loudly, coughing on the water as she fights to keep surfaced.

x

"Chloe where are you sending me...are you sure this is even right?" Clark asks into his ear piece, not that he needed it but it was easier then trying to focus on two different places at once, as he trudges through the waist high water, wondering how Bart and AC were doing, they already busy with their task.

"Clark..." Chloe sighs out sarcastically. "...I'm reading right from the blue prints, I'm pretty sure...Oops, umm...hold on,the chart is shown upside down on the screen." she says a bit embarrassed as she clears her throat and flips the image of the blue prints.

"Sooo...how is Bart doing?" Chloe asks making idle chit-chat from her embarrassing mistake, Clark knows this and smiles to himself.

"He's doing good...I think he's getting tired though, but his ego is too big for him to stop himself." Clark teases playfully, slushing through the water that was on a seesaw battle of rising and falling.

Chloe smiles widely to herself in thought of Bart, and shrugs. "Yea...well he's a special guy like that..."

"You guys are getting...close." Clark says in an amusing way as he kept himself from laughing.

Chloe rolls her eyes and cocks her head to the side. "I've also notice another two getting "close", care to elaborate Mr Kent?" she says sarcastically, teasing him.

"No, I know where my priorities lie with Lois..."

"...Finally!" Clark and Chloe both say at the same time and laugh lightly.

"She's the one and only one for me..."

"I'm glad to hear that, since Lois doesn't take break-ups too well...especically if it's the guy doing the dumping. One time she had this machete and..."

"...but we weren't talking about Me and Lois..." Clark cuts in her run of the mouth. "...we were talking about you and Bart, so?"

"Fine, it was a really good story though, but it probably would have scared you off...you being a guy and all."

"Chloe!"

Chloe laughs and shakes her head, she was going to have so much fun having Clark part of the family and Lois being his girl and her cousin only opened up a whole other can of torture for poor Clark.

"Clark, we're just friends...with benefits." Chloe smiles widely on the last part.

"Sounds like Lois and I might need to do our own little match making..." Clark teases and shrugs his shoulders. "...it's only fair, since all the hard work you did to get me and Lois together."

"God No, please don't do me any favors!"

Clark laughs and shakes his head. "I mean you two are a couple, right?"

"You're on the right track."

"Ok Chloe, there aren't really any more options pass being couples..." Clark says confused. "...unless, you two are married?"

"No, you're on the right path, just straight ahead and to your right...the discussion about me and Bart is so over." Chloe smirks sarcastically.

"I'll have enough to chat about with Lois..."

Clark's ears pick up a different sound as Chloe continues to yap. "Help!...Somebody, please Help!"

"...and believe me, going through it once with Lois is enou-..."

"Chloe, Hush...I hear something..."

"Is it Lois?" Chloe asks as her heart picked up a beat faster.

Clark focuses his hearing toward the sound, hearing it more clearly. "Somebody's calling for help...It's Lana!"

"Oh my God, Lana...Where has she been all this time?"

"I don't know, but she's close by..." he says and without waisting time he speeds off in the direction.

x

Lana's head bobs from under the water, she sputters water from her mouth as she desperately tries to fill her lungs with some much needed air.

"Heeeeeelp!" she screams out loudly, her body growing tired from the struggle of keeping herself and Lucy afloat. Lucy starts to go under, too tired herself to try and fight any longer.

"Lucy!...Lucy!" Lana cries out, her body too weak to keep up as she starts to go under too.

Suddenly she's pulled up in a great force, her head breaking the surface as she gasps in loudly, chocking as she rids the water from her mouth. Lana turns her head quickly to surprisingly see Clark holding her up effortlessly. Clark realizing she's not alone, quickly reaches into the water next to her snatching up Lucy who coughs and chokes deeply as she's rescued from the water.

"Clark!" Lucy says in shock and relief as she throws her arms around his neck.

"Lucy?!" Clark says also in shock and relief to see her. "Hold on I'm going to get you out of here."

"I'm fine Clark, you don't need to help me, just take care of Lucy." Lana says as she gently pulls from his hands and follows him through the murky water as he leads them to a stair case going to the topside. He climbs onto the stairs, placing down Lucy onto the steps not yet covered by the water, they stopping for a moment to catch their breaths as Lana sat panting on the step ahead of them.

"Where's Lois?" Clark asks immediately as he wipes his wet locks from his face.

"Still with Lex..." Lucy raps out, trying to catch her breath as she holds her hand to her chest.

"She distracted him during the explosion...while we got away." Lana adds, hugging herself tightly as she shivers some, cold from being wet.

"Lana take Lucy and go to Chloe...I lost contact with her when my ear piece fell into the water...and get her out of there and to the nearest lifeboat."

"Wait, Clark what are you going to do?" Lana asks, halting him as she places her hand on his arm.

"I have to take care of something. " Clark says in his discreet voice, that Lana knew all too well when he would disappear off, doing whatever, but she had no right to asks any more from him, not now, now with what she has done.

Lucy raises to her feet, not understanding his choice of words. "I hope you mean rescuing my sister from that Loony Bastard."

No matter how much it hurts and how much every inch of his body wanted to do so, Clark just could rescue Lois right away. He stood there looking at her not knowing how to answer. The fact was if he didn't do something quick about the whole in the side of the ship, Lois could very well be good as dead as well as other innocent lives and as much as he hated the situation of not being able to get to Lois first, this was just the way it had to be done, for Lois and everyone else's sake.

Clark tries to walk past her without answering. "Lana, get Lucy and Chloe to those boats..."

Lucy grabs his arm, spinning him back around to face her. "No! My sister should be the first...should be the only thing you care about right now!"

Clark gently grabs Lucy by her shoulders as he looks seriously into her eyes. "You don't know how hard I'm fighting myself not to do that first...I love Lois, so much, it's killing me that I can't get to her first..." he takes a deep breath as he looks down and then back up into her eyes.

"...I would never let anything happen to her...but right now I have to believe, I have to believe in her...I have to trust her that she can take care of herself till I'm able to get to her...and believe me I will, I'm not leaving this ship until she's with me again."

Lana quietly walks up behind her and softly wraps her hand around Lucy's arm. "You have to trust him, Lucy..." she says in a hushed voice and looks up at Clark.

"...he has a way of getting things done, believe him."

Lucy looks back at Lana before her eyes return to his as she slowly nods her head and grabs his arm again before he leaves.

"Promise you'll bring her back...safe." Lucy says, her eyes and voice pleading to him.

"Count on it..." he smiles before diving back into the water and surfaces, shaking the water from his face.

"Go get Chloe and don't stop until you're about one of those life boats!"

Lana and Lucy nod before they rush up the stairs but Lucy comes back down and throws Clark a flashlight.

"I still have my doubts...with you being a farm boy and all..." Lucy smirks and shrugs. "...but my sister really trusts you...don't let her down."

Never..." Clark replies. "...and thanks for the light."

Lucy nods once again and heads back up the stairs to catch up with Lana. Clark turns around and strokes his arms out as she swims over to the door Lana opened, the water was slowly rising up now, almost to the ceiling. Bart musta been back on the job, and Clark hopes he can keep it up long enough till he can seal the hole up.

Clark takes in a deep breath before submerging under, kicking his legs hard to thrust himself forward and follows the stair case down to the lower levels, the last being where the whole is.

x

"Nice and easy..." Lex says reaching out with his free hand to take the knife from Lois as his other kept the gun firmly placed in her back.

"Little girls shouldn't play with such things..." he mocks in a taunting voice. "...now hand it over."

They both pause in place as a loud roaring sound starts up and only grows fearfully louder. Soon a huge wave comes in view, heading fast, straight to them. Lois takes this advantage and spins around in one smooth move, slicing the knife across his cheek.

"Little girl this!" she smirks as she does so.

Lex grabs his face that bleed some from the small cut as the water crashes upon them, impacting their bodies, throwing and washing them down the hall in rapid speeds. Lois is first to surface, couching out the water from her mouth as she gets to her feet and tries to run away in the water that was already to her waist and slowing her down as she tries to get away.

Lex moments later surfaces too, he rubs his face from the water as his head darts around on search for her.

"Lois?!" Lex shouts as he stands and sees her running off as he turns around. "You Bitch, get back here!"

Lois turns her head back for a second to his shout but doesn't stop struggling to rush through the water, her heart pounding in fear as she tries to get away from him and sees as Lex gives chase after her.

"Get back here!" Lex shouts in a crazy voice as he runs after her, no longer having the gun after the flow of the water knocked it from his hand.

"No!" Lois screams as Lex advances on her and tackles her down into the water.

Lois quickly turns on her back and fights against Lex, she trying to bare her fist into his face but he grabs both her wrists and yanks her up to her feet.

"Get off of me!" she screams as he frags her up through the water.

"Game over Lois and my patience is all out to be anymore of a gentlemen."

"Like you ever were!" she smirks, breaking free one of her arms and rams it into his stomach as her right fist meets his jaw before she starts off in a sprint against the water.

Lex reaches out grabbing a handful of her wet hair before she gets far and pulls her back to him, punching his hand into her face, making her turn around and stumble into the wall. She hits her head hard, the force rendering her unconscious as she slumps into the dark water.

Lex comes and squats down in front of her, as he plays idly with a strand of her chestnut hair.

"I guess this is where you and I part way, Miss Lane...No help to find the disk, I'm sure one of the others have it, Chloe perhaps, yes...and like they say, Dead men tell no tales, but not to worry your friends will be joining you soon..."

He stands up and watches as the water level quickly rises, coming up to her neck as she sits there unconscious, before smiling evilly and trudges through the water leaving here there to the mercy of the waters.

* * *


	37. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Cruise (Day 4) Rescue...  
**

* * *

Clark continues through the murky water, pointing the flash light Lucy gave him to shine his way. The light falls on the blast sight, a black scorched mark etched into the opposite wall were the explosion took place in the vault room. Luckily it appeared that everyone had gotten out the area before the room completely filled, there were no bodies, but there were quite a few bill floating around that were lost by the robbers trying to escape.

Clark come in view of the huge hole as he rounds the corner of the wall, entering in the vault area. He sees AC on the outside creating a whirlpool, slowing down the water flow coming in the ship, but Clark had to stop the flow completely, though it was slow for the time being, the ship was still filling up and sinking, risking the lives of everyone on board.

The metal is stripped back, a chunk of it missing in the middle, he sees as he inspects the damage, he was going to have to find something to replace it. He slowly moves his hand holding the flashlight around the area, looking for anything that would due. Slowly he shines the light from one thing to another and halts it, his lips smiling as he sees something that would definitely work.

He kicks his legs pushing himself forward to the the huge vault door that lade abandon on the floor from the blast, he firmly places his feet on the floor and grips tightly onto the door and without any trouble at all he picks it up easily with his super-strength. Only struggling with balance as he swims back toward the gapping whole, he slams the door against the wall that completely covers the massive hole.

In a rush to seal up the whole as the boat starts to lean more to one side from the heavy amount of water it takes on, Clark quickly pushes his hand onto the edges of the raw steel of the door, it folds easily from the pressure of his hand like it was made of clay.

Doing the same all around the door, flattening out the edges so it was pressed tightly onto the metal wall of the ship and sealing the edges as he uses his heat vision to ensure that not a drop of water could leak through.

Slowly the cruise moans and creaks as it tips back upright to it's correct position, Clark watches all around, expecting something else to happen but luckily the ship is corrected from the seal up and the sinking nearly stops.

In a flash like a torpedo in full speed through the water, Clark makes his way back to the stair well that brought him down there and follows it up till he reaches a level where the water has stopped and enters the door to that floor.

Clark pushes the door open, it bangs into the wall the sound echoes loudly into the empty hall, catching the attention of one person who quickly turns around and smiles seeing the old time friend coming through the door.

"And he finally makes his appearance Ladies and Gentelmen...Clark Kent, the one and only..." Lex rants as he leans against the wall some, wobbling as he walked. His body tired from fighting against the rising water to dry land. "...Everyone's favorite person here in the flesh!"

Clark looks up to see Lex a few feet ahead of him down the hall, instantly his eyes narrow at the sight of him, his heart pumping faster with hate. His whole body seem to be on defense, his hands clamped tightly into fists as his eyes falls on the wicked smile curled upon Lex's lips, Clark feeling such rage like he never known before builds up inside him.

"You really are here..." Clark says, not really in disbelief but seeing him after all this made it all the more real.

"Of which you're not surprised...which I shouldn't be either, I should have known she would find some way to tell you of my presence on board. I really shouldn't underestimate that one so much..."

Clark eyes him over, seeing the many bruises and cut on his cheek, no doubt he knew Lois did to him.

"I agree, but I'm guessing you've found out all about that, many times already." Clark says, a hint of a smirk on his lips.

"Yes, well what can you expect from a like her...but that's not to say she had all the fun..."

"Where's Lois!" Clark shouts, holding his fierce gaze as if ready to attack.

Lex mockingly looks around, feigning as if he didn't know she wasn't with him and lets out a sickening laugh as he holds his hands up and shrugs.

"You mean she's not with you?" Lex says in a taunting tone as he looks back to Clark. "I'm sure you would have found her by now...Since you're so good at it!"

Clark clenches his teeth together, flexing the small muscles in his jaw as his glares burn through him, just wishing this once to be able to use his heat vision on Lex and get rid of that Bastard once and for all. His dark demons inside tempting him to not even think twice about it and just do it. Rage was all he could feel at that moment, all his brain would allow him to concentrate on.

"But I'm sure she's "around", somewhere..." Lex smirks, not even trying to stop the humor from his voice. "...you might want to hurry, though...I'm pretty sure those pretty little lungs of hers are filling up with water by now."

Clark couldn't hold back anymore, Lex teasing look of "knowing where Lois was and not saying" as he let out another bout of laughter made him snap. He rushes at a more then normal pace toward Lex, but he didn't care anymore, he already made up in his mind that Lex was going to die by his hands no matter what.

He snatches Lex by his throat and slams him hard into the wall he leaned on, he could he cracks coming from Lex's body from the force Clark had rammed him into the wall. Lex lets out a painful yell from the impact and grabs at Clark's hand that held firmly in place around his neck.

"Don't think for a moment that I won't kill you." Clark sneers as his grip only seeks out to become tighter around his throat.

"Come now, Clark...you actually kill someone, especially with all the times you could have killed, not even avenging the death of your sweet Alicia." Lex gaps out roughly, his skin becoming red as oxygen slows to his brain.

This makes Clark put all the more pressure around Lex's throat for his words, in rage Clark pulls Lex from the wall and runs him even harder into the opposite wall, causing more grotesque cracks to come from Lex's bones, sure that something would break inside him soon with this kind of continuing beating.

Lex unable to overpower Clark's strength has no choice but to take the torture and cry out in pain from it as blood comes into his mouth staining his white teeth as he bares them out, panting heavily in pain.

"Alicia isn't Lois!" Clark shouts so loud it seem to rock the huge Cruise Liner. "All the those times I could of killed someone, Lois was there to stop me. She is the only one I could ever really kill for, she's the only one who could ever stop me...but unfortunately for you, she isn't here!"

"No...she isn't..." Lex states in a evil tone.

Clark doesn't hold back he wails his fist across Lex's jaw and pulls back, plowing his fist again against Lex's face as returned his head to face Clark.

"DO IT!" Lex yells, blood flowing from his mouth and spits some onto the floor, Clark stops, his fist comes to a halt half way to his face from Lex's outburst.

Lex's head feebly rocks against the wall, purple bruises and swelling appears on his once flawless skin as he looks doubtingly with a glare into Clark's eyes.

"You don't have it in you!" he shouts, lifting his head off the wall some before weakly placing it back to wall. "You're not a Luthor, Kent! it's not in you to kill. You're weak...you don't the ball to!"

Clark's hand clamps tightly around the collar of Lex's suite, his teeth showing in a snarl as he looks into his once good friend's eyes, but now all he saw was a evil, corrupt man, who he no longer blamed himself for not being able to save. Lex choose to be this way, no matter what help was given to him.

"No, you're wrong...I have more then enough balls to kill you, but you know where Lois is and if I do take away your worthless life, I won't find her..."

"Yes Exactly! I know where she is!" Lex shouts in a mad rant. "...and I'm willing to bet my life that one of you scobby gang wannabes have my disk! Chloe to be exact...if anyone of y'all have the brain cells to figure out Lois hiding spot it's her."

Clark drops his fist down, breathing heavily through his nose as his rage continued to war inside. Lex couldn't be trusted, but Lois was in trouble, even though it was truly their only pawn against him...

"Tick-Tock, Mr Kent, what's it going to be?" Lex smirks sarcastically. "I seriously doubt your girlfriend has grown gills to breath under water...either way her blood is on your head!"

"NO!" Clark growls loudly, slamming Lex down into the foot of water that had claimed the floor and sends another blow to Lex's face. "I'm not stupid to give you the one thing you want, that's keeping you from putting a bullet into all of us"

He pushes Lex underwater who thrashes around wildly trying to surface badly for air as Clark holds him under for a long time. After awhile, Clark yanks his head from the water, Lex wheezes in loudly, forcing air into his deprived lungs as Clark's fingers hold tighter to his shirt.

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

x

Lois eyes slowly flutters opes, she wakes up dazed and confused, and finds herself under water. She panickly shakes her head as eruptions of air bubbles escape her mouth. She quickly pushes up from the floor and instinctively heads up in search for air but fearfully her head hits only the metal vent ducts.

She panickly squirms around as her hands hits upward frantically trying to find a place where she can surface. Only to discover in horror that the water has completely reached the ceiling. Her lungs burn and ache as they scream for a release from the pain. Lois tries to calm herself, knowing that more she struggles the more oxygen from her body she uses.

She couldn't stop thrashing around though, she's been under too long and lost too much oxygen to think rationally. Her body screams for air and all she could think about at that moment was finding it. She feels as her body slowly starts to drain, her heart becoming nothing more then a small tap instead of its usual strong pound inside her chest.

In her ears, all she could hear is her heart as it gradually comes to a deafening halt. Images of her life passes before her eyes, it was good, and sad but mainly good and for once it was really getting better, and the fact she only gotten a taste of it made her fight a little harder, as much as she could.

She was fighting...a losing battle, but she wasn't going to give up easily, even as the cold darkness of death crept over her, she fought, holding onto her friends, loves...Clark who gave her the strength to fight more...just a bit more, not to give into the tempting subcoming force that try to get her to give up.

Her hands furiously searching up for any means of help, and to her delusion, so she thinks anyway when her hand reaches dry air, not thinking it's real and just a figment of her mind, she slowly allows herself to give in, to slowly allow death to drag her down to her watery sleep. Once she realizes it's real she rushes to surface toward the small air pocket that collected near the surface, leaving only enough room for her head to come up.

Coughing wildly, forcing the deadly water from her throat and moving around in a panic way trying to stay a float, her eyes darting around in the dim lights to see how little space of air she has. She takes in a deep breath letting out a deep groan trying to calm herself from the frightful near death experience. Lifting her hand to the ceiling her head is pressed against, she bangs on it and yells as loud as she could, praying to God Clark hearing is as super as he claims it is.

"CLAAAAAAARK!!!!" She shouts, as her hands pounds against the metal air vents and stops and listen as if for a reply as she wipes with her free hand the water from her face.

"Please..." she whispers to herself before she goes on to insult the air duct with her hand again" CLAAAAAAAAAAAARK!!!! CLAAAAAAAARK!!!"

She fustrately beats onto it again, feeling as the panic starts to well up in her again and leans her head back, looking helpless up at the ceiling centimeters from her face. Tears, unfought comes to the edges of her red eye, as she presses her hand against the ceiling.

"Please find me Clark..." her voice low, almost in despair, as she floats there laying on her back as only her face sticks from the water in the small air space.

She closes her eyes pressing the fear away as she tries to keep from loosing control, picturing Clark's face and thinking of his warm, strong arms safely around her as she tries to not let the chill of the water get to her.

"CLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK!!!!" she cries loudly, her voice sounding helpless and weak.

x

"DAMN YOU!" Clark growls in rage. "Tell me where she is!"

Clark strikes his fist against Lex's face again, then again, and a third time, connecting each time with his jaw in a sound that would have made anyone cringe, but not using the full extent of his powers even though it was deliciously tempting to do so, he held back for Lois. The third time Lex head falls back into the water in a small splash, Clark grabs his shirts and pulls him partly up to keep from drowning.

Lex only letting out a weak evil laugh, as a horrible grin stay glued to his lips, he lifts his hand wiping the blood that poured from his nose.

"I've been through torture, Remember?! I know HELL!" he yells in a maniac like voice, appearing as one of those crazies from Belle Reeve.

"Just give up I'm going and I'm taking Lois with me!" he laughs in such an evil laughter that it made the hairs on the back of Clark's neck stand up.

Clark grinds his teeth together and plunges Lex into the depth of the water again filled with hate hotter then the deepest reds of burning coals, holding him under far longer then he had before, watching without care as air bubbles from his nostrils sprouted to the surface of the water, and disappear as quickly as other followed behind. Not caring anymore what he did to him, he wanted Lex to suffer as much as he did and as much as Lois must have...

_"Smallville, what do you think you're doing?"_

Clark looks up in shock to see Lois leaning there against the wall, bone dry and looking at him curiously but smiling beautifully at him, like every smile is from her, perfect just like her in every way. But he only shakes his head and looks back down at Lex still under the water fighting the little he can but to no anvil since Clark was just too strong for him.

"I'm going to kill him...he deserves to die." Clark replies bitterly, through clamped teeth. "Now go away...you're not her, you're not my Lois."

_"Maybe not so..."_ she replies in soft words, so light like a feather floating down in the air, he turns his head to the side at her sudden appearance, kneeling down next to him.

_"...but right now, you need me to be...to help you..."_ she speaks, her words still just as soft, as she slowly lifts her hand to his face and lightly touches her fingers tips to his skin.

Clark instinctively closes his eyes, god she smelt like Lois and even her touches were the same, his heart skips beats at her presence, he wanted to lose himself in this moment, but he knew it wasn't real...she wasn't real, just all in his mind.

_"You know you can't do this...you know it isn't right..."_ she whispers, as her lips closes in on his, and touches softer then silk upon his mouth.

He pulls away, tears burn in his eyes from the pain of her not being real as he shakes his head angrily. "No! I have to do this...he has to pay for what he did to you...for what he did to her..."

_"And, what the hell do you think I would be doing right now?!"_ She asks in a sarcastic tone that could have only came from Lois.

Clark shakes his head he didn't want to listen to reason, he didn't want to stop the pain-stop not going after the blood the darkness inside of him cried for.

_"What would "she" be doing right now?!"_ she asks again in a loud voice, as she places her hand on his shoulder.

_"You're not a murderer Clark...don't stoop to his level, you'll only make yourself like him...and you're far too great in value to this world...too good to ever become something like that monster...Don't...please..."_ she begs in a pleading voice that brings Clark to face her and to tears.

He reaches out to the image of Lois, that no doubt could only be but his conscious trying to get him to do what was right, his hand slips into her silk locks.

"How can I stop?" he asks in a sad voice, his hand taking in every feel of her hair and face as tears rolled down his cheek. "He took you away from me...you could be...de-dead..."

He snaps back to looking down at Lex through the shallow water barely in life, the anger back fiery in his eyes as he pulls his hand back in place on Lex's throat.

"No...all I have is this and now...he's going to pay...with his life he's going to pay for taking yours..." he yells in bitter agony and anger that it even made her, a non-realistic thing, fearful.

She gently cups her hands around his face and turns them toward her. "I'm not dead...Lois Joanne Lane is very much alive..."

"What?!...Where?!...Where is sh-..."

She places her finger gently on his lips. _"Shut up...Listen..."_

Clark did as instructed, but heard nothing at first and looked up at her worried, she only gives an encouraging nod and smiles. Soon faint words are heard, unable to comprehend or tell whose voice they belonged to.

He zones in on the direction the sound is coming from, through walls, past thick broad pipes, wooden floors, and down a few levels he hears clearly his name from the one person who sent his demons away, and brought his heart back to life...

_"CLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK!"_

Clark snaps back to reality and looks around, the entity or whatever it was in the image of Lois was nowhere to be seen, his focus soon comes back to Lex. A couple bubbles come up instead of many like before in the water. He snatches him up and gives a firm hard pound to his chest, reviving him as he spits up the fluid from his lungs in takes in a deep harsh gasp of air.

Lex opens his own eyes as he breathes heavily to see that he's alone, sitting upright in the shallow foot of water, turning his head to look behind him, he sees that Clark is really gone.

x

"CLAAAAAAAAAAAARK!!!!" she shouts to the the point her throat becomes soar, and sight out heavily in frustration. "Damn it Clark, where are you?!"

She lays there floating on her back, in the dimness of the emergency of the emergency light, listening to the eerie stillness around her.

"Ok,you can do this Lois...Just stay calm." she whispers to herself as she closes her eyes and wipes her face with some of the water on her hand.

As her mind is plagued with all that has happen and wondering whats happening now, if Lana and Lucy got safely to Clark and the others. If everyone is alright, god she hated being like this, stuck and not able to help anyone, not even herself...

Lois tears herself from her thoughts and opes her eyes, making up her mind that she wasn't going to just wait there and try nothing any longer. She takes a few calming breaths as she tries to steady her nerves as she prepares herself, taking in one final deep breath before submerging under.

She kicks out her legs, pushing off against the ceiling and strokes out her arms to swim forward, but doesn't get far as the light disappears the further she goes becoming but a black void. Lois not able to seen even an inch in front of her face, quickly turns around swimming back where the air pocket is before she forgets it's exact location.

Suddenly out of nowhere a strange looking fish swims in her path, close to her face scaring the breath from her mouth that she was holding, lacking oxygen she quickly swims up forgetting the water level and plows her head into the ceiling.

She hits her head hard but doesn't black out she quickly swims over in the direction the air pocket is and surfaces coughing hard from the water that found it's way inside her.

"Damn it!" she screams, slamming her fist into the ceiling. "Clark you better get you're ass here!"

A few seconds later a big splash of water comes up next to her, scaring the hell from her; all ready experiencing the scare from that ugly fish, that she acts on her first instinct and plows her fist out...hitting Clark square in his face; luckily she didn't put her full force into it.

Clark is taken back by her action as he holds his face like he felt it and look at her curiously.

"What twas that for?" Clark asks in a perplexed voice. "You did call for help this time!"

Lois holds her hands over her mouth in shock that she did that but still couldn't help but find it amusing. "Oh my God, Clark I'm so sorry, you scared the hell out of me. I thought you were some freakishly ugly fish that I seen..." she quickly says, excited to see him and throws her arms around his neck, sending her lips crashing down on his.

He laughs, but eagerly parts his mouth and accepts hers hungrily as he wraps his arms protectively around her.

"God, I missed you so much!" Clark whispers against her lips, as he lifts his wet hand and slides it through her chestnut hair.

She smiles onto his mouth. "Prove it."

Clark pulls back from her face to look into her beautiful hazel eyes that shinned softly into his from the soft glow of light around, and smiles widely at her as he runs his fingers down the side of her face. She closes her eyes at his soft touch, goosebumps spreads over her body as he runs his thumb over her petal like lips.

He slowly slides his hands down her body, careful to touch ever spot she likes as his hands make their way down to wrap around her hips. Lois leans her face close to his as she looks playfully into his eyes, a wide smile on her lips.

"Getting kinda fresh there, Smallivlle." she says in a soft teasing whisper.

Clark's lips curl up in his charming Kent smile, and leans his forehead against hers. "No, just trying to prove to my girlfriend how much I miss her."

"Well, I don't think she's convinced yet." Lois' voice low and playful.

"Maybe this will..."' he smiles and lightly touches his lips upon hers, kissing her softly, allowing his lips to take in every feel of hers before lips deepens onto hers.

"I love you..." he says in quite voice.

Lois moans into his mouth, savoring the feel of his touch, the taste of his lips that made her mouth water, missing him badly. Her hands slide down his face, releasing her right hand she pulls it back decks him across the face with a loud grunt.

"Ow!" she shouts shaking her hand in pain. "I forgot how hard your head is!"

"Wha...I just told you, I love you and you hit me?!" he asks confused as he stares at her strangely.

Lois only gives him a sneaky smile back as the pain subsides from her hand.

"That's for taking too long." she smirks teasingly.

He shakes his head in disbelief at her as she smiles and grabs his face, pulling his lips to meet hers, kissing him hard as she shows him just how much she missed him also.

"I love you took, Smallville..." she replies back to his words.

Clark smiles back widely on her lips and hugs her tighter to his body, never wanting to release her and overjoyed with relief to have her in his arms again. He pulls back, breaking the kiss early as he stares at her, she now giving him ma weird look.

"What's wrong?"

"Promise me you won't ever hold anything like that from me again." he says seriously, his blues falling into hers deeply.

She cocks her head to the side giving him a pointed look and leans in to kiss him again as she lets out a soft laugh.

"I promies..." she lays and tries to kiss him, but he quickly pulls back, the serious expression still on his face.

"I'm serious Lois..." he says in a tone that let her know he was. "Why didn't you tell me...about everything, the disk, Lex..."

Lois rolls her eyes and lets out a deep breath, as she bites on her lower lip nervously and shrugs.

"We weren't together then..." she replies, and turns her head slightly away.

Clark places his hand under her chin, gently forcing her to look at him. "When we were, you could have told me..."

"You've seen the disk?" Lois sighs, her question sounding more like a statement, she didn't doubt at all that Chloe would be able to find.

"Yea, I've seen it...and you've known all this time about me?"

"Not everything..." she says shaking her head. "...I mean I wouldn't ever imagine you were ET, and had all these amazing gifts."

"Lois." he says in a warning tone.

She softly laughs and traces her thumb down his cheek. "...but yea, I figured you were something special, especially seeing the graphs of you getting hit by Lex's car and not even a scratch on you, along with other things he had collected on you. Plus it's not like I wasn't suspicious about you already with all the weird things that seem to happen around you..."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" he asks and raises his brow up at her. "I'm pretty sure you didn't buy half of the lame..."

"...lies you told me?" she finishes off and smiles at the look he gives her. "No, not a single one actually, I just figured if it was important enough for me to know, you would tell me...and when I did come to a conclusion that you must be one of those..."

"Meteor Freaks..." Clark says his face dropping down some.

"No, one of thoes affected by the meteors I never classified you as a "freak", cuz you're not, and you never gave me a reason to think of you as such. Before I even knew what you really were, and just thought you were a meteor victim I still just saw you the same...you are selfless, kind, you save countless lives, lots of those saves being my own life..." she laughs, forcing a smile to his lips. "...so I couldn't see you as one of those psychos..."

"So, why not just tell me about Lex and the disk?"

"Beside the fact I thought I was dying, and things were just really screwed up...Lex had the disk longer then me, I'm sure he's figured some things out about you too, and I believe he has especially how he was hinting it in his words...call me crazy but I didn't want you to get hurt, I didn't want anyone falling into the mess I gotten myself into and I don't know if you haven't notice, but I like to do things on my own."

Clark gives her a sarcastic look. "Yea, among others things I noticed about you..."

"Like what?" she smiles, playfulness hinting in her words.

"Oh I don't know, how you're rude, bossy, a pain, loud...very loud..." Clark smirks, teasingly "...a tease, and oh yea, has an incredible ass..."

Lois playfully punches his arm, as she smiles at him. "So, do you forgive me?"

Clark captures her mouth, kissing her passionately, making her loose her breath as she kissing him back with the same spark.

"Now I do..." he whispers on her lips as she smiles widely in return.

* * *

**A/N:** PLEASE READ and REVIEW!!!! THANKS!!!


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N:**OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! IT'S FINISHED! I can't believe my first Fic finished, and it only took 3 years lol. What can I say I have a crazy life. But I'm so glad it's finally done and can be put to rest or archived or whatever happens to finished fics lol. I want to soooo thank first my beta loweltan, who made most of this story better, and easier to read and most importantly to all the fans out there who followed this story from beginning to end. You guys are the greatest and I hoped you enjoyed this ride. I had so much fun writing it and am sad to see it finally done, but hopefully I finished with a bang. READ, ENJOY, and REVIEWS!!! Thanks So Much!!!

**Chapter 31: Cruise (Day 4) Aftermath.....The Calm After the Storm...**

* * *

Chloe is first to see Clark and Lois, her hands over her eyes, shielding them from the bright sun as she surveys around looking at the many faces, spots them walking across the deck, and points out at them excitedly.

"Oh my God, there they are!" She shouts eagerly and jumps down from the small platform she was standing on, followed by Lucy as they rush over to the two.

As soon as they were close enough both girls swallow Lois up in hugs, almost knocking her down to the wooden deck floor, neither caring that she was socking wet and they were getting wet too from hugging her so tightly.

"Lois!" Lucy shouts, squeezing the life from her big sister with her hug that Lois gladly returned back to both girls.

Chloe pulled back and wiped at her eyes. "We were sure Lex would have killed you."

"Yea, he would have if it wasn't for Clark…" She said smiling up at him.

"Not that you needed any help. I seen what you did to him, looks like you held your own." Clark said teasingly as his arm snakes around her waist.

Lois smiled smugly and shrugged her shoulders. "Well I was getting tired of his yapping about 'Where his disk is?'" She smirks. "He was beginning to sound like a broken record, and believe me I was beyond ready to die if it meant not hearing him speak anymore."

Clark bumps his shoulder int her at her last statement as she laughs.

"What, wait, you did that to Lex?" Lucy asks in shock. I knew you had an arm on you, Lo, and with all your training and stuff..."

"I feel like there's a but in there, somewhere." Lois says sarcastically as she folds her arms.

Chloe gives her a pointed look before her face hints back to being shock. "I mean have you seen him lately? It looks like you took a sledge hammer to his face."

"And it doesn't look any prettier close up, either." Bart jokes as he appears next to Chloe after investigating what was going on with the crowd.

"What? What are you guys talking about?" Lois asks confused, until she turns and walks a little, it becoming clear as she sees Lex on a stage, crowds of people around, even the media who cam aboard recently from helicopters that were still in air circling around.

Her mind too focused on Lex at the moment to take the rest in. "Alright, I know I have a pretty mean right hook but I doubt my few punches did that." Lois smirks amusingly as she sees the purple-swollen lumps on Lex's face, who was hardly recognizable with his face badly swelled up as if he gained some major pounds.

Clark slyly comes up behind her and snakes his arms around her waist as he rests his hands on the top part of her jeans.

"I guess you just don't know your own strength sometimes." Clark says in a teasing tone as she looks back at him, reading from his face that he was the one to do it and smiles widely at him.

"Yea, I guess so or the impact I have on some people." She says smiling as she kiss his lips softly and parts.

"But what's going on? why aren't they evacuating the Cruise?" Clark asks as he pulls away from Lois some to look at his friends, his arm s still wrapped protectively around her hips.

"And why does it look like they're throwing a parade for Lex?" Lois adds her own question in.

"The crew have gotten the pumps to work, the reason why I'm here and not running a Marathon." Bart says sarcastically as he proceeds to answer Clark's question and Chloe jumps in to answer Lois'.

"Well, it would appear that our 'friend' Lex is being honored and interviewed for his heroic capture of the goons who tried to steal from the ship's vault while chaos was ensuing, which they caused by the way."

"What?!" Clark and Lois shouts at the same time and only give each looks at the way they talked at the same time.

"That Bastard is the reason for all this and he comes out looking like the hero of the day." Lois smirks and rolls her eyes angrily. "And I'm willing to bet he was behind the heist in the first place."

"He was...it was just a distraction and means to cover his own butt when bodies started to be found. Lex was going to let them take the fall for all of it." Chloe replies and explains. "But his plan has backfired and..."

"...He's come up with a new one." Lois sneers through her teeth as she glares back at Lex, who is standign like a god before the crowd answering questions to the media while they snap photos of him.

"The real question is what does he plane to do with us?" Chloe says whatever everyone else was thinking.

"Nothing, that's what." Lois says as she grabs the bag off Chloe's shoulder and pulls out the disk. "Not as long as I have this and my colleague in New York has another copy in case me or those close to me disappear."

They give her a surprised mixed with humor looks as she gives them a pointed look back.

"I do have my moments and, yea, I know I always criticize, Smallville, for his always being prepared manner, but I think my act justifies itself." She rants out in a rushed voice and shakes her head, holding her hand to her temple at the feel of a headache coming on from all that happened.

"I dont' think I can handle anything else happening, or I swear my head is going to blow." Lois says sarcastically as she rubs her head, while Clark smiles and places a comforting kiss on her neck.

Chloe scrunches up uneasily, as she looks nervously at Lois. "Well, I think you should grab out that bottle of aspirin while you have my purse, because...."

"Lois Joanne Lane!" A hearty loud voice boons across to them.

"Of course, Daddy..." Lois sighs out heavily through her teeth and rolls her eyes as Clark quickly pulls back his arms from around her waist.

She nudges her elbow into his side as General Lane walks up to the gang, and pulls out the cigar from his mouth as he gives his eldest daughter a stern look.

"Seems like Lucy isn't the only one I need to keep as close eye on."

Lois folds her arms as she looks smugly back. "Well how else would I be able to see you?" She smirks sarcastically.

"I'm glad to see you think this is a joke, Lo, when yet again you manage to find your way into trouble again, and this time including your sister and friends into your schemes."

"Oh yes, daddy, because I'm just the sort to risk the lives of those close to me." Lois smirks...and you're all too ready to assume that this is all my fault!"

General Lane takes a drag on his cigar as he stares at his seething daughter and pulls it from his mouth, his eyes falling onto Clark who looks very nervously back. "Give my apologizes to your folks Kent, for my daughter's behavior, she dragging you into her mess. i know what a handful she can be to control."

"You really have no idea..." Clark quips under his breath, Lois catching what he siad runs her elbow into his side again.

"I didnt' do anything, for once, this time, not really, anyway. The fact is if I didnt' do what I did, we could all be dead right now." Lois snaps back in her defense, and to Clark's horror to spite her dad. Lois wraps her hand around his, locking their fingers tightly together.

"And though it's none of your business, Clark can handle me quite well." She says boldy with a smugged smile claiming her lips.

Clark goes pail as he looks up from their hands clasped together to General Lane's face that was calm but Clark could see in his eyes the fury brewing inside as rings of smoke came from his mouth, puffing away on the cigar. Clark beside himself quickly pulls his hand away from her a nervous smile on his face as he's caught between Lois glaring at him and her dad doing the same.

"I....I-I dont' know what your thinking, but..."

"Clark!" Lois snaps as he looks back at her weakly, shrugging his shoulders.

"So, something became of you two after all..." General Lane says as he taps the tip of his boot down on the deck, his eyes studying the two.

"Oh God, please don't tell me you saw this coming too or I'm really gonna consider jumping overboard."

"Saw, but didn't really expect it to happen. My, Lo, falling for some small town farm boy?"

Lois walks in front of Clark, leaning back against his cest as she wraps his arms around her, against his will.

"Daddy, Clark is not a boy, far from it, believe me I know." She says, hinting a bit in her words exactly what she meant, with Clark shaking his head fast against what she was implying.

"I see that you're serious?" He says a bit astonished, but doesn't let it show, his words coming out more as a question then a statement.

"Very." She says as she cuts her eyes at him, letting him know she really is.

Clark gulps and tries to pull from her at the dark look that only grows on the General's face.

He takes a short puff on his cigar before dropping it to the floor and snubs it out. "We can talk about your....affairs later. Right now I want to know what the Hell is going on and what your sister is doing here from Germany? How?"

"Uncle, Sam..." Chloe begins but is cut off by Lois who holds her hand up to her.

"Well, daddy, its called a helicopter you know a plane with blades on top. The thing I stole from the army base when I was twelve."

"Lo, don't get cute with me. My girls were on a cruise that was sinking, held hostage, and God knows what else."

"Lois getting wasted and showing her goods to half the cruise." Chloe says under her breath amusingly, but it comes out loud enough for everyone to hear.

Lois' jaw drops and glares at Chloe who laughs to herself behind tightly closed lips.

"Chloe, getting drunk and stripping off some girl's clothes!" Lois says not trying at all to be discrete as she places her hands on her hips.

Chloe gasps as her mouth drops open. "It was nothing like that and you know it!"

"And lets not forget, Chloe, getting 'friendly' with Bart, here." Lois smirks wiggling her eyebrow in a suggestive manner. "If you know what I mean?"

"Dude!" Bart lets out in protest.

"Oh, like you and Clark weren't rocking the boat!" Chloe shouts in embarrassment and proceeds to humiliate Lois further. "Oh, Clark!" Oh, Smalllville! Oh God, yes right there!" She says in a mocking, sexual tone. "Thanks to you, everyone on the cruise know who Clark is!"

Clark looks at the General shaking his head quickly against what was being said about him as the General's glare just went from violent to deadly, his jaw setting tighter together.

"That is so not true!" Lois says in defense. "I was so not that loud!"

Chloe raises her brow up at Lois and steps on the bottom of the bar of the rail next to her to giver her a bit more height as she places her hands around her mouth.

"Excuse me!" Chloe shouts between her cupped hands, a few people heads turn that were close enough around to hear her. "Can anyone please point me to a Clark Kent?!"

A few seconds later hands shoot up from those around, pointing straight to Clark. His face turns sun-burnt red and fear widen his eyes as he saw the shaky clasped fists of the General at his sides.

"I rest my case." A smugged face, wide smiling Chloe annouses satisfied with the result.

"You little..." Lois begins and looks like she was going to attack Chloe, if Clark didn't put a firmer hold around her waist.

"Girls, Enough!" The General blarred. "I have a headache enough listening to these damn helicopters whine, I dont' need to hear it from you two."

Lois teasingly stuck out her tongue quickly at Chloe, who was fighting not to smile at Lois' childishness.

"Now, I have a few orders to take care of, but when I get back I'm personally taking a statement from each and everyone of you..."He demanded as he looked at each of them and lastly looking longer at Clark. "...to find out what the hell is going on here."

"I think I need a clean pair of shorts." Bart rasped in a dry voice after the General stalked off to take care of some business.

"Bro, seriously?" AC scrunched up and gave the pint sized boy a disgusted look and received a punch in the arm from him for his crack.

Suddenly, at that moment, Lana comes rushing up to them and from the look on her face the news wasn't going to be good. "Lex is gone!"

"What the hell now?!" Lois groaned out in high frustration.

"What do you mean, he's gone?" Chloe asked wanting more details. "There were hundreds of cameras on him he couldn't just disappear."

"He's not on stage." Lana reitirated. "One moment he was there and the next no one's seen him."

"Baldy, couldn't have gone far." Lois smirked. "It's sunny out, you'll spot that shine a mile away."

"This is getting serious, guys, Lex could be anywheres." Chloe points out.

"Like right behind you." Came Lex's voice, ragged and breathing hard as if finally snapping.

Everyone turned to see the bald billionaire standing there and pointing a gun directed at them. Malicious hate in his eyes as he stared each one of them down as if deciding which to kill first. Clark instinctively holding Lois behind him as Bart and AC did the same with the other three girls.

"Who can honestly say they saw this one coming?" Bart said and raising his hand waiting for the others to do the same, but they just roll their eyes at him.

"Bro, put your hand down. You've just so volunteered yourself first to get shot." AC whispered harshly, shaking his head. "What an idiot!"

"I heard that fishstick!" Bart shouted as he turned to glare at AC.

Lex grabbed at his head like he had hair to pull in a crazy fit and pointed his gun wildly at them. "Shut up! Or I'll shoot you both at the same time!"

"Dude, that's not even poss-" Chloe quickly clamped her hand over her boyfriend's mouth or he was going to be a soon-to-be dead ex-boyfriend.

Clark and Lois glaring at him over their shoulder, their eyes asking him 'are you for real?', and he just shrugs up sheepishly with a stupid smile on his mouth, as he stood there tyring to not bring any more embarrassment to himself.

"Look, Lex, it's me you want let the rest of them go." Clark states as he takes a step from Lois, who grabs the back of his shirt to cling onto.

"Smallville, are you crazy?" She whispers only low enough for him to hear. "He's close to knowing what you are, and when he does he'll expose you to everyone."

"Lo, trust me, I know what I'm doing." He throws back to her over his shoulder.

Lex laughs sickly in his throat at the display. "Never knew you could be such the clingy type, Lois, Clark must be good in the sack."

"Screw you, baldy!" Lois spits between gritted teeth, as Clark unclench her hands from his shirt, all the while keeping her safe behind him.

"Sorry, already gave you that option but you turned me down." Lex smiles wickedly, licking his swollen purplish-black lips at her.

Lois grabs at her throat as she fights off a gag. "I think I just vomited a little in my mouth."

Lex growls, his hands becoming unsteady as they shake with rage. His finger itching to pull the trigger and end all their miserable lives, but not before he gets what he wants.

"Tell your Bitch girlfriend to tell me where my disk and videos are..." Lex demanded, as the shake in his hand grew. "...or I'll shoot each and everyone of them before your eyes. I don't know what you are Kent but I doubt you'll be able to save all of them or risk your identity in front of all these people."

"Dumbass, I highly doubt you'll shoot us in front of all _these_people, either." Lois smirks, her brow raises high as if challenging him as Clark growls at her to 'shut up' and stop provoking him.

"Oh, really?" Lex said, looking as if he already won, a snap could figuratively be heard as all Lex's cares flew out the window. "Say goodbye, Miss Lane."

Lois' eyes go wide as his hand brings up the gun to her eye-level, and a black, dark, empty barrel of the bullet's exit met her hazel's. Time seem to go still as she watched his finger move back centimeter by centimeter on the trigger. There was a loud bang and plenty of screams and smoke as the bullet left from the barrel heading straight for Lois.

In speed no one could see, as time stood still, Clark turned around, wrapping his body around Lois to protect her from the oncoming danger. Clark preparing to take the brunt of the bullet he knew wouldn't hurt him, despite his secret being discovered, he couldn't live with himself if anyone got hurt or killed from the stray bullet Lex shot. Lois face etches with concern at the sacrifice her farm boy is taking to ensure all their safety with no regards to himself. While his face just smiles back at his true love, he would take a bullet for a million times over.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" A female voice rings out with the sound of the _bang_ the shot makes as a body falls dead to the floor.

"Lana!" Chloe and Lucy scream as they fall to her side, having seen everything as at the last minute Lana flung herself in front of the bullet that was heading straight into Clark's back as he stood protectively wrapped around Lois.

Bart seeing a chance speeds, grabbing a coconut, and as hard as he could plows it against the lumpy bald head of Lex Luther. After a few minutes of being stunned Lex turns around and back hands Bart across the face instinctively.

Bart presses his hand against the blanched sting across his cheek. "Dude, you smacked me?"

"Right, forgot I had a gun." Lex replied and quickly raises the gun to but a bullet into Bart, but doesn't get the chance as Clark grabs a hold of his suit, spins him around and decks him hard across the jaw.

Lex stumbles, falling roughly on his back as his hand hits hard making him loose his grip on his gun as it slides against the smooth deck and fall over the edge of the boat to be swallowed and forever lost in the sea.

Lois and Clark join Chloe and Lucy hovering over Lana who had so much red all over her from the shot they didn't know where she was hurt. She coughed and gagged as life was quickly slipping into the hands of death. Her eyes large and skin streaked with bead of sweat as she fought to cling to life.

"Lana, I can't believe you did this for me." Clark says his heart heavy, watching the girl he gotten over his boyhood crush and became, finally, just friends with.

Lana's eyes narrows as she looks up at Clark and spits between her teeth. "I didn't do this for you!"

She turns her head to see Lex on his butt rubbing his jaw as it hung more loose then what was normal. "I did it for Snuggle Bear."

"Snuggle Bear?" Came collectively from the group as they looked over at Lex who was shaking his head dazed and confused in his own little world.

Lana weakly shakes her head 'yes'. "I did this to show him how my I truly love him."

Lois makes a face of disgust while the others tries to show pity but coming out more like disgust as well. While Bart's face just shows heavy confusion as he's in deep thought.

"What? That just doesn't make sense!" Bart shouts, Lois the only one shaking her head agreeing with him as Chloe kicks him for his outburst.

Lana turns her head to Chloe reaching out with one hand to cling to the blonde. "I want you to have all my pink clothes, I know how much you like them. You're always starring at them and it always made me happy to wear them even more."

Before Chloe could say a word Lana turns her head to Clark, smiling widely at him. "You were my first but it wasn't meant, I find someone better and fell madly in love with him. But I leave you with the memories we mad together, I'll forever cherish them, you do the same."

Lois gags and is bumped roughly by Clark for her behavior, which brings Lana to her attention. She reaches out to grab Lois' hand, Lois reacting like her hand was touching something slimy and cold to the touch.

"Lois, we were like sisters...."

She gives a loud snort to the raven-haired girl words as Clark next to her looked like he wanted to choke Lois, slowly, for how she was acting to Lana as she laid here dying.

"Lana..." Came Lois exasperated sigh.

"Take care of Clark for me...." She whispers in a raspy voice as if it was hard to talk and reaches up to grab a handful of Lois' chestnut hair. "...and these awful split ends. Now I must go...I feel the angels calling me home."

Bart turns his head to the side of him at the sound of sniffles. "Dude, are you seriously crying?"

"No, I just got something in my eyes." AC says turning his head away from Bart quickly so he wouldn't see his teary, red eyes.

Lois smacks Lana's hand out of her hair and pulls Lana's other hand away from where she clung tightly to her shoulder where most of the blood seem to be streaming from and sees exactly what she thought it would be.

"Lois, what are you doing?" Clark scolds as he looks at her like she finally lost her mind.

There in Lois' sight is a pretty gash where the bullet took a chunk of flesh from her deltoid leaving burnt and jagged edges but nothing a good thread and needle couldn't fix.

"Lana you're not dying..."

"I'm not?" Lana's voice came hopeful and cheery.

"It's a flesh wound." Lois deadpans, looking at the pink princess like she was rejected or slow in the head or both. "It just needs a bound to stop the bleeding, but other then that you'll live to wear pink again."

"In that case..." Lana says in a small voice then shouts. "OUCH! It hurts like hell!"

Everyone looks at her as if she grew three heads and she just shrugs up innocently. "Spring Break?"

"Darn, guess I won't be getting that wardrobe of pink clothes after all." Chloe feigns in mock disappointment.

"Sorry, but I do need clothes since I'm not going to die." Lana says as they help her to her feet after Lois ties a piece of cloth tightly around her arm.

Quickly a few of Lex's body guards come to his aid as they help him off of the deck, as a few authorities come over to where they all stood to see what all the commotion was about. Lex pulls from the grip of his men as he points violently at Clark Kent, his eyes spitting mad as he stared down his former best friend.

"Arrest that man!" He shouts wildly. "I want you to arrest that man, he attacked and tried to kill me!"

The cops looked at the freshly bleeding jaw of Lex and the blood smeared on Clark's knuckles that he didn't try to hide and began to take steps toward him to place him in cuffs.

"Not so fast!" Lois protests, standing in front of her boyfriend as the cops try to arrest him. Clark's friend's gathering protectively around him as well not allowing that monster to win anything especially when he was the cause for everything.

"Miss, get out of the way or you and his buddies will all join him in lock up." One officer says as he approached her and places his hand on her arm to drag her out of the way by force if necessary.

"Get your damn hands off my daughter!" General Lane booms, ripping the guys hand from his Lois' arm, his eyes glaring daggers into the officer. "What do the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Sir-General Lane." The guy stutters not able to meet his eyes. "She's stopping us from arresting the guy who assaulted Mr. Luther, here."

"That Bastard violently attacked me and I want him and all his fucking Scooby pals arrested!" Lex rants in a manic tone.

"Hold it, right there!" A women with red, wild curls, that Clark knew instantly, steps from the crowd and stops in front of them, behind her a few new officers stand. Her hands on her hips as a superior look cases her face. "My client pleads self-defense against this maniac who these officers will place under arrest for conspiracy and attempt of murders in the third degree."

"She's right." An officer tells the other who tried to arrest Clark. "Appears Mr. Luthor is being put out as the master mind behind this operation. The crew of vault robbers are confessing everything."

"This is ridiculous, they knew nothing! Absolutely nothing!" Lex screams as the officers turn toward him. "No one knew about me except..."

"Gotcha you d!ck!" Christy is seen arms cuffed behind her as a officer drags her into view. "If I'm going to hell, I'm taking you with me."

She blows him a kiss in the air, and smiles smugly as she is dragged away to be locked up. While a fuming Lex watches as she goes, his eyes snaps back to the officers who start to cage him in. At once he tries to make a run for it but is quickly pounced on and subdued.

"I want my lawyer!" He screams frantically through the air as he is taken away, bucking wildly to get from the cops and to Clark and his friends. "Get my damn lawyer! I will eat all your children! "

Clark and the others turn toward the lady with the flowing red, curls. "Thank you, Mrs. King."

"I said I owed you one." Mrs. King smiles appreciatively at Clark. "Thanks again for finding my daughter for me, and don't worry about any of this mess. I'll have all the paper work and court dates scheduled when you come back from your trip. Probono, of course."

Bart, nudges AC in the ribs, confused by the last word she said and whispered. "Dude, did she just offered Clark some he-"

"Thank you!" Clark coughs loudly at the embarrassing words he heard Bart said with his super-hearing. "It was nothing, glad I was there to help."

Mrs. King nods her head as she leaves behind the rest of the officers as the cleared away to help out somewhere else.

Lois flagged down a EMS, grabbing his arm to get his attention. "Hey, I have a friend here she's been shot. She lost a bit of blood and a huge gap is missing in her shoulder."

He nods his head and walks toward Lana to check her out when Lois grabs him back again. "Get a stretcher it'll make her feel better."

The EMS nods again and announces on his mic to send over a stretcher as he goes to Lana to check out her wound. She standing between Lucy and Chloe as they helped keep her up as she looked like any minute she would faint from her pale looking skin.

General Lane's rough clearing of his throat got the attention of his eldest daughter and her boyfriend who didn't leave her side all day, which was fast approaching night. The sky turning a flame with oranges and red as the sun slowly dipped down to disappear into the sea.

Lois turns around her brow raised and arms folded as she waited to hear what her father had to say.

"Well, it seems like you were telling the truth, for once." He gruffs out looking a little bit less harsh at his daughter, and raises his own brow as Clark boldly places his arm around Lois waist, bringing a wide grin to her face. "Kent, don't push it."

Clark gulps loudly but doesn't back down at the look being directed to him as the General steps closer to them. He reaches out placing his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Lois....stay out of trouble."

Lois rolls her eyes and gives the General a smart smile. "Love you too, daddy."

Their attentions is brought back to Lana who is strapped to a stretcher, Chloe along with Lucy by her side, her arm bound and in a sling and escorted by an officer.

A wierd look crosses Clark's face. "What's going on?"

"Seems like I'm being deemed Lex's accomplice." Lana shrugs and seeming not to be too upset about it, just only about the pain in her shoulder. "I knew he was up to something, Clark, I didn't know all the details, but the fact is I knew and didn't do anything about it."

Lois steps up to Lana patting her injured shoulder, forgetting she was just shot in it and along with Lana winces at her action. "Sorry, I just wanted to say whatever your reasons were, thanks for stepping in front of that bullet. It was a really stupid thing to do, but thanks anyway. I don't know how good a lawyer this King is but I'll see what deal I can make with her to help you out."

"Oh, thanks Lois." Lana sniffles becoming teary eyed. "We really are like sisters, aren't we?"

A beat passes. "No." Lois says out flatly. "But I'll settle for friends."

Lana smiles widely and is taken away with one last squeeze from all three girls as they watch her go with the medics to the waiting helicopter.

"So, what about you Luce, staying on board?" Lois asks, sinking back and allowing herself to rest into Clark who arms immediately frame around her.

"Are you kidding?" Lucy says giving her sister a wide-eyed look. "You guys are too wild to hang around. I was almost shot, drowned and molested. All in one day!"

Lucy steps up to her big sis and plants a kiss on her cheek. "I'm going back to Germany with daddy, at least I know I can handle whatever trouble I get into there."

The General clears his throat and narrows his eyes at his youngest as the sisters just laugh. "I'll miss you babes."

"I'll miss you too, big sis." Lucy says, and leans close to Lois to whisper in her ear. "And don't get into too much trouble with this one."

Clark chokes a wide grin on his lips, while Lois smacks Lucy's bottom as she laughs and leaves. "I'll send you a post card!"

"You know all the details I want." Lucy calls out over her shoulder, teasingly, and waves off to them.

General Lane steps up to them, his eyes looking at the rest behind. "Well, now is good time as any for those statements.

Lois glares back as his eyes falls on Clark about to pick him out for the first taget but changes his mind at the evil looking he's getting from his daughter and sighs out in frustration. Choosing another victim as his eyes come to Chloe.

"You're up, Blondie." He says and waves her along to follow him as he turns to walk off.

"It's Chloe, Uncle Sam." Chloe stresses out her words.

"Whatever, just come along I don't have all day."

"I better go help her out." Bart states, weakly.

"You just don't want to be interviewed alone with him." AC teases as he follows along side Bart.

"I do not!" Bart shouts at him.

"See, you just admitted it..."

Lois shakes her head at the two off squabbling worse then cackling hens. Her attention is caught as one blue-eyed stud stands in front of her, snaking his arms possessively around her hips. She breathes out contently as she raises her own around his neck to stroke the tiny hairs at the nape of his neck.

"What a day!" Clark sighs out heavily, even with his powers the day had certainly took a toll on him like it did with all the others. His head resting against hers as he drowns in her hazel eyes.

She leans up to take sweet control of his lips briefly, before pulling back to stare mischievously at him. "The day isn't over yet."

* * *

True to his world, General Sam Lane held each captive until they spilled all they knew...well not all was told. Wink. Wink. Some things just aren't secrets if they weren't...well...kept secret. And other things, hey, would you tell your sex life to a three star General? The media once they got their fill of 'truths' and speculations and just enough pictures and footage of hyped up teens to make a Spring Break movie, boarded their choppers finally to leave. The port authorities deemed The Royale fit enough not to be abandoned and since the ship was only a few hours away from Bahama's great port, no one wanted to go back to the States after coming so far, anyway.

Soon, even General Lane getting enough fill of crazed teens and seeing his daughter all clingy over the Kent boy, left with his men, not fast enough.

"I'm not clingy!" Lois shouted her departed words to the General as he saluted off from aboard the helicopter.

"Yea, you are." Clark agreed, and swallowed her protests as he captured her lips slow and deep.

* * *

Ahead, clear skies, blue waters, and white sands....Nassau, Paradise Island.

It was beautiful!

True to it's name Nassau was definitely a Paradise Island, nothing could come close to describing it. Waters were so blue it was like looking through glass you could see all and anything. The white sand that lined up and down the coast was powdered soft like stepping on newly fallen snow or cotton. This was truly the good life...

For once, Clark could let out a big sigh of relief and mean it. No more worries of hidden dangers, looking over ones shoulder or things being unsaid, kept away. No more secrets. No more Lex. Just this haven. Give him the peace and quite, and this paradise any day of the week, and he'd be a happy man.

"You Bastard!" AC yelps through chattering teeth as Barth pours a full cup of ice into his shorts.

Peace and Quiet? It's so overrated, anyway.

Clark laughs as he watches AC take off after Bart who ran in just a bit more then normal speed to keep away from him, especially since he ripped a lit Tikki torch out of the sand and is now chasing him down the beach.

Clark breaths in deeply the sea stained air, salty and fresh and looks around the beach party lit with glowing torches and a huge bondfire in the middle of it all. A dance floor and band off to one side as people dance smoothly to the tropical beats and the tropical buffet area, where he stood.

"What are you laughing about?" Chloe asks as she stands beside her best friend. "Have you seen Bart, by a chance?"

"Yea, why I'm laughing." Clark says and points to where AC was still trying to whack Bart with the torch. "AC is trying to make a Kabob out of him."

Chloe shades her hand over her eyes as if trying to see better and groans when she hears his taunting laughter at AC. She takes a step in the sand and cups her mouth. "Bart get your ass over here!"

She looks over her shoulder at Clark's look and shrugs. "Spring Break."

He shakes his head and smiles as Chloe storms off after them with shouts of. "Bart, you better hope he gets you before I do!"

_Aruba, jamaica ooo I wanna take you  
Bermuda, bahama come on pretty mama  
Key largo, montego baby why dont we go  
Jamaica_

Fingers slowly crawl up his bare spine and suddenly cover his eyes, placing him in pitch darkness. His mouth spreading into a wide grin at the familiar touch and scent that wafts his senses. He couldn't help the little skips his heart was doing as it stumbled in his chest.

_Off the florida keys  
Theres a place called kokomo  
Thats where you wanna go to get away from it all_

"Guess, who?" A sultry, low seductive voice whispers warm caresses against his ear. The feel of perky breasts and curvy body molds against his back, sending living flames to reek havoc through his body.

_Bodies in the sand  
Tropical drink melting in your hand  
Well be falling in love  
To the rhythm of a steel drum band  
Down in kokomo_

Clark reaches back feeling through thin fabric against bare, tight thighs, allowing his fingers to do a little exploring against flesh and receives her delicious shivers in response.

"Mmm, Christy, I was wondering when you would get back." Clark teases in a husky note, as his hands slip over a toned butt and squeezes hard.

_Aruba, jamaica ooo I wanna take you  
To bermuda, bahama come on pretty mama  
Key largo, montego baby why dont we go_

"Hey!" Lois yelps from his touch and smacks the back of his head for his words.

Clark turns around laughing and is taken back by her beauty, the way her skin lights up under the glow from the Tikki torches. Golden, creamy skin that was enhanced by the layers of waves of chestnut hair that spilled like a waterfall around her. The way all her curves were accented in the fuchsia dress dotted with orange orchard flowers in the print.

_Ooo I wanna take you down to kokomo  
Well get there fast  
And then well take it slow  
Thats where we wanna go  
Way down to kokomo_

_To martinique, that monserrat mystique_

"Wow." He sounded stunned even to his own ears that brought a smile to her lips.

Lois, though, was fairing off just as bad. Her eyes connecting with bronze skin, a god sculpted body of hard muscles as her eyes lapped every crevis and valley on his washboard chest.

_Well put out to sea  
And well perfect our chemistry  
By and by well defy a little bit of gravity_

"Yum." Lois says without realizing she spoke out loud and rolls her eyes at hearing his laugh. "Don't think this gets you out of calling me Christy."

"I could never mistake you for, Christy." His breath tickeling her lips as he spoke low and deep from his throat, the sound instantly turning her legs to jello.

_Afternoon delight  
Cocktails and moonlit nights  
That dreamy look in your eye  
Give me a tropical contact high  
Way down in kokomo_

Lois breath hitches in her throat as he runs his thumb over her sensitive lips, and seduces with a slow, lingering kiss to each corner of her mouth driving her to a point of begging for his lips to meet his.

She grabs onto his shoulder as the world fell away from them, her body shatter as his taste assaults her mouth and his tongue meets hers lapping and feeding her own unique taste back into his mouth.

_Aruba, jamaica ooo I wanna take you  
To bermuda, bahama come on pretty mama  
Key largo, montego baby why dont we go_

"Open your eyes." He whispers against her lips and smiles as she sucks in sharply, taking the breath into his lungs to keep for all time.

Clark opens his eyes to see her expression, her eyes were gems mirroring the numerous ones in the sky as they seemed surrounded by them from head to toe.

_Ooo I wanna take you down to kokomo  
Well get there fast  
And then well take it slow  
Thats where we wanna go  
Way down to kokomo_

_Port au prince I wanna catch a glimpse_

"I knew this flying thing had it's advantage." Lois smirks teasingly, caressing the nape of his neck and enjoying the shivers from his body in reaction.

"Like what?" Clark asks innocently while his eyes shows anything but.

"You're way of getting me alone." Lois replies wagging her eyebrow suggestively as he laugh. "But take me back down I want try out some more dance moves with my boyfriend."

_Everybody knows  
A little place like kokomo  
Now if you wanna go  
And get away from it all  
Go down to kokomo_

Clark smiles at the sound of Lois calling him her boyfriend and settles them back to earth unnoticed as he leads them off to the dance area where teen were already in the rhythm and sway of steel drums and exotic moves.

Lois turns around placing his hands low her hips as she locks her fingers behind his neck, opening her legs to allow his thigh to slip between as they begin to sway and grind to the music.

_Aruba, jamaica ooo I wanna take you  
To bermuda, bahama come on pretty mama  
Key largo, montego baby why dont we go  
_  
"We've been through so much on this trip, kinda makes you think what else is there to do." Clark says against her skin as she bares her neck for him to ravish kisses upon.

"Mmm." She moans and bites her bottom lip. "We still have three whole days left. I'm sure you can use your imagination."

She winks at him, mirroring his own wide smile as he sides his hands down to cup her bottom through her short dress. "I dont' know, I have a very good imagination."

_Ooo I wanna take you down to kokomo  
Well get there fast  
And then well take it slow  
Thats where we wanna go  
Way down to kokomo_

She cups her hands around his face and pulls him down for a searing liplock, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth as he groans out in approval, but suddenly pulls back his mouth from true paradise.

"My parents!" Clark groans and hits his hand against his head.

"Eww, thanks." Lois feigns being sick. "You kiss me and think of your parents?"

He glares at her but couldn't help the smile on his lips. "No, we're gonna have to tell them about us, which is going to lead to telling them about what happened on the cruise."

"Smallville, calm down." Lois scolds lightly and laughs at his boyish fear. "You'd ever hear of the saying?"

_Aruba, jamaica ooo I wanna take you  
To bermuda, bahama come on pretty mama  
Key largo, montego baby why dont we go_

Ooo I wanna take you down to kokomo

"What saying is that?" He sighs. "I'm screwed?"

Lois shakes her head and gives him a seductive look. "No, you'll be saying that later."

Her hazels met blues as a confident smile graces over kissable lips. "Whatever happens on Spring Break, _stays _in Spring Break."

Or does it?...

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you guys seriously enjoyed this story from beginning to end. Let me guys know what you think on this last chapter. Some of you have asked for an Epilogue and I might make one I already have an idea for it in mind, but I'm not sure yet if I will. But thanks so much for all the warm reviews even the criticizing ones they helped me out a lot with writing this. If you guys could and would please let me know what your favorite chapter was and why you liked it or what was your favorite parts or whatever. I would greatly appreciate it. Oh and if you have questions on anything dealing with the fic, ask me and I'll try my best to answer. Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a little something behind.

Thanks! See you guys around the Clois fic world. Peace.


End file.
